Sailor Moon: La siguiente generación
by Roar18-Duran17
Summary: Esta historia ocurre despues de la batalla con Galaxia. Nuestras heroinas conocen a sus adolescentes HIJAS. capitulo 38 arriba!
1. El primer día

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_N.A: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

**_Capítulo 1: El primer día_**:

El sol entraba por la ventana. La cortina no había sido bien cerrada, lo cual permitía la entrada de un rayito de sol que justo le daba en sus ojos. Se quejó un poco, y para que no la molestara, se cubrió con la sabana y siguió durmiendo. A pesar de que sonó la alarma y que esta lo apago, seguía durmiendo plácidamente:

-"Serena..."-dijo la gatita , luna, que ya se había acostumbrado a esta rutina.

-"Serena, ya levántate..."-le dijo un poco más fuerte, lo cual hizo que la chica recién reaccionara un poco, pero volvió a retomar su siesta.

-"¿Por qué tiene que pasarme a mi?"- se dijo frustrada luna agachando y sacudiendo en ademán negativo su cabeza- y ahora que esta en la universidad "¿por qué no se volverá un poco más responsable esta niña?"

Se subió a la cama dando un ligero salto para no despertarla (no todavía) y se acerco cerca al oído de la chica. Suspiro un poco y...:

-"¡SERENA!"

-"AHHHH-se levantó en un instante con cara de asustada-. ¿QUÉ? ¿qué pasa- mirando a todos lados para ver si pasaba algo con la casa o con su cuarto.

-Serena ya es tarde, ya debes irte a la universidad- le dijo la gatita- hoy es tu primer día.

-¿Universidad?...¿primer día- evidentemente no se acordaba.

-(Esta niña! ¬¬ ) "¿No lo recuerdas!"- empezaba a desesperarse-. Hoy tienes tu primer día de clases en la universidad. Vístete rápido que si no llegarás tarde.

-"Pe-pero ¿qué hora es?"- cogiendo el reloj despertador que estaba tirado en la mesa de noche- "¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ! Pero si es taradísimo!. Pero ¿por qué no me despertaste, Luna! Voy a llegar tarde!"

-"¿Y crees que no lo he intentado?"- dijo por lo bajo dando después un pesado suspiro y miraba como Serena se levantaba para ir al baño, asearse, salir colocarse su ropa y salir de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

La gatita se quedó mirando a la puerta casi abierta, se sento sobre la cama y se quedó meditando:

-(Asi que la universidad, espero que le valla bien y que esto le ayude a madurar un poco ¬¬)- pensaba la gatita. Estaba feliz porque al fin, Serena había logrado ingresar a la universidad a la rama de periodismo. Nunca pensó que lo haría. En cierto modo no confiaba mucho en que su princesa llevará alguna carrera profesional (considerando lo floja que es) y que por ende, logrará ser una mujer de mucha cultural.

Pero un día ella vio un reportaje, de una periodista que había sido enviada como corresponsal en el conflicto contra de Estados Unidos contra Irak. No sabía como había llegado a ese canal de CNN (considerando que la chica solo sabe ver cartoons y comics) cuando su ojos se posaron el la reportera, que caminaba por las calles de las ciudades y pueblos aledaños, enfocando lo que había dejado el conflicto anterior. Pero no era lo que mostraba lo que la impactó solamente, sino la periodista, que había sido valiente al encontrarse en plena zona de guerra. La manera como relataba los hechos, como se metía en cada rincón para averiguar e informar al mundo lo que pasaba. Simplemente se maravillo como lo había hecho. Las palabras que decía. No eran ningún tipo de favoritismo o ataque a los "bandos" que luchaban.** (N.A.: lo relatado acerca de la guerra con Irak, no es ningún tipo de propaganda o crítica política.)** No, mostraba la realidad que ocurría. Como pasaba las cosas y que como la humanidad entera sufría ante tal absurdo conflicto.

Desde ese momento, a veces, cuando cenaban o se encontraban en familia, ella comento que "quiero ser un periodista". Naturalmente que al principio, su hermano no la tomo en serio y su madre y padre la apoyaron (aunque el padre no estaba muy convencido).

Luego de inscribirse para ingresar a la universidad, se preparó mucho con la esperanza de lograrlo. Darien la apoyo también y le dijo como serían las modalidades de ingreso de la universidad.

Finalmente, logró ingresar. Aquel día simplemente fue el comienzo de un larga carrera.

Universidad de Tokio 8:20 am.:

Estaba caminado detenidamente fijándose en el numero de los salones. La ciudad universitaria era inmensa. Dentro estaban casi todas la facultades a excepción de la de veterinaria. El lugar contaba con un estadio, que por cierto, era enorme; un domo donde se podía entrenar cualquier tipo de disciplina., lugares de esparcimiento, un gran biblioteca, en fin, había mucho en esta universidad. Había tiempo para revisar después, por ahora el asunto era encontrar el aula donde comenzarían sus clases...pero ¿dónde quedaba la facultad?

Mirando a su alrededor, buscando donde poder obtener información. Estaba plagado de alumnos, ¿cómo saber el lugar y a quién preguntárselo?

-"Esto es difícil"- dijo casi audible, dando un pesado suspiro-. "¿Dónde quedara la facultad?"

-"Hola"- se le acercó una chica un poco más alta que ella. Tenía cabellos verdes oscuros, que se podía confundir con el color negro a simple vista. Estaban un poco ondulados que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda y un poco mas. Sus ojos eran de un carmesí ligeramente intenso. Su piel era morena y sus facciones daban a entender que era latina..."¿Necesitas ayuda?"- sonriéndole amablemente.

-"¿Eh?...¿Ah sí? Jeje"- riéndose un poco, la había sorprendido un poco-. "Necesito saber donde queda la faculta de periodismo y ciencias de la comunicación y este lugar es grandísimo que ya no sé donde estoy..."

-"Bueno, parece que eres ingresante ¿no es así?"

-"Sí"- sonriéndole otra vez

-"Bien, no te preocupes no te llevaré ahí. Esta cerca, pero grábate bien el camino para la próxima vez".

-"Ah , sí!. Gracias!"- Riéndose un poco. Y fue cuando la chica extraña comenzó a guiarla por toda la cuidad. Serena, estaba atenta a lo que le rodeaba. Nunca pensó que hubiese una universidad así. Todo era ordenado y limpio. Enormes edificios. Cientos de alumnos conversando y charlando de sus clases, trabajos, pasatiempos y lo que harían después de graduarse. Serena nunca se imaginó que estaría ahí.

-"Y, dime"- interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos, la chica de cabellos verdes-. ¿Es tu primera vez aquí?"

-"Sí"- le respondió- nunca he venido por aquí, salvo para recoger mi nota, pero no me dio tiempo ni siquiera de ver todo el lugar.

-"Mmmm, te entiendo. No eres la primera que se pierde por aquí sabes. Muchos ingresantes han tenido problemas para ubicarse en sus respectivos salones. Lo que pasa es que la cuidad al ser una universidad nacional, carece de pocas atenciones a veces, pero créeme...has venido al lugar preciso".

-"Eh?...sí, claro jejeje"- no entendía- "y dime ¿tú también eres ingresante?"

-"No, yo no. Ingrese el año pasado"- le respondió.

-"Ahh...-ahora entendía por qué la chica sabía tanto de la ciudad-. "¿Y qué estudias?"

-"Bueno, yo estudio Arquitectura"- le contestó amablemente- "Mi padre es Arqueólogo y me intereso mucho desde que era joven. ¿Y tú? ¿qué estudiaras?"

-"Periodismo"- le contesto con muchos ánimos y con una gran sonrisa-. "Quiero ser una periodista apenas termine mi carrera".

-"Valla!"-le dijo un poco maravillada-. "Bueno, ya llegamos. Es aquí."

-"Wow! Es un gran edificio!"- dijo mirando la gran estructura que era la facultad de ciencias de la comunicación-. "Seguro que aquí deben tener todo el material necesario para las prácticas y todo eso ¿verdad?"

-"Sí, así es"- le respondió con una sonrisa. "Cielos! Es tarde,"- mirando su reloj- ya debo irme! Fue un placer haberte guiado hasta aquí".

-"Muchas gracias, en verdad no lo hubiese logrado sin tu ayuda,...-se detuvo en ese instante. Aun no le había preguntado su nombre-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ' "

-"Elinor, solo llámame Elinor"- le dijo al mismo tiempo que le extendía la mano-. "¿Y el tuyo?"

-"Serena Tsukino"- le respondió sujetándole la mano, respondiéndole ese mismo gesto-. "Espero verte en otra ocasión."

-"Claro"- le dijo animándola-." Nos veremos pronto no te preocupes. Qué tengas suerte en tu primer día de clases".

-"Gracias!"- le respondió mientras se despedía. Y así comenzó su primer día en la universidad. Conociendo a una nueva "amiga", gracias a su falta de ubicación, si se puede decir.

Por alguna razón, la chica le hacía recordar a alguien. Sin embargo dejo sus dudas para más tarde. Después que Elinor se fue ,examinó el papel que llevaba hace tiempo en la mano parra ver el aula que le tocaba. Y con eso atravesó las puertas de vidrio, entrando finalmente al edificio...

**Hey! Que tal les pareció?. **_Roarcito_


	2. Encontrándose con las amigas

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_N.A: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

**_Capítulo 2: Encontrándose con las amigas:_**

Al fin se le terminaron las clases de su primer día en la universidad. Para ella que nunca pensó que llegaría a este grado, sentía que era un martirio estar ahí, pero supuso que solo se sentía así porque era su primer día.

Salió del edificio y se sentó en una de las bancas de que se encontraban cerca de una de las tantas fuentes que había en la facultada. Se decía que el que estaba cerca de la facultad de Arquitectura era la más impresionante. Nunca la había visto. Le hubiese gustado verla, pero seguro se perdería y esta vez no estaba la chica de nombre Elinor.

¡Qué curioso! La chica le hacía recordar tanto a alguien. El cabello verde oscuro semi- ondulado, la piel morena, los ojos carmesí y algunas facciones eran muy parecidas. Sentía

que se parecía a alguien. Se parecía a...

Setsuna...

La idea le cruzó por la mente y comenzó a reírse ligeramente. No podía ser. Las cosas no suelen pasar dos veces ¿o sí?

Además la chica se veía diferente a Setsuna en el comportamiento. La había tratado muy poco, pero podía notar que era muy diferente.

Setsuna es una gran amiga pero muy seria. Esta chica parecía mas extrovertida que ella. Sí, se le veía seriedad, pero no tanta como para decir que era idéntica a Setsuna.

Era mayor. No había duda, pero no era tan mayor como Setsuna o Darien. Quizá mayor como Haruka o Michiru, hasta un poco menos.

No la conocía, por completo aun. Pero ya se había hecho a una amiga en esa universidad.

Lo único que sabía era que estudiaba Arquitectura y que se llamaba Elinor...

-"Serena!"- escuchó. Fue ahí cuando dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y trato de buscar de dónde provenía esa voz que la llamaba. Finalmente encontró a la dueña de esa voz. No era nadie más que Ami.

-"Ami!"- se levantó con rapidez y se fue a darle encuentro a su amiga. Estaba muy feliz. Al menos no estaría sola. Cuando se acercaron la chica de coletas le dio un abrazo a su amiga y salto emocionada al verla. Ami también se sentía muy feliz de encontrar a su amiga aquí. Sabía que estudiaba para postular pero nunca pensó que lo logrará:

-"¿Cómo has estado?"- le preguntó.

-"Estoy bien, pero ¿y tú? Pero que haces aquí. Creí que estudiarías en Alemania, como siempre fue tu sueño"

-Sí, lo sé- le respondió al mismo tiempo que se soltaba del abrazo-. "Pero decidí quedarme aquí para poder ayudar a mi madre en el hospital y además...no podía dejar a las chicas y a ti después de tanto tiempo"- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa.

-"Ja ja ja eso me alegra"- dándole una gran sonrisa- ."La verdad no nos hubiese gustado que te fueras. Vamos a Sentarnos"- señalándole la banca donde se encontraba sentada ella antes.

Se sentaron finalmente y se pusieron a charlar lo que les había pasado en todo el día. Parecía que a la chica de cabellos azules le había cautivado estar más en la universidad que a Serena. La chica rubia estaba cansada a pesar de que no hicieron nada, puesto que el primer día solo se introduce de lo que se tratara el tema.

Ami contó de lo excelente que parecían los maestros en su materia. Ella veía que tenían un alto grado de instrucción y que sabían lo que hacían. Los cursos que le tuvo ese día le parecieron muy interesantes. Habían captado toda su atención y la habían dejado impresionada a pesar de no haber tratado nada, solo el haber tratado algunos puntos del curso la habían interesada.

Serena sintió que a ella no le pasaba lo mismo que ha Ami. Estaba emocionada pero no con tanta pasión como la chica de cabellos azules y era porque nunca pensó estar aquí, pero seguro con el tiempo lograría acostumbrarse .

Cuando en eso ambas escucharon que otra chica las llamaba. Las aludidas miraron a la dueña de esa voz y se encontraron con Mina! Que salía del mismo edificio que había salido Serena hace unos minutos.

La chica rubia se acercó corriendo. Con un par de cuadernos en su brazo. Las otras dos se levantaron y saludaron a su emocionada amiga.

-"Hola chicas!"- le dijo vigorosamente y sonriendo-. "No sabía que estuviesen aquí"

-"Nosotras también nos preguntamos lo mismo Mina"- le dijo Ami mientras le hacía un ademán para sentarse en la banca- . "Y dinos ¿qué estabas haciendo?"

-Ah, bueno chicas- comienza- la verdad decidí estudiar una carrera corta. Así que escogí publicidad."

-"Eso es genial Mina!"- le dijo Serena sonriendo- "¿Y cómo estuvo tu primer día, eh?"

-Estuvo genial...-dijo esta con los ojos en forma de corazón- "El profesor que enseña uno de los cursos esta guapísimo!"

-"Mina!"

-"Jajaja, p-pero es la verdad"- riendo nerviosamente.

-"Pero es en lo único que te fijas?"- le preguntó Ami.

-"Pues sí, jeje"

Y así las tres amigas se pusieron a conversar de todo lo que habían descubierto en la universidad. Había tantas cosas que había visto y que aun faltaba ver. Serena habló de lo serios y estrictos que parecían algunos profesores, Ami hablaba de lo impresionante que se veía la carrera y de la seriedad de los profesores y Mina...bueno solo hablaba del guapo profesor.

-"Chicas"- comenzó Ami- "Debemos ir a buscar a Rei y a Lita"

-"QUEEEÉ!"-le respondieron asombradas-. "Ellas también están aquí?"

-"Claro que sí"-dijo Ami- . "Me encontré con Lita esta mañana, en la facultad de turismo y hotelería. Dicen que ahí puedo lograr a aprender a ser una mejor Chef. Al parecer también enseñan en eso".

-"Valla!"- le contestaron las dos.

Siguieron caminado, siguiendo a Ami, que parecía la que mas conocía el camino. Estuvieron viendo mas edificios y edificios. Finalmente llegaron a su destino.

-"Bien. Aquí es"- dijo Ami mientras se detenía frente a un edificio que seguro era facultad ya nombrada-. "Esperaremos a que salga, pues si la buscamos no la encontraremos, así que esperémosla"

Se quedaron ahí un rato, esperando a que su amiga saliera. Ami les dijo que Lita le había dicho que sus clases terminaban un poco tarde así que debían esperarla. Veían salir y entrar a algunos alumnos. Eran pocos pues a esas horas habían clases y la mayoría estaban en los salones. Fue entonces cuando sonó la campana dando así el final de las clases de ese turno. Los pasillos empezaron a llenarse de alumnos que salían de los salones, bajaban las escaleras. Algunos se dirigían a sus casilleros para recoger sus cosas otros salía directamente, otros iban a los servicios, en fin; había una gran cantidad de alumnos. Y pensar que el pasillo estaba casi vació!

Fue cuando entonces Serena vio a la chica de cabellos castaños amarrados en una coleta. Era tan alta que podía sobresalir de algunos alumnos. Pero ya no era la escuela. Donde todos la temían. Esta era una universidad, no iba a haber esa clase de discriminación aquí.

Serena vio a Lita y le llamó. La otra chica vio a Serena un tanto asombrada. ¿Cómo podía estar ella ahí? Hizo un ademán con la mano para saludarla y se acercó a ella tratando de evitar chocarse con los alumnos que salían y entraban rápidamente o al menos así lo vio.

-"Hey! Chicas!"- dijo sonriente al ver que las demás estaban ahí-. "No pensé que estuvieran aquí" mientras miraba a las dos rubias.

-"Bueno es una larga historia"-dijo Serena- "Te la contaremos cuando encontremos en el camino"

-"Bien y ahora ¿qué haremos?"- le preguntó esta.

-"Iremos a buscar a Rei"- le contestó Ami. "Esta estudiando cerca de la facultad de leyes".

-"Bien, entonces...busquémonosla".

Las cuatro amigas finalmente empezaron su camino a encontrarse con Rei mientras hablaron de todas las cosas que había hecho y de las que harían en adelante...


	3. Alex y Elinor

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_N.A: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

**_Capítulo 3: Alex y Elinor:_**

Caminaron hasta donde debería encontrarse Rei. A estas horas ya debía haber salido de clases.

Cuando finalmente la encontraron. Pero no estaba sola. Estaba con alguien más. Estaba con un muchacho de cabellos cortos y blancos. De piel blanca. Era alto. Se vía muy atlético, era casi fornido. Llevaba una camisa holgada de color azul cielo y unos pantalones negros. Rei parecía muy maravillada con los ojos verdes de este chico. Parece que este le dijo algo a la chica porque que hizo que diera una pequeña risita.

"Rei!"- le llamó Mina.

"Chicas!"- dijo algo sorprendida mientras mira a ver al grupo de muchachas que estaban mirando toda la escena- . "Pero que hacen aquí?"

"Lo mismo que tú"- le dijo Ami- "Estudiando. Pero y tu que estabas haciendo?"

"Ah bueno..."-titubeo-. "Conversaba con un chico ¿ no les parece?"

"Y ¿Quién es tu amigo?"- Mina que parecía perdida ante la sonrisa del muchacho.

-"Oye, oye"-dijo Rei ladeando su cabeza negativamente- "Tu no cambias ¿verdad Mina?"

"Jajaja, bueno nop!" :P- dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza.

"Bueno, chicas..."-comenzó Rei-. "El es Alex, es un estudiante de la Facultad de leyes. Ingresó el semestre pasado"- dijo esto mientras el aludido se acercaba a las chicas para saludarlas con un simple y breve...

"Hola!"- dijo este con una flameante sonrisa-. "Soy Alex es un placer conocerlas. Rei...me había comentado de ustedes, a pesar que acabo de conocerla hoy"

"Bueno, también es un gusto conocerte Alex"- le dijo la siempre educada Ami- "Pensé que estudiabas con Rei también".

"No a decir verdad yo..."

"Ay! Ami! Ya no le preguntes eso"- interrumpió Mina- "¿Por qué no nos dices? Sí tienes novia? ¿tienes novia? ¿haces deportes? ¿qué te gusta? ¿dónde vives? ¿tienes número de teléfono? ¿quisieras estar conmigo?

"Yo...¿¿Queeé?- no capto esa ultima pregunta.

"Mina! Lo estas confundiendo"- le dijo Lita-. "Además el seguro ya tiene novia (se parece tanto al muchacho que me dejo!)"- pensando. Como siempre, veía a todo muchacho guapo, como el novio que alguna ves tuvo y la dejo.

"Lita tiene razón"- dijo Ami-. "Mejor sentémonos y conversemos tranquilamente".

Las chicas le preguntaron a Alex donde había un lugar para poder charlar. Este les dijo que en la cafetería seria ideal pues podrían charlar con tranquilidad y habría suficiente espacio para que pudieran sentarse todas. Por supuesto, que "el" decidió llevarlas ahí.

Cuando llegaron, vieron lo limpio que era el lugar. Era casi más de las cuatro de la tarde Algunos alumnos se encontraban comiendo pues tendrían clases más tarde y no habían tenido tiempo de alimentarse temprano. Otros estaban conversando, como ellos lo harían, otros leyendo libros mientras comían un pequeño emparedado o tomaban un refresco.

Alex las llevo al segundo piso donde encontrarían un espacio para que estuvieran todos, cerca de la gran ventana que había en la cafetera. Esta daba a ver un gran vista de la ciudad universitaria. En el segundo piso había menos gente que en el primero, por lo que Alex prefirió ahí.

Mientras se acercaba a la mesa elegida por "él" vio que había una mujer de cabellos verdes oscuros. Estaba sentada leyendo, lo que parecía ser un libro de arquitectura.

Alex la reconoció al instante y cuando estuvieron cerca, este le saludo:

"Hola Elinor! No pensé encontrarte aquí"

"Alex ¿Cómo estas?"-le dijo esta mientras levantaba la mirada de su libro y se dio con la sorpresa de que su 'amigo' no estaba solo. Estaba acompañado de 5 adorables jovencitas de las cuales una había conocido hoy-. "Parece que esta muy bien acompañado hoy"- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Jajaja"- rió apenado-. "No digas eso...son solo amigas. Vinimos aquí para conversar y conocerlas un poco más..."-finalizó guiñándole el ojo a esta, para que captara el mensaje que quería darle.

"Sí, sí claro"- con ironía- ."Pues siéntense, que también quiero conocerlas".

Las chicas se sentaron y Serena fue la primera que reconoció a Elinor como la chica que le ayudo a llegar al salón de clases, pues esta se hubiese perdido y habría perdido la mayoría de sus clases.

Todas ellas comenzaron a contar de lo que les había ocurrido en las clases. Hicieron preguntas a los dos nuevos "amigos".

Alex parecía muy extrovertido. Contestaba las innumerables preguntas de las chicas mas jóvenes, con mucha paciencia. No dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento, lo cual hizo que se sonrojaran un par de veces. El muchacho parecía muy despreocupado, no andaba con mucha seriedad. Se sentía como si fueran viejos amigos.

Había comentado de que vivía con unas compañeras (incluyendo a Elinor) ya que sus padres no se encontraban con el. Comentó que estos estaban de viaje. Que su madre estaba haciendo unos trabajos lejos de casa y se llevaba con ella a su hermana menor por lo que casi nunca estaba; y que su padre siempre estaba de viaje de negocios y pocas veces se veían.

En cuanto a Elinor, esta no hablaba mucho. Solo estaba atenta a lo que decían. Cuando le preguntaban contestaba con algo breve y claro. Debes en cuando se reía de las cosas que estas "jovencitas" decían, pero sin duda era mucho más reservada que Alex

No comentó mucho de su familia. Solo dijo que su madre andaba haciendo unos trabajos en el país, pero que siempre andaba de viaje y se veían con regularidad. Dijo también que su padre estaba viajando a hacer unos negocios y regresaba con regularidad a verla.

Estuvieron conversando de todo lo que les paso en el día. Las chicas le preguntaron que tal eran los profesores, de cómo era el trato en la universidad y cosas por el estilo.

Se podía ver que Alex y Elinor eran casi de la misma edad. Alex dijo que conoció a Elinor el semestre pasado. Este, al igual que Serena, no sabía donde quedaba la facultad de leyes y que Elinor le ayudo a encontrar su aula, cuando esta estaba ingresando al segundo semestre.

Estuvieron conversando casi una hora. Las chicas habían pedido refrescos y algunos bocadillos para pasar el rato mientras conversaban. Por alguna razón comenzaron a pensar que estos dos eran muy parecidos a unos conocidos de ellas, pero dejaron las sospechas para después.

Era un poco tarde. Las chicas tenían que irse a sus casas, pues la día siguiente tendrían otra vez clases y más cursos por conocer.

Se levantaron de sus asientos y se despidieron de sus dos nuevos amigos. Cuando estas se fueron ambos se quedaron sentados. Observando al grupo de jovencitas marcharse.

Nunca pensaron que se verían así de jóvenes. No pensaron que las conocerían tan pronto.

Habían llegado para divertirse, pero ahora el propósito era otro. Debían advertirles antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

"Son unas chicas muy lindas, ¿no te parece?"- preguntó Alex.

"Sí lo son"- le contestó mirado hacía la ventana, hacía afuera-. "Solo que más jóvenes".

"Jajaja. Sí, tienes razón."-dijo riéndose mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros de uno de sus bolsillos para sacar un cigarro. Para colocárselo en los labios y encenderlo con un cerillo- "En especial la princesa. Es una chica muy dulce".

"Ja. Tienes razón"- riéndose un poco-. "Pero que no es hora de fijarse en los detalles, Alex. Debemos pensar en nuestro próximo movimiento".

"Sí, Elinor"-dijo mientras aspiraba el cigarro, cerrando sus ojos y su sonrisa desaparecía-.

"Lo sé..."


	4. El primer encuentro

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_N.A: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

**_Capítulo 4: El primer encuentro:_**

Regresaba a casa después de despedirse con sus amigas. Había conocido a diferentes personas, pero con las que mas congenio fueron con Alex y Elinor. Parecían ser unas buenas personas. Había algo en los dos que la hacía recordar mucho a unos conocidos suyos. Primero era Elinor. La confundió con Setsuna. Era muy evidente el parecido. Aun no podía creer la posibilidad de que su amiga tuvieses una...¿hija? no sabía si llamarlo así.

En cuanto a Alex, pues era todo un misterio. Tenía cabellos casi blancos. Era un muchacho, de eso estaba segura o por lo menos parecía estar segura. A él no podía ubicarlo en donde lo había visto.

Siguió caminando hacía su casa cuando decidió pasar a ver a Andrew. Después de todos los días de haber estudiado para ingresar a la universidad, no le había dado tiempo de divertirse en su lugar preferido. Camino un poco más y llegó a su destino. Ingresó a local y vio a algunos chicos jugando en las maquinitas.

Cuando vio a su joven amigo, esta camino hacía su dirección, para encontrarse con el. Estaba conversando muy entretenidamente con una jovencita, como siempre lo hacía. Seguro que le decía que se divirtiera un poco y se olvidara de estudiar. Siempre le decía eso a todas. No sabía si era para traer mas clientela o que él simplemente le gustaba que las chicas perdieran su tiempo o, también, que le gustaban las niñas tontas:

"Hola Andrew!"- le saludo esta cuando llegó a él -. "¿Cómo estas?"

"Serena! Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?"- recordando a la chica, que hacía tiempo no veía-. "Pensé que te habías ido de la ciudad y que por eso no venías..".

"Jajaja no para nada"-dijo esta riéndose de lo exagerado que podía ser-. "Lo que pasa es que estuve preparándome para la universidad..."

"?En la Universidad!"- le dijo este. Evidentemente no le creía-. "Pero, Serena¿estas hablando en serio? Eso...eso es increíble!"

"Bueno, bueno no es para tanto"- le dijo-. "Además ¿no me crees capaz de ingresar verdad?"

"N-No, no es eso"-trató de acomodar eso-. "La verdad es que estoy sorprendido, por ese cambio. ¿Y a qué se debió el "milagro"?"

"Bueno"- comenzó-, "ese "milagro" se debió a que..."- comenzándole a contarle todo lo que la había inspirado. Ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, pues todas las personas que la conocían, se habían quedado igual que su amigo. Al principio se sintió mal por eso, ya que nadie le creyó. Pero después se olvido de eso y continuo con su nueva "vida".

Cuando terminó el rubio, se quedo impactado. Hacía tiempo que conocía a esta chica y ¿para qué mentir? Pensaba que no llegaría muy lejos, conociendo lo "despreocupada" que era. Que talvez solo se dedicaría a trabajar después de salir de la escuela y que tendría una vida promedio (dando a de mostrar lo exagerado que era)

Pero ahora ahí estaba. Ya no era una niña. Había madurado y le alegro en gran parte de que la dulce niña se había convertido en toda una mujer.

Mientras conversaban, una chica de cabellos morados oscuros y largos se acerco al escaparate. Serena examinó a la chica. Vestía unos jeans negros y una camiseta muy pegada del mismo color. Llevaba una especie de pulsera que parecía un collar de perro, (ya saben. Esos que tienen como si fueran púas –de acuerdo a su punto de vista...y el mío también jeje :P) y un cinturón de mismo diseño. Se veía más joven que ella. Quizás un año o dos menor. La joven se acercó con una cálida sonrisa y le dijo que deseaba jugar en las maquinitas y si necesitaba algo para hacerlo.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, Serena notó el color de sus ojos (que eran el mismo color de sus cabellos) y la delgada figura de la chica. No se veía muy saludable a simple vista , por su delgadez.

Andrew le explicó que debía meter las monedas a la maquina para que este comenzará el juego. La chica pareció escéptica ante esto. Cuando finalmente acepto eso como respuesta, se retiró dando un "¿eso es todo?" casi audible.

Serena la vio caminar y sentarse en una maquina de carreras de autos. Le daba un poco de risa. La chica era tan delgadita y que el asiento parecía gigante. No era de mucha altura, pero no tenía inconveniente con eso.

"Qué rara"- escuchó decir a Andrew mirando hacía la recién llegada.

"No digas eso"- trató de reprocharle-. "Es clientela ¿recuerdas?"

"Jajaja, sí lo sé"- riéndose un poco.

"Bueno, ya me tengo que ir"- dijo levantándose y cogiendo sus cosas-. "Nos veremos, pronto."

"De acuerdo"- dijo este dándole un beso en la mejilla- "nos vemos!"

* * *

Caminó directamente a su casa. Sus padres deben estar molestos para entonces, pues no les había avisado en donde se encontraría. A pesar de ser una chica mayor, sus padres aún eran estrictos en cuanto a los horarios. 

En el camino a casa, ya en los suburbios, se encontró con Alex. Caminaba al frente de ella, cruzado la calle. Esta lo vio y le pasó la voz lo cual hizo que volteara apenas escucho su nombre. Serena se acercó más a "él" y este le contestó muy animado...

"Hola nuevamente, linda"- con una flamante sonrisa-. "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Es que vivo cerca. A unas cuadras de aquí"- le dijo esta- "¿Y tú¿qué haces por aquí?"

"Bueno, yo también vivo por aquí"- le contestó- "¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"Claro!"- le dijo esta con una gran sonrisa. Y así comenzaron a caminar. Lentamente. Ambas querían pasar un buen tiempo conociéndose. Serena le preguntaba diferentes cosas a Alex. Al parecer Alex no era de ahí. Venía de otro país (según eso había dado a entender) y que sus padres estaban de viaje:

"¿Sabes?"- le dijo Serena-. "No sé por qué, pero eres muy parecido a alguien que conozco. Solo con algunas diferencias."

"¿Mmm¿te parece?"- tratando sonar interesado.

"Sí..., pero bueno talvez sea solo una..."-se detuvo en ese instante cuando escucho el sonido de algo que nunca pensó que volvería a escuchar.

Su intercomunicador!

Se disculpo un momento con Alex para contestar a la "llamada". ¿Qué habría pasado para que volviera a sonar después de tanto tiempo?

"¿Qué sucede?"-dijo bajito.

"Serena!"- se escuchó al otro lado, era Sailor Mercury-. "Tienes que venir pronto un...mounstro esta atacando la ciudad!"

¿QUÉ?

"Ven rápido...!"- la comunicación se cortó. Deben ser graves problemas.

Serena se guardó el comunicador y volteó para mirar a Alex:

"Este, Alex. Lo lamento pero tengo que irme recibí una llamada a mi celular"- mintiendo- "y tengo que ir a hacer unos asuntos importantes."

"Entiendo"-dijo este. Había visto toda la escena, así que no ignoraba lo que pasaba-. "No te preocupes. Ve a hacer lo que tienes q hacer, nos veremos mañana."

"Sí!"- gritó mientras se iba corriendo a donde estaban sus demás compañeras.

Alex se quedó mirando. La chica de coletas se hacía cada vez mas pequeña mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad. Cuando dejo de verla sacó un celular y apretó un botón de el.

"Ya hicieron el primer movimiento".

"_Prepárate entonces..."_

* * *

Las chicas trataban de detener a este...extraño ser. No tenía de mounstro como los que se habían enfrentado antes. Este parecía mas humano, pero lo único que lo hacía diferente, era la enorme masa de músculos que cubrían todo su cuerpo. Se parecía al hombre verde! Pero su piel era de color gris. Las chicas trataron de atacarle con todo lo que tenían 

Parecía llegaban a derribarlo entre una gran montaña de escombros, pero este volvía a ponerse en pie y cada vez mas molesto. Golpeaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso y dabas unos gruñidos como palabras. Si eso era un humano, pues ya nada de el quedaba.

Cada vez que lo atacaban, se enfurecía mucho más. Ningún mounstro que se hayan enfrentado duraba tanto como este. Por mas que lo golpearan seguía caminado.

Fue entonces cuando llegó Sailor Moon. Intentó hacer su clásica presentación pero tan pronto comenzó a hablar, "mutante" se abalanzó sobre ella, dejándola con la palabra en la boca:

"P-pero"- dijo titubeando y con miedo. Mucho miedo-. "¿Qué es esto?"

"No lo sabemos"- dijo Sailor Mercury- "He examinado en mi computadora y me dice que es un humano. No es ningún mounstro".

"Entonces si es un humano talvez pueda curarlo con el cristal de plata"- dijo cogiendo el preciado broche que guardaba celosamente el mencionada cristal.

"Bien!"-dijo Sailor Júpiter colocándose en posición-. "Lo distraeremos y tu te encargaras de curarlo. Es la única manera debemos acorralarlo o distraerlo".

"Sí. Dudo que se valla a otro lado con ese peso"- dijo Sailor Mars con sorna.

"Hagámoslo chicas!"

Entonces Sailor Mars, Mercury, Júpiter y Venus, rodearon a la maza gigante. Tratando de acorralarlo y que se mantuviese en esa posición hasta ser "curado" por Sailor Moon. La "bestia" parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y trató de escaparse como sea de su posición, pero cada vez que intentaba, estas le atacaban para mantenerlo quieto.

"Curación lunar!"- se escuchó y después se vio como una luz cubría al mounstro con la esperanza que el cristal de plata lo curara.

Cuando la luz fue desapareciendo, se dieron con la sorpresa de que este aun seguía igual que al principio. Este se levantó y comenzó a dar un fuerte rugido, y corrió lo más que pudo y atrapó a Sailor Venus con una de sus manos. El mounstro era tan enorme que Sailor Venus quedaba como si fuera una muñeca. Las chicas trataron de detenerlo, pues comenzaba a apretar el frágil cuerpo de la guerrera y si seguía así, con seguridad la mataría.

Trataron como sea detenerlo, pero no podía usar sus poderes pues se arriesgaban a dañar a su amiga.

El mounstro parecía darse cuenta de esto. Dio una risa casi sonora. Arrastrando su voz como si tuviese un lata en vez de garganta. Avanzó teniendo a Sailor Venus en su mano y comenzó a repartir golpes entre las chicas. Lograron esquivar algunos golpes pero terminaron recibiendo algunos que no eran nada buenos.

"Saeta llameante de Marte!"-gritó Sailor Mars. Arriesgándose a todo. El ataque callo directamente en el rostro de la criatura, pero no lo lastimo. En ese entonces el mounstro se detuvo. Miró a la chica que tenia en una de sus manos y comenzó a apretarla. Ahora sí quería matarla y acabar con el problema de una buena vez.

Las demás guerreras se desesperaron, no sabían que hacer. Trataron de acercársele, pero este con un movimiento de la mano que tenía libre, las apartaba. Ya todo estaba perdido. Sintieron que perderían a su amiga...

"Hey tu!"

Se escuchó y en un instante cayó a las espaldas del mounstro un sujeto que llevaba una espada en la mano y apenas cayó, le cortó la cabeza en un segundo. No le dio tiempo, al mounstro, de darse cuenta de qué lo había golpeado...

La gigantesca bestia cayó de lleno contra el pavimento. Dando un fuerte sonido. Sailor Venus estaba muy asustada pues la mano del sujeto aun la mantenía sujeta y sobretodo,... brotaba mucha sangre de la herida provocada. Las chicas la ayudaron a liberarse de la mano de ese sujeto.

Sailor Moon miró al extraño sujeto que se apareció. Llevaba un antifaz blanco, unos pantalones negros y una camisa de color blanca casi abierta. Tenía cabellos blancos...

Bajó su brazo al mismo tiempo que bajaba su espada. Fue ahí cuando noto algo brillante cerca de su pecho. Algo colgaba de su cuello, era un símbolo...de unos planetas.

Urano.

"¿Quién eres?"-dijo como un susurro, sorprendida.

El sujeto simplemente le sonrió y dio un salto para después desaparecer en la noche...

* * *

Andabalentamente por las calles. Se sentía algo agotada por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos. Mientras regresaba se puso a pensar. 

Pensaba en las cosas que había hecho ese día, pero en lo que más pensó, fue en el grupo de chicas que conoció. No comprendía como unas jovencitas tan "inocentes" podían ser las dignas damas que había en su época. Eso no le parecía muy coherente. Eran tal y como ella las conocía, solo con unos años más.

No pensó encontrarlas tan pronto. No era esa su misión desde un principio. Habían llegado a esa época porque "su princesa" les había contado todas las cosas que habían conocido en el siglo XX y eso, causo la impresión de las jóvenes princesas, que decidieron conocer el "Tokio del pasado"

Llegó finalmente a la casa donde se hospedaban entonces. Se detuvo un instante y la observó detenidamente. Qué pequeña era. Comparada con su gran palacio donde solo vivían su madre, su hermana menor y ella; en su propio planeta. Era obvio que era pequeña, pero en esta época, seguro era considerada como una casa enorme. A pesar de eso, sentía que este nuevo hogar, era mas cálido que su gran palacio. Sintió nostalgia a recordar su hogar. Era su primer viaje sola. Pensaba que sería divertido, pero viendo las circunstancias...

Dio un pesado suspiro y metió una mano en su pantalón, para poder sacar las llaves de su casa. Avanzó hasta la puerta principal y abrió la puerta. Una vez adentro cerro con cuidado la puerta. El lugar estaba casi oscuro. Solo entraban las luces de la calle encendiéndose. Dando a entender que la noche caía. Escuchó una ligera melodía. El equipo de sonido quilas. ¿Qué melodía era? Mozart, lo reconoció

"¿Michelle?"- preguntó en medio de la oscuridad y comenzó a caminar por el corredor.

Llegó a la sala principal. A pesar de la oscuridad que inundaba el lugar, se podía decir que la sala era muy amplia. Las ventanas abiertas, daban paso al aire fresco que la hacía sentir relajada. Efectivamente, el equipo de sonido estaba encendido, por las luces que emitía.

Fue cuando noto la presencia de alguien más en el lugar. Frente al equipo de sonido, se encontraba una persona, una mujer para ser precisos. Estaba sentada en el sofàescuchando la mencionada melodía a un volumen muy bajo.

Pudo notar los largos cabellos aguamarina de la mujer esparcidos por el sofá.

"Michelle..."- volvió a decir, casi susurrando su nombre.

"¿Están aquí?- le preguntó esta sin voltear a verla.

"Sí"-le dijo- "Ya están aquí"

"Entiendo"-contestó. No preguntó por su otra compañera de combate.

"¿Dónde está Andrea?"- preguntó, acercándose más a la mujer sentada.

"Salió"- le contestó-."Entonces,...debemos prepararnos"-retomando lo anterior.

"Así es"- le contestó colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer-. "No hay tiempo que perder, Michelle".

"Sí, tienes razón"- le contestó volteándose para mirarla-. "Tienes razón...Alex".

* * *

**Roar18/Duran17**


	5. Prohibido decirlo

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_N.A: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

_**Capítulo 5: Prohibido decirlo:**_

Sonó el timbre del cambio de hora. Cogió sus cosas rápido y salió del aula, evitando chocarse con los alumnos que, al igual que ella (seguramente) también cambiarían de aula. Se fijó en el papel que llevaba en la mano. Aún no se sabía las aulas donde dictaban sus cursos. A pesar de ser una "genio" las cosa simples y triviales solían ser su mayor debilidad. Caminaba lentamente mirando el papel y después se fijaba en las aulas o pisos para saber en donde era el aula B 203. de ves en cuando mira el papel nuevamente para asegurase de lo que leía. En una de sus tantas "ojeadas" al papel, se chocó con algo o al parecer alguien, lo cual hizo que cayera al suelo:

"Discúlpeme!"-dijo esta mientras trataba de levantarse y colocarse sus lentes que se habían caído de al golpearse con el extraño-. "No me fije por donde caminaba y...fue un error y..."

"No, te preocupes"- escuchó. Reconoció como que la voz pertenecía a una mujer-. "Yo tampoco iba atenta en el camino, así que no te preocupes".

Ami se levantó, y pudo lograr ver quien era la persona con quien chocó. Era una joven muy simpática y linda, sin duda alguna, llevaba una falda corta color azul oscura y una blusa manga acero de un azul más claro, pegada. Llevaba unas gafas de color azul en forma cuadrada y sin montura, lo cual impedía ver el verdadero color de sus ojos. En cuanto al rostro de la chica podía notar algunas facciones como que tenía rostro fino y una piel muy delicada cubierta por un poco de maquillaje. Tenía cabellos largos. Largos hasta su cintura. Casi ondulados. Eran de color aguamarina pero más oscuro.

"Veo que esto se te cayó."- le dijo la chica dándole un cuaderno, al mismo tiempo que le daba una amable sonrisa. Ami pudo notar que era un poco más alta que ella.

"Eh?..."-se quedó mirando al objeto que le daba-. "Ah! Es cierto!"- dijo esta mientras cogía el cuaderno al instante.

"Bueno, discúlpame por haber lo de hace poco, iba distraída y no me fijaba en el camino"- se disculpó la chica de cabellos aguamarina.

"No para nada".-le dijo Ami haciendo un ademán con la cabeza en forma negativa- yo fui la que no se fijaba en el camino. Estaba mirando el aula en que me tocaba y no puede ver quien iba adelante.

"¿Buscando una aula?"-dijo la chica con curiosidad-. "¿Me permites el papel?"

"Sí, aquí esta"- dándoselo a esta para que lo cogiera.

"Déjame ver..."-dijo al momento que lo recibió. Miró y el día y la hora para poder fijarse en el aula que le tocaba a la chica genio-. "Conozco donde es. Si quieres puedo llevarte hasta allá".

"En serio? Pues, en verdad, te lo agradecería mucho"- dijo dándole una sonrisa muy amable.

"Bien entonces vamos"- dijo la desconocida empezando a caminar. La desconocida iba unos pasos delante de ella para guiarla. Durante el camino, Ami permaneció callada. No era muy extrovertida y no sabía que temas podrían ser interesantes para conversar, en especial con una chica unos años (al parecer) mayor que ella, que parecía de esas chicas populares de las que no conversan nada de adultos.

"Y dime"- dijo la desconocida- "¿Qué estudias?"

"Eh?"- sorprendida por la rapidez de la pregunta-. "Bueno, estudio medicina. Este es mi primer año".

"¿Es tu primer día de clases?"- le dijo esta sin voltear mucho a verla.

"No. En realidad este es mi segundo día de clases. Lo que pasa es que aun no sé ubicarme en este lugar y en donde están las aulas que me tocan".

"Es fácil!"- dijo la otra chica en tono de animo-. "Solo te fijas que la letra es el pabellón y el primer numero es el piso. Los otros números son el numero de las aulas".

"Vaya...no me había dado cuenta...-dijo un tanto sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabía tanto?"- "y tú...¿Qué estudias?"

"Hidrobiología (Biología marina). Ingrese el semestre pasado. Por eso es que sé donde queda las aulas. No te preocupes, a mi me pasó lo mismo, pero los alumnos te ayudan. Eso es lo bueno".

"Jajaja, ya veo"- rió un poco Ami, para poder liberar la tensión. Y así siguieron caminado un poco más y llegaron al dichoso salón B203. aún habían algunos alumnos fuera, por lo que había llegado a tiempo.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme"- dijo Ami a la chica-. "Me hubiese perdido tratando de encontrar el aula".

"No te preocupes. No me lo agradezcas"- dijo la chica, con una sonrisa- "Bueno, espero verte en otra ocasión. Nos vemos!"

"Espera!"- la detuvo Ami-. "Aún no sé tu nombre. El mío es Ami. Ami Mizuno"-dijo estirándole la mano.

"Mucho gusto, Ami"- dijo la chica mayo acercándose para estrecharla-. "Yo soy Michelle. Michelle Wagner" (**N.A**: se pronuncia "Bagner")

Así ambas chicas se estrecharon la mano. Michelle se despidió de la jovencita, diciéndole que tenía que ir a clases.

Ami miró a la chica irse. Por alguna razón tenía la apariencia de alguien conocido. Alguien cercano. Dejo eso para después y entró al salón de clases antes de que fuera tarde

* * *

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos sin ningún tipo de apuro. Había salido de clases hace unos minutos. Llevaba su habitual cuaderno y libro de leyes. Esta vez vestía un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa azul cielo. Miraba la gente pasar y por su costado. De ves en cuando miraba, desde el balcón, a la gente que se encontraba alrededor de la fuente. Era un día hermoso. Había mucho sol, del cual aún no estaba acostumbrada.

Siguió caminado para llegar a las escaleras y llegar al segundo piso. Cuando una voz interrumpió su trayecto. Alguien la estaba llamando.

"Alex!"- escuchó-. "Espera!"

La chica volteo a ver a la persona que la llamaba y vio a su "compañera en crimen", acercándosele. La chica tenía cabellos castaños claros ondulados, los llevaba atados en una coleta ligera de tal manera que algunos cabellos caían a su rostro(**N.A.:**Como se sujetaba el cabello Yaten). Sus ojos eran de un color verde muy intenso, que brillaban en la sombra cuando algún rayo de sol caía indirectamente sobre ella. Llevaba unos jeans claros y una camiseta de color verde claro.

"Hola, Johann"- le dijo Alex-. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Acabo de salir de clases"- dijo esta mientras colocaba su brazos sobre su cabeza y se acercaba a la chica-. "Y tú ¿Qué haces?"

"Bueno,"-comenzó la chica apoyándose en el barandal del balcón-. "Acabo de salir de clases y me siento muy agotada. Lo ocurrido anoche fue sencillo, pero no se cuantos más vendrán".

"Mmmm"-dijo la chica mientras se apoyaba también al barandal-. "Sí, oí de Anika que Elinor le había dicho sobre el ataque de la mutación esa. Pero ¿qué cosas son exactamente?"

"No sabría decírtelo con claridad, sin embargo"- dijo esto mirando hacía abajo. Hacía la fuente-. "Cuando Sailor Moon trato de curarlo, no sirvió. Parece que son humanos y como tu dices son mutantes. No podemos hacer nada ahí. Solo eliminarlos".

"Así que Sailor Moon, eh?"- dijo Johann, muy pensativa. Se recostó de espaldas en el barandal. Mirando las paredes del edificio-" Ya las encontraste, entonces?"

"Sí, así es"- le respondió Alex. Cerrando los ojos, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado-. "Pero temo que estas chicas ya sospechan algo. La princesa notó mi símbolo"- dijo esto mientras sacaba el collar que llevaba debajo de sus ropas. El símbolo de Urano, sin duda alguna.

"Entonces, puede ser que la verdad salga al descubierto pronto..."-dijo mirando esta vez a su compañera-. "Debemos prepararnos cuando eso suceda".

"Sí. Lo sé, Johann".

* * *

Serena salía de la universidad, después de un difícil día de clases. Ya era de noche casi. Ese curso solo estaba a ese horario, a diferencia de los demás que podían estar en cualquier turno. La pobre chica aun no se acostumbraba a la intensidad de las clases, al parecer. Tan solo habían sido unas pequeñas introducciones, pero para ella ya eran unas verdaderas clases de periodismo. Durante su trayecto alcanzó a ver a una de sus amigas. Estaba caminando lentamente, cogiendo unos libros en su regazo.

Ami!-la llamó. La chica de cabellos azules volteo para ver a la persona que la llamaba, reconoció esa voz:

"Hola Serena"- le dijo esta cuando la rubia se había acercado ya a ella-. "¿Acabas de salir de clases?"

"Sí. No pensé encontrarte a estas horas porque las demás chicas terminan temprano"- dijo esta recordando que esa mañana se habían reunido para conversar y en una de sus charlas, salió de que ellas saldrían un poco más temprano que Serena.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"-dijo un poco intrigada la joven-. "¿Y las demás?"

"Para ellas sus clases terminaban temprano, por lo que salieron primero y no se quedaron" -le informo esta- "pero dijeron que nos esperarían en la cafetería apenas saliéramos".

"Esta bien".-dijo Ami, un poco más animada-. "Vamos, entonces".

Caminaron hasta la gran puerta de la universidad donde veían alumnos entrar y salir a toda velocidad. Algunos eran jóvenes y otros eran mayores, pero pudieron reconocer que eran más adultos que jóvenes, debido a que empezaba el turno de noche. Los únicos que asistían al turno de noche, eran aquellos que trabajan y eso sugería que solo(o la gran mayoría) eran adultos.

Cuando finalmente salieron se encontraron frente a la puerta a una pareja muy peculiar. Estaban apoyados en lo que parecía ser un Ferrari de color rojo. Parecía esos carros deportivos, con el capote cubierto. Serena pudo reconocer a uno de ellos, pero a la otra chica no logro reconocerla. Tenía cierto parecido a alguien que ella conocía, pero talvez pensó que seria una coincidencia, después de todo ¿cuántas coincidencias han pasado ya?

Ami si logro reconocer a los dos que se encontraban allí. Uno era el muchacho que había conocido el primer día y la otra era la chica que la había ayudado a llegar a clases a tiempo.

"Hola, preciosas..."-dijo Alex al verlas acercarse-." ¿Cómo están?"

"Hola, Alex"- dijo Serena-. "Estamos bien ¿Y tú¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien, bien"- dijo esta con una sonrisa. Ella nunca dejaba de sonreír, pues era muy despreocupada.

"Eso es bueno"- dijo Ami. Entonces miró a la acompañante de Alex. Trató de darle un saludo adecuado a la chica que parecía casi o igual de despreocupada que Alex:

"Hola nuevamente"-dijo esta con una amable sonrisa- "Michelle ¿Wagner no es así?"

"Jajaja así es Ami Mizuno"- le dijo esta con una amplia sonrisa. Recordando su incidente con ella en la mañana.

"Vaya , vaya..."-dijo Alex mirando a su compañera y abandonaba su posición anterior- "Así que ya se conocen".

"Sí, así es"-le dijo Michelle a Alex dándole una encantadora sonrisa-. "Nos conocimos esta mañana. Le ayude a llegar a su aula".

"Mmm, me parece bien...Es verdad!" -le dijo esta recordando algo-. "Serena, ella es Michelle. Es mi...mejor amiga".

"Mucho gusto"-. Le dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

"El gusto es mío"- le respondió-. "Alex me ha comentado de ti. Dice que eres una chica muy linda"- dijo esto ultimo guiñándole el ojo.

"Oye! No he dicho eso ehh?"- le reprendió Alex-. "Solo fue un comentario".

"Esta bien. Esta bien"-dijo Michelle- "Solo quería molestarte".

"Claro..."

"Bueno, chicos"-comenzó Ami-. "Fue un placer encontrarlas, pero se esta haciendo tarde y tenemos que irnos. Quedamos con nuestras amigas en reunirnos".

"Entiendo"-dijo Alex-. "Si quieren las podemos llevar".

"No, no, gracias"-le dijo Serena-. "Queda cerca y podemos ir a pie".

Bueno, esta bien. Entonces espero verlas nuevamente, preciosas.

"Claro, quisiera conocerlas más"- dijo estaba vez Michelle. En verdad le habían agradado las chicas-. "Espero encontrarlas en otra ocasión".

"Sí!"-dijo Serena- "Nos vemos!"

Así las dos jovencitas, comenzaron a caminar. Cada vez alejándose más de la pareja.

La otras dos chicas se quedaron mirando a las más jóvenes irse caminando. Michelle abandono su posición para después caminar y dirigirse a una de las puertas del auto. Pero antes de que comenzara a caminar, Alex la abrazo por detrás lo cual la sorprendió, Alex había colocado sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Se inclinó un poco y puso sus labios cerca de su oído.

"Veo que no tienes problemas a decir tu apellido..."-le dijo esta, con voz baja.

"Jajaja"- le dio una pequeña risita-. "No veo que tenga algo de malo".

"Claro que sí"- le dijo Alex con una evidente sonrisa en sus labios-. Sabes que esta prohibido decirlo. Es por protección. No podemos permitir que se enteren de nuestros verdaderos...orígenes."

"Tienes razón"- le respondió. Al mismo tiempo que se separaba de Alex-." Pero no me ha causado ningún problema hasta ahora. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo ahora...Tapia?"- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa malévola

"Jajajaja"- rió esta al escuchar su propio apellido-. "Veo que tu no escatimas en nada ¿verdad?"

"Sí tu lo dices"- dijo caminado hacía una de las puertas del carro para meterse en el- Ven, ya es tarde. Tenemos mucho que hacer.- finalizó entrando al auto y cerrando la puerta.

"Claro..."-le dijo sonriendo

Y así, Alex se subió al auto para después encender el motor y salir a toda velocidad de ese lugar...rumbo a su hogar

**

* * *

**

**Roar18/Duran17 Reviews por favor**


	6. Conociendo al enemigo

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_N.A: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

**NOTA: ANTES DE CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA...:**

_Hola a todos!_

_En primer lugar quiero Agradecer por los reviews que han dejado y por seguir leyendo este fic._

_He recibido uno cuantos reviews señalando que hay partes confusas en la historia. Aún no se pude tratar todas esas "confusiones" de un solo golpe, pues traerá más confusiones o simplemente la historia perderá interés. Iré explicando y aclarando cada parte, aun no comprensible, conforme avance la historia. Dedicaré un capitulo con respecto a la relación de Michelle y Alex más adelante._

_Atentamente, _

Duran17

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Conociendo al enemigo:**_

Llegaron tiempo al lugar de la reunión. Lograron ver a sus amigas sentadas en el lugar de siempre, dentro de la cafetería. Se sentía un poco aliviadas que no habían demasiado tarde (como solía pasar con una de ellas). Decidieron entrar de una vez para no hacer esperar mas a sus amigas. Seguro que recibirían una pequeña reprimenda, a pesar de que un de las dos no solía ser así, lo que seguro causaría sorpresa en las demás.

Entraron al lugar caminando rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las tres otras chicas. Cuando las vieron acercarse, la chica de cabellos rubios largos que se encontraban sentada, comenzó a hablar:

"Serena, Ami!" Han llegado un poco tarde no les parece?- le dijo esta cuando se acercaron. Aparentemente se encontraba mejor después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

"Es que tuvimos cosas que hacer jeje"- rió un poco Serena.

"Y tú, Ami? Es algo raro en ti llegar tarde a las reuniones eh?"- le dijo la chica de cabellos negros con una sonrisa malévola- Parece que te estas contagiando de la tardanza de la tonta Serena.

"Oye Rei! Eres una molestosa!"-le dijo la chica de coletas- "Ya te dije que estuvimos cosas que hacer..."

"Ja Ja sí, claro"- le respondió con ironía.

"Rei eres una malvada!"- dijo esto mientras se abalanzaba sobre la chica y trataba de ahorcarla.

"Ya chicas Ya!"- dijo la de cabellos castaños. Tratando de detener a sus amigas-. "Están haciendo todo un teatrito aquí y todo el mundo esta mirando..."

Fue ahí cuando se detuvieron. Tenía razón. Toda la gente que estaba ahí (aunque eran poquísimos) las estaban viendo. Las chicas tragaron saliva y se calmaron acomodándose en los asientos.

"¿Y bien¿Para qué nos hemos reunido?" -comenzó Serena era obvio que no sabía nada.

"Ay! Serena tonta!"-le reprochó Rei ante el gran dilema de la rubia- "¿Para qué crees que es, eh? Es para discutir del ataque de ayer".

"Ahhh..."- dijo como conclusión, acordándose lo que paso la noche anterior- "Pero no tienes que decírmelo así que no soy ninguna tonta!"

"Sí, si lo eres!"

"No, no lo soy!"

"Sí, si lo eres!"

"No, lo soy!"

Y así volvieron a pelearse. Las chicas estaban mirando toda la escena y Mina tuvo que detener la pelea.

"Ya basta chicas. Están haciéndonos pasar vergüenza..."-dijo esto algo apenada, mirando alrededor.

Las otras dos entendieron el mensaje y se quedaron calladas. Para evitar que volviese a suceder (nuevamente) el "teatrito", Lita llamó a Unazuki para que trajera unos refrescos a sus amigas y a ella.

"Bien, como iba diciendo"- dijo Ami tratando de retomar la conversación-. "Tenemos que discutir acerca de lo ocurrido ayer. Me parece que estamos en problemas".

"Yo opino eso también, Ami"- dijo la chica de cabellos castaños- "Pensé que con la derrota de Galaxia habíamos derrotado al caos por completo y que por eso no vendrían mas enemigos".

"Sí, eso yo también pensé, Lita"- le respondió- Pero ¿Cómo explicas lo ocurrido ayer? Cuando Sailor Moon trato de curarlo, no lo logro. Además..."-dijo esto ultimo en vos baja mientras sacaba su pequeña computadora.

"Ami tiene razón"- siguió Rei- "Cuando trató de curarlo, el mounstro siguió moviéndose, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Como si fuera un humano de por si".

"Si, lo sé"- dijo Ami, esta vez revisando su computadora- "Después de la pelea, con el mounstro pude sacar un poco de su ADN de su sangre y, efectivamente, es humano. Pero pude ver que su ADN estaba alterado- mirando la pequeña pantallita que mostraba, sin duda alguna, una cadena de ADN y señalaba las partes diferentes a un ADN normal".

"¿Estas queriendo decir que el enemigo es humano?"- dijo sorprendida Mina.

"Me temo que... así es"- le respondió tranquilamente la chica de cabellos azules. Las demás chicas se quedaron sorprendidas ante tal conclusión. Si el enemigo era humano entonces¿los que vendrían también lo eran¿Cómo podría ser humano un adefesio como ese? Ellas que siempre habían peleado por el amor y la justicia para proteger a la humanidad ¿Podrían pelear contra su propia raza? Eran muchas preguntas sin resolver.

"Eso es un punto"- siguió la chica genio-. "El otro punto es la persona que nos ayudo. ¿Alguna sabe algo?"

"Sí!"-dijo Serena, entusiasmada-. "Yo vi algo en él".

"¿En serio?"-le preguntó Rei-. "¿Qué fue lo que viste¿Dijo algo?"

"No dijo nada"- le respondió casi decepcionada de lo poco que sabía-. "Solo ví que tenía el símbolo de Urano. Lo llevaba como si se tratase de un colgante".

"¿Has dicho Urano?"- dijo Lita, evidentemente sorprendida-. "Pero ¿Qué puede significar eso?"

"No lo sé"- dijo Serena defendiéndose-, "es lo único que pude lograr ver. No creo que sea nuestro enemigo".

"¿Y era humano?"- le preguntó Ami, un poco intrigada ante tal revelación.

"Eh...Ami creo que el se veía más humano que esa cosa"- le respondió Mina algo asqueada al recordar su experiencia con el gigante de ayer.

"Sí, Ami. Mina tiene razón"- le dijo Serena- "Esa persona se veía ,más humana que ese mounstro".

"Bueno tienes razón"- le dijo esta- "Pero como podemos explicar eso de que tenía el símbolo de Urano".

"¿Le preguntaste a Luna, Serena?"- Le preguntó Rei.

"Sí, le conté lo que paso, pero ella no sabe quién puede ser. La única que puede saberlo es Setsuna. Seguro debe saber más que Luna".

"Artemis tampoco sabe algo al respecto"- intervino Mina-. "Talvez, como dice Serena, debamos ir a buscar a Setsuna".

"Bueno"- dijo Lita dando un gran suspiro y reclinándose en el asiento-. "Al menos ya conocemos algo del enemigo".

Las demás asintieron y siguieron su platica. Tratando de buscar soluciones a las cosas ocurridas el día anterior. No comprendían bien, que era lo que buscaba el enemigo. El mounstro de ayer simplemente estaba atacando a todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. No parecía muy inteligente, pero si era humano podría desarrollar rápido su inteligencia.

Mientras seguían conversando, se escuchó el sonido de las puertas de vidrio de la cafetería abriéndose y después cerrándose. Serena que estaba mirando a otro lado, no prestando mucha atención a lo que hablaban, vio a una chica caminado hacia la barra. Serena reconoció a la chica como la chica del centro de video juegos, a la que Andrew había llamado cortésmente "rara", solo que esta ves vestía una camiseta manga acero de color blanco. Llevaba al parecer un CD –Player cerca de su cintura. Los auriculares en su cuello. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba dos chicas: una era de cabellos castaños ondulados largos (**N.A**: La que se encontró con Alex) y una de cabellos rubios que los llevaba atados en una trenza muy larga.

Serena pudo ver la diferencia de edades que habían. Las que ya se encontraban en la barra eran mayores que la recién llegada. La chica "rara" saludo a las otras dos y se sentó al lado de ellas. Esta pidió un refresco y cuando se lo sirvieron comenzó a tomar sin preocupaciones y a conversar con (lo que parecía ser) sus amigas.

Serena entonces sintió que la estaban llamando. Serena volvió a poner atención a sus amigas...

"Serena"- le dijo Rei- "¿Estas escuchando, eh?"

"No, nada. Estaba distraída jeje"- le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Ay Serena..."-dijo la chica de cabellos negros algo desesperada.

"Bueno creo que eso es todo chicas"- dijo Ami- "Es tarde y debo hacer algunas tareas que han dejado".

"Sí, tienes razón"- dijo Lita-. "También tengo que hacer algunas cosas".

Las demás chicas también entendieron el mensaje. La verdad, era que ellas también tenían cosas que hacer y ya era tarde.

Antes de que se marcharan, Serena notó que la chica de cabellos morados que se encontraban en la barra, se levantaba para irse. Hizo un ademán con la mano, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió. Las otras dos que se quedaron en la barra.

"Bueno"- dijo Mina- "Es hora de irnos. Nos vemos mañana, entonces".

"Claro"- dijeron las demás.

Así todas chicas se despidieron, pagando la cuenta y saliendo del local.

Las dos chicas que se encontraron en la barra las vieron partir. Luego que salieron del lugar se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida. Desapareciendo del lugar...

**

* * *

**

**Roar18/Duran17 ¿qué tal?**


	7. Umbriel y Titán

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A:** "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

_**Capítulo 7: Umbriel y Titán:**_

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de la ciudad. había salido desde temprano de su casa y quería ver más de la ciudad que tanto le había hablado la princesa. Sabía que cuando regresara a casa, se encontraría con un gran problema. Estaba ya regresando a casa pues ya era muy tarde. Había dejando a Johann y Anika hace unos minutos, pues tenía que llegar a casa antes que llegaran sus compañeras, pero ya de por si sabia que no podía.

Cuando finalmente llegó a los suburbios, comenzó a acelerar el paso. Ya no tenía nada que ver en el camino. Solo muchas casas sin nada fuera de lo común. No estaba acostumbrada a tanta monotonía. Estaba escuchando un disco de música desde que salió. Agradecía a los dioses por haberla permitido conocer ese invento, que seguro en su época existía, pero el protocolo le impedía disfrutar de los simples pero entretenidos objetos. Era un Rock no muy pesado, pues tampoco le gustaba la bulla.

Estaba algo aburrida. Había sido un largo día. Miró al cielo y vio que algunas estrellas estaban brillando intensamente en el firmamento. Fue ahí cuando regreso a al realidad:

"Rayos! Me van a matar!"

Corrió un poco y después se detuvo. No acostumbraba a correr. Su cuerpo no estaba hecho para los deportes. No era como el cuerpo atlético de Alex, que seguro podía hacer cualquier tipo de deporte como si no tuviese dificultades al hacerlo; o como el cuerpo resistente de Michelle que a pesar de solo practicar natación, había logrado que su cuerpo fuera resistente.

Camino un poco más lento ya que se sentía muy cansada. Trataba de recuperar su aliento lentamente. Ya estaba hecha. Seguro para cuando llegará encontraría a sus otras compañeras esperándola. No solo por el hecho que había dejado al casa, sino que se había escapado de la escuela. Habían decidido ponerla en una escuela para guardar las apariencias. Era una decisión que, naturalmente, no estaba de acuerdo pero era eso o no ir con ellas a este "increíble" viaje.

Finalmente llegó a la casa. Miró lo enorme que era y dio un hondo suspiro. Tenía que enfrentarse a lo peor.

Caminó por el jardín esperando encontrar la puerta de la cocina. Cuando llegó ahí pudo notar que las luces de esta estaban prendidas. Eso significaba una cosa : las chicas estaban ahí.

Caminó con cuidado, evitando hacer cualquier sonido. Finalmente llegó a la puerta de la cocina. Tomó aire y entró a su casa:

"Andrea! Al fin llegaste!"-dijo con un sonrisa Michelle que se encontraba sentada en la pequeña mesa de la cocina leyendo una revista-. "Estábamos preocupadas por ti"- dijo esto ultimo mirando a Elinor que se encontraba cocinando.

"Sí, creímos que te habías perdido"- continuó Elinor-. "Parece que te divertiste ¿En dónde estabas?"

"Fui a pasear por ahí"- le respondió sentándose en una silla. Al costado de Michelle.

"Y supongo que no fuiste a la escuela verdad?"- le preguntó Elinor sin voltear a verla en ningún momento.

"No"- contestó con sinceridad. No le gustaba andar con rodeos, lo cual sacaba de quicio a algunos.

"Uyuyuy!"- dijo ligeramente Michelle volviendo su miranda a la revista, con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios-. "Creo que va a haber problemas..."

"¿Tú lo dices por...?"- no llegó a terminar la frase cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse. Andrea se sintió un poco asustada por lo que se venía.

"Así que no fuiste a la escuela¿verdad?"- escuchó una vos cerca de la puerta que daba al pasadizo

Tragó saliva un poco y volteo a ver a la persona que le estaba hablando.

"No, claro que no Alex"- le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa-. "Ya sabes lo que opino de eso".

"¿Así?"- le dijo esta con una sonrisa fingida acercándose a la mesa y apoyando sus manos en ella, frente a Andrea-. "Pues debes saber que tu madre me pidió cuidarte ¿de acuerdo? Y que estudiaras un poco mientras estuvieses con nosotras. Sabes que lo hizo para que tuvieses un poco de responsabilidad!"

"Sí, sí" –dijo sin tomarle importancia-. "Lo sé. Pero es que no me gusta es muy aburrido y todas las cosas que me enseñan ya las he aprendido".

"Sí, lo sabemos Andrea"- dijo esta ves Michelle con voz calmada. Se había quedado callada para observar la pequeña discusión-. "Pero debes entender que no es por el hecho que aprendas si no para que te relaciones, para que tengas algunos amigos mientras estamos aquí. En casa no puedes hacer lo mismo, solo te limitas a nosotras. Lo hacemos por tu bien".

"Mmm"- se quedó pensando respecto a eso. Michelle siempre lograba persuadirla sin que estallara la guerra. Era como su hermana mayor. En realidad, todas ellas eran como sus hermanas mayores. Elinor era la hermana que le escuchaba atentamente sin decir nada. Michelle era la hermana que daba los consejos y la apoyaba en todo. En cuanto a Alex...bueno era la hermana sobre protectora. No era tan comprensiva como las otras dos pero si se preocupaba MUCHO por ella.

"Tienes razón"- contestó finalmente-. "Pero no comprendo por qué debería relacionarme si no estaremos mucho tiempo aquí"

"Porque..."-entonces fue interrumpida, en ese instante, por el sonido del teléfono. Elinor que se encontraba cerca del teléfono en la pared, lo contestó:

"Aló?"- respondió y se cayó por unos minutos-. "Entiendo"- dijo finalmente colgando el auricular.

"¿Quién era Elinor?"- le preguntó Alex con cierta curiosidad en su rostro.

"Era Anika"- le respondió mirándola-. "Los brutales están atacando nuevamente. En el centro comercial".

"Con que brutales, eh?"- contestó Alex con molestia. Al fin sabía sus nombres- "Ya es seguido esto, parece que están cada vez más cerca".

"Sí"- le respondió Elinor, regresando a su labor-. "Debes ayudar a las demás Sailors".

"Sí, lo sé"- le contestó con flojera y acomodándose la camisa que llevaba puesta-. "Pero no iré sola"- dijo mirando a Andrea y sonriéndole malévolamente.

"¿Qué¿Yo?"-dijo esta completamente sorprendida- "No, No! Yo no quiero ir! No me gusta pelear".

"Pues tendrás que hacerlo"- le dijo Alex abriendo la puerta de la casa-. "Además considéralo como un entrenamiento, niñita".- finalizó guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole mientras salía de la casa.

"Ahhh"- suspiro con pereza mientras se levantaba de la silla. Miró hacia Michelle que se encontraba sentada aun en la silla-. "Y tú ¿No vas a ir?"

"Mmm, déjame pensar"- colocando su mano en su mentón, en gesto de profundo análisis-. "No"- dijo al instante, volviendo su vista a la revista.

"No sé porque no me sorprende"- dijo Andrea con ironía-. "Bueno, nos vemos!"

Y así salió corriendo de la casa.

* * *

Las chicas estaban teniendo un serio problema con esto. La anterior ves se habían encontrado con uno de estos y si no fuera por el misterioso caballero de Urano, no estarían para contarlo.

Ahora el problema no era uno sino DOS de esas odiosas bestias que estaban destrozando todo el lugar. La gente corría hacia todos lados tratando de evitar chocar con las montañas de carne. Algunos pobres desafortunados caían en los brazos de esas bestias y eran lanzados contra los escaparates o contra las paredes del centro comercial. Las chicas habían tratado de detenerlos con sus ataques pero era inútil. Uno de ellos estaba golpeando todo lo encontraba a su alrededor y el otro estaba más preocupada en llegar a donde ellas se encontraba.

"Rayos!"- maldijo Sailor Júpiter-. "Estas bestias no se detendrán ante nada".

"Sí, lo sé"- dijo Sailor Venus lanzado su "cadena de amor de Venus" para detenerlo pero este en un instante se liberó-. "Necesitamos combinar nuestros poderes!"

"Sí!"- contestaron las demás, pero antes de que pudieran reunirse para atacarlos, el segundo se acerco a toda velocidad para darles un golpe. Las chicas dieron un salto para esquivarlo y a las justas pudieron evitarlo.

El otro mounstro se acerco a uno de los escaparates y levanto un escritorio de metal que se encontraba en una de las tiendas. Se acerco a las otras chicas y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas y nuevamente fue esquivado.

Las chicas no podían hacer nada para detenerlos eran demasiado fuertes y (por qué no?) rápidos.

"No podemos juntarnos para hacer el "ataque de las sailors" "- dijo Mars preparándose para hacer su ataque "saeta llameante"-. "Son muy veloces".

"Sí"- dijo Mercury atacando-. "Pero esta es nuestra única solución".

En ese momento uno de los mounstros se detuvo. Por un instante pensaron que se habían aburrido de destrozar todo, pero fue entonces que este comenzó a emitir una carcajada grotesca. Las chicas podían ver los dientes amarillos de este sujeto. Les daba miedo.

Cuando termino de reírse, cerró su boca y las chicas pudieron ver que algo comenzaba a formarse en su gruesa garganta. Como si se tratase de una bola apunto de ser vomitada. Podían ver como las venas de su garganta se notaban mas y mas que esa "esfera" incrementaba

Para cuando abrió su boca, vieron que emitía un destello brillante dentro de su garganta y salió como una bala a toda velocidad. Para la suerte de las guerreras de la luna, el "rayo" había caído lejos de ellas, pero pudieron notar la gran potencia que tuvo este al impactar contra el suelo.

Eso no iba a quedarse así, en cuanto voltearon a ver al mounstro notaron que otra vez se preparaba para atacar pero esta vez no fallaría...

Finalmente el rayo de color rojo, salió disparado hacía Sailor Moon, quien era el blanco más cercano a el. La princesa se quedó helada al ver que el rayo se acercaba a ella.

"Sailor Moon! Apártate de ahí!"- escuchaba las voces de sus compañeras, pero no podía moverse. Sintió que esto le dolería muchísimo...

en ese instante, antes que chocará contra ella, una barrera (aparentemente invisible) detuvo el ataque en ese instante. Sailor Moon sintió como temblaba la tierra al chocar ese rayo contra lo que al parecer era, una pared de energía.

Cuando se disipó el ataque, apareció de un momento a otro una chica. Se vía muy joven. Tenía cabellos morados muy largos. Llevaba un antifaz blanco y una camiseta sin mangas de color negro al igual que sus pantalones y sus botas. Llevaba un cinturón del mismo color con algunas púas (**N.A.:** Ya saben cuales, si alguno de ustedes sabe el nombre por favor díganmelo). En sus manos tenía una hoz más grande que ella.

Las demás chicas pudieron notar algo en la extraña. Al igual que el otro sujeto de la noche anterior llevaba un collar con el símbolo de uno de los planetas en color morado.

Saturno.

El mounstro apenas la vio se lanzó sobre ella estirando sus brazos para darle un buen golpe. La chica se rió ante lo ingenuo que era su enemigo. Sin duda alguna esto sería algo divertido.

Cuando el mounstro cerca de ella, le lanzó un golpe directo. La chica vio eso antes de que impactará en ella y se agachó esquivándolo. Ella se rió un poco y alzó su hoz y lo cortó por la mitad.

El impulso que había tenido al tratar de dar el golpe, hizo que su otra "mitad" se fuera hacia delante, dejando la parte inferior en el suelo.

Las sailors estaban sorprendidas por la habilidad de la joven, que parecía ser muchísimo menor que ellas y que frente a esos mountros se veía como una pulga.

El suelo empezó a llenarse de sangre. El segundo mounstro comenzó a avanzar para atarcarla, pero antes de su movimiento, alguien cayó de arriba justo al frente de él.

Las Sailors llegaron a reconocerlo como el sujeto que les ayudo la ultima vez. El "misterioso" sujeto llevaba su espada en la mano y un instante atravesó el estomago del mounstro y la saco al instante. La desdichada bestia, cayó al suelo que dio un fuerte y hondo sonido.

Las chicas quedaron impactadas ante tal escena. ¿quiénes eran estos sujetos? Llegaban en el momento preciso y eliminaban al enemigo como si se tratase de una tarea sencilla.

La chica que era menor (al parecer) que el otro sujeto, se acercó hacía donde "este" se encontraba. El sujeto sacó un pañuelo de sus bolsillo y limpio el filo de la espada que había quedado con sangre . Después de eso, comenzaron a caminar, yéndose de la escena.

"Espera!"- le detuvo Sailor Moon después de haberse recuperado de su experiencia "casi mortal"- "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

La chica de cabellos morados largos se detuvo y volteo a verla...

"Titán"- le dijo y continuo caminado.

El otro sujeto se detuvo también y volteo a verlas...

"Umbriel"- les dijo.

Y al igual que su otra compañera, siguió caminado hasta que desaparecieron...

* * *

**Roar 18/Duran17...Reviews por** **favor :D**


	8. Johann y Anika

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_N.A: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

_**

* * *

**__**Capítulo 8: Johann y Anika:**_

Sonó el timbre de cambio de hora. Comenzaron a salir un horda de alumnos de los salones, apresurados por llegar a su próxima clase o de ir a la cafetera para comer lo mas pronto antes que llegaran las próximas clases. Había muchas voces, pasos que sonaban en todo el lugar. Alumnos venían o se iban. Algunos se quedaban en las aulas, pues sus próximas clases serian ahí mismo, otros se sentaban en las bancas que se encontraban ahí a charlar...en fin, había mucha actividad en el lugar.

La rubia salía de clases un poco agotada. Había sido un largo día. Solo hoy tenía clases hasta tarde. Tenía mas trabajo que hacer para la próxima semana. Aun no estaba acostumbrada a hacer sus tareas, pero debería hacerlo pues estaban dejando muchas tareas y le quedaba poco tiempo para pensar si hacerlas o no.

También le había quedado poco tiempo para visitar a Darien. El había optado por quedarse pero con la única condición de que no se verían tan seguido, pues estaría muy ocupado estudiando. Luego de haber hecho algún berrinche, acepto que esa condición. Cuando entro a la universidad, no había pensado mucho en esa condición ya. La había olvidado por completo pues estaba ocupada que no le daba tiempo de pensar en eso.

Hablaban todas las noches por teléfono, las cosas que habían sucedido durante el día. Al principio siempre fue un "¿Cómo estas?" o un "Te extraño", etc. Pero después, no había mucho de que hablar pues todas esas cosas ya estaban sobre entendidas. Fue entonces cuando surgió un nuevo tema de conversación...

El enemigo...

Ya habían sido dos días que las atacaban. Serena no entendía bien lo que pasaba. Simplemente eran unos mounstros que destrozaban todo lo que estaba a su paso. Simplemente era algo confuso. No podían ganarles. Lograban herirles pero no los detenían, al contrario, los enfurecían mas y atacaban con mas fuerza. Entonces, justo en el ultimo momento, aparece el guerrero misteriosos con antifaz y espada que cercena a las enormes bestias.

Pero la noche anterior, fue diferente. Esta ves el guerrero de la espada no vino solo. Vino con una chica mas joven de cabellos negros que cargaba una enorme hoz en sus manos y que parecía saber muy bien lo que hacia. Se notaba que era mas joven que todos los presentes en aquel momento. Mostraba una sonrisa muy inocente, pero sus ojos mostraban frialdad pura.

Lo único que sabia de estos dos misteriosos guerreros, eran sus nombres...

Titán y Umbriel

Por el momento habían demostrado ser sus aliados mas fuertes y de alguna manera les convendría pues...¿Qué destino les hubiese ocurrido si no llegaban a tiempo? Seguro el peor de todos.

También pudo notar que ambos sujetos llevaban los símbolos de Saturno y Urano respectivamente. ¿Otra coincidencia? Bueno, tal vez podía serlo...

Mientras caminaba y salía del edificio noto que las luces del la universidad ya comenzaban a encenderse. Indicando el comienzo de la noche. En eso, notó que en una de las bancas que se encontraba al frente de la puerta, estaba sentado Alex, se veía que estaba conversando con dos personas mas. Eran dos chicas.

Alex la vio de lejos y llamo su atención con la mano para que se acercara. Mostraba una gran sonrisa. A Serena le agradaba la actitud de Alex. No había conversado mucho con "él"(**N.A**: Recordemos que ella no sabe aun) pero se vía que era muy despreocupado y que era un buen amigo.

Se fue acercando rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca alzo la mano en señal de saludo y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

"Hola¿Como estas?"

"Hola princesa"- le dijo esta a la chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento y la saludaba dándole un beso en la mejilla- "Estoy bien. ¿Y tú princesa?"

"Estoy bien, gracias"- le respondió esta con una gran sonrisa- "¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Estuvo algo cansado, pero...sienta por favor"- le dijo este ofreciéndole el lugar donde ella estaba sentada. Quedándose ella en pie- "Te quiero presentar a algunas amigas mías"- hablo este cuando esta se sentó al lado de las chicas. Serena pudo reconocerlas al instante. Eran las dos chicas que estaban en la cafetería el día anterior, solo que esta ves la rubia estaba sin la trenza.

"Ella es Johann"-dijo Alex señalando a la chica de cabellos castaños que llevaba una camiseta corta de color verde y unos jeans azules oscuros- "Y ella es Anika" –esta ves señalando a la chica rubia de ojos verdes que llevaba una camiseta roja corta y descubierta en los hombros llevaba unos jeans claros y tenia puestas unas sandalias.

"Encantadas de conocerte!"- le saludaron a la chica de coletas con una gran sonrisa.

"Igualmente"- dijo Serena respondiendo el saludo amablemente.

"Alex nos ha hablado de ti"-dijo Anika sonriéndole- "No ha dicho que eres una chica muy simpática"

"Sí"- afirmo Johann- "Además, también nos ha dicho que eres bonita"- terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba a su amiga.

"Oye¿Tú también?"-dijo a manera de capricho.

"Jajaja vamos, vamos! Era una broma **amigo"-**dijo para no arruinarle la fachada a su amiga- "Pero no niegues que es simpática, eh?"

Alex se sonrojo un poco. No podía negarlo. Sí, era simpática, pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos:

"Esta bien no lo niego"-respondió firmemente y adoptando una pose de soberbia- "Es simpática"

"Ahhh...bueno, gracias- le dijo Serena un poco apenada. Las otras dos chicas comenzaron a reírse un poco de tal escena.

Comenzaron a charlar de diferentes cosas. Se volvió en una conversación agradable. Conversaban como si ya se conocieran de años (desde el punto de vista de Serena) y se sentía muy cómoda al lado de estos tres personajes. Serena pudo notar que Johann era una chica sencilla. Le había comentado que venía de una familia de la clase media y que sus padres estaban en el negocio de las "comidas" como ella se había referido. No tenía mucho tiempo de haber llegado a la ciudad y al comienzo tuvo problemas para establecerse aquí, pero junto con Anika y otras compañeras lograron encontrar un lugar donde quedarse.

En cuanto a Anika , se trataba de una chica muy extrovertida. No tenia pena de contar las cosas buenas y malas que le pasaban. Contó que ella, al igual que Johann, habían llegado juntas a la ciudad para estudiar en la universidad. Ella y Johann se conocían desde q eran pequeñas y siempre habían estudiado juntas. Comentó, también, que sus padres estaban de viaje en América haciendo trabajos publicitarios. Su madre era dueña de una empresa encargada de hacer cualquier tipo de "franjas" publicitarias y que su padre la ayudaba.

Al igual que Serena, ellas recién habían ingresado a la universidad, pero se veían un año mayor que ella. Serena se sintió feliz por haber conocido a estas dos simpáticas personas.

Alex se quedo casi todo el tiempo callada, sonriendo. Decidió no interrumpir la conversación de las chicas pues se veían tan entretenidas, como si se tratasen de niñas pequeñas. Ya era un poco tarde desde que la conversación había comenzado...

"Bien chicas...-comenzó Alex interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían las tres chicas y mirando su reloj- "Me temo que tendré que dejarlas, pues es tarde y tengo que ir a mi clase de Derecho y Sociología.

"Claro, claro"-le dijo Johann-. "Te entendemos. Nosotras también debemos irnos"- finalizó esta levantándose del asiento.

"Sí, tienes razón"-dijo la rubia levantando su mirada para ver a su compañera para después levantarse también-. "Ya es tarde y tenemos cosas que hacer"

"Sí, esta bien. Yo también tengo que llegar a casa pronto antes de que tenga problemas jeje"- dijo la chica de coletas mientras cogía su bolso y sus libros mientras les daba una gran sonrisa- "Espero verlas pronto"

"Claro!"-dijeron ambas animadas.

"Bueno, nos vemos!"- dijo Serena mientras se iba.

Las otras tres chicas se habían quedado ahí mirando como la chica se iba, casi corriendo. Alex que se había quedado atrás y mirando la escena, aprovecho para encender un cigarro y fumarlo antes de entrar a clases.

Las otras dos chicas que estaban delante de ella se quedaron mirando a la chica de coletas hasta marcharse. Anika fue entonces la primera que movió un músculo al voltearse a ver a Alex fumando. La chica cambió su expresión alegre por una muy seria y sombría. Alex, despreocupada, siguió fumando. Ante esta "indiferencia", Anika avanzo firmemente hacia ella y le sacó el cigarro de la boca con un "deja esa porquería..." lazándolo a un lado y pisándolo mientras caminaba hacia la banca, cogiendo sus cosas y caminado a la salida como si estuviera enfurecida ante tal "indiferencia"

Alex que se había quedado con la boca abierta después de esa acción, miró a Johann tratando de buscar respuestas en la cara de su amiga.

La chica simplemente se encogió de hombros levantando sus brazos un poco y dando una ligera risa...

"Solo se preocupa..."- inventando una excusa para su rubia amiga. Después de eso, Johann cogió su maleta y se marchó rápidamente para alcanzar a su ofuscada amiga. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para despedirse!

Alex simplemente se quedó viendo como se iban. Luego dio un pesado suspiro mientras cogía sus libros y comenzaba a caminar.

"En serio?"

* * *

**Roar18/Duran17**


	9. NeoInners

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A**: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 9: Neo-Inners:**_

Caminaban rápidamente por las calles. La chica mas alta se sentía muy cansada. Habían caminado desde la universidad desde hace unos 10 minutos. Su compañera estaba caminando mas rápido de lo que había pensado. Había tratado de detenerla pero la chica parecía no escuchar. Se había bloqueado.

Dio un suspiro pesado y tomo un poco de aliento para trotar un poco y colocarse enfrente de su amiga. Cuando llego a alcanzarla, coloco sus brazos sobre sus hombros, reteniéndola. La chica mas pequeña estaba mirando al suelo. Johann sintió un poco de lastima por ella. Se sentía algo triste. Levanto su rostro suavemente con sus manos para ver los verdes de la chica. Estaba casi llorando.

"¿Por qué lloras, eh?"- le dijo suavemente. Casi susurrando

"No lo sé"- dijo Anika casi sin emoción en su voz-. "Creo que aun no se me pasa"

"Lo sé"- dijo tranquilamente la chica quitando su otra mano de hombro de la rubia-. "Pero no te pongas así. Yo sé que no eres la única que sufres"-le dijo para darle un poco de esperanzas

"Jaja"-rió un poco y esta ves mirándola directamente-. "Talvez tengas razón"

"Claro!"- le dio una gran sonrisa a su amiga y luego, coloco un brazo sobre sus hombros- "Vamos a casa, sí?"

"Sí"- le respondió la rubia esta ves mas tranquila y caminado mas lento.

Para cuando llegaron, vieron que las luces de la casa estaban encendidas. Seguro que sus demás compañeras estaban ahí.

Johann soltó a Anika para abrir la puerta y entrar a la casa. Cuando finalmente entraron, podían escuchar voces desde la sala y el sonido de teclas siendo apretadas. Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala. Al entrar ahí encontraron a sus dos amigas sentadas.

Una de ellas estaba sentada en una mesa de madera, cerca de la ventana. Se veía muy concentrada en su trabajo. Estaba sentada frente a una laptop de color negra. Llevaba unos lentes puesto. Como ropa solo llevaba una camiseta larga que hacía que se vieran sus hombros y llevaba unos cortos, pero no se lograba ver el color. Tenía cabellos azules, azules muy oscuros cortos.

La otra chicas estaba casi al costado de la chica de lentes. Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas. A diferencia de la otra chica. Esta llevaba unos pantalones negros, una blusa blanca y un saco de color negro. Sus cabellos eran castaños oscuros muy oscuros que hasta podían confundirse con el color negro. Eran largos sin duda alguna

Esta chica, notó la presencia de la recién llegadas y volteo para verlas. Se vía que llevaba un ligero maquillaje. Les dio una sonrisa:

"Hola chicas!"- les saludo con un sonrisa y levantándose del asiento-. "Han llegado un poco tarde, no les parece?"

"Sí, lo siento"- dijo Johann un poco apenada-. "Es que estuvimos conversando con Alex...y con la reina..."

La chica de cabellos largos, se quedo quita en ese momento, tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho. Se acomodo un poco y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

"Así que...la encontraron"-dijo finalmente. Como si se tratase de una noticia no muy agradable.

"Sí, la hemos encontrado"- le dijo, esta vez, Anika sentándose al lado de la otra chica- "Pero Alex parece que la encontró mucho mas antes que nosotras"

"Vaya..."-dijo ligeramente la chica sentada al frente de laptop.- "Entonces es un punto a favor de las Neo Outers?"

"Ja! Si tu lo dices..."-dijo Johann- sentándose al frente de las otras dos chicas- ¿Y que hay de ustedes?

"Pues..."-comenzó la chica de cabellos largos-. "Sharon estuvo estudiando todo el día hasta ahora que recibió un mensaje"- dijo señalando a la chica de lentes-. "En cuanto a mi, pues no encontré nada"

"Entonces solo tenemos eso..."-dijo Johann bajando un poco la cabeza-. "Si la reina esta aquí, entonces las demás deben estar cerca de ella"

"Es posible"- dijo Anika, mientras pasaba unos dedos por sus cabellos-. "Parece que aun estamos en cero"

"Si tu lo dices"-dijo Johann- ¿Y de que se trata el mensaje, Jessica?-le preguntó a la chica de cabellos oscuros.

"Pues..."-se detuvo un poco- "No lo recuerdo bien, pero creo que es de Elinor"

"Sharon?"-dijo Anika volteándose para ver a la chica de cabellos azules.

"Bien tenemos un mensaje de Elinor diciéndonos que debemos hacer movernos pronto ya que el enemigo anda muy cerca".- dijo sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla y sin dejar de teclear.- "El equipo de las Neo-Outers se esta encargando de retener a los brutales. Por el momento solo Alex y Andrea han sido las únicas que sean dejado ver. A nosotras, las Neo-Inners nos toca la parte de logística"

"Logística?"-dijo Anika pesadamente-. "Y toda la acción será para ellas¿verdad?"

"Así parece"-le respondió Sharon.

"Vaya!"-dijo Johann poniendo una mano sobre su frente-. "¿Podemos hacer algo al respecto?"

"Enviarle un respuesta por correo electrónico"-dijo Sharon sin dejar de teclear y esta ves mirando a Johann-. "Talvez nos escuche así"

"Bien"-dijo Anika mientras se levantaba.- "Encárgate de eso por favor. Yo iré a darme un baño"- finalizó marchándose del lugar.

Las dos chicas que se habían quedado sentadas, vieron irse a la rubia. Se veía que aun estaba por lo anterior.

"¿Qué le pasa?"- preguntó Jessica.

"Nada"-le contestó pesadamente Johann mientras se recostaba en el sofá-. "Es lo mismo de siempre..."

"¿Otra ves con eso?"-dijo a modo de suspiro-. "Pero ella fue la que..."

"Ni lo digas"- le interrumpió, mirándola-. "Es muy doloroso. Entiendo que fue su culpa, pero no merece sufrir así"

"¿Has hablado con Alex?"- le pregunto, esta vez, Sharon. Al parecer ella también estaba al tanto de la situación.

"Sí"-le respondió pesadamente-. "Pero no le he hablado de eso. Seguro que también debe estar pasando lo mismo, pero...no lo demuestra"

"Sí, talvez tengas razón"-dijo como susurro mirando al techo.

"Sí"-dijo mirando esta ves al suelo-. "Oigan¿hicieron la comida?"

"NO"- contestaron ambas chicas mirándola.

"Ya veo"- dijo suspirando-. "Eso significa que tendremos que comprar comida"

"Que sea pizza, por favor"- dijo Sharon regresando a su trabajo.

"Sí, ya lo sé"- dijo levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero antes de salir de la sala dijo volteándose: "Oigan ¿y tienen dinero para..."- pero se detuvo al ver que sus amigas ya no estaban ahí.

"Cobardes"- pensó. Y finalmente se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la casi y hacia la calle.

* * *

**Roar18/Duran17**


	10. Un abrupto encuentro

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A**: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 10: Un abrupto encuentro...:**_

Estaba caminando directamente a su casa. Ya era un poco tarde desde que había salido de la universidad y seguro que sus padres le darían una buena reprimenda por llegar tarde a su casa. Se había quedado charlando con las amigas de Alex: Johann y Anika. Por un instante su mente pareció jugarle una mala pasada haciéndole creer que se trataba de Lita y Mina, pero después pensó "Es solo una coincidencia¿verdad?" para aclararse un poco la mente.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar finalmente a su casa, pero antes de abrir la puerta dio un pesado suspiro y después tomo aire, en señal de que debía prepararse para lo que viniera.

Cuando ingreso a la casa, no vio a nadie. Esperaba ver a su madre diciéndole "Hija! Qué tarde llegas!" o a su padre diciéndole "¿Por qué te demoraste?", pero no encontró nada. Cerró la puerta y siguió caminado por el pasadizo. Paso por donde estaba la cocina esperando encontrar a alguien. Cuando llegó no vio a nadie solo una nota en el refrigerador. Dejó sus libros en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y se dirigió a ver lo que estaba escrito en la nota.

Cuando finalmente lo cogió, pudo notar que se trataba de la letra de su madre.

"_Salimos a visitar a tus abuelos...la cena esta en la nevera. Llegaremos tarde, no nos esperes despierta"._

Bueno ahora ella estaba sola. Seguro que su hermano también estaba fuera. El chico últimamente no ha podido soportar sus hormonas en crecimiento y ha estado saliendo a la calle muchas veces. No se preocupo por él, pues sabia cuidarse solo y sabia hacerlo muy bien. Dio un suspiro y coloco su mano detrás de su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas. No sabía que hacer primero: el comer su cena o el de darse un baño. Fue entonces que se acordó de que Luna debía estar en la casa. Era tarde y Luna últimamente no salía de casa por la noche.

Subió por las escaleras hasta su recamara. Al entrar a ella, encontró a la gatita descansando placidamente sobre su cama. Parecía que había tenido un largo día, pues no notó la presencia de la chica de coletas en la habitación. Serena avanzó hasta ella y trató de asegurarse que estuviese dormida. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, caminó hasta su escritorio para dejar sus libros y encender la luz de la pequeña lamparita que se encontraba ahí. Esta, a pesar de ser un luz débil, podía iluminar el cuarto.

"Serena!"- dijo una voz. Era luna. El sonido de la luz al encender provoco que la gatita se despertara de su siesta-. "Al fin llegaste. Tus padres se fueron a visitar a tus abuelos y no tuvieron tiempo para decírtelo, así que te dejaron un mensaje..."

"Sí, lo sé Luna"- dijo la chica con flojera mientras se sentaba al lado de la gatita.- "Me distraje un poco en la universidad. Estuve conversando con unas amigas de Alex."

"¿Alex?"- dijo la gata, levantando un poco su cabeza.- "¿Te refieres al muchacho guapo del que tanto has hablado?".

"Luna! No habló tanto de él"-le respondió, tratando de defenderse.- "Solo es simpático".

"Sí, claro"- le contestó la gatita con ironía mientras se levantaba dando un bostezo y estiraba sus articulaciones, para quitarse la pereza.- "Y bueno¿cómo te fue?"

"Muy cansado!"- le contestó la chica mientras estiraba sus brazos y se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la cama-. "Tengo muchas mas tareas que hacer y la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo de hacer las cosas que hacia antes. Felizmente que mañana es sábado y podré darme un respiro..."

"Sí, bueno"- dijo la gata- "Pero será tiempo suficiente para que termines de hacer tus tareas".

"Ni que lo digas!" – le respondió mientras se recostaba de costado tratando de descansar un poco.- "Y a ti, Luna ¿por qué durmiendo desde tan temprano?

"Serena"- comenzó la gatita mientras se levantaba y miraba a su dueña-. "¿Olvidaste que estoy investigando acerca del nuevo enemigo"

"Ah! Eso!"-dijo fingiendo acordarse-. "¿En serio?".

"Ay, Serena...- dijo la gatita ladeando la cabeza negativamente-. "Pero si te lo dije ayer".

"Pero ayer estaba ocupada, Luna"- le dijo la chica de coletas mientras se levantaba y miraba a la gata-. "Tenía mucha tarea que hacer".

"Tarea que no terminas, aún..."-le respondió Luna por lo bajo.

"Ehhh, sí bueno, pero estaba muy ocupada"- le respondió riéndose un poco.- "Y bueno¿Qué encontraste?"

"La verdad nada"-le respondió un poco decepcionada.- "Es como si lo ocurrido, no hubiese pasado. Ninguna noticia, ninguna pista, nada. Es como si no existiera".

"Pero eso es extraño"- dijo la chica en forma pensativa-. "Hubo muchas personas que fueron lastimadas por esos mounstros e incluso fueron atendidos por los paramédicos. ¿Cómo es posible de que no haya nada?"

"El incidente salió en todas las cadenas de televisión y periódicos del país"- explicó Luna-. "Pero casi ese mismo día, todo lo que había ocurrido desapareció. La catástrofe era evidente, hasta dejaron hecho un desastre el centro comercial!"- se detuvo la gatita para pensar bien. "¿Dijiste que el enemigo era humano?"

"Sí, o bueno fue eso lo que nos dijo Ami"-le respondió la rubia-. "Que su ADN era humano"

"Mmm"- se quedó pensando la gata. Al parecer había llegado a una conclusión-. "Si es humano es posible que estemos enfrentando a un especie de potencia mundial, pues solo así es posible de ocultar tales cosas. Pero si son en verdad humanos¿qué haremos?- dijo esto ultimo mirándola.

"No lo sé, Luna"- dijo la chica un poco frustrada y mirando al techo mientras colocaba sus manos en la cama para apoyarse.- "Hemos peleado mounstros, fuerzas malignas y otras cosas así, pero...nunca un humano. Nosotras siempre peleamos para salvar a la humanidad y ahora el enemigo es humano. No lo entiendo"- dijo esto mientras se acostaba en la cama y daba un largo suspiro.

"Por algo dicen que el mayor enemigo del hombre es el mismo hombre"- le recordó la gatita.

Serena solo dio un pequeño "gruñido" y cerro sus ojos para descansar un minuto...- "¿Y qué hay de los nuevos guerreros?"

"Bueno de eso no he sabido nada"- le respondió la gatita recostándose-. "Ni Artemis sabe algo y creo que Setsuna no querrá decirnos al respecto".

"Ya lo sabia"-dijo casi rendida-. "Pero¿tú crees que sean enemigos?"

"No lo sé"- le respondió- "Pero de todas formas hay que se muy precavidas. Pueden de ser que nos ayuden, pero hay que tener cuidado".

"Lo sé"- dijo mientras abría sus ojos.- "Pero no evitar encontrarle ciertos parecidos con nosotras, es decir, con la chicas."

"Sí, eso me dijiste"- le dijo- "Pero ¿Tu crees que pueda ser lo mismo que paso con Rini?

"No lo sé, Luna. Es extraño..."- dijo la chica mirando al techo- "Es como sí fueran sus hijos. Los dos sujetos que nos han ayudado se parecían mucho a Haruka y Hotaru sin contar que llevaban sus símbolos. Es simplemente extraño..."

"Sí, lo es. Pero que hay de la otra chica...¿Elinor?- le dijo tratando de recordar el nombre.

"Sí ella también. Las amigas de Alex: Johann y Anika se parecen mucho a Lita y a Mina; e incluso si otra amiga, Michelle se parece a Michiru. Esto esta muy raro".

"Bueno esperemos que nuestras dudas se resuelvan pronto"- dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Serena no dijo nada solo volvió a cerrar su ojos y comenzó a descansar...

"¿No vas a cenar?"

"Aún no, Luna"- le respondió aún con sus ojos cerrados.

"Pero...es que yo tengo hambre..."

* * *

Sus clases se habían extendido mas de lo que había pensado y así que cuando salió había pasado un poco mas de las 10 de la noche. Estaba caminando lentamente por toda la ciudad. No quería regresar a casa pues quería aclarar su mente después de tantas horas de estudios.

Conforme caminaba veía distintos rostros al caminar. Ella siempre miraba directamente a los ojos, no a otro lado. Cuando una que otra persona se cruzaba con ella, no podían evitar bajar la mirada ante la suya, pues era demasiado impotente. Estaba cansada, pero no quería decir que se sintiera rendida. Desde su infancia su madre le había enseñado a nunca bajar la mirada ante nadie, que siempre tenía que ser firme y decidida ante todo.

Mientras caminaba, se detuvo en una tienda de abarrotes. Por un instante paso la idea de pasarse de largo como había hecho en muchas tiendas atrás, pero después coloco una mano dentro de bolsillo derecho tanteando esperando encontrar su preciado paquete de cigarros. Al encontrarlo lo saco de ahí y se dio con la sorpresa que ya no había ninguno. Dio un pesado suspiro y verificó su billetera que se encontraba en el bolsillo posterior de su pantalón. Todavía tenia un poco de dinero aun, lo suficiente como para comprar un nuevo paquete de cigarros.

Finalmente, decidió entrar al lugar. Sintió como el ambiente cambiaba. Afuera hacia algo de frió, pero era un frió mas cargado, en cuanto adentro, era una frío pero mas puro. Producto del ventilar que daba aire acondicionado. Miro todo el lugar detenidamente. Podía ver que el encargado estaba limpiando el suelo del lugar. Dio un paso para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba y preguntarle si tenia cigarros, pero al darlo pudo notar que en una esquina del lugar, se encontraba otro encargado. Era una chica, sin duda alguna. Se veía muy concentrada en la revista que estaba leyendo. Estaba apoyada en la maquina registradora.

Se le acercó y la chica apenas sintió el acercamiento de alguien, levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con lo que ella veía era un chico muy apuesto.

"¿Tiene cigarros?"- le preguntó.

"Yo..."- comenzó. La chica había quedado como ida ante su mirada.- "¿Cigarros?"

"Sí, cigarros"- le afirmó. Al parecer ella también había notado la distracción de la chica-. "¿Tiene?"

"Sí! Sí!"- comenzó a decir. Como si hubiese vuelto a la vida.- "Sí tenemos. ¿Qué marca desea?"

"Marlboro"- dijo secamente- "Que sean dos cajetillas, por favor"

"Claro"- dijo la chica un poco más calmada, pero aun no podía controlar el ardor que se producía en sus mejillas. Sin duda este chico era muy apuesto. El muchacho que se encontraba limpiando el suelo detuvo su trabajo, al escuchar la entusiasmada respuesta de su compañera de trabajo. ¿Qué podría haberla hecho responder así? Cuando se acerco un poco más pudo notar la presencia del cliente. Un chico alto de cabellos blancos. El no podía negarlo, era apuesto (**N.A**: No, no es de esos raros).

Finalmente, después de haber tratado de teclear los botones de la caja registradora y después de tratar de devolverle el cambio, Alex pudo salir de los abarrotes. Cuando salió se encontró con el aire cargado de la ciudad. Por un instante, pensó el regresar a la tienda pero después miró y decidió seguir su camino a la casa, donde seguro le esperaría una terrible reprimenda por parte de Michelle.

Dio un ligero suspiro antes de camina. Justo cuando dio el segundo paso, se chocó con alguien. Estuvo apunto de caerse algo aturdida por el golpe, pero se dio cuenta que con la persona con quien había chocado era mas baja que ella.

"Discúlpeme, en verdad estaba desatento!"- dijo a manera de disculpa.

"No se preocupe"- dijo la extraña.- "Yo tampoco iba atenta"

"Sí, bueno yo lo lamento"-. Dijo mirando a la chica. Por alguna razón su rostro le era muy conocido, pero ¿Dónde lo había visto?

"Sí, bueno no se preocupe"- le respondió la chica mientras se apartaba de ella y se dirigía hacia los abarrotes donde ella había estado antes.

Alex solo se quedó en pie. Mirando como la chica con la quien había chocado entraba a la tienda de abarrotes. Trataba de recodar en dónde había visto ese rostro. Sus cabellos aguamarinas, sus ojos casi del mismo color, su estatura e incluso el olor a mar que expedía sus cabellos; todo le era muy conocido, mas aun, no podía reconocer a tal chica.

Dio un ligero suspiro en señal de rendición y comenzó a caminar. Pero al dar el primer paso se detuvo. Ahora lo recordaba. El cabello, los ojos, la estatura; todo indicaba a una sola persona. Alex se quedo ahí mirando las puertas de vidrio por donde había pasado la noble dama. Aquella dama que había sido como una segunda madre para ella.

Sin duda alguna, este había sido el encuentro mas importante de todo su viaje...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Roar18...dejen reviews por favor._**

_Se preguntaran xq pongo Duran17, es porque aquí tengo otro fic con este nick (por si las dudas). Hasta el próximo capítulo !_


	11. Una mañana como cualquiera

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_N.A: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. (pero esta historia si lo es) .Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo 11: Una mañana como cualquiera:_**

Comenzó a oír unos ligeros pero firmes sonidos en la casa. No le presto atención al principio pero cuando los sonidos se volvieron murmullos, supo que ya era hora de levantarse.

Miró el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita al lado de su cama, a través de una rendija de la sabana. Las 7:30, pero la mañana era tan resplandeciente que podía decirse que parecía las 10:00 de la mañana. Volvió a cubrirse completamente con la sabana y trató de ignorar los "ruiditos" que se escuchaban en la casa.

Apenas cerró sus ojos, los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse por la sabana. Era verano, sin duda alguna, pensó. Pero era extraño. En su época los climas no eran tan exactos. Aquí, parecía que era verano pero a la ves invierno. Días soleados y con sol, pero cortos. Noches muy frías y largas.

Con todos esos pensamientos, se dio que ya no podría dormir ni un minuto más. Dio un ligero suspiro y se levantó de un golpe. Comenzó a dar un largo bostezo y estiro sus articulaciones con el propósito de quitarse la pereza. Miró nuevamente al reloj: 7:40 am. No lo creyó pero cuando cerró los ojos sentía que no había descansado nada, sin embargo ¿Habría dormido en realidad unos diez minutos? No siguió pensando en eso y salió de la cama para después hacerla. Una ves todo acomodado comenzó a oír de nuevo esos murmullos. No se sorprendió al comienzo, estaba acostumbrada a escucharlos todas la mañanas. Era por esos murmullos que no colocaba su despertador, esos ERAN su despertador.

Avanzó hasta donde se encontraba el espejo detrás de la puerta de su dormitorio y se observo. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, pero seguro lo arreglaría cuando se diera un baño. Lleva una simple camiseta blanca y un buzo gris suelto.

En eso que las "vocecitas" comenzaron a ser ligeras protestas. Fue ahí cuando supo que sus compañeras la estaban esperando. Dio bostezó final para desperezarse y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha...

* * *

"No puedo creer que se demore tanto"- comenzó a decir una de las que estaban en la mesa. Las tres amigas estaban sentadas en la pequeña mesa de la cocina blanca. Los rayos filtraban los ventanas y puertas de vidrio que estaban ahí, iluminando todo el lugar.- "Estoy hambrienta". 

"Anika¿no crees que deberíamos dejarla descansar? A tenido un largo día ayer"- dijo la chica de cabellos marrones oscuros. Estaba ya vestida de modo casual como para salir un momento a explorar la calle.- "Yo también tengo hambre creo que habría que dejarla descansar un poco"

"Jessica tiene razón"-dijo la tercera quien tenia unos lentes puestos y se encontraba leyendo al parecer, una revista científica-. "Ha estado muy cansada estos días deberíamos dejarla que duerma por un momento más ¿no te parece?- finalizó esto ultimo tomando un poco de café de la pequeña taza que estaba ahí. A diferencia de las otras dos ella solo se conformaba con un poco de café que, sin duda alguna, ella misma podía preparar. Sus otras compañeras no eran tan hacendosas en la cocina o simplemente no le gustaba hacer nada por si mismas. Jessica podía hacer su propio desayuno pero a veces era muy perezosa para hacer sus cosa. En cuanto a Anika, bueno, había sido criada como un princesa y, por lo tanto, las princesas no hacen esas cosas ¿verdad?

"Pero es que en verdad tengo hambre"-dijo esta con molestia. Se vía que no había tenido una buena noche.

Cuando las demás trataron de persuadirla. Se escuchó como unos pasos firmes y lentos bajaban por las escaleras que se encontrar cerca de la cocina.

"Hasta que te levantaste!"- exclamó la rubia-. "Ya estaba a punto de buscarte a tu cuarto ¿sabes?"

"Discúlpame"- dijo esta sin mucha pena. Estaba acostumbrada a ese regaño cada mañana por parte de rubia amiga- "Pero ya sabes como soy"

"Bueno"- le respondió Anika- "Ya sabes lo que quiero"

"Sí, sí"- contestó simplemente mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina y se colocaba un mandil blanco. Como el de los chef-. "¿Y tú Jessica?"

"Un poco de café y unos huevos revueltos, por favor"- dijo esta mientras cogía el periódico que se veía abandonado en medio de la discusión de las chicas.

"¿Y tu Sharon¿quieres algo más?"

"Mmm unos huevos estrellados y un poco de café por favor"- le dijo de la manera mas amable sin siquiera mirarla.

Así un día en esta época. Haciendo el desayuno de sus amigas. No es que no le gustara hacerlo, agradecía a su madre porque le haya enseñado a cocinar, a pesar que a ella no le agradaba del todo, pero en fin, todas esas clases sirvieron para algo.

Mientras freía esos huevos de la manera que sus amigas pedían, colocaba un par de panes en la tostadora para Anika mientras colocaba en la cafetera un poco de café. Mientras esperaba a que se hicieran esas cosas, comenzó a colocar en la mesa un poco de mantequilla, mermelada de fresa y un poco de jamón, para el desayuno de Anika. La chica era muy exquisita en las comidas. A veces se le daba por desayunar una tostada con mantequilla otra con mermelada, en fin, era muy "especial" para casi todas las cosas que hacia.

Volvió a su tarea con los huevo y sacó un plato que se encontraba en una de las alacenas y colocó cada uno de los huevos para después colocarlo en la mesa. Sin apagar la sarten donde freía los huevos colocó un par de tocinetas para que se frieran. Comenzó a sonar la clásica campanita que indicaba que el café ya estaba hecho y procedió a sacar con cuidado la pequeña jarrita que contenía el café y lo colocó en la mesa para que las demás se sirviera. Luego sacó el par de tostadas de la tostadora y los coloco en un plato más pequeño que el primero para después colocarlo al lado de Anika. Finalmente, apagó el fuego y colocó las dos tocinetas en un plato igual de pequeño que en el segundo y también lo coloco en la mesa.

Después de eso la chica dio un ligero suspiro y dejo la sartén el lavadero. Se lavó las manos y se sacó el mandil. Miró al reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes de la cocina. 7:55 am. Esta vez había sido muy rápida.

Las otras chicas ya comenzaban a desayunar. Ella simplemente se sentó y cogió una taza para ella misma. Observó a Jessica y a Sharon ella desayunaban tranquilamente, mientras ambas leían un periódico y revista respectivamente. Comenzó a servirse un poco de café cuando su mirada se tropezó con la figura de Anika. La chica no se vía del todo tranquila. Se notaba muy cansada y ,sobretodo, triste.

Siguió tomando su café. Ella también tenia hambre, pero no había preparado nada para ella como siempre. Solo esperaba los "restos" que le dejaba Anika.

Cual fue para su sorpresa, que la chica rubia dejo a un lado la tostada con mermelada que comía. Johann pudo observar como los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lagrimas...

"No tengo apetito"- dijo secamente mientras se levantaba evitando que las lagrimas y su voz delataran su tristeza.

Las demás chicas simplemente se quedaron observándola mientras esta se iba. Sharon no le importó en lo absoluto, así que retomo su lectura rápidamente. Jessica simplemente se quedó con el tenedor en la boca pero, al igual que Sharon siguió desayunando.

Johann fue la única que se mirando hacia la dirección donde la chica había partido. No comprendió por qué se puso así. Volvió lentamente a su taza de café y se quedó observando:

"¿Sigues preocupada por ella aún?"- dijo Sharon interrumpiendo el silencio que se produjo- "No se porque lo haces, pero creo que ya es hora de ponerle un alto a todo esto"

"Sharon tiene razón, Johann"-continuó Jessica-. "Si sigue con ese humor, no podrá obtener el puesto como líder"

"Lo sé"-dijo Johann sin mirar a ambas chicas-. "Pero si le digo que no se preocupe, es peor"

"Mmm"-comenzó Sharon mientras se sacaba sus lentes y los dejaba a un lado junto con la revista-. "Pero si no es eso entonces ¿qué otra solución sugieres?"- siguió mientras miraba a la chica de cabellos castaños. Johann pudo notar que sus ojos brillaban con la luz del sol. Podía ver que la chica también estaba preocupada por su amiga.

"¿Has hablado con Alex?"- dijo Jessica quien ya había dejado el periódico a un lado.

"Sí, lo hice"-contestó secamente-. "Pero no me dijo nada, solo que ella también lo sentía. No sé que hacer. Ambas son mis amigas pero no puedo soportar que Anika este así"

"Bueno entonces tendrás que hablar con ella nuevamente y esta vez tiene que ser serio"-dijo Sharon mientras volvía a colocarse los lentes y a retomar su lectura.

Jessica simplemente se quedó callada y siguió tomando su café.

Johann sintió que debía hablar esta ves con "seriedad" con Alex, pues ella tampoco podía soportar el humor de su amiga.

Miró el lugar que ocupaba su rubia amiga. Su mira ,luego se enfocó en la tostada a medio comer que había dejado. Sin importancia la cogió y le dio un pequeño mordisco, dejando que el sabor de la mermelada recorriera por su lengua.

Ahora lo entendía. La mermelada...

Eso la hizo recordar...pero al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrada a esto.

Después de todo, era una mañana como cualquiera...

* * *

**Holas a todos:**

Disculpen mi demora, pero es que he estado en exámenes en la universidad y apenas me ha dado tiempo para escribir esto.

_Espero sus reviews por favor:-D_

_El próximo capitulo será pronto ;-) . Nos vemos _

**Roar18/Duran17**


	12. Cada vez más cerca

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_N.A: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 12: Cada vez más cerca:**_

Estaba sentada en una de esas mesas que se encontraba en el exterior del café. Era un día hermoso y deseaba aprovecharlo al máximo. De todas sus compañeras, ella era la única que no tenia un momento de descanso, incluso cuando dormía no descansaba.

Había salido temprano de casa sin avisar (como usualmente lo hacia) para dar un paseo por la ciudad. Cuando su organismo comenzó a "gritar" por alimentos, se detuvo en uno de esos cafés que colocan las mesas fuera.

Qué interesante le resultaba esto. De donde venia no se tenia una costumbre como esta, pues se consideraba algo malo. A su gente no le gustaban los cambios en sus ancestrales tradiciones.

Siguió mirando a la gente pasar. Le daba un poco de terror verlos pasar por la calle. Para ella ver a un conjunto exagerado de personas, le resultaba muy aterrador, ya que (según ella) todos los rostros eran iguales. Pero podía asegurar que cada uno tenia un problema diferente.

Unos mostraban preocupación, otros enojo, otros (y muy pocos) mostraban alegría, en fin, existía una variedad de expresiones que el solo verlas la hacia sentir mal.

Todas esas expresiones la hacia sentir mal porque, como dijo una ves Alex, no tenia emociones. Talvez tenía razón. No tenia muchas emociones. Era la mujer mayor del grupo. Siempre preocupándose por sus demás compañeras. Preocupándose de lo que pasará mañana, preocupándose por las cosas que no salieron bien. Se preocupaba de todo menos en ella. No se sentía mal por eso. Lo único que la hacia sentir mal era que no podía expresar muy bien sus emociones. Eso la hacia sentirse mas solitaria de lo que ya estaba.

Siguió tomando su café. Sentía como su sabor amargo pasaba por toda su garganta hasta pasar cerca de sus pulmones y finalmente a su estomago donde esperaba que el calor de este pasara. Dio una mirada al lugar. No tenia mucho en particular. Pero podía decirse que era un lugar sencillo y, talvez, muy original.

Miró su reloj. 11:00 am. Era temprano. Además, era sábado. No tenia mucho que hacer ese día, por lo que podía relajarse por unos minutos.

Mientras se encontraba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, comenzó a sonar lo que parecía ser un teléfono celular. Siguió tomando su café sin ningún problema. A la tercera timbrada., decidió contestar.

"Habla Elinor"- contestó secamente. Se quedó, al parecer, escuchando lo que la "persona" de la otra línea le decía.

"Entiendo..."-dijo para después colgar. Dio un sorbo de su café y luego se reclinó sobre el asiento. Cuando pasó finalmente lo poco de café, dio un pesado suspiro.

Así que al fin ya iba a llegar.

Hacía varios días desde su llegada que estaban esperándola, pero por razones superiores, no había podido viajar con ellas. Ahora ella estaba por regresar, lo único que tenían que hacer era esperarla y, por supuesto, tener un buen plan para no levantar sospechas.

Si el enemigo sabia de esto, el riesgo seria mayor. Tenían que ser precavidas y, sobre todo, muy unidas.

Solo esperaba que sus dos problemáticas lideres, no se pelearan...

* * *

"Llegaste tarde ayer, sabes?"-le dijo una chica de cabellos aguamarina que estaba sentada en la mesa leyendo un periódico. A su lado, tenía una taza de café y un par de tostadas. 

"Sí, lo sé"- le contestó otra persona. Tenía cabellos blancos y cortos. Estaba de pie, frente a la chica de cabellos aguamarina. Se veía muy perturbada-. "Pero solo me tarde una hora"

"Sí eso lo sé"-le respondió la primera sin verla. Seguía tomando muy preciado, café cargado-. "Pero ya sabes cual es la regla ¿verdad?"

"Regresar a las horas indicadas a excepción de los fines de semana"-contestó esta mirando a un costado-. "Sí lo sé, pero es que ayer tuve que hace algunas cosas y bueno eso me demoró"-contestó dando un ligera sonrisa.

"¿Así"-dijo esta calmadamente. Evidentemente sabía que la otra mentía.

"Claro, princesita"- dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y se ría un poco.- "Tu sabes que no miento"

"Mmmm"-respondió la otra chica.- "Alex, regresaste a media noche ¿Cómo explicas eso?"

"Mmm"-se quedó pensando.- "No sé"

"Sí, claro"- le contestó esta vez mientras dejaba el periódico a un lado y la miraba directamente a los ojos.- "Debes tener cuidado, Alex. Sabes que no conocemos nada de este mundo. ¿Qué tal si el enemigo te captura? o ¿Qué tal si te atacan? o ¿Qué tal si...

"Si, sí"- le respondió Alex interrumpiendo la ola de preguntas de su amiga.- No te preocupes Michelle. Tu sabes que no me pasara nada"

"Quisiera creerlo"-le contestó mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.- "Pero no quiero que te pase nada...¿Qué tal si...

"Hey, hey"-dijo la otra interrumpiéndola otra ves.- "Tranquilízate no me pasará nada, **hermanita**"-dijo esto ultimo mientras llevaba su mano para sostener la de su amiga.

Michelle se quedó un poco más tranquila. Alex siempre le decía "hermanita" de cariño, para tranquilizarla. Después de todo se había criado juntas.

"Esta bien, **hermanito**"- le respondió la otra sonriendo un poco mientras respondía el gesto, sosteniéndole la mano también.

"Y sí crees que estoy haciendo alguna travesura"-comenzó Alex mientras le soltaba la mano y se recostaba en la silla.-"Puedes salir a cenar conmigo¿Qué te parece?"

"Bueno, esta bien."-le respondió con una sonrisa.-"Espero que a Elinor o a Andrea no les moleste"

"No lo creo"-dijo mientras cogía una de las tostadas de Michelle.- "Por cierto¿dónde esta Andrea"

"Salió temprano"-dijo Michelle mientras se reclinaba un poco sobre la silla y tomaba su café-. "Parece que quería disfrutar al máximo el fin de semana"

"¿Elinor?"

"Ella salió un poco más temprano que Andrea"-dijo mientras miraba de reojo al periódico, que había quedado olvidado durante la discusión de las dos chicas.

"Bueno eso nos deja a nosotras dos..."-dijo Alex. Le dio una ligera mordida a la tostada-. "No es por nada Michelle, pero..."

"Pero?"- repitió Michelle. Parecía que había algo sombrío en la voz de la chica de cabellos blancos.

"Siento que el enemigo esta jugando con nosotros. Al principio, su presencia era fuerte, pero esta ves ya no lo siento. Es como sí..."

"¿Como si jugaran a ser humanos y demonios a la vez?"-le interrumpió Michelle mirando a la chica seriamente. Al parecer ella también lo había sentido-. "Lo sé. No siento su presencia, pero sé que esta aquí. En este tiempo"

Alex solo se quedó ahí. No dijo ni una palabra, pero Michelle podía presentir cuáles eran sus pensamientos

Sabía lo que iba a venir...

Sabía que la verdad, estaba cada vez más cerca...

* * *

**Roar18/Duran17**

**N.A.:** Espero sus reviews...gracias


	13. Affaire

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_N.A: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. (pero esta historia si lo es) .Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 13: Affaire:**_

La mañana había pasado con rapidez después del desayuno. No salió de su habitación ni para comer. Las otras chicas estaban preocupándose. No es que no fuese raro, de hecho, se había vuelto una costumbre. El problema era que ahora les afectaba y mucho. Estaban en un lugar desconocido y había que cuidarse mutuamente. Pero la pobre chica no tenia cabeza para pensar en eso.

Las otras tres estuvieron conversando casi tranquilamente durante toda la mañana. No quería que un sonido demasiado fuerte para que la temperamental chica comenzara una pelea.

Johann era la más afectada. Anika había sido su mejor amiga, pero ahora, esto se estaba volviendo una pesadilla para ella y para la misma Anika. Había hablado con Alex con el propósito de sacar algo que aliviara a su rubia amiga, pero la líder del otro grupo solo se limito a decir "también lo siento".

Hacia un par de horas que se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala, mirando la televisión. Jessica, había salido a pasear por la ciudad, pues ella había sufrido un cuadro de estrés muy grave, por lo que su médico le recetó que no se "preocupara" de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

Sharon se encontraba en el pequeño estudio de que tenia la casa y, para su suerte, se encontraba justo al lado de la habitación de Anika. Pero a la chica no le interesaba absolutamente nada.

Johann se sentía cada vez mas frustrada. Ninguna de sus otras dos amigas parecían importarle. Se sentía muy sola. Cogió el control del televisor y comenzó a pasar los canales. Nada interesante como para pasar la tarde.

En eso escuchó que una puerta se abría casi de golpe. Por un instante, pensó que se trataba de Anika, saliendo de su habitación, pero luego cuando escuchó los pasos acercarse y bajar las escaleras, se dio cuenta de que era Sharon.

"Creo que esperabas que Anika bajara"-dijo esta sin verla mientras seguía su camino hacia el refrigerador.

"No te miento"-le contestó esta, encogiéndose de hombros. Tampoco la miró-. "Sí, pensé que era ella"

"Bueno"-se le escuchó decir de lejos.- "Esperaremos a que se le pase. No nos queda de otra"

"Qué fácil para ti es decirlo"-le respondió esta con ironía.- "Pero sabes que estará así por un buen tiempo...y la verdad esto me esta cansando"-dijo esto ultimo mientras apagaba la televisión y se quedaba mirándola atentamente.

"Sí, claro"-dijo Sharon mientras salía de la cocina llevando dos latas de coca – cola en sus manos.- "Si quieres ayudarla, ya sabes cual es la solución"

Johann no contestó a eso. Sí, tenia razón. Si quería que pasara todo esto, tenia que intervenir. Ya no le quedaba otra opción.

"O si quieres yo puedo ayudarte en algo"-dijo secamente la otra chica mientras sacaba unos lentes de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón suelto que llevaba.- "Tu encárgate de la reunión y yo haré el resto"

Johann volteó esta vez a verla. La princesa de mercurio no era ninguna tonta. Había muchos libros que quizás, eso había consumido su parte humana. Pero cuando decía que podía solucionar conflictos "humanos" no había duda de que quería probar su capacidad.

"Esta bien"-dijo finalmente-. "Si tu dices que así se solucionará"

"Claro, yo te daré cuentas de mi plan tan pronto como termine de hablar con Anika"-dijo esta mientras se ponía los lentes y comenzaba a caminar, de regreso a la oficina.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"-le preguntó Johann bastante intrigada y asustada.

"Averiguar algunos cabos sueltos"-dijo esta mientras subía por las escaleras lenta y pesadamente.

Johann simplemente se quedó ahí. Inclinada sobre el sofá. Sharon podía ser una chica muy inteligente, incluso con pensamientos muy buenos, pero a veces se comportaba de manera misteriosa, como si se tratara de una chica sin sentimientos. Por eso decían que era perversa. No por la manera que actuaba, sino por las cosas que decía. De que escuchaba a la gente, lo hacia. De hecho era una gran amiga, pero a veces su comportamiento cambiaba que intimidaba demasiado.

Johann se sentó en nuevamente en el sofá y dio un largo suspiro. Sea lo que estuviese planeando, tenía que resultar...

* * *

Regreso a casa casi a las siete de la noche. Había estado andando por toda la ciudad sin ningún rumbo fijo. Hacia horas que había dejado el pequeño café y decidió andar por toda la ciudad, para "investigar". Cuando sitio la necesidad de regresar a casa, dejo de andar por zonas que ella no conocía y regreso por el mismo camino por el que había llegado. 

Al ingresar a la casa, notó que casi todas las luces estaban apagadas. Parecía como no hubiese nadie en la casa, pero ella sabía que era todo lo contrario. Dejo las llaves sobre la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en al lado de la puerta principal y siguió caminado por oscuro pasillo. Al llegar a la sala pudo notar que la escalera que daba al segundo piso, mostraba cierto brillo, como si hubiese luces encendidas.

Supuso que una de sus amigas estaba arriba. Por lo general, solo una se queda en casa para cuidarla, mientras las demás salen a hacer sus actividades correspondientes. Decidió sentarse en el sofá y encender las luces de las pequeñas lámparas que se encontraban a cada lado de este. Se dio cuenta que el lugar mostraba algo de soledad, o probablemente era menos bullicioso que la gran ciudad de la que había salido hace unos minutos.

Su mente comenzó divagar por todo el lugar. Su miraba se posaba por cada uno de los objetos que la rodeaba: las ventanas, los adornos, la televisión, el equipo...cuando llego a este decidió levantarse y colocar un poco de música clásica. Luego de la canción comenzara a tocar , reguló un poco el volumen y regreso a su asiento.

Al sentarse, trató de relajarse todo lo que pudo. Había sido un bonito día hasta que se enteró de que la princesa vendría. Tendría que preparar todas las cosas para su recibimiento. La chica iba aparecer en un lugar poco reservado, pero lo bueno era que aparecería a una hora adecuada, por lo que no levantaría ninguna sospecha. Solo ahora debía esperar la "llamada" para confirmar todo los detalles.

No solo tenía que preparar, tenía que preparar que el recibimiento fuese seguro, pues el enemigo podía tomar ventaja de esto, y también de que nadie absolutamente nadie debía saber de la llegada de la chica. Tenía que coordinar el movimiento de los dos grupos. Ambas lideres (Alex y Anika) debían dejar de lado sus indiferencias para que la misión fuere exitosa.

Mientras pensaba se reclinó un poco en el sofá y dio un suspiro de alivio. Le alegraba que las Neo-Inners y las Neo-Outers no fueran enemigas. Habían sido criadas juntas por lo que no había ningún tipo de rivalidad. La rivalidad surgía entre Alex y Anika. Ambas eran candidatas para el puesto de líder de las sailors. Claro, ambas lo eran, pero el puesto por el que "peleaban" era muchísimo mas alto que el que tenían. Eso significaba que la que ganase el puesto, seria la líder "suprema" de todo el grupo de las sailors, incluso...de todas las demás fuerzas que dispusiese el reino. Como 'el general de generales'

En cuanto a ella, estaba a cargo del los dos grupos por el momento. Después que se eligiera a la nueva líder, dejaría de preocuparse por sus jóvenes "pupilas"

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escucharon unos pasos firmes bajar de las escaleras de cubiertas por un hermoso caoba, para detenerse abruptamente...

"Elinor! Así que regresaste"-escuchó una voz.- "Pensábamos que te habías perdido"

Elinor no dijo nada y dejo que la otra persona se acercará.

"No Alex. No me ha pasado nada"-contestó esta con una ligera sonrisa.- "Estas muy elegante ¿a dónde piensas ir?"-dijo esta al notar que su 'amiga' llevaba unos pantalones negros con una camisa blanca abotonada por solo los dos botones del medio y un saco negro que era un poco más corto que la camisa.

"Sí vamos a salir"-dijo esta con una jovial sonrisa mientras se sentaba al frente al costado de la otra chica-. "Michelle y yo iremos a cenar"

"¿Y eso?"-. preguntó extrañada Elinor. Las dos chicas no eran de salir juntas de manera 'tan' elegante.

"Bueno,"-comenzó Alex-. "Ayer llegué muy tarde a casa y Michelle se preocupo demasiado, así que para pedirle disculpas, la invite a cenar"

"Me parece muy bien"-dijo esta con una sonrisa. Le alegraba de que las dos jóvenes no se preocuparan tanto como lo hacia ella.- "Y ¿a qué hora piensan salir?"

"No lo sé"- dijo pesadamente Alex mirando su reloj-. "Hace unos minutos que debimos haber salido, pero tu sabes como se demora Michelle en arreglarse"-dijo esto ultimo para después llamar a Michelle de que se apurara.

"Ya voy"-contestó la otra chica, mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.- "Disculpa la demora"-dijo con una sonrisa y algo apenada. Alex se quedo mirando impresionada el hermoso vestido negro que llevaba sujeto por dos delgadas tiras que pasaban por encima de su hombro. Ella como siempre dejaba su cabello suelto. Tenia muchos problemas para peinarlo, pues este llegaba mas debajo de sus caderas. Llevaba un ligero maquillaje en el rostro y unos aretes en sus orejas. Ella levaba un colgante muy interesante. Como si se tratase de un símbolo...

"¿Qué¿hay algo malo?"- dijo Michelle un poco preocupada, al notar de que Alex se había quedado mirándola mas tiempo de lo debido. 

"Jajaja. No, no para nada. Ese vestido te queda muy bien."-respondió, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la chica de ojos aguamarina y la rodeaba con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.- "Oh! Y te has puesto uno muy escotado"-dijo esto ultimo con un toque de sensualidad al sentir la espalda descubierta de su amiga.

"Jajaja sí lo sé."-dijo la otra con una sonrisa.- "¿Pero esta mal acaso?"

"Te ves hermosa"- le dio como respuesta, mientras le susurraba al oído. "¿No vamos?"

"Claro"-dijo la otra chica, pero antes de dar un paso, vio que su otra compañera estaba en la habitación.- "Elinor! Ya regresaste"

"Sí, así es"-le respondió la mujer más mayor, mientras cogía una revista que se encontraba al frente de ella, sobre la pequeña mesa de vidrio.- "Llegué hace poco"

"Y ¿cómo te fue?"-le preguntó.

"Bien"-contestó- "Pero no se queden ahí chicas. Ya deben irse sino se les hará tarde"

"Sí, tiene razón, Michelle"-dijo Alex mientras se apartaba de Michelle.- "No quiero perderme la comida"

"Sí claro"-dijo con sorna.- "Bueno ya regresamos, Elinor. Nos veremos después"- dijo comenzando a caminar junto con Alex

"Sí, si"-contestó la chica-. "No se olviden: regresen tarde!"

"Jajaja, claro claro"-contestó Alex desde la puerta y después de eso cerro la puerta de la casa.

Elinor se quedó ahí sentada. Pensó en lo que pasaba entre esas dos chicas. Si estaba bien en lo que hacia Alex. Michelle y Alex eran amigas y muy buenas amigas. No quería que alguna de las dos saliese lastimada por el error de la otra. Talvez era lo mejor para ambas, en especial para Alex...quien ya había 'sobrevivido' al **_Affaire_ **que tuvo con la princesa de Venus.

Solo esperaba que las cosas funcionaran para ambas muchachas...

**

* * *

**

**Roar18/Duran17:**

_Sí. Actualicé muy pronto jejeje :-P_

_Hasta el próximo capitulo..._

_No se olviden de sus reviews..._


	14. En la cena

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A**: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

**_

* * *

_****_Capítulo 14: En la Cena...:_**

Veía los edificios pasar a toda velocidad mientras iba en el hermoso convertible rojo de su amiga. Sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho por lo emocionada que estaba. Así que al fin, se había animado a invitarla a salir. Trató de mantenerse lo mas calmada y tranquila posible por todo el trayecto hasta el restaurante. No quería que sus sentimientos la arrastraran muy lejos como lo habían hecho con su madre.

Dejó de mirar por unos momentos a la ciudad y giró su cabeza para ver a su 'casi' rubia amiga. Se vía tan concentrada en la carretera que apenas podía notar que esta la estaba observando. Notó que los ojos de su amiga era muy bellos, pero a la vez, eran muy tristes. A pesar que siempre sonreía y mostraba ser muy jovial, en verdad, sufría mucho. No podía asegurar el por qué, pero si podía decir que se trataba de algo muy sentimental.

"¿Qué pasa, princesita?"-le preguntó esta desviando por unos segundos su mirada hacia ella y sonriendo ligeramente-. "¿Tengo algo raro?"

"Sí. No has llevas puesto una corbata"-mintió mientras se reía.

"Jajajaja, bien sabes que no me gusta llevar algo en mi cuello"-dijo esta entre risa.- "Además, no creo que la necesite"

"Oh!"-dijo esta.- "Eso me sonó a insinuación"

"Jajaja, claro, claro princesa"-dijo esto riéndose más fuerte. La otra muchacha se contagió de la risa de su amiga y comenzó a reír también.

Luego de que las risas cesaron, el silencio calló nuevamente sobre el pequeño espacio del auto. Michelle regresó su mirada hacia la lunas de auto, mirando los edificios una y otra ves pasar.

Finamente sintió que el auto se detenía. Michelle pudo ver que se trataba de un restaurante bastante lujoso. Podía notar que había mucha gente 'importante' a la entrada del lugar. Algunos hombres vestido de manera muy elegante se encontraban fumando fuera del lugar conversado, talvez, de negocios.

Alex fue la primera en descender del auto, después de que se habían estacionado cerca al restaurante y se acercó hacia la puerta de Michelle para abrirla y ayudarla a bajar del auto. Antes de dar un paso adelante, Alex detuvo a Michelle sosteniéndola firmemente por los hombros...

"Espera, princesita"-dijo esta con suavidad y seriedad.- "Creo que deberías quitarte eso"

"¿Qué cosa?"-dijo la otra chica mirándola con curiosidad el rostro de la chica.

"Esto..."-dijo mientras cogía el pequeño con delicadeza, el colgante que llevaba alrededor de su cuello.- "Sabes que es un riesgo mostrarlo así en publico¿verdad?"-dijo esto ultimo con un poco de ternura.

"Perdóname"-dijo la otra chica mientras se lo sacaba.- "Pero ¿dónde lo coloco?"

"Déjame a mi. Lo guardare por ti"-dijo Alex cogiendo el dichoso colgante y colocándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.- "Ven, entremos ya"

"Claro"-contestó esta mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa y se dejaba rodear por uno el brazo de Alex, para así comenzar a caminar.

Al llegar a la puerta, Alex le entregó la llave a uno de los mayordomos para que estacionara el auto en un lugar apropiado (**N.A**.: No se como se le llaman a esos hombres) y dándole una advertencia de que no arruinara el auto, pues se trataba de algo con mucho valor sentimental.

Entraron finalmente al lugar. Pobre Michelle, a ella le hubiese gustado de que Alex hubiese ido con una mejor ropa. Todos se veían tan elegantes, que Alex parecía un cantante de pop rebelde. El sujeto que atendía el lugar. Un mayordomo con mejor vestimenta los atendió

"Buenas noches"-dijo cortésmente el hombre vestido como pingüino.- "¿En qué puedo ayudarles?"

"Sí, bueno reserve una mesa para mi y para...mi amiga"-dijo Alex dudando un poco.

"Por supuesto"-contestó el hombre, revisando su libro de notas que se encontraba frente a el, sobre el pequeño 'altar'.- "¿Y su nombre es...?"

"Tapia"-dijo Alex-. "Alex Tapia"

"Mmmm. Sí, efectivamente, aquí esta"-dijo el sujeto señalando el nombre.- "Pero no ha indicado el la zona en que quiere estar, Sr. Tapia... ¿Fumadores o no fumadores?"

"Fuma..."

"No fumadores"-contestó rápidamente Michelle. Alex le dio una mirada amenazadora, mientras se frotaba en sus intercostales, ya que la chica de cabellos aguamarina le había dado un pequeño golpe ahí.

"Muy bien, señores"-dijo el hombre- "Síganme, por favor. Los llevare a su mesa".

Los dos jóvenes siguieron al hombre a través del amplio salón. Mientras pasaban, Michelle podía ver, los rostros de estas personas. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ella venia de una de esas familias aristócratas y que Alex (por mas que tuviera pinta de vándalo) era una de esas familias. Finalmente llegaron a la mesa. Una mesa quedaba justo a un acuario...

"Es hermoso"-dijo Michelle casi como un susurro mientras el mayordomo le ayudaba a sentarse.

"Bueno quería darte unas buenas disculpas por haber llegado tarde a casa"-le contestó Alex mientras tomaba su respectivo asiento.

"Aquí tienen la carta"-dijo el hombres estirándole dos cartones que parecían panfletos, a ambas jóvenes.- "Vendré cuando ustedes decidan". 

Después de que el hombre se marchara, Alex se quedó mirando a Michelle. Estudiando cada parte de su rostro. Algunos cabellos ondulados caían sobre su rostro, dándole un toque de sensualidad a la chica, los ojos de esta eran de un color indescriptible talvez no era un simplemente aguamarina, pero de algo estaba segura, eran muy hermosos...

"¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó la chica un tanto preocupada, al voltearse y notar que Alex la miraba con mucho detenimiento.- "¿Estas bien?"

"Jajaja"-comenzó a reír.- "Sí, princesita. Es solo que me quedó observando tu linda carita"

"Jajaja"-rió Michelle.- "Deja de bromear, **hermanito**"- dijo esto ultimo para calmar a Alex.

"Bueno, pero era verdad".- dijo esta mirando a la chica.

"Sí, claro"-dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a mirar el menú.- "¿Qué quieres pedir tu?"

"Mmm"-comenzó, mientras miraba el menú.- "La verdad, algo que sea digerible"-dijo esto ultimo al mirar los platos tan complejos del menú.

"Jajaja. Lo que pasa es que están en francés tontita"-dijo la chica mientras mostraba una sonrisa.- "Déjame ayudarte si quieres"

"Claro que puedes ayudarme"-dijo Alex dejando a un lado el menú.- "Escogiendo algo para mí"

"Claro, claro"-dijo la chica mientras cerraba el menú y llamaba al mozo. Alex solo pudo escuchar que decía algo en francés y le señalaba el plato.

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?"-preguntó con curiosidad.

"Camarones"-dijo la chica simplemente.- "Y vino blanco"

"¿Vino blanco?"-dijo un poco decepcionada la chica de ojos verdes.- "¿Y camarones? Debiste pedir carne de res para mí y vino tinto"

"Sí, claro. Pero tu me pediste que pidiera por ti"-dijo la otra chica rengándola.- "No es mi culpa, sabes?"

"Esta bien dijo"-respondió la chica. Mientras se reclinaba un poco en su asiento. Para su mala suerte, Michelle había escogido un área para no fumadores, así que lo único que podía hacer era golpear con la yema de sus dedos la mesa.

Michelle pudo notar la impaciencia de Alex. No quiso hacerle caso, pues sabia que era por la ganas de querer fumar.

"No fumaras hoy, Alex"-dijo con tono de advertencia.- "Morirás pronto si sigues así"

"Jajaja. No princesita"-dijo Alex, riéndose al notar que la bella joven había adivinado sus pensamientos.

Michelle iba a contestar algo mas cuando vio a una rubia muy particular, que llevaba coletas y vestía un vestido muy elegante blanco.

"Alex"-comenzó.- "¿No es esa Serena?"

"¿Qué¿Serena?"-dijo este mientras levantaba su cabeza y miraba a la dirección que señalaba su amiga.

En efecto era Serena. Se veía muy feliz y muy elegante.

"¿Qué tal si los invitamos a que se sienten con nosotros?"-le preguntó Michelle a Alex.

"¿Los?"- no entendió. ¿Acaso no venia sola? Observó bien a Serena y pudo notar que venia a su lado un hombre mayor que ella de cabellos negros casi tan alta como la misma Alex. La princesa de Urano sintió que la ira invadía su corazón.

"Alex!"-dijo la chica rubia mientras se acerba a los dos muchachos, mientras arrastraba a su acompañante.- "Michelle¿Cómo están? No esperaba verlos aquí"

"Hola Serena"-contestó la otra chica con una amable sonrisa.- "Nosotros tampoco esperábamos verte aquí¿verdad Alex?"-dijo esto ultimo mientras miraba a significativamente a su amiga.

"Sí claro"-dijo Alex más calmado mientras colocaba su mejor sonrisa.- "Y ¿quién es tu acompañante?"

"Ah, él es Darien"-dijo Serena mientras lo señalaba.- "Darien, él es Alex. Un compañero de la universidad..."

"Mucho gusto"-dijo este amablemente mientras le estrechaba la mano a Alex.

"...y ella es Michelle"-señalando a la chica de cabellos aguamarina.- "Amiga de Alex y compañera de la universidad"

"Encantada".-dijo Michelle mientras le estrechaba la mano al moreno.

"¿Qué les parece si cenan con nosotros?"-preguntó Alex mientras se levantaba de su sitio y acomodaba su asiento al costado de Michelle.

"Claro"-dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa mientras Darien movía la silla para que esta se sentara.- "Y ¿ya ordenaron?"

"Si estamos esperando con tanta emoción nuestros platos"-dijo Alex con ironía lo cual mereció que se ganará un ligero golpe en la pierna, por parte de Michelle.

"Bueno¿qué quieres pedir, Darien?"-obviamente(al igual que Alex) no entendía.

"No escojan el camarón porque..."-otro golpe.- "Ya se agoto"-dijo con una sonrisa forzosa.

"Oh bueno"-dijo Serena.- "¿Entonces?"

"Algo con carne"-dijo Darien.

"Qué suerte tienen"-le susurro Alex a Michelle en el oído, lo cual hizo que se mereciera otro golpe.

Después de unos cuantos golpecitos mas, pudieron pedir sus platos al camarero y, finalmente, las dos parejas comenzaron a cenar mientras conversaban de muchas cosas.

Michelle, mientras cenaba, comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación, como si el peligro se acercara.

Sentía que iba a suceder algo serio... solo esperaba que no sucediera en donde se encontraban...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Roar18:**_

_**¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Espero con ansias sus reviews**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo...! **_


	15. Llamada de auxilio

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A**: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 15: Llamada de auxilio:**_

La cena había comenzado de forma amena y agradable. Las dos jóvenes princesas habían quedado intrigadas por las cosas que muchacho contaba. Al principio ellas sintieron algo de aburrimiento, pues no eran tan adultas como para comprenderlo todo, pero después que el muchacho comenzara a relatar sus experiencias en la morgue del hospital y en las pocas veces que ayudaba a los médicos titulados del mismo lugar, dejaron incluso de masticar (en especial Alex que se había quedado con el 'delicioso' camarón en la boca).

Michelle y Serena también se habían quedado intrigadas por lo que hablaba. Hablaba con tanto detalle que ellas ya se sentían parte del 'cuento'. Ni siquiera Serena, quien creía que ya sabía todo de su prometido, pudo contener su curiosidad. Al principio, le había quitado el apetito, en especial a Alex que ya había tenido mucho dificultad pasando la comida que había pedido Michelle tan 'amablemente' para ella. Las otras dos chicas habían quedado igual, cada vez que miraban el plato y veían lo que tenían, les daba cierto 'asco'.

Después de eso las otras chicas se quedaron interesadas como relataba. El sujeto salvaba vidas, y por mas 'asqueroso' que resultase valía la pena lo que hacía...

"Veo que tienes mucho interés en tu profesión, Darien"-dijo Alex mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo para pasar el trozo de camarón que se le había quedado 'atracado' en su garganta.- "Sin duda alguna eres bueno y eso lo veo por la emoción que pones en tus historias"

"Sí, tiene razón"-afirmó Michelle.- "No conozco a nadie que pueda explicar con tanta pasión , lo que hace".

"Se los agradezco mucho"-dijo este mientras se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta.- "Perdonen si es que los incomode con estas historias, pero es que con muchas personas con quien hablar respecto a esto".

"Para nada no nos has incomodado en lo absoluto"-dijo Michelle con una amable sonrisa.- "De hecho nos agradan las compañías como tu. Gente con cultura"

"Sí por supuesto"-dijo Alex mientras seguía tomando un poco del vino blanco. En eso notó que Serena llevaba algo muy 'interesante' en el dedo anular de una de sus manos.

"Discúlpame, Serena."-dijo Alex mientras cogía su mano observaba de lo que se trataba. Un anillo de compromiso.

"¿Qué sucede?"- dijo la chica de coletas con mucha curiosidad mientras miraba el rostro de su 'amigo'. Luego notó que 'este' observaba con detenimiento el anillo.

"Oh! Mi anillo"-dijo esta mientras miraba al dichoso objeto.- "Es un anillo de compromiso, me lo dio Darien. Nos vamos a casar pronto"-dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa mientras cogía la mano de su prometido.

Alex simplemente abrió un poco más sus ojos, pero sin hacer notar su sorpresa. Así que este sujeto era el rey. 'Su alteza'

"Mmm es una pena"-dijo esta calmándose y fingiendo su sorpresa.- "Es una pena que ya estés comprometida. Debo decir que eres un hombre muy suertudo, Darien"-dándole una sonrisa.

"Claro, que lo soy"-dijo este con tranquilidad mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios de la rubia. "Nos casaremos tan pronto termine su carrera".

"Oh! eso es una sorpresa"-dijo esta vez Michelle mientras miraba a los jóvenes enamorados.- "No olviden invitarnos"

"Claro que lo haremos, de eso no hay duda"-dijo Serena con una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Y ustedes?"-preguntó Darien.- "¿Son novios?"

La pregunta casi hizo que Alex se atorará con el vino. Felizmente que logro pasar el sorbo que estaba tomado antes de que lo expulsara de su boca.

"Bueno, nosotros somos..."- en eso la chica de cabellos aguamarina se detuvo. Sintió que algo se acercaba, como si se tratase de una ola de problemas. De algo tenebroso.

"Michelle ¿sucede algo?"-le preguntó Alex mirando con preocupación a su amiga.

En eso se comenzaron a oír unos gritos en la cocina del restaurante. Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, las lunas que rodeaban el restaurante comenzaron a romperse, dando paso a lo que parecía ser, la criatura mas horrible que habían visto...

* * *

Se encontraba en la sala desde hacia unos cuantos minutos. No tenia mucho que hacer en la casa así que se quedó leyendo la guía de televisión buscando al que pudiera entretenerla hasta que regresaran alguna de sus amigas. Como siempre, ella se quedaba como el 'perro guardián' de la casa. No salía en la noche mucho pues siempre se quedaba a cuidar la casa. Sus otras compañeras no entendían porque lo hacia, si no había nada de valor dentro de la casa. Pero ella, siempre contestaba que si existía algo de mucho valor y que por lo tanto debía cuidarlo. Sus amigas no hicieron mas preguntas al respecto, pues ella se había negado a dar cualquier tipo de detalle. 

Dio un ligero suspiro, se había cambiado de ropa por unos cortos y una pequeña camiseta que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación y, que también, la harían sentirse mas cómoda. Siguió viendo la guía de televisión, sin encontrar nada que le fuera interesante. Finalmente, encontró algo que parecía ser interesante. Cogió el control del televisor para apretar un botón y encender la televisión.

La película comenzó a interesarle mucho. Se había quedado tan concentrada en ella que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba a la casa...

"Elinor!"-escuchó mientras alguien le ponía 'algo' sobre su hombro, lo cual provocó que la chica de cabellos verdes oscuros por poco 'saltara'

"Tranquila, soy yo"-dijo la una chica de cabellos muy largos y lacios, de color púrpura oscuros.- "¿Te asuste?"

"No para nada".- mintió.- "Solo me sorprendiste".

"Esta bien".-dijo la chica mientras se sentaba a su costado. Llevaba una polera pegada de color blanco sin mangas y su habitual Jean negro con su clásico cinturón que la hacia verse una chica mala.- "¿Y las otras?"

"Salieron a cenar".- contestó Elinor que no había dejado de observar la televisión.- "Alex llegó tarde ayer y para disculparse con Michelle, pues..."

"La invitó a salir".- concluyó la otra chica, mientras se recostaba en el sofá y daba un pesado suspiro.- "Si tanto le gusta porque no se lo dice de frente y ya"

"Tu sabes que a Alex le gustan las sutilezas"-dijo simplemente Elinor.- "¿Ya comiste?"

"Mmm, no estoy hambrienta"-dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su estomago.

"¿Dónde estabas?"-preguntó la mujer de piel morena.

"Por ahí"-dijo con simpleza mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

"¿Por ahí?"-repitió.- "A Alex y a Michelle no les agradara esa respuesta"

"Ja! Lo sé"-dijo la chica con sorna.- "Eso espero"

"Sí, claro"-dijo esta mostrando una sonrisa. Conocía como podía ser de problemática la joven princesa.

Mientras veían la película comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la casa. Elinor quejándose un poco, fue a contestar el teléfono, ya que la otra chica no quiso.

Cuando contestó escuchaba mucha bulla, como si se tratará de chillidos, como gritos.

"_Elinor necesitamos ayuda...!"_

* * *

Estaba saliendo de la oficina por segunda ves. Fue a traer unos papeles de su dormitorio, cuando 'accidentalmente' vio la puerta del dormitorio de Anika. ¿Por qué le prometió a Johann que solucionaría el problema? Ella y su grandísima boca. Eso se lo merecía por alardear tanto y ahora no podía retorcer pues le había dicho a su amiga que tenia un 'plan' un plan! 

¿Por qué su cuarto quedaba tan cerca de la oficina? Se cuestionaba una y otra vez. Finalmente tuvo una idea. Regresó a la oficina y recogió la lata de gaseosa que no había abierto aún. Luego regresó al frente de la puerta de Anika. Era ahora o nunca. Si quería demostrarle a sus demás compañeras que podía tener dominio de cualquier situación, este era el momento.

Como sabía que entrar de golpe al cuarto de la chica y decirle un par de cosas muy 'sinceras', no iba a resultar. Decidió abrir la puerta lentamente. Cuando pudo abrirla casi por completo, pudo observar a su rubia líder. Estaba sentada en su cama con las rodillas en su pecho. Estaba abrazando una almohada mientras enterraba su rostro en ella.

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y pudo ver una pequeña silla que estaba al costado de la puerta, frente al escritorio de Anika. Sharon se acercó y tomo la silla y la colocó al costado de la chica rubia.

"Johann no quiero comer, ya te dije"-dijo la rubia manteniendo su misma posición.

"No son Johann"-dijo simplemente Sharon. La rubia sintió que dejaba de respirar. ¿Había oído bien¿Sharon?

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-dijo la rubia mientras levantaba su cabeza de la almohada. Fue ahí cuando Sharon pudo notar sus ojos. Estaban rojos. Apenas y podía distinguir el color verde de estos.

"Quería animarte un poco"-dijo la chica mientras abría la lata de gaseosa y se la daba a la chica, la cual aceptó.

"¿Johann te mandó?"-preguntó Anika mientras tomaba un poco de la lata.

"No para nada"-mintió la chica genio.- "Vine por mi cuenta"

"Ya veo"-contestó para después tomar otro sorbo de la lata y dársela a Sharon.

"¿Y me dirás de lo que se trata?"-dijo Sharon mientras tomaba de la misma lata.

"¿Te interesa?"-contestó Anika, porque a ella no le interesaba hablar de eso y mucho menos con Sharon.

"Sí, y mucho"-dijo la chica de cabellos azules mientras le regresaba la lata.

Después de esa respuesta Anika simplemente cogió la lata y se quedó observándola. Comenzó a moverla para mover el contenido y disipar un poco el gas. La verdad es que ella no quería charlar con nadie acerca de eso. Se lo había dicho a algunas cuantas personas, pero no podía contarlo pues algunas partes habían sido 'bloqueadas' por ella.

"Se trata de Alex¿verdad?-dijo Sharon mientras cruzaba sus brazos y piernas. Anika no se sorprendió de esto. La chica era tan inteligente que podía descubrir de que se trataban los problemas. Por eso era su estratega numero uno.

"Sí"-dijo esta calmadamente, como si fuese un susurro mientras seguía mirando la lata.

"¿Me puedes contar al respecto?"-le preguntó Sharon con voz baja. Al parecer ella comenzaba a entender la gravedad de la situación.

"¿Sabes Sharon?"-comenzó la rubia.- "Alex y yo nos peleamos mucho, no solo por el puesto, sino también porque..."- no quería continuar ¿podría decir lo que sentía por ella?

"¿Por qué...?"-poniéndose más seria.

"Porque ella y yo era..."

En eso algo interrumpió abruptamente su conversación. Era Johann.

"Chicas!"-comenzó esta con mucho alarme en su rostro.- "Tenemos que ir a un restaurante a unas cuadras de aquí. Elinor ha llamado diciendo que el restaurante esta siendo atacado"

"¿Y eso qué tiene que importarnos?"-dijo Sharon con indiferencia.- "Qué envíen a Alex o Andrea"

"Alex y Michelle están ahí, pero no pueden con ellos, son demasiados"- dijo esta mientras se acercaba a ella-. "Pero no hay tiempo que perder debemos ir y pronto!"

"Esta bien"-dijo esta vez Anika mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa.- "Sharon prepara tus cosas y tu Johann prepara la camioneta...tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer"

"Sí, de acuerdo"-dijo Johann mientras salía de la habitación. Sharon siguió a Johann y la detuvo en medio del camino.

"Me iba a decir de qué se trataba¿sabes?"-dijo esta recriminando a la chica más alta.- "Acerca de Alex".

"Mira no hay tiempo, pero te lo resumiré en pocas palabras"-comenzó Johann y hablando en tono más bajo mirándola a los ojos.- "Alex y Anika fueron pareja"

Después de eso la chica de cabellos castaños salió corriendo dejando a una Sharon bastante sorprendida. Así que el _Affaire_ de las dos líderes era verdad...

Dio una ligera risa, pero después se acordó de su trabajo e ingreso a su habitación para prepararse en su 'trabajo'...

* * *

**Hola a todos:**

Espero sus reviews, se los agradecería mucho. Hasta el próximoepisodio...:-D **Roar18/Duran17**


	16. Masacre en el restaurante

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A**: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 16: Masacre en el restaurante:**_

Los gritos habían cesado. Se encontraban detrás de la barra del pequeño bar que había en el restaurante, agachadas. No habían logrado por la puerta principal pues esta había sido completamente 'llenada' por las personas, que ante la presencia de tales criaturas, corrieron despavoridas. Tampoco podían salir por la puerta traseras pues cuando el alboroto por fin había cesado, los diablillos (para referirnos a estos) se encontraban rondando por todo el salón.

Michelle y Alex eran las que estaban en la barra. Fueron las primeras en reaccionar y buscar un lugar donde ocultarse (era mejor que huir) ya que de intentar salir hubiesen sido atrapadas por ellos. Darien y Serena se encontraban casi al lado de ellas. Estaban ocultos detrás de una pantalla que se encontraba al costado del bar (por eso no podían verlos). Esta ultima había tratado de contactar a Luna o alguna de sus compañeras, pero el terror descubiertos por estos 'pequeños demonios' hizo que se retractara de la idea.

Alex sabía que en la posición donde se encontraban la otra pareja, era mas insegura que la barra donde ellas se encontraban. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto. Michelle era la única que había asomado un poco su cabeza para 'contar' cuantos 'invitados' eran. Eran cinco...por lo menos. La chica no podía ver mucho desde donde estaban, pero podía asegurar que eran muchos más. Las lunas que daban hacia la calle, habían sido quebradas cuando estos sujetos entraron. Michelle sintió que las calles estaban vacías, pero por los sonidos que provenían de afuera podía asegurar que había gente ahí. Talvez la policía, lo bomberos (por las sirenas que escuchó antes) o quizás curiosos, que seguro pensaban que se trataba de la filmación de una nueva película.

"¿Cuántos hay?"-escuchó que le preguntaba su amiga, en un tono de voz muy bajo.

"No lo sé"-dijo esta en el mismo tono y agachándose al lado de su amiga-. "Pero sin duda hay más de cinco".

"¿Cinco?"-dijo esta vez más bajo, casi moviendo solo los labios-. "Tenemos que hacer algo"

"Sí, lo sé. Pero no podemos salir por el frente porque nos atraparían"-le dijo esta mirándola.- "Y la salida trasera parece estar lejos de nosotros"

"Tendra que quedarse una de nosotras"-dijo esta mirando hacia abajo-. "Una sacará a Serena y Darien, y la otra se quedará".

"Pero eso será peligroso"-dijo preocupada la chica de cabellos aguamarina.

"Sí, pero no te preocupes **tendré** cuidado"-dijo esta dándole una sonrisa mientras se sacaba el saco negro que llevaba puesto.

"Sí, de acuerdo..."-le respondió sin darse cuenta de lo había dicho.- "¿QUÉ¿QUÉ¿has dicho que iras tú? Pero eso es..."

"Sí si lo sé"- le respondió la chica interrumpiendo a Michelle.- "Pero tu sabes que soy mas rápida en tomar decisiones que tú"

"Pero...yo...tú..."-no sabía que decirle la chica.

"No te preocupes"-le respondió con una ligera sonrisa y colocándole el sacó en sus hombros.- "Tú tienes que ayudarlos a salir de aquí, yo los distraeré hasta que llegue Johann y las demás"-dijo esto ultimo mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos el colgante que había guardado por Michelle antes de entrar al restaurante.

"Pero..."-la chica había comenzado otra vez a balbucear excusas, mientras Alex cogía su mano y colocaba el colgante en ella.

"No digas nada"-dijo esta colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de la mujer más pequeña-. "Todo estará bien no te preocupes"-. Y diciendo esto, Alex sacó de uno de los bolsillos del saco que había entregado a Michelle, dos antifaces y colocando solo uno en la mano de Michelle. Pero antes de que la chica de cabellos aguamarina pudiese decir algo, Alex la cogió de los hombros y se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Confió en ti".- dijo dándole una ligera sonrisa.

Michelle se quedó ahí estática ante tal gesto, mientras un ligero color carmesí se formaba en sus mejillas. Mientras tanto, Alex hizo un ademán con el brazo para que la otra pareja se les acercara con cautela. Cuando estos finalmente estos se acercaron, Alex les indicó que ellos y Michelle saldrían por atrás y que él los distrariria para que salieran. Serena se opuso rotundamente a esto alegando que era 'muy peligroso' en cuanto a Darien, parecía casi indiferente ante la idea (no le importaba). Después de convencer a la chica los tres se prepararon para salir con cuidado.

Alex se asomo por encima de la barra para ver si el lugar estaba libre y así los tres podían escapar. Habían solo dos de los mounstros, pero se encontraban tan ocupados comiendo de una de las mesas que se encontraba al frente del bar que no se darían cuenta de la salida de Serena, Michelle y Darien. Alex les indicó a los tres que comenzaran a moverse con cuidado, sin hacer bulla, mientras ella permanecía en su posición, mirando sobre la barra para que asegurarse de que estos que los 'diablillos' se quedasen en donde estaban mientras escapaban.

Finalmente, los tres lograron salir. Michelle fue la ultima en salir, pero antes le dio una ultima mirada al lugar. La preocupación se notaba en sus ojos pero tenia que hacer su trabajo. Se lo había prometido a Alex. Después de todo...¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

"Hay problemas"-dijo la chica mientras colgaba el auricular con tranquilidad y caminaba hacia el sofá para sentarse y retomar lo que estaba haciendo. 

"¿Problemas?"-pregunto su compañera desde otro de los muebles. Se encontraba sentada, mirando la tele hasta que la llamada interrumpió sus pensamientos. Había notado que la mujer mayo, había recibido la llamada y después había colgado para volver, esta vez, a marcar un numero-. "¿Qué clase de problema?"

"Han sido atacadas".-dijo esta con simpleza mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en el sofá.- "Alex y Michelle están en problemas"

"¡Pero ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes!"-le respondió la otra chica muy alterada mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a moverse con rapidez.- "Tenemos que ayudarlas pronto!"

"Tranquilízate, Andrea".-le contestó la mujer.- "Ya llame a Johann. Irán a ayudarles"

"Entonces, me les uniré"-dijo esta dirigiéndose a la salida del la sala.

"No, quédate"-dijo la mujer mayor con firmeza. Esta vez mirando hacia la dirección de la chica.- "Nos precipitaremos por algo que puede ser solucionado con facilidad. Necesitaremos que algunas de nosotras se queden alerta, por si ocurre alguna emergencia".

La otra muchacha no supo que contestarle. Era como su hermana mayor y cuando esta hablaba era como si se tratase de un consejo pero a la vez, también, como si se tratara de un mandato.

"No sé como haces"- dijo esta mientras regresaba al mueble donde se había sentado antes.- "Pero siempre logras que te obedezca..."

"Sí, claro"-le respondió esta regresando su mirada hacia la televisión.- "No te preocupes nada malo va a pasar"

"mmm, tal vez tengas razón, Elinor"- dijo Andrea mientras se relajaba un poco más. Por un instante le preocupo, pues si el ataque era tan "problemático" entonces las chicas podrían tener muchas dificultades al resolver. Sin embargo, se tranquilizo al recordar que Johann estaba en camino y ayudaría a Alex a resolver este 'pequeño' problema. Después de todo...¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

Después que el trío había salido por la puerta trasera, Alex retomo su posición anterior, ocultándose detrás de la barra del bar. Tenía mucha suerte. Los mounstros no habían notado su presencia y ni si quiera habían notado la huida de los demás, pues estos se encontraban tan ocupados en pelear por el pedazo de carne que había en una de las mesas. 

Sabía que no tenia mucho y que seria descubierta si estos 'diablillos' se acercaban a 'tomar' algo del bar. Tenia ganar tiempo para sus amigas. Dio un ligero suspiro y cerró lentamente sus ojos. Abrió uno su camisa un poco, dejando expuesto un colgante parecido al de Michelle, pero este tenia otro símbolo...

Cogió este con fuerza, con su mano y comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras poco entendibles, muy extrañas. Como si se tratase de otro idioma. Alrededor de ella comenzó a acumularse una energía muy fuerte.

Cuando esta finalmente cesó, Alex abrió lentamente los ojos y comenzó a respirar un poco agitada. Ya era hora de que se mostrara. Cogió el segundo antifaz que sacó de sus bolsillos y se lo llevó a los ojos. Comenzó a subir las mangas de su camisa y después de eso, comenzó a levantarse lentamente de la barra...

Cuando pudo tener mejor vista del lugar, pudo ver mejor a sus atacantes. Eran flacos hasta los huesos sus ojos y dientes eran amarillentos, tenían piel oscura y pocos cabellos. Sus cráneos eran muy deformes, casi cuadrados. Vestían un mísero 'tapa rabos' del mismo color de su piel. Su rasgo mas característico era sus largas garras filudas, al que sus dientes que adornaban su deforme boca. Como ultimo detalle característico era que estos llevaban una serie de 'púas' por toda su columna: desde la parte trasera de su cabeza, hasta la pequeña 'cola' que tenían estos.

Alex tenían que ganar tiempo. Cogió una de las botellas que estaban en el bar y se preparo para atacar...

"Hey tu!"-gritó esta lo cual hizo que llamara la atención de uno de ellos, pero antes de que este reaccionara, recibió en la cabeza un 'botellazo' que lo lanzó fuera de la mesa donde se encontraban. El segundo simplemente volteo a la persona que había lanzado aquella botella.

La chica alta hizo un movimiento con su brazo para retirar todo la que se encontraba en la mesa, provancando el sonido característico del vidrio chocándose contra el suelo y quebrándose. Cuando tuvo espacio libre, esta se subió a la mesa y preparo su espada para atacar.

El mounstro lo entendió como un movimiento 'hostil' y se lanzó hacia Alex, estirando sus garras y abriendo la boca para darle una mordida, pero antes de que este llegara, Alex se lanzó para recibirlo y, haciendo un movimiento con su espada, cortó por la mitad el cuerpo del desdichado animal.

El sonido que produjo los vidrios rotos y el grito que dio la criatura. Hizo que captara la atención de sus demás compañeros. Alex no lo había notado antes, pero Michelle tenía razón. Había mas de cinco. Sin embargo, no se puso a contarlos a todos pues estos comenzaron a colocarse en posición para atacarla.

Al ser ella mucho mas alta que estos seres (pues parecían niños de 10 años, pero encorvados) confió de que les ganaría con facilidad.

Pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo, se le abalanzaron 2 de ellos. Alex los esquivo con rapidez dándole algunas estocadas. Pero ahí no se detuvo. Comenzaron a atacarle los demás. Como eran muy pequeños. Alex tenía muchos problemas para darles y por su contextura delgada, podía moverse con tanta rapidez que tenia muchos problemas de atacarlos. Alguno se colgaron sobre ella, pero había logrado sacárselos de encima golpeándose ella misma contra la pared. Otros se le acercaban dando ligeros golpes, como si se tratase de un juego y otros simplemente trataban de morderla.

Alex logró matar a 4 más de ellos, sin embargo, aun quedaba mas de 5 que se mantenían en pie y se veían bastante enojados. Cuando se dispuso a dar un nuevo ataque, uno de ellos dio un fuerte chillido. La chica alta simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia donde había provenido ese chillido: uno de los mounstros había cogido una de las sillas y la lanzo hacia ella. La pobre muchacha no pudo esquivar tal golpe, el cual hizo que cayera de lleno contra el suelo. Cuando finalmente logro levantarse, se encontró rodeada por todos los mounstros, como si se tratase de una jauría de lobos.

"Creo que se enojaron"- dijo esta con voz entre corta. Era evidente que estaba adolorida por el golpe y aturdida. Pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar uno de los mounstros se lanzó sobre ella con el intento de darle un 'ultimo' zarpazo. Alex solo le quedó defenderse con su espada. Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Para su sorpresa el cráneo del mounstro fue atravesado por una flecha de color negra. El desdichado 'insecto' emitió un fuerte chillido y cayó al suelo.

"Lamentamos llegar tarde"-se escuchó- "Pero Afrodita se demora mucho en vestir".

"Hermes!"-dijo la chica de cabellos blancos, reponiéndose del golpe y mirando hacia la chica que llevaba un arco y una estuche de flechas sobre su espalda. Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo mas, el resto de la 'jauría' se abalanzó hacia el nuevo enemigo. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos pudo alcanzarla, pues otro figura apareció, 'aplastando' las cabezas de estos. La nueva figura llevaba un hacha en sus manos, bastante pesada.

"Hermes tiene razón"-dijo esta figura. Tenía cabellos castaños...- "Esa chica se demora mucho en cambiarse de ropa"- dijo esto ultimo riéndose un poco.

"Lo suponía, Io"-respondió Alex riéndose un poco. Esta vez ataco con mayor fuerza a sus enemigos. Hermes comenzó repartiendo flechas por doquier, sin molestar en verificar que si esto morían o no. Io golpeaba a los caidos por las flechas de Hermes en las cabezas, pues era la única manera de asegurarse de que estos muriesen instantáneamente.

Las tres mujeres repartían golpes a todos aquellos que se le acercasen. Más aun los mounstros seguían levantándose como si se tratasen de muerte vivientes. Del mismo lugar donde aparecieron Hermes e Io, apareció otra mujer de cabellos rubios. Esta (al igual que las demás) llevaba un antifaz blanco y llevaba el símbolo de su respectivo planeta...

"Atrás todo mundo!"-grito esta mientras levantaba su espada. Las demás retrocedieron lo mayor posible mientras que la rubia lanzo un ataque de luz que prácticamente, incinero a todos los mounstros.

"Llegas tarde"-dijo la chica de cabellos blancos, pensado que todo ya estaba en calma.

"Sí lo sé, Umbriel"-dijo la chica acercándose a ella. Se veía muy molesta.- "Pero más vale tarde que nunca. Además..."-dijo esto ultimo alzando su mirada hacia la chica más alta y colocándose muy amenazadora.- "Esto es un punto más para mí"

Umbriel intentó ponerla en su lugar, pero antes de que lo hiciera vio una sombra gris moverse por a toda velocidad por la pared hacia ella y abalanzarse sobre ella, lo cual provocó que la chica saliese disparada hacia la calle. Las otras tres muchachas fueron a su ayuda, al reconocer que se trataba de otro de los mounstros que (al parecer) había quedado con vida. Pero no lograron acercársele ya que otro de los mounstro se lanzó sobre Io y Hermes haciendo que estas cayeran. Afrodita trató de librar a su amigas, pero el 'diablillo' se movió mas rápido que ella, esquivando el golpe.

Mientras, trataban de detener a este diablillo, Umbriel se encontraba lidiando con el otro mounstro que se encontraba encima de ella. Tenía unos dientes muy filudos en su deforme boca. El impacto había provocado que su espada cayera de sus manos, por lo que estaba desarmada. Trató de evitar la mordida del mounstro, pero solo logró hacerlo poniendo su brazo en la boca de esto, lo cual hizo que Umbriel gritase del dolor al notar como los dientes se clavaban mas y mas, mientras que la sangre fluia libremente.

La presión que ejercía el mounstro, con sus 'manos' al estar ella en el suelo. Hizo que esta sangrase por un costado, lo cual dificulto su movimiento. En ese instante Umbriel creyó todo perdido, pero antes de que pudiera rendirse, notó que en el vientre del mountros aparecían dos puntas de metal de color dorado. Como si se tratase de un tridente. El mounstro dejo de morderla y cayó de lleno sobre el cuerpo de Umbriel.

Ahí fue cuando notó, que (efectivamente) se trataba de un tridente bastante largo. Aturdida por la mordida, y por la cantidad de sangre que perdía, vio en el techo de el restaurante (el cual no era mas que de un piso) una figura delgada y muy femenina. Umbriel simplemente sonrió un poco. La reconoció en ese instante.

En cuanto a la figura, dio un salto hacia donde se encontraba Umbriel y aparto con el tridente el cuerpo de la bestia caída, del cuerpo de la chica de cabellos blancos. La nueva figura tenía cabellos aguamarina y llevaba en su rostro un antifaz blanco...

"Te dije que te fueras..."-dijo débilmente Umbriel tratando de levantarse.

"Tu sabes que nunca te hago caso"-le respondió esta chica con delicadeza, con una sonrisa en sus labios.- "Te salve la vida"

"Podía con él"-le respondió Umbriel quejosamente mientras se cogía del costado para evitar que sangrase.

"De nada"- dijo la otra chica, quien esperaba las gracias de la mujer mas alta.- "Tenemos que salir pronto, esta muy mal".-dijo esto ultimo con mucha angustia.

Las demás chicas habían logrado de deshacerse del otro mounstro. Como Io cayó encima de Hermes, esta ultima tuvo tiempo para agarrar el hacha de la primera y lanzarla hacia el mounstro provocando que este cayese y después siendo rematado por el Afrodita.

Finalmente, se aseguraron de que todos estuviesen muertos, dándoles golpes en las cabezas por si alguno aun vivía. Io fue a ver a Umbriel, aun se encontraba preocupada por ella, pues esta había salido disparada del local. Se tranquilizó al encontrar a su amiga con su otra compañera de equipo, pero vio que Umbriel estaba muy herida.

"Tritón!"-llamó Io-. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Ayudando a Umbriel"-respondió estaba mientras ayudaba a su amiga. Se detuvo cuando escuchó las sirenas acercarse, esta vez eran mas fuertes que la primera vez. "Rápido tenemos que salir de aquí!"

"Io, trae la camioneta"-ordenó Afrodita, lo cual hizo que Io obedeciera rápidamente.

"La policía se acerca"- informó Hermes mirando hacia una de las esquinas de la calle. Para cuando dijo esto, Io apareció con una camioneta negra frete a ellas.

"Hermes ayúdanos a meterla al auto"-dijo Afrodita mientras ayudaba a Umbriel a llevarla al auto. Hermes simplemente abrió una de las puertas de atrás de la camioneta dándole espacio a las demás. Tritón y Umbriel ingresaron primero, seguidos por Hermes quien cerró la puerta. Afrodita se subió adelante, al lado de Io. La policía llegaba...pero chicas ya habían huido.

"Te dije que no pasaría nada"-dijo Umbriel quitando se el antifaz y sonriéndole a la chica.- "Solo fue un rasguño"

"Sí, claro"-le respondió con ironía Tritón, mientras se sacaba su antifaz y se sacaba el saco que llevaba puesto para cubrir con el, la herida de Alex.- "Hermes necesito que me ayudes. ¿Sabes si se pondrá bien?

"Sí, lo hará"-dijo la chica.- "Tiene razón es un rasguño, aparte no parece ser nada serio"

"Creo que hicimos bastante bulla¿verdad?"-dijo esta vez Io desde el volante, riéndose un poco.

"Ni lo dudes, Johann"-contestó Afrodita, quitándose el antifaz y dando un suspiro. Después de la masacre...¿Qué podía salir mal?...

**

* * *

**

**Roar 18:**

_**Sí, lo sé...me demore mucho, pero he estado en exámenes en la universidad, y teniendo practicas y tareas, practicas y tareas, tareas y tareas...me entienden verdad? **_

_**Con respecto a los nombres. Si podrán darse cuenta son los nombres de los satélites de cada uno de los planetas, a excepción de Afrodita y Hermes (son de dioses)**_

_**Sobre si pondré a Rini...sí, lo haré. Pero tratare que sea lo mas madura posible, sin embargo aun seguirá siendo algo infantil e insoportable para que todos sigan odiándola (BUAJAJAJA! ), y si algunos les gusta...bueno mil disculpas.**_

**Bueno...hasta el próximo capitulo...:-D**


	17. ¿Buenas heroínas?

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A**: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 17¿Buenas heroínas...:**_

Era un día muy soleado. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad después de aquel 'incidente' en el restaurante. Muchas personas no comprendían bien lo que había pasado, pero después de todo...¿Qué podía ser diferente en una ciudad que había sido atacada por los 'fenómenos' mas raros de todos los tiempos? Eso no tenía nada importante.

Los medios de comunicación, habían dado informes acerca de lo acontecidos los últimos días, pero nada de eso duraba mucho tiempo. Al día siguiente ya había pasado a la historia. Lo más curioso, es que se le acreditaba todos estos acontecimientos, a las Sailors Scouts, mas no a las personas que en realidad, habían 'salvado' el día.

La razón de esto: jamás habían sido vistos en público. Algunos dijeron que hubieron otras personas más, que 'ayudaron' a las Sailors, pero ninguno de ellos coincidió con la realidad.

El restaurante había quedado hecho 'inhabitable', por lo que tenía que ser demolido. Lo más interesante en todo el desastre, eran las manchas negras que adornaban lo que alguna vez había sido la hermosa alfombra roja. Estas manchas parecían ser, trozos de carne quemada. Los peritos (los investigadores policiales) no pudieron precisar de lo que se trataba, pero sin duda alguna, estaban completamente carbonizados.

En la universidad, las cosas habían seguido su curso. A pesar de los sucesos ocurridos, los alumnos seguían sus actividades como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Serena, quien había logrado salir ilesa de la escena, se encontraba ahora en la cafetería de la universidad. Estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa, frente a las amplias ventanas de la cafetería. Estaba un tanto pensativa por lo ocurrido. Apenas si había comido el trozo de emparedado que estaba en la mesa y tomado el jugo que había pedido. Miraba con detenimiento a las personas que pasaban, se veían como hormigas, según ella.

Por su mente pasaba lo ocurrido aquella noche. Los mounstros entrando por las ventanas del restaurante, la gente corriendo, el tener que ocultarse tras la pantalla, etc. Después pasó por su mente cuando tuvieron que salir por la puerta trasera, con el terror de se capturados si es que hacían un movimiento en falso.

Recordó que al salir tuvieron que dejar atrás a Alex, que (hasta ahora, según ella) no sabía nada aún. No conocía nada de Alex, por lo que al día siguiente, no pudo ubicarla. Pasó por su mente cuando salieron por el pequeño callejón, mientras Michelle y Darien la acompañaban. La chica de cabellos aguamarina parecía muy inquieta cuando se alejaron del escenario. Serena había tratado de comunicarse con las chicas, sin ningún éxito. Después de varios intento Ami contestó. Serena, sin perder ni un minuto, le dijo lo que estaba ocurriendo y que necesitaba ayuda. Para cuando termino de informarle todo, se dio cuenta de que la chica de cabellos aguamarina ya no estaba. Darien dijo que había regresado al restaurante. El muchacho de cabellos negros, comenzaba a preocuparse. Pensó de que podría resolverse pronto, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que la vida de dos personas estaban en peligro.

No podían hacer nada. Solo esperar a que llegase la ayuda. No tenían ningún lugar donde poder cambiar o transformarse (en el caso de Serena), por lo que tenía que esperar a que las demás llegarán para que las fuerzas fuesen equitativas.

El lugar comenzó a llenarse de gente, pero estos después se apartaron del lugar, atemorizados por el hecho de que estos demonios, habían salido a las calles a molestar a algunos de los transeúntes, que no tenían mas opción que correr. Serena y Darien, entre tanto tumulto, no pudieron acercarse mas a la escena por lo que tuvieron que salir lo mas alejado.

Lo único que pudo recodar, fue una figura, bastante femenina, llegar hacia el techo del restaurante. De ahí logro ver que otra figura salía del restaurante 'disparada' hacia el asfalto. Serena reconoció a dicha figura como el muchacho que siempre las habían salvado: Umbriel.

Cuando todo parecía, llegar a la calma, logro ver desde su posición. Una camioneta llegar frente al local y subirse en ella a cuatro personas. Después de esto, todo quedo en relativa clama. Las sirenas se escuchaban acercarse. Para cuando logró acercarse al lugar, vio que no había ningún rastro de los demonios. Sus demás compañeras recién llegaban a la escena. La policía y los medios de prensa que llegaron al lugar. Vieron a las Sailors Scouts. Las personas que se encontraban cerca fueron entrevistadas y estas dijeron que los mounstros habían sido derrotados, por hermosas guerreras en falditas de marinero.

Serena no comprendió bien. Ella eran las que se llevaban todo el crédito, pero se dejaban de lado a las personas que en verdad habían 'salvado el día'. Eso era lo que le preocupaba...

Últimamente, las Sailors Scouts recibían el crédito, pero no habían hecho nada. De hecho, habían sido salvadas por estas personas que no preconizaban nada ,como lo hacían ellas: '...por el amor y la justicia'. Al parecer, había mas de una persona en la escena.

Comenzó a pensar en eso cuando...

"Serena!"-escuchó. Miró hacia donde provenía esa voz y reconoció a tres de sus amigas.

"Chicas¿Qué hacen aquí?"-preguntó esta mirando con sorpresa a sus compañeras que se iban acercando.- "Creí que estarían en clases".

"Bueno es que algunos de los profesores están en la conferencia que se esta realizando en el aula magistral"-dijo la de cabellos azules.

"Mmm, ya veo"-respondió la rubia. Evidentemente, no entendía nada de eso.

"¿Y tú Serena?"-preguntó la de cabellos castaños.

"Nada, Lita"-dijo esta, para después tomar un poco de su jugo.- "Solo estaba pensando"

"¿Pensando?"-dijo la de cabellos negros, burlonamente.- "Parece que va a ser el fin del mundo!"

"No tienes que ser tan molestosa, Rei"-dijo la otra chica ofendida.- "Al menos trato de pensar, no como otras..."

"¿Qué dijiste niña!"-dijo la otra mientras se preparada para ahorcarla, al igual que la rubia.

"Chicas, chicas!"-dijo la chica de cabellos azules evitando la pelea, con una sonrisa en su rostro.- "¿Por qué no nos sentamos?"

"Claro, claro!"-dijo Lita trayendo una de las sillas de que se encontraba en la otra mesa, ofreciéndosela a Rei y después dándole otra a la otra chica. Ella cogió la que estaba ya en la mesa. Cuando las cosas se calmaron, las cuatro chicas comenzaron a conversar cosas triviales: las clases, el día, los profesores...todo sin ningún tipo de problema

"Chicas¿ustedes creen que son verdaderas heroínas?".- preguntó Serena de golpe, mientras miraba el vaso casi vació, que contenían el jugo.

La pregunta sacó de lugar a sus demás compañeras. La rubia sonaba tan seria.

"¿A qué te refieres?"-dijo la chica de cabellos azules.

"Tu sabes, Ami"-dijo esta volviendo su vista hacia los ventanales-. "¿Tu creen que lo somos?"-esta vez su voz sonaba con cierta tristeza.

"¿Te refieres a lo que dicen los diarios?".- preguntó esta vez Lita.

"Sí..."-contestó pesadamente la chica de coletas.- "Los días en que han atacado no hemos hecho nada pero no siguen dando créditos. Dicen que somos la que salvamos a la gente, pero ¿Qué hay de estas personas"

"Serena, entiendo que te preocupes"-dijo calmadamente Ami mirando a la rubia.- "Pero no nos corresponde hacer 'noticia' solo hacer nuestro trabajo".

"Ami tiene razón".-dijo Rei.- "Solo tenemos que hacerlo bien la próxima vez. Nada va a pasar"

"Pero aun así , creo que estamos mal"-dijo regresando su mirada, esta vez hacia la mesa.- "No estamos haciendo nada. ¿Seremos buenas heroínas?

"No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Solo tenemos que ser mas cuidadosas la próxima vez..."-dijo Lita dándole confianza a su amiga.

"Sí no te preocupes"-dijo esta vez Rei dando una sonrisa.- "Todo estará bien"

Serena dirigió su mirada a sus dos amigas y después a la de Ami. La chica de cabellos azules le dio una cálida sonrisa, en señal de apoyo. Sin embargo, aún la pregunta invadía el pensamiento de la rubia...¿Serían buenas heroínas?

**

* * *

**

**Roar18: Hey! Que les pareció? ;-)**


	18. Nueva luna en lunes

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A**: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

**OJO: **_New Moon on Monday – Duran Duran (solo me baso en el título)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 18: Nueva luna en lunes:**_

Estaba sentada en el sofá. Vestía un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca manga larga. No llevaba zapatos, sus pies estaban desnudos. Se notaba en su rostro la preocupación y la angustia. Ya era de noche por lo que la casa estaba iluminada por algunas lámparas encendidas. No le agradaba mucho la luz, sobre todo cuando estaba pensando en cosas importantes.

Lo único que iluminaba el lugar con intensidad, era la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por las ventanas. Levanto su mirada hacia una de las ventanas y se dirigió hacia ella. La abrió, y dio un ligero respiro. El aire era fresco sin duda alguna y la luna brillaba con mucha intensidad. Sin duda hoy sería el día.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"-escuchó una voz detrás suyo. Sonaba bastante calmada.

"Nada solo estamos esperando"-dijo mujer.

"¿Estamos¿Esperamos?"-dijo la voz, bastante confundida.

"Sí, así es"-respondió girando un poco su cabeza, como si estuviese mirando a la 'voz' que le hablaba.

"Elinor,"-comenzó la voz mientras esta comenzaba a 'caminar' hacia ella.- "No has salido en todo el día. ¿Qué te tiene preocupada?"

"Estoy esperando una llamada"-contestó la mujer de cabellos verdes oscuros.- "Es algo muy importante, Michelle"-dijo esto ultimo cuando la chica se acercó lo suficiente como para ser iluminada por la luz de la luna.

"¿Una llamada?"-dijo extrañada-. "¿Pero de quién?"

Elinor iba a contestarle, hasta que se escuchó el sonido de un teléfono celular. La mujer de cabellos verdes se dirigió rápidamente hacia la pequeña mesita que se encontraba al lado del sofá, que había ocupado antes.

"¿Ya esta confirmado?"-escuchó Michelle. La mujer sonaba con bastante firmeza.- "Muy bien"

"¿Quién era?"- a preguntó la otra chica acercándose Elinor.

"Ya esta confirmado..."-dio como respuesta la otra mujer.- "Tenemos que prepararnos"-dijo esta ultima saliendo hacia de la sala hacia el recibidor.

"¿Prepararnos¿Para qué?"-dijo la chica. Estaba confundida.

"Para recibirla"-contestó Elinor desde el recibidor.

"¿Recibir¿A quién?"- más confusa.

Elinor se acerco a ella mientras se colocaba un saco de color negro...

"La princesa llega hoy. Infórmale a Alex y a las demás que deben estar en el parque numero 10 dentro de una hora"-contestó esta acercándose a la chica. La respuesta dejo sorprendida a Michelle, tanto que ni siquiera notó cuando Elinor se fue. Regresó a realidad cuando una voz comenzó a hablarle...

"¿Michelle?"-dijo la voz.- "¿Quién salió?"

"Elinor, Andrea"-contestó la chica.- "Llama a Alex, la princesa esta en camino"

"¿La princesa?"-preguntó la chica de cabellos morados.- "¿Queeé?"

"No hay tiempo para explicar"-dijo la Michelle comenzando a salir de la sala y colocándose al final de las escaleras.- "Despierta a Alex y dile que tenemos que irnos"

"¿Estas segura?"-le preguntó la jovencita- "Alex no creo que pueda manejar..."

"¿Por eso nomás te preocupas?"-dijo la otra chica casi sorprendida.- "Yo conduciré, ahora anda ve a despertarla"

"Sí, sí..."-dijo pesadamente la chica mientras subía las escaleras, dejando a Michelle sola.

Michelle no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Solo estaba haciendo las cosas que le había dicho Elinor. Se quedó mirando hacia la puerta por unos instantes y después, se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

"Pero qué cosas mas raras hace, Elinor".

* * *

El aire era fresco y mas aún en donde se encontraban. Hacía un par de horas que habían recibido la llamada 'poco' clara de Michelle, diciendo simplemente el lugar a donde debían acudir. Le informó a sus demás compañeras lo que estaba pasando. Las otras chicas no lo entendieron bien (incluso Sharon había quedado confusa por el mensaje), pero aceptaron que debían ir a investigar.

Sin embargo una de ellas (su líder), estaba de un humor de 'perros'. La chica había seguido su vida normal, desde aquel día en que ocurrió 'la masacre', pero podía notarse de que su humor había cambiado. Había pasado de un 'te extraño' a un ' te odio'.

El día en que pelearon. Alex fue herida. No fue tan grave, pero eso le sirvió para darse cuenta de algo. La líder del otro grupo había 'salido' con la princesa la chica de cabellos aguamarina. No tomó en cuenta las circunstancias en lo que la 'cena' había terminado. El solo hecho de que Alex saliese con Michelle, había hecho que la chica se llenara de ira.

Eso era un problema. Sí la líder de las Neo- Inners, le tenía rabia a la estratega del otro grupo, podría causar una guerra. Era exagerado, pero era el termino perfecto, para la 'guerra' que podía iniciar su rubia amiga.

"Pero¿Qué tanto se demoran?"-escuchó una voz escandalizada a su costado.

"Seguro están esperando a que la princesa llegue"-escuchó una segunda voz.- "Tu sabes que las líneas del tiempo suelen ser muy tramposas"

"Sí, bueno"-contestó la primera voz.- "Tú que crees, Johann"

"¿Qué?"-solo logro decir. Evidentemente, estaba distraída.

"¿Qué pasa amiga?"-dijo la segunda voz. Era una chica de cabellos azules oscuros y cortos.- "¿Sigues preocupada por eso?"

"¿No crees que debes dejarla sola?"-dijo la otra chica. Una mujer de cabellos negros y largos.-" Si quiere iniciar un conflicto, pues que lo haga"

"Suena muy fácil¿verdad?"-contestó Johann mirando a ambas chicas.- "No confió en las cosas que hace Anika.

"Bueno,"-dijo con tranquilidad la chica de cabellos azules, mientras se recostaba en la banca, en la que estaba sentada.- "Yo tampoco"

"Eso dices, Sharon"-dijo la chica mirando hacia el lago que estaba al frente de ellas. Era un lago bastante amplio y la luna se reflejaba en sus claras aguas.- "Pero no puedes negar que como líder es buena"

"De eso no dudo"-dijo Sharon mirando al cielo.- "Es en sus sentimientos que no confió"

"¿Por qué?"-dijo la chica de cabellos negros, quien se encontraba sentada en el medio de las dos.

"Porque, parece que se guía mucho por ellos y considerando que es una chica temperamental..."

"La química es desastrosa"-finalizó Johann.

"Mmmm"-simplemente dijo la otra chica.

"No entendiste¿verdad Jessica?"-le preguntó Sharon mirando a la otra chica.

"No del todo"-contestó esta mirando al lago.

"Sí que ese tratamiento 'anti-stress' te ha servido"-dijo Johann recostándose en la banca y esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

"Sí, así es"-contestó Jessica recostándose al igual que las otras dos. Después de eso, hubo silencio. El trío se quedó mirando la luna: Sin duda alguna, era mas resplandeciente que de costumbre...

"¿Por qué se demoran tanto?"-se escuchó decir a Jessica.

* * *

"¿Qué estarán haciendo?"-dijo una voz. Era la de Andrea. Había esperado sentada en la banca que se encontraba al otro extremo del lago, durante una hora, pero ahora se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en frente de la chica de cabellos aguamarina.- "¿Tanto se demora?"

"Seguro tuvo un retraso"-le contestó la otra chica, mientras miraba con una sonrisa, a la chica de cabellos morados.

"¿Retraso?"-preguntó picaramente a la otra chica. Quería molestarla un rato.- "Te refieres a..."

"Deja de pensar esas tonterías!"-le dijo Michelle regañándola.- "Y ven, siéntate aquí"-señalando el espacio vació de la banca.

"Bueno, bueno..."-dijo Andrea, sentándose al lado de su amiga.- "¿Y qué tal te fue en tu cita con Alex.¿Hicieron algo...?"-dijo esto ultimo mirando picaramente a su casi 'hermana'

"Bueno hicimos..."-comenzó la chica sin darse cuenta.- "NO hicimos nada! Deja de estar preguntando esas cosas!"

"Bueno, bueno solo quería saber"-contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Como podría pasar algo si atacaron el restaurante donde cenamos?"

"Ahhh, entonces querías que pasará algo¿verdad?"-dijo la otra con una picara sonrisa en sus labios.

"NADA DE ESO!"-gritó, para después retractarse.- "No digas esas cosas, Andrea"

"De acuerdo"- dijo finalmente la chica recostándose en la banca.- "Pero no puedes negar que te gusta"

Michelle no contestó a eso. Había mucho en su mente. Por una parte sí le gustaba, pero por otro lado, era como su hermana. Habían sido criadas juntas y no quería arruinar lo que por tanto tiempo las había unido. Eran casi tan iguales a su madres pero a las vez diferentes: criadas juntas, padres diferentes, madres que no se relacionaban mucho. A pesar de eso, habían aprendido a quererse y respetarse mucho. Alex era una en un millón, pero ¿Sería lo correcto?

"No te responderé a eso, niña"-dijo esto con una sonrisa. La otra chica simplemente respeto su silencio. Sabía que no se sentía cómoda al hablar de eso.

"Y ¿fuiste a clases hoy?"

"Oh, oh"-simplemente contestó la 'vaga' chica.

* * *

Se encontraban de pie al lado de la chica de cabellos verdes oscuros. Esta a su vez se encontraban de pie en el pequeño 'muelle' que estaba en el lago. Hacía más de una hora que esperaban la llegada de la princesa. No sabía por qué se demoraba tanto. Tenía miedo que la chica hubiese tenía dificultades al pasar por las líneas del tiempo, pues si esta era atrapada por una de ellas, esta sin duda alguna se perdería.

Las otras dos chicas, que estaban a su costado, no se habían dirigido la palabra. Una era tan orgullosa para hablarle y la otra porque quería evitar todo contacto con la otra chica.

Elinor, pudo notar la tensión entre ellas dos. Alex había permanecido de pie al lado de Elinor sin siquiera sentarse para tomar un descanso. En cuanto a Anika, se había sentado un par de veces en una de las bancas cerca al muelle.

Elinor le preguntó a Alex si esta aún se sentía bien. Ella aseguro que sus heridas estaban sanando más rápido de lo que había pensado. Al decir esto, mostró el vendaje que tenía en el brazo derecho. Elinor se sintió un poco más aliviada. Esperaba no tener que haber interrumpido así la paciencia de la chica de cabellos blancos.

"Es tarde"-dijo Alex- "Y no ha llegado aún".

"Sí, lo sé"- contestó Elinor mirando hacia el lago. La luz de la luna hacía que los ojos de la chica brillasen.- "Y eso me preocupa"

"¿Crees que haya tenido problemas?"-se escuchó decir a Anika , quien se acercó a ella-. "¿Qué tal si se quedó atrapada?"

"Esperemos que no"-. Dijo esta mirando a la rubia.- "Espero que no"

Alex iba a preguntar algo más, cuando sintió una fuerte energía acumularse en la zona donde se encontraban. Elinor y Anika, también lo habían notado.

"Alex...llama a las demás"-dijo Elinor, mientras que Alex llamaba a las chicas a través de su teléfono celular.

"¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó angustiada Anika-. "¿Qué es esta energía?"

"Ya esta llegando"- dijo Elinor.- " Retrocedan un poco"

Alex, quien había dejado de hablar, y Anika, retrocedieron lo suficiente como para dejar un espacio libre para la llegada.

Las demás chicas habían llegado al lugar. En ese momento comenzó a formarse una especie de onda en el muelle. Una nube rosada comenzó a formarse en el centro, por encima de esa honda. La nube comenzó a crecer más y más, y de esta comenzaron a formarse especies de destellos de luz.

Las demás chicas quedaron paralizadas ante tal escena. Finalmente, comenzó a 'descender' de la nube una figura. Las demás chicas la reconocieron inmediatamente.

Cuando todo se disipó, Elinor pudo reconocer a la chica que se encontraba al frente. Cabellos rozados tan largos que le llegaban a sus rodillas. Delgada, alta, con una figura muy conocida (**N.A**: Como dama nueve, pero más angelical :si es que tiene algo de angelical esta niña).

"Llegas tarde"-dijo Alex con una sonrisa.- "Estas como tu madre"

"Sí, lo sé"-contestó esta chica.- "Perdona por el retraso"

"Bienvenida al siglo XX, princesa"-dijo esta vez Elinor con una gran sonrisa.

La otra chica simplemente le dio una amplia y cálida sonrisa...

"Ya regresé..."

**

* * *

**

**Roar18:**

**¿Qué tal? **

**No se olviden de los reviews por favor...hasta el próximo capítulo **


	19. Fuera de mi mente

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN:**

Sailor Moon su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen (pero esta historia sí)

**Out of my mind **- **Duran Duran **(Eso tampoco me pertenece, pero me basó en ello)

**_

* * *

_**

**_C_****_apítulo 19: Fuera de mi mente:_**

Se encontraba sentada frente a sus dos amigas mas adultas. Una de ellas paseaba por toda la sala de un lado a otro como si se tratase de un leon enjaulado y la otra estaba simplemente sentada en el mueble, meditando un poco. Sus otras dos compañeras estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones: una alegando que se encontraba demasiado cansada (lo cual era comprensible despues de tantas emociones en pocos dias) y la otra alegando que la 'escuela' la habia dejado cansada (una mentira).

No comprendía por qué se hacian tanto problema¿acaso no basta decirles las verdad y ya? total algun dia se enterarían. Eso había sugerido a sus otras compañeras, lo cual hizo que estas se molestaran un poco, pues aun no estaban listas para darse a conocer.

"Ya sé" -finalmente se escuchó decir a la mujer mayor de las dos - "Seria mejor que te quedaras con nosotras por unos cuantos días"

"Me parece buena idea" - dijo la otra chica que caminaba por todo el lugar ya casi apunto de dar 'cabezasos' a las paredes-. Así podria ser mas seguro.

"¿Están seguras?"- se escuchó decir a la chica más joven. La verdad era que no queria quedarse con ellas. Sí, eran sus amigas, pero no se sentiria del todo comoda entre tanta gente mayor.

"Sí, asi es"-contestó la chica que se encontraba en el sofá.- "Es mejor asi, apenas ya encontremos que todo este seguro, te enviaremos con las Neo- inners"

"Y ¿qué es lo que hare?"- pregunto con curiosidad.

"Bueno..."-comenzó la chica que se encontraba de pie, caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba la joven y sentandose a su lado.- "Tendrás que ir a la escuela"

"¿La escuela?"-dijo algo decepcionada.- "Pero crei que..."

"¿Creiste que irias a la universidad?"- le preguntó la otra chica que se encontraba a su frente, mirandola con curiosidad meintras arqueaba una ceja y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.- "Sé que estas preparada para ir a la universidad, al igual que Andrea..."-dijo esto desviando un poco la mirada recordando a la 'vaga' de su amiga.- "pero es ahi donde podran encontrar con mayor facilidad, por el momento debes ocultarte en una escuela".

"Pero..."-comenzó la chica.

"Tranquila, princesa"-le dijo la otra chica colocando su brazo alrededor de ella para darle confianza.- "Así, también ayudaras a Andrea a hacer sus tareas"-dijo esto ultimo con una gran sonrisa.

"Eso tienes razón"-dijo la otra chica riendose un poco.- "Eso le hace falta a esa niña"

Ella se sintió un poco más relajada ante eso. En parte tenían razón. Seria bueno relacionarse otra vez con la gente de la escuela, apesar de que ella estuviese en un grado mas alto. No se sentiría sola, pues Andrea estaría con ella tambien.

"La casa es grande y tienes suficiente espacio"- dijo la chica que estaba a su lado.- "Podras salir acompañada por alguna de nosotras, algunas veces sola...si es posible"

"Alex no tienes que cuidarme tanto"-dijo esto con algo de molestia.-"Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola"

"Sí. lo sabemos"-dijo esta vez la chica que estaba al frente.- "Sin embargo una imprudencia y todos nos undiremos. Confiamos que te puedas defender, pero no confiamos que seas discreta..."-dijo esto ultimo mirandola seriamente. La otra muchacha simplemente se mantuvo callada mientras movía su brazo para soltar a la chica.

"Tratare de ser cautelosa"-finalmente respondió bajando la mirada.- "No quiero causarles problemas..."-dijo esto mirando a las dos chicas.-"Y menos a ti, Elinor"

La chica no dijo nada y simplemente se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a ella.

"Rini, no estoy molesta si eso es lo que piensas, nos preocupamos por tí" -dijo esto dandole una sonrisa.- "Ahora ve con Alex para que te lleve a tu habitación".

La otra chica simplemente le dió una amplia sonrisa mientras se levantaba rapidamente y salia de la sala para dirigirse al pasillo.

"Es una chica muy dulce¿verdad?"-dijo Alex levantandose de el mueble mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y esbozaba una sonrisa.

"Sí, sin duda lo es"-dijo Elinor regresando al mueble mientras cogía una de las revistas que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa central.

"Igual que su madre"-finalizó Alex casi como un susurro, mientras se iba al encuentro de la chica, pensando que su compañera no la habia oido.

'Sin duda alguna...'-pensó Elinor.

* * *

Ya era de día. Los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior, habían sido olvidados apenas se levanto, pero regresaron a su mente cuando tomaba un baño. La princesa finalmente había llegado, pero no comprendía por qué no se sentía relajada. Talvez era porque aun no habian eliminado al enemigo o porque no pudo hacer nada para que la princesa se quedara con ellas...no, no era eso. La noche anterior tuvo un pequeño encuentro con la chica de cabellos blancos. Despues de haber recibido a la princesa, las dos chocaron como si hubiese tratado de una discusion de un matrimonio viejo. 

Naturalmente, la pelea acabo cuando Elinor las detuvo, pues un poco más y ella le daría golpes a la chica más alta. No recordó del todo porque se habían peleado. La chica de cabellos blancos había reaccionado de la manera mas tranquila, es más, ni parecia molesta ni incomoda, solamente colocaba su mejor sonrisa.

Ante esta 'indiferencia', la chica comenzó a decirle un par de 'verdades' lo cual hizo que la otra chica respondiera de manera violenta. Comenzaron en '¿cómo estas?' y terminaron en 'eres una estupida'. Después de que se dijeran otras verdades fueron separadas por Elinor, que simplemente dijo 'Estoy cansada de su infantiladas' y se fue.

La pelea habia sido tonta. Se sentía mal. Pero, no debía ser así. Fue ella la quien inicio esa pequeña pelea. Le dijo por su 'cita con Michelle. Ella simplemente aludió que quería slair con su amiga, a la cual llamó cariñosamente 'hermanita'. Pero eso no fue el detonante.

Ella misma fue la que le dijo, que cómo puedes decirle a alguien 'hermana' si te da un beso. Eso fue lo que enfuerecio a la chica de cabellos blancos. No era cierto, pero sin duda sirvió para ofenderla.

Ahora se encontraba ahí sentada en su cama mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Se sentía triste y enojada a la vez. Todo fue su culpa sin duda alguna, ella lo habia iniciado, pero no tenia porque sentirse así. Se suponía que habia ganado ¿verdad? pero no podia sentirse de otra forma. Solo podía sentirse miserable.

Se recostó nuevamente en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. NO tenía ganas de ir a clases hoy. Se sentía muy cansada y, además, muy enojada como para enfrentarse otra vez a la chica de cabellos blancos. Cerró por unos minutos sus ojos y dejo que sus pensamientos se vallan...

"Anika¿estas ahí?-" escuchó mientras alguien tocaba la puerta, interrumpiendo su tranquilidad.

"No"-respondió secamente.

"¿Puedo pasar?"-dijo la voz detrás de la puerta, calamdamente.

"No"-respondió mirando al techo aún. Apesar de su respuesta, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una de sus mas queridas amigas.

"Te dije que no¿sabes?"-dijo la chica sin mirar a la persona que habia pasado y que ahora se encontraba caminando hacia ella.

"Sí, lo sé"-respondió-. "Pero tenía que saber si vivias o no"

"Ya ves que sigo viva"- le respondió.

"Sí, ya me di cuenta"-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.- "No irás a la universidad?"

"No"-respondió.

"¿Quieres desayunar algo?"

"No"

"¿Quieres salir a algun otro sitio?"

"No"

"¿Amas a Alex aún?"

"S-¿Qué?"-esa pregunta la sacó de su letargo, no pensó que le preguntaria eso.

"Ahora¿ya estas mas atenta?"

"Sí, Johann"- respondió levantandose de su cama y sentandose-. "Lo estoy".

"Me alegra"- dijo esta mirando a la chica mientras le daba una ligera sonrisa.

Después de eso, ambas chicas se quedaron calladas. Ninguna no sabia que de que tema hablar. Una porque no tenía muchas ganas de hablar precisamente, y otra porque no sabía que preguntar.

"Supe lo que paso ayer"-dijo JOhann finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Bromeas?"-dijo la otra chica algo sorprendida mientras miraba a la chica.

"No"-le respondió.-"De hecho casi todas lo vimos, menos Sharon, Andre y , para tu suerte, Michelle".

"Vaya"-dijo la chica casi decepcionada.- "Qué tragedia"

" ¿Por qué sigues atormentandote en eso?- dijo mirando a la chica.

"¿Atormentarme?"- preguntó ingenuamente.- "¿De qué hablas?"

"Vamos! A mi no me engañas. Es obvio que sigues dolida por lo que pasó"

"No sé de que hablas" -contestó Anika desviando su mirada.

"Sí lo sabes"-dijo un poco más seria Johann.- "Engañaste a Alex y ahora te arrepientes por eso".

"No me arrepiento de nada"-dijo molesta.- "Nunca lo he hecho"

"No te creo"-dijo mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos.- "La engañaste y cuando lo supo ni te importó. Ahora no sé por qué la buscas sí ella ya no quiere saber nada tí".

LA rubia simplemente se quedó callada. Johann tenía razón. LA había engañado ¡y de qué manera! PEnsó que Alex no lo descubriría, despues de todo, solo se había tratado de un pequeño romance.

"Ella se lo merecía"

"No es cierto, Anika"-dijo Johann más calmada.- "No es cierto"

"¿Entonces qué!"-dijo Anika esta vez alzando la voz y más molesta.- "Sí todo fue mi culpa tienes razón, fui una estupida. Jamás debi hacerle lo que le hize, pero ella tambien tiene la culpa. Si no se hubiese ido. no habría pasado esto y yo..."-dijo calmandose un poco y dando un suspiro.- "No sería tan patética"

"Tranquila, chica"-le dijo Johann calmadamente, dandole un abrazo.- "Sí, has cometido un error, pero no crees que lo que deberias buscar es su perdon y no su rencor? Ella te quiere aún, pero tu haces que todo eso se desvanesca poco a poco. Debes ganarte su amistad"

"Yo no quiero nada de eso..."-dijo la chica tratando de ser dura, mientras evitaba perderse en el abrazo de su amiga.

"Sí, lo quieres"- dijo esta separandose un poco de ella.- "Solo tienes que intertarlo, saca esa memoria de tu mente¿de acuerdo?"-dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa.

No, no podía. Por más que intentara, no podía dejar esas sensación que le producia la chica de cabellos blancos. Por más que dejase su memoria atrás no podía vivir sin ella.

Tenía que darle un intento...

Tenía que sacarla de su mente...

**

* * *

**

**Roar18:**

Hola hola:

Disculpenme la demora, pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer en la universidad y como estoy ya a fin del semestre he tenido muchos trabajos que hacer.:-P

Disculpen por el poco contenido del capitulo, pero es que mi maquina esta algo malograda y he tenido problemas para publicarlo.

Espero sus reviews por favor, nos veremos pronto en el prox capítulo.

Hasta la proxima, amigos :-D


	20. Secreto

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A**: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 20: Secreto:**_

Los días pasaron rápido. Desde la llegada de Rini, las jóvenes princesas estaban más alertas que nunca. El hecho de que el enemigo no haya atacado era de sorprenderse. Más aún cuando la princesa estaba en esta época.

No la había dejado salir mucho y las pocas veces que la dejaron salir, a excepción del colegio, fue acompañada. Si el enemigo no atacaba aún, era posible que no supiesen que había llegado y mostrarla al público tal y como estaba podía levantar sospechas a todos.

Se encontraba muy aburrida. Sus compañeras de vivienda solían ser más maduras que ella. No tenían tantos problemas, como seguro tendrían sus otras amigas. No eran tan reservadas como habían sido sus antecesoras, eran más abiertas y más sociables. Pero lo que sin duda habían heredado, era la dedicación que tenían para protegerla.

Los primeros días no pudo adaptarse al modo de vida de las tres mujeres mayores. Andrea era la única que estaba en igual situación a la de ella, pero la única diferencia que la chica de cabellos morados no quería adaptarse a las reglas de la casa. Esto había sido un problema, la primera semana Andrea había 'contagiado' todos los malos hábitos a la chica de cabellos rosa. Esta última había aprendido a decir unas 'increibles' palabras y dar 'increibles' exámenes. También había aprendido a escaparse de la escuela y a irse 'de pinta' con Andrea.

Después de unas cuantas travesuras y castigos, se había reformado. Pero la única que nunca se reformaría era Andrea. La chica tenía tantos problemas en la escuela que siempre estaba castigada en su cuarto. A pesar de eso, esta siempre lograba salirse con la suya.

Desde que había llegado, comenzó a aprender ciertos hábitos que ocurría en la casa: Elinor siempre se encontraba sentada al frente de su laptop escribiendo 'Dios sabe que' hasta altas horas de la noche. Michelle iba descansar temprano, por lo que ya no se la veía en la noche. Alex no tenía ningún tipo de rutina fija, si tenia clases a la mañana siguiente, no salía. De lo contrario, salía y no regresaba hasta altas horas de la noche. Andrea era un caso perdido. La chica debía siempre estar en su cuarto haciendo sus tareas, pero de alguna manera esta lograba salir y no regresaba hasta tarde. Para la mañana siguiente sus compañeras se enteraban de su 'pequeño' escape y, por supuesto, que no había hecho nada.

Ahora se encontraba sentada frente al televisor de la sala, viendo una película de suspenso oscuras. Se encontraba abrazando un cojín que adornaba el cómodo sofá. Apenas y comía del tazón de palomitas de maíz que estaba a su lado. Estaba tan concentrada en la película que no noto la presencia de alguien mas…

"Rini"-escuchó cerca de ella. Esto hizo que la chica casi saltase de su asiento, pero no evito la reacción que tuvo, al lanzar el cojín a la persona que le hablaba.

"Auch!"-se escuchó nuevamente, pero esta vez bajito.- "Debes tener cuidado"-dijo esto ultimo la voz en forma de reproche.

"Andrea!"-dijo la chica al ver bien la figura de la chica, mientras esta regresaba el cojín a su sitio.- "¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que debes estar haciendo tu tarea".

"Sí, lo sé"-contestó la chica de cabellos morados con pesadez mientras se sentaba frente al televisor.- "Pero me estaba aburriendo y quería salir un rato"

"Ahhhh"-simplemente dijo la chica sentándose al lado de su amiga.- "Pero Alex se molestara mucho si te ve aquí".

"Pues que se moleste"-dijo con una gran sonrisa, cogiendo el tazón de palomitas de maíz y comenzando a comer.- "Además ella no esta en casa"

"¿Qué¿no está?"-preguntó con extrañeza la otra chica.- "No la escuche salir"

"Es que estabas distraída con la tele"-contestó la otra chica sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

"Hey¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Ehhh tengo un oído muy bueno"-dijo burlándose un poco.

"Sí, claro"-finalizó Rini acomodándose en el sofá y arrebatándole el tazón de palomitas, para que la otra chica no se las acabará.

Comenzaron a ver la película con mucha atención. Incluso Andrea habia dejado de molestar a Rini con palomitas de maíz. Dado a la oscuridad y al silencio del lugar, hacia que la película se volviese mas espeluznante. Cuando finalmente estaba por concluir, a la chica de cabellos morados se le ocurrió algo.

"Hay que salir"-dijo Andrea sin dejar de mirar la televisión y en un tono muy serio.

"¿Eh?"-simplemente contestó Rini, mientras seguía mirando la televisión y comía lo poco que quedaba en el tazón.

"Que salgamos!"-dijo Andrea subiendo un poco la voz, tratando de que las otras dos chicas mayores que estaban en casa no se enteraran.- "Vamos a salir por ahí"

"¿Qué¿Estas loca"-contestó Rini alzando la voz.

"Ssshhh"-la calló.- "No tan fuerte que se pueden enterar".

"Pero, se supone que estas castigada y…bueno yo tampoco puedo salir sola".- le dijo mientras miraba a Andrea.- "Nos castigaran de por vida".

"No irás sola, estarás conmigo"-dijo levantándose del sofá.- "Y no nos atraparan si llegamos a tiempo".

"Pero…"-dijo la chica mirando a su compañera. En verdad la idea era tentadora, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a quedarse castigada.

"¿Entonces qué¿Vienes?"

Ante esto, Rini no tuvo dudas y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Después de todo ¿Qué podría pasar?

* * *

Nada mejor que una sopa instantánea. 

Eso pensaba mientras le daba una pequeña sorbida a la cuchara que contenía el preciado liquido.

'_Sopa Marujuan'_ (**N.A:** Ya saben como se llama esa sopa, solo que no hago 'Cherries' (propagandas) a ningún producto)

Eso decía el paquete mientras leía con detenimiento. Tenía tantas cosas que decían en inglés, pero había una pequeña etiqueta que indicaba su preparación en español. No sabía cocinar del todo, por lo que siempre optaba por comer sopas instantáneas que eran sencillas y fáciles de cocinar. Al principio ni siquiera podía cocinar alimentos instantáneos, pues todos estos o bien estaban crudos o demasiado cocinados.

Pero, al fin, le había agarrado tacto. Al menos a las sopas instantáneas, que era en lo que mas se especializaba. Ha veces solía comer eso, cuando la comida que preparaban en casa no era la de su agrado. A veces, también, no comía nada, pues por más deliciosa que se viera la comida que preparaban, no era de su agrado. Por eso era la más delgada del grupo. No eran flaca, pero cuando comía, comía lo que la nutría.

Ahora estaba disfrutando sus alimentos, mientras miraba alrededor de la pequeña cocina. Sus demás compañeras se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares: Sharon estaría, de seguro, al frente de su laptop escribiendo e-mails secretos a algún servicio secreto (eso decía ella). Johann estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, quizás haciendo 'sapping' (cambiar canales) sin encontrar ni uno de su agrado. En cuando a Anika seguro estaría en su cuarto, lamentándose lo estupida (en sus propias palabras) que era.

En cuanto a ella, había tenido un día muy largo. A diferencia de sus demás compañeras, ella llevaba clases todo el día hasta la noche, seguidas. A causa de esto, ella solo tenía tres días de clases y los demás estaba libres. En sus días de ocio, se dedicaba a salir por ahí, a distraerse un poco. No compraba nada ni consumía nada, solo miraba los lugares y conocía nueva gente.

Después, regresaba a su casa y comía algo para después ir a su cuarto, tomar un baño y colocarse después ropa cómoda. Luego de eso, de seguro ira a realizar uno de sus tantos rezos hindúes, una tradición que había practicado la familia de su padre durante mucho tiempo. Sus compañeras, no la juzgaban por su religión, pero a veces los métodos que utilizaba para rezar (velas, estatuillas, rosarios y rezos muy sonoros) las molestaban. Pero eso no le importaba, era su único momento de tranquilidad.

"Jessica"-escuchó.- "¿Qué tal esta la sopa?"

"Mmm"-mientras probaba la sopa.- "Sabría mejor con un poco de carne"-contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

"Jajaja bueno la próxima vez compra uno que venga con carne"-dijo cogiendo el paquete que Jessica llevaba en las manos.

"Sí, lo sé"-dijo la chica mientras continuaba tomando su sopa.- "Pero no viene tanto como este".

"Ahhh"-simplemente contestó sentándose al lado de la chica.- "¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Cansado"-dijo la chica mientras cogía un trozo de pan de la mesa.- "Pero bien"

"Qué bueno"-contestó la otra chica mientras tomaba un sorbo de la gaseosa que había sacado del refrigerador.

"¿Y el tuyo?"

"Ahí"-contestó perezosamente.- "Nada nuevo"

"Ya veo"-dijo simplemente Jessica, mientras daba una mordida al trozo de pan. "¿Qué hay de Anika¿Sigue encerrada?"

"Sí"-contestó la chica en un tono triste.- "No ha querido salir, pero debe decirte que esta al menos más estable"

"Eso es bueno"-contestó Jessica mientras retomaba su labor de tomar la sopa.- "Y ¿le dijiste algo que la animara?".

"No del todo, pero…"-decía mientras tomaba de la lata de gaseosa.-"Creo que funcionó un poco".

"Ya veo"-contestó con simpleza.

"Sí, bueno…"- comenzó a decir la chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a salir de la cocina. Hasta que algo la detuvo…

"Johann"- comenzó Jessica, sonando muy seria.- "Sabes que si no se mejora, perderá su oportunidad para ganarse el puesto, sin mencionar que se puede hacer daño"

"Lo sé Jessica"-dijo Johann sin voltear a ver a su amiga y siguiendo su camino.

"Lo sé"

* * *

Hacía una hora que estaban en el centro de video juegos, jugando en el simulador de carreras de auto. Bueno, Andrea estaba jugando, ella estaba a su lado mirando como jugaba. No había tenido muchas ganas de jugar, había jugado un rato, pero después de haber perdido un par de veces con Andrea, decidió que mejor la observaría. No sabían a donde ir, bueno, al menos ella no, porque en lo que se refería a la otra muchacha, era la de ir a lugares, que obviamente no estaban permitidos ir. 

Para su suerte, Andrea aceptó ir a los video juegos, así no se sentiría incomoda. Miraba por unos momentos el lugar: Nunca había entrado. Serena no la había llevado pues, decía que era muy pequeña para esas cosas. Pero ahora que miraba a su alrededor, no parecía nada malo. No entendía porque la rubia no la traía aquí.

Miró un poco más y logró ver a un muchacho rubio, quien atendía el lugar y se encontraba frente al mostrador. Estaba conversando entretenidamente con una de las chicas que estaba en el lugar. Se acercó hacia el mostrador y comenzó a mirar las cosas que contenían en él: Dulces, bocadillos, cigarros, etc.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"-escuchó. El chico rubio le hablaba mientras dejaba su conversación con la otra chica.

"Eh?"-simplemente contestó levantando su mirada hacia la del chico rubio. Notó que había algo extraño en él ¿Acaso no era…?

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"-repitió. El muchacho rubio había encontrado algo de interesante en la chica de cabellos rosa. Se le hacía conocida. Pero¿Qué no era la pequeña primita de Serena? Bueno esta más grande de lo que imagino…

"Déme una de estas barras de chocolate, por favor"-contestó la chica. El rubio se despertó de su cavilación he inmediatamente abrió el aparador para sacar la barra y dársela a la chica.

Cuando pagó finalmente, ella no pudo dejar de pensar que había visto a ese muchacho antes. Pero ¿No era el amigo de Serena? Andrew, si recordaba bien. No lo había visto muchas veces por eso no lo recordaba. Siguió caminando mientras habría el empaque para darle una mordida al dulce y se dirigía hacia su entretenida amiga.

"¿Qué comes?"-le preguntó su amiga mientras seguía jugando.

"Chocolate"-contestó para después asustarse al escuchar el golpe que su amiga le dio al volante. Había perdido.

"¿Quieres un poco?"-le preguntó ofreciéndole.

"Claro"-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y abría su boca para darle una mordida al dulce. Pero nunca pudo comer nada. La otra chica se lo había apartado de sus labios antes. Esto hizo que los dientes de la chica chocaran con fuerza.

"Oye!"-dijo la chica mientras se frotaba la quijada.- "Creí que me darías un poco"

"Compra"-le contestó riéndose. Pero al ver la cara de enojo de su amiga se disculpo.- "Vamos Andrea era una broma"

"Así?"-dijo esto con una mirada maliciosa, para después lanzarse sobre la chica y tratar de quitarle el chocolate. Finalmente Andrea logró arrebatarle algo del chocolate. Después de eso, ambas chicas estaban por salir del lugar.

"¿Ahora a dónde?"-preguntó Andrea.

"A casa"-le contestó.- "Son más de las 10:00 pm."

"Rini…"-comenzó Andrea.- "Habíamos dicho más de las diez ¿recuerdas?"

"Pero son más de las diez"-contestó la chica de cabellos rosas mientras se dirigía a la salida.

"Sí, pero…"- en eso se detuvo. Comenzó a sentir una extraña presencia. Era algo que ya había sentido antes, algo conocido.

"¿Andrea?"-le preguntó Rini al ver a la chica que se había detenido de golpe.- "¿Qué pasa?"

"Corre"-dijo lentamente y bajo.- "Corre rápido. Salgamos de aquí!"-dijo esto ultimo pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, una figura saltó de las ventanas de vidrio del lugar. La primera reacción de Andrea fue ocultarse detrás de el simulador y llevando a Rini a su lado.

En cuanto a lo que había entrado, eran el mismo mounstro que había atacado el restaurante. Andrew se asustó un poco. Pensando de que se trataba de una broma se acercó a este demonio, pero lo que recibió en su lugar fue un grito grave del mounstro mientras mostraba todos sus malogrados dientes. Naturalmente que el pobre chico salio disparado como alma que lleva el diablo, por la puerta trasera. Las pocas personas que quedaban en el local, salieron a toda prisa, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

El demonio, comenzó a andar por el lugar, olfateando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Parece que buscaba a algo o mejor dicho a alguien. Las dos indefensas chicas estaban ocultas detrás de los simuladores. Para cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraban, este comenzó a olfatear detenidamente. Seguro que podía oler a el miedo de las dos chicas, pero eso se desvaneció al sentir el olor de otra cosa más 'interesante'.

En cuando a las dos chicas, estas se relajaron al notar que el demonio se había ido. Rini se asomó un poco y pudo ver que el intruso había optado por los dulces que estaban en el mostrador. Era una oportunidad perfecta para escapar.

"Debemos escapar"-escuchó decir a Andrea.- "Aprovechemos y pedamos ayuda".

"Pero ¿si se da cuenta?"- dijo la chica con visible miedo en sus ojos. No podían arriesgarse.

"Pero no sé que más podemos hacer"-contestó Andrea. Era evidente la confusión en su rostro.

Rini simplemente se quedó pensando. Si no hacían algo rápido, el mounstro las atacaría y las matarían (exagerando un poco). Mientras pensaba, pudo ver algo asomarse al lugar. Era algo de color negro, un animal, una gata. Rini la reconoció en un instante: Luna.

Rini al ver a la gata cerca del lugar donde estaban, trató de llamar su atención. La gatita levanto sus orejas y pudo ver a un par de chicas escondidas en los aparatos. Para cuando se acercó, pudo reconocer a una de ellas, pero había algo raro en ella…

"Luna!"-comenzó a decir Rini.- "¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo. Rini.

La gatita que había pretendido ser una gata cualquiera se sorprendió más, pero no dijo nada.

"No te preocupes, Luna".- dijo Rini.- "Puedes hablar, Andrea no dirá nada".

La gatita dudo por unos segundos, pero después decidió hablar.

"Rini¿Qué haces aquí!"-preguntó la gata y para su sorpresa a la chica que llamaba Rini 'Andrea' no se sorprendió al escucharla hablar.

"Es algo difícil de explicar"-comenzó a decir rápidamente.- "Rápido debes irle a avisar a las chicas. No les digas que estoy aquí. Mantenlo en secreto".

"Pero…".-la gata dudo¿por qué Rini hablaba con tanta ligereza? La gatita no tuvo tiempo de pensar y simplemente comenzó a salir, pero antes de que se alejará. La segunda chica comenzó a la llamó.

"Oye gata…No te olvides. No le digas nada a la Reina".- fue todo lo que necesito decir.

**

* * *

**

**Roar18**

_¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado…_

_Espero sus reviews…Hasta el próximo capítulo:-D_

_PD. :Sí, me gusta la sopa esa ¿y que?_


	21. Antes de la reunión

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A**: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 21: Antes de la reunión:**_

El día de hoy era un día particularmente diferente. El sol era brillante, las aves cantaban y blah blah blah, pero no era eso lo diferente que notaba. Hacía ya una semana que se había 'vuelto' a mudar de hogar. Esta vez estaba con sus 4 clásicas compañeras. Este había sido su castigo, después del incidente en el centro de videojuegos. Las chicas mayores del grupo habían decidido que era lo mejor para 'todos' que la llevasen a la casa de las otras chicas, donde seguro, estaría a salvo de las 'travesuras' de la otra joven guerrera.

No estaba del todo triste por su castigo, pero sentía pena por su amiga Andrea, quien de seguro aún seguiría encerrada en su cuarto, en forma de castigo. Para su suerte ella no fue castigada así. Estuvo solo un par de días castigada y la enviaron a la casa de las otras chicas, donde se sentiría más cómoda.

Pero eso no era todo. Antes de salir, le hizo prometer a Andrea que no diría nada acerca de lo ocurrido en el centro de videojuegos y que, sobre todo, no le diría su 'encuentro' con la gatita negra, Luna.

Andrea podría ser una niña rebelde, sin embargo, no quería decir que fuese una niña chismosa. Esta juro no decir nada a sus compañeras, pues eso significaría problema para ambas (en especial para ella).

Ahora se encontraba haciendo su tarea. Solo Johann y Sharon estaban en casa. Anika y Jessica, habían salido a andar un rato por las calles. Jessica decidió que era lo mejor para su 'lider', ya que esta se encontraba en un estado emocional no muy bueno.

Johann prefirió quedarse ha hacer algunos debes de la casa y Sharon, no le gusta salir mucho, por lo optó por quedarse en la casa.

No tenía mucho que hacer después que terminase su tarea. De hecho no tenía NADA que hacer después de eso. Solo tenia que quedarse ahí. Encerrada. No podía salir, por las chicas del otro grupo, les habían advertido a sus amigas que no la dejaran salir durante un buen tiempo.

Lo bueno era que la casa de las chicas, no era tan monótona y sola como lo eran de las otras mujeres mayores. Pero no podía quejarse. La habían tratado muy bien, sin tomar en cuenta que eran muy sobre protectoras.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación:

"Adelante"-dijo calmadamente. La puerta se abrió y revelo a Johann apoyada en la manija de la puerta.

"¿Ya terminante, Rini?"-le preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba al escritorio donde se encontraba.

"Ya casi"-dijo mirando a su cuaderno mientras seguía escribiendo.- "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Porque ya voy a servir el almuerzo"-contestó la chica.

"Esta bien"-dijo cerrando su cuaderno.- "¿Qué has preparado?"

"Estofado de carne"-dijo a secas. Rini simplemente mostró un ligero gesto de desagrado.

"Si, lo sé. A mi tampoco me gusta, pero es el plato favorito de Jessica¿Qué le vamos a hacer?"-contestó Johann encogiéndose de hombros.

La otra chica simplemente comenzó a caminar hasta la salida siendo seguida por Johann. Para cuando llegaron a la cocina, encontró a Sharon y Jessica sentadas alrededor de la mesa, conversando.

"Jessica".-dijo la chica de cabellos castaños.- "¿Qué haces aquí¿Cuándo llegaste?".

"Ahora".-contestó la chica mientras se recostaba en la silla y daba un pesado suspiro.- "Anika se escapó".

"¿Se escapó?"-le preguntó extrañada.

"Estaba haciendo algunas compras para la oficina. Ella se había quedado atrás, mirando otras tiendas. Para cuando regrese a verla, ya se había ido. Pensé que la encontraría aquí, pero ya veo que no".-concluyó la chica mientras miraba fugazmente a su alrededor.

"Eso suena a Anika"-dijo Johann.- "Bueno, será mejor buscarla después de almorzar o quizás ella venga por el almuerzo".-dijo esto ultimo riéndose, mientras iba hacia la cocina, para servir la comida.

"Pero¿No sería mejor ir a buscarla?"-preguntó esta vez, Rini, quien mostraba preocupación por su amiga.

"Rini"-comenzó Sharon, mientras se quitaba los anteojos que llevaba puestos.- "Anika ya es una 'niña' grande, puede cuidarse sola"-dijo esto mientras comenzaba a coger su tenedor para comer el plato que Johann le estaba ofreciendo.

"Sí"-siguió Jessica.- "Ella regresará pronto y si no…pues no regresó"-dijo esto ultimo riéndose un poco.

"Sí, claro"-y después de eso comenzó a comer el guiso preparado.

"Cómo odio la carne"-dijo por lo bajo Sharon.

"Cómo me gusta el estofado"-se escucho decir a Jessica con ánimos.

"Cállate"

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas después de que salio de aquella tienda. Había estado caminando sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad, pero no se sintió perdida. De hecho había estado dando vueltas, por eso no se perdía. Desde la mañana había amanecido con pocas ganas de 'vivir' pero no era una sensación nueva para ella. Simplemente era algo de rutina. Jessica la había dicho para salir. Ella simplemente acepto, porque quería cambiar algo de su rutina. Para cuando estaban comprando en la tienda, se desanimo un poco y decidió separarse de su amiga, para caminar sola.

Ahora estaba pasando por una zona de restaurantes. Había gran cantidad de gente aquí. Muchos de ellos eran jóvenes, puesto que había pequeños puestos de comida, que vendía comida rápida. Emparedados y bebidas, cualquier cosa que fuese barato y rápido para los chicos. Talvez se detendría a comer algo, antes que la encontrasen.

La verdad era que no quería ser encontrada. No por el momento. Si la encontraban, esa persona recibiría un par de 'verdades' (insultos) por molestarla.

"Anika?"-escuchó. Alguien la encontró. Cualquiera de las chicas quien haya sido, recibiría un par de 'verdades'. Para su sorpresa, la persona que la había reconocido no era ninguna de sus cuatro compañeras.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-volvio a preguntar. La rubia solo bajo la mirada. No esperaba esto. Trataba de olvidarla y aquí estaba. Fue ella quien la encontró. Bueno, no tenía otra opción…

"Vaya, Vaya pero si es 'San Alex' comiendo en un puesto de comida barato"-dijo volteándose y mirando a la chica de cabellos blancos.

"Jajaja, parece que estas feliz de verme"-contestó la otra chica acercándose a la rubia, mientras le daba una mordida al emparedado que llevaba en su mano y después dándole un sorbo a lata de gaseosa que llevaba en la otra mano.- "¿y tu que haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa.

"¿Preocupado?"-pregunto con ironía Anika. Ya conocía este juego de la otra chica.- "¿Y tú¿No se supone que deberías estar en casa?

"Jajaja, bueno se supone, pero ya ves que no"-dijo riéndose, para después seguir con su comida. Anika se sorprendió ante tal cambio de Alex. No se suponía que pasara eso. ¿Es qué acaso, estaba actuando?

"¿Quieres comer algo?"-preguntó Alex quien tenía un trozo de emparedado en la boca.- "Yo te invito"

"¿Bromeas?"-preguntó Anika mientras arqueaba una ceja.

"No, es en serio"-dijo mientras tomaba un poco de la lata para poder pasar el bocado que tenía en su garganta.- "Te invito, pero eso sí. Nada de peleas".

Anika pensó esto por un momento. ¿La habrá perdonado por todo lo ocurrido? O era que esta chica estaba tratando de buscar ventaja de algo. Alex podía ser una persona muy honesta, pero cuando quería satisfacer su ego, ser honesta no importaba. ¿Y si se trataba de eso? Qué importa! Si se trataba de un simple juego, pues había que unírsele¿verdad?

"Esta bien, acepto…"

"Pero esto es carísimo!"-se escuchó decir a Johann.

* * *

Habían pasado casi una hora desde que llegaron al centro comercial. Rini quería salir a ver otros lugares distintos. Lugares que no había visto hacia tiempo. Lugares donde las otras chicas no la habían llevado.

"¿Y qué? Tenemos mucho dinero, podemos usar lo que queramos"-se escuchó decir a Jessica, quien cogía un par de botas de cuero de color negro.

"Sí, claro"- contestó Johann de forma irónica.- "Pero eso no quiere decir que lo gastemos en botas de $ 100".

"Vamos, vamos"-dijo la chica mientras se probaba las botas.- "Yo doy dinero para la casa no puedes quejarte de eso".

"No creo que sea mucho"-le contestó Johann mientras miraba a la otra muchacha de cabellos rosa, quien estaba mirando los zapatos de vestir.- "Si sigues con esa, Rini va a querer gastar en algo también".

"Ya ya"-simplemente dijo, mientras se colocaba de pie y mostraba las dichosas botas.- "¿Qué tal?"

"Te quedan muy bien!"-dijo Rini al mirar a la chica.- "Quisiera unas igual".

"Ehhh?"-solo pudo decir Johann.- "¿No prefieres comprarte otra cosa?"- tratando de cambiarla de parecer.

"QUÉ! En serio?"- comenzó decir la chica.- "¿Me compraras algo más?".

Oh oh. Eso no era lo que había pensado. La chica de cabellos rosas lo había mal interpretado. Jessica simplemente se limitó a mirarla y a darle una sonrisa muy significativa. Había metido la pata.

"Bueno…"dijo mientras daba un suspiro de derrota. Esto no sería nada bueno…

"¿Qué quieres comprar?"

**

* * *

**

**Roar18: **

_Holas ¿qué les pareció?_


	22. Sorpresa, sorpresa

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A**: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 22: Sorpresa, sorpresa…:**_

Ya era de noche. Habían estado conversando un buen rato. La rubia no comprendía bien, pero se sentía bien al lado de la chica más alta. Hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba de la compañía de la chica de cabellos blancos.

Después que le invitó algo de comer, se sentaron a la orilla de la vereda, a conversar. Dado que eran mayores que los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí, permanecieron toda la tarde hasta ciertas horas de la noche. Ya no había mucha gente, pero no por eso quería decir que estuviese vacía. Aún estaban algunos jóvenes, pero menos que un principio.

Estuvieron riéndose de todas las cosas que habían pasado todo el día. Anika aún no sabía la razón por la que Alex la abolla pedido que se quedara a acompañarla, pero esperaba que no fuese solo por diversión.

"ahora sí"-comenzó Anika.- "Me dirás ¿Qué planeas?"

"Planear ¿qué?"-dijo mientras sacaba un cigarro del bolsillo de su camisa.

"No me has invitado a comer por nada"-una afirmación quizás.

"Sí, tienes razón"-contestó esta mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.- "Quería pedirte disculpas".

"¿Disculpas?"-confundida.

"Tu sabes por lo de ayer".

"Oh"-solo pudo decir eso.

¿Disculpas? Pero ¿por qué? Ella había iniciado la pelea ella fue la que la insultó y la ofendió y ahora era Alex quien se disculpaba. Eso si que era raro.

"Anika yo…"-Alex comenzó, pero no pudo seguir, pues fue interrumpida por su celular. Rápidamente fue a contestar. Anika quedó un poco decepcionada. Pensaba que Alex le diría algo que la 'animaria' pero nada pasó. Maldiciendo por lo bajo aquella llamada telefónica, no pudo contener su asombro al escuchar a Alex.

"¿Qué! Vamos para allá!"

"¿Qué pasa?"-dijo confundida la chica, al ver que Alex se levantaba de golpe y botaba el cigarro al suelo.

"Rini esta en problemas"

"¿Qué!"-contestó sorprendida.- "Pero eso imposible. Johann y las demás debían cuidarla".

"Pues al parecer la princesa tuvo otros planes".-respondió, mientras comenzaba a avanzar.- "¿Vienes o no!".

"Sí esta bien"- dijo pesadamente y así las dos partieron corriendo.

* * *

No entendía bien, porque pasaba esto. Estaban frente a lo que parecía ser dos masas gigantes de carne a lo que Elinor llamaría 'brutales'.

Se los encontraron mientras regresaban a casa. La joven princesa, había tenido un ataque de compras y comenzó a comprar (valga la redundancia) todo lo que podía. Con la excusa de que 'tengo dinero' Johann no tuvo opción más que dejarla comprar. Pero eso no fue todo. Jessica, en su afán de apoyar a la de cabellos rosas, también compró todo lo que le interesaba. Al final, Johann terminó cargando todos los paquetes y teniendo un vació en los bolsillos, pues que las chicas no tenían lo que habían dicho. Solo pudo quedarse con un 'te pagaré mas tarde'.

Para cuando estaban regresando a casa, era tarde. Ya no había gente transitando por el lugar, solo algunos transeúntes que seguro regresaban a sus casas después de un largo día de trabajo. Ya no estaban en la ciudad, estaban cerca de los suburbios, por lo que ya comenzaban a verse hogares.

Fue cuando entonces, algo captó la atención de Jessica. Pudo notar que había unas sombras moviéndose por los techos de las casas. Se movían muy rápido…

Jessica le señalo esto a Johann y esta enseguida, les dijo a las otras dos chicas que se ocultaran. Jessica y Rini corrieron hacia la otra vereda, donde seguro podrían encontrar un callejón donde esconderse.

Johann espero a que estas se escondieran. Mientras eso pasaba ella se ocultó detrás de una de las paredes de un edificio y espero. Vio que las sombras se acercaban. Ya las habían visto. Tenía que actuar rápido. Cogió su celular y envió un mensaje al celular de Sharon, diciéndole que necesitaba ayuda. No necesitaba decirle donde estaba, porque seguro que la chica de cabellos azules, rastrearía el mensaje.

Después de eso simplemente se puso su antifaz. Sacó de la camiseta que llevaba, un medallón de color verde, con el símbolo de su planeta: Júpiter.

En cuanto a las otras dos chicas simplemente, se quedaron mirando a su otra compañera salir del callejón con su arma en la mano. Jessica quería ir a ayudarla, pero no podía dejar a Rini sola. La joven princesa, aún no podía desarrollar bien sus poderes. Podía ir a pelear, pero defendería bien, aún no estaba bien entrenada.

"Ahí viene"-dijo en voz baja Johann mientras se preparaba para darle un azote al primer mounstro que apareciera.

Finalmente llegaron estas sombras y para su sorpresa, eran solo dos de los pequeños demonios, que habían atacado el restaurante, semanas atrás. Al principio, estos 'diablillos' solo estuvieron 'jugando' con ella. Se acercaban y después escapaban al ver que la guerrera de cabellos castaños, movía su hacha para atacarlos. Hacia estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que Johann le dio un golpe certero en la cabeza a uno de los demonios, matándolo instantáneamente.

El otro, ante esto, pegó un agudo gritó. Johann no pudo evitar cubrirse los oídos. La hacer esto el hacha cayó de sus manos y esta cayó de rodillas. Aprovechando la oportunidad, el demonio, le dio un certero golpe en la cabeza, lo cual hizo que cayese al suelo.

Jessica no pudo controlarse. Se coloco un antifaz y salió a salvar a su amiga. Esta simplemente se abalanzó sobre este, golpeándole la cabeza, con el bastón de metal que apareció cuando esta se abalanzó sobre el.

El mounstro quedó, atontado. Esto fue aprovechado por Johann quien se levantó para coger su hacha y así darle un último golpe final.

Luego de eso, ambas muchachas, se aliviaron de que ya no hubiese enemigos cerca, pero a pesar de eso, debían ocultarse rápido. Si este era un ataque era posible de hubiesen más. Debían ocultar a la princesa antes de que el enemigo los encontrara.

Y, por desgracia, la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Se escuchaba un hondo. Provenía de la tierra. Eran como golpes secos contra el pavimento, como si se tratasen de pisadas. Johann miró a los ya muertos demonios. No eran ellos. Estos ya se estaban muertos.

Jessica recordó que se pareciera a esa película de los dinosaurios (no la recordaba bien) pero a diferencia, esto se sentía real. Tenían que salir rápido, no tenían tiempo que perder. Pero antes de que pudiesen salir de ahí, un auto salió volando por los aires y chocaba una cuadra mas adelante. Los pasos ahora eran más rápidos y fuertes.

Johann trató de seguir, pero cuando los pasos se volvieron más fuertes, se detuvo. Correr no serviría ahora, tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Le dijo a Jessica que se preparara, pues la 'fiesta' iba a comenzar.

Y ahora, estaban frente a estas dos masas de carne. Enormes como nunca había imaginado, Johann trató de llevarlos lejos de la princesa, pero no pudo. Eran gigantes, pero no estupidos.

Jessica los atacaba con ataques muy potentes. Logró incluso atacarlos con fuego. Naturalmente que habían comenzado a incendiarse, pero el fuego se extinguió pronto. Johann comenzó a creer que estos mounstros eran invencibles, invulnerables.

"Necesitamos ayuda, Deimos!"-dijo a su compañera Johann mientras esquivaba el golpe de uno de ellos.- "Sí no llegan, moriremos…!"-fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de ser golpeada por uno de los enormes brazos de los brutales y la lanzaba contra el pavimento. Estaba completamente indefensa.

"Io!"-Jessica se desconcentró en ese momento, lo cual provocó que el mounstro tomase ventaja y le empujase contra el pavimento.

Las dos chicas estaban aterradas. Habían enfrentado a estas bestias antes, pero era diferente. Ahora parecían más fuertes y grandes que antes. Sentía el sudor helado pasar por sus rostros, al ver que estos se acercaban a ellas listos para dar el golpe final.

"Maremoto de Neptuno!"

El ataque fue tan repentino, que el mounstro que recibió el golpe, no pudo mantener su equilibrio y fue empujado hacía su 'compañero' el cual tampoco pudo soportar el peso del otro y fue golpeado contra el suelo.

Johann y Jessica quedaron impactadas, por el ataque. No esperaban tal ayuda.

Ante ellas dos sombras aparecieron. Eran dos mujeres en traje de marinero. Una más alta que la otra…

(**NA**.: Vamos a saltearnos la clásica frase de estas tías, porque sinceramente esta de mas.)

"Tierra Tiembla!"

Los mousntros no pudieron evitar ese ataque, estaban aún atontados por el anterior ataque, que recibieron este de lleno.

"Pero ¿Qué es eso?"-preguntó la mujer más baja, de cabellos aguamarina, ignorando a las chicas que estaban detrás de ellas

"No lo sé"-contestó su compañera, la más alta, preparándose para otro ataque al ver que los mountros se reponían.

"Maldita sea!"-comenzó a mal decir por lo bajo Jessica.- "Eso no los mataran"

"Lo sé".-respondió su compañera, mientras se levantaba y cogía nuevamente su hacha, preparada para contraatacar.

"Salgan del camino!".

Las dos guerreras solo pudieron voltear a ver de dónde provenía esa voz. Solo lograron ver que una luz brillante, se acercaba hacia ellas, por el suelo. La reacción de esas chicas, fue la de saltar inmediatamente y esquivar el golpe. Por un instante pesaron que era hacia ellas, pero después lograron ver que las intenciones de las chicas eran darle a los mounstros.

"No es suficiente".-dijo Io al ver que las bestias se reponían fácilmente después del ataque.- "No es suficiente".

"Io! Cuidado!"-dijo su compañera para advertirle que uno de los mounstros se acercaban hacia ella a toda velocidad.

"Maldición!"-solo pudo decir eso y se preparo para recibir el golpe. Pero nunca lo recibió.

Algo había saltado de uno de los techos de los edificios y se había trepado al cuello del mounstro gigante.

Al ser este tan grande, no podía alcanzar lo que se le había 'trepado' al cuello. Johann pudo notar que se trataba de una de sus compañeras. Se trataba de Afrodita.

En cuanto a esta, lo único que hacía era 'abrazarse al cuello de la bestia que solo gritaba por querer sacarse a la 'pequeña' molestia de encima. Para su desgracia, Afrodita sacó su espada y la clavó en el cuello de la desdichada bestia, que dejo de gritar apenas el metal atravesó su garganta. Este cayó por inercia hacia el suelo, dando un sonoro golpe.

"Afrodita!"-dijo aliviada Johann.- "Llegas tarde"-finalizó con una sonrisa.

"Sí, lo siento".- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa que se desvaneció al recordar que aún quedaba otro en pie.- "Creo que este se lo dejo a Umbriel".

"Umbriel?"-preguntó confundida. En eso otra persona apareció de repente, azotándole un golpe en la espalda al mounstro que estaba en pie, lo cual hizo que cayese al suelo.

"Sí, lo sé"-dijo el recién llegado después de 'tumbar' al brutal.- "Llegué tarde".

"Bue…Cuidado!"-gritó Io, cuando vio que la bestia se levantaba y se abalanzaba contra Umbriel.

Esta no tuvo oportunidad de moverse rápido, por lo que fue golpeada fuertemente por una de las manos de la bestia. Pero antes de que la criatura diese un paso más, algo atravesó, la cabeza de la bestia. Se vía que era una punta de una lanza. La bestia simplemente perdió control de sí y cayó de espaldas, ya inmóvil.

"¿Rini?"-las dos guerreras mayores en traje de marinero, reconocieron a la chica de cabellos rosas. Su cuerpo de adolescentes no las confundiría y menos aún, por esas coletas tan características.

Rini no supo que decir ante esto. Estaba sorprendida, había lanzado el bastón de Jessica, el cual cayó cerca de ella, con el propósito de distraer al mounstro y no para matarlo. Pero había olvidado que aquel bastón era 'magico' porque pudo transformarse, en un simple y corriente bastón en una mortal y poderosa arma.

"Uranus! Neptune"-la chica se sorprendió. Trató de explicar lo que sucedía, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo. Algo se levantó de golpe. Era el mountros que había sido atravesado por la garganta. Se levantaba por segunda vez. No estaba muerto aún…

Las demás chicas trataron de llegar hacia ella, pero no lo lograron…

"Centella Relampagueante de Júpiter!"

El mounstro simplemente recibió el golpe, sin oportunidad de esquivarlo. La electricidad pasó a través de la herida hecha anteriormente por Afrodita, haciendo que este simplemente se 'carbonizara'. Segundos después, la bestia ya esta muerta.

"Sailor Moon!"- dijeron Neptune y Uranus al ver acercándose a la rubia y sus demás compañeras scouts.

(**N.A**: Aquí también obviaremos la frase de Sailor Moon (si es que algunos les gusta…lo siento) )

"Sailor…Moon?"- solo pudo decir, Rini. Volteó para encontrarse con el grupo de sailors scouts, que estaban sorprendidas, por la cantidad de personas en el lugar.

"¿Rini? Pero ¿qué haces aquí?"- preguntó muy confundida Sailor Moon.

Las compañeras de Rini solo pudieron asombrarse ante tal escena. La princesa se había dado a mostrar. Para ellas era muy pronto, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Ya estaban perdidas…

"Princesa…"-solo pudo decir Umbriel quien se levantaba quejosamente del suelo.- "No".

"Espera Umbriel…"t-trató de detenerla. Pero antes de eso las dos guerras conocidas como Uranus y Neptuno se opusieron.

"¿Quiénes son estos sujetos?"-preguntó Uranus, en forma defensiva, preparada para atacar.- "Sentimos un presencia extraña. Ellos deben ser los causantes".

"No los dejaremos acercársele a la princesa"-siguió su compañera.

"Esperen! No les hagan daño!"- dijo la chica de cabellos rosas interponiéndose en el camino de ellas.- "Por favor!"

"Apártate!".- ordenó Uranus.

"Uranus! Neptuno! Deténganse por favor"-suplicaba Sailor Moon.- "Estas personas nos han ayudado. No son enemigos."

"Esperen…puedo explicarlo!"-dijo Rini desesperadamente.

"No, yo puedo explicarlo"-se escuchó. Todas miraron hacía esa dirección y encontraron a dos figuras acercándose.

Una era conocida por las Sailors Scouts. Los cabellos morados, la delgada figura y la enorme guadaña que llevaba en una de sus manos, eran de la chica conocida como Titán.

La otra era una alta, de cabellos verdes oscuros y ondulados. Llevaba en su rostro un antifaz y en una de sus manos, lo que parecía ser un bastón dorado tallado.

"¿Quién eres tú?"-preguntó una de las compañeras de Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars.

"No podemos ocultarlo más".-dijo la mujer más alta mientras avanzaba hacia la luz. Y para sorpresa de los presentes, se quitó el antifaz.

"Elinor!"-Serena fue la primera en reconocerla. Era Elinor, la amable chica que había conocido en la universidad.

"Pero ¿Qué haces!"-le resondró Afrodita, quién se acercó a la pareja de recién llegadas.

"Mañana en templo Hikawa en la tarde"-comenzó a decir mientras se colocaba al lado de Rini.- "Ahí responderemos a todas su preguntas".-concluyó finalmente mientras comenzaba a marcharse llevándose consigo a la joven y siendo seguida por sus demás compañeras.

Las demás no entendieron el mensaje, rápidamente. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, el grupo de jóvenes en antifaz ya se habían ido…

**

* * *

**

**Roar 18:**

_Reviews…_


	23. Reunión en el templo

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A**: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 23: Reunión en templo:**_

No entendía lo que pasaba. De hecho no entendía NADA de lo que había pasado hasta ese entonces. Había pasado horas y horas encerrada en su dormitorio tratando de asimilar todos los eventos sucedidos el día anterior. ¿Por qué no había pasado como ocurre en muchas series de héroes en que la identidad del protagonista se revelaba por una situación de vida o muerte¿Por qué no como un: _"Uupps! Se me cayó el antifaz!"_ o algo por el estilo? Pero no. Su amiga Elinor había decidido decírselo de frente y sin rodeos.

Eso quizás era lo malo (o lo bueno) de Elinor. Decía las cosas tal y como era, sin rodeos ni palabrerío. A veces era bueno (cuando se trataba de una situación sumamente urgente), pero otras veces era malo. A veces lo decía con tanta sinceridad que uno terminaba odiándola un poco. Sin embargo, ese no era el punto. Si Elinor hizo eso, era porque sabía lo que hacia (o al menos eso creía).

Dio otro suspiro mientras seguía con su cabeza en la almohada, su rostro pegado hacia ella.

_Y para colmo, tenemos que ir a verlas!_

Eso también había sido tema de discusión. No solo dijo quienes eran, sino que también las había citado para conversar. Seguro sería una conversación amena, con muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Con amenazas y propuestas pacificas; unos cuantos insulto y maldiciones; y finalmente serían las malas de la película…

_Valla! como si eso fuera a reconfortarme…_

Otro lamentoso suspiro. Giró su rostro hacía el relojo que se encontraba sobre la pequeña mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado de su cama…

3:30 p.m.

_Faltaban pocos minutos para la reunión._

No tenía ganas de ir. Había faltado a clases al igual que sus demás compañeras. Michelle lo había tomado como si nada, pero estaba segura que estaría preocupada en estos momentos. Andrea…bueno ella nunca se preocupaba; y en cuanto a Elinor, pues había sido su idea, asi que no debería estar tan nerviosa¿o si?

Movió su cabeza al lado contrario, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada. No había dormido bien la noche anterior. Ya era de día y se sentía un poco mejor, sin la obligación de dormir por la noche. Cerró sus ojos lentamente y espero a pasar a los brazos de Morfeo…

Cuando ya comenzaba a perder toda conciencia de la realidad, su pequeña siesta, fue interrumpida suave toque en la puerta. Como si se tratase de alguien que ya supiese que estaba durmiendo, o apunto de dormir en todo caso. No hizo caso a eso y siguió su tarea. El toque a la puerta se volvió un poco más fuerte al notar su indiferencia.

"Alex, abre la puerta, por favor…"

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Maldiciendo por lo bajo. Se levantó lentamente de su cama.

"Pero ¿Por qué no me duele tanto!"-pensó al sentarse en la cama y al darse cuenta que se había levantado de golpe. Dio un ligero quejido de dolor mientras se levantaba y trataba de llegar a la puerta sin golpear nada.

"¿Michelle?"-dijo esta al ver a la joven de cabellos aguamarina parada en la puerta.

"Te demoraste"-le dijo.- "Qué borrachera¿verdad?"

"¿Eh?"-dijo la chica abriendo un poco más sus ojos.

"Vístete. Tenemos que irnos".

"¿Irnos?"-preguntó cogiéndose la cabeza y apretándosela para aminorar el dolor.- "¿Dónde?".

"A la reunión¿lo olvidaste?"-le respondió.

_Rayos!_

"Ehhh… ¿yo?"-dijo esta acomodándose la ropa mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y le daba una mirada confusa a Michelle. Evidentemente no se acordaba.

"Sí, tu. ¿No lo recuerdas? Prometiste que irías".

"¿Lo hice?"-preguntó. Era obvio que no se acordaba.

La otra chica simplemente dio un suspiro de desesperación. Ayer había dicho que iría con Elinor a la reunión, pero eso fue después de unas cuantas copas ¡Pero qué mala costumbre!

"No quiero ir"-dijo caprichosamente la albina.

"Tienes que ir, nadie más a quiere ir".-dijo la chica mirando a su compañera de reojo mientras entraba a la habitación y abría las cortinas de par en par. Eso ocasionó que Alex se le cerraran prácticamente los ojos. Mucha luz después de tanta oscuridad ¡y el maldito dolor de cabeza no paraba!

"Pero¿Qué hay de ti?"-trató de decir Alex.- "¿No irás?"

"Claro que sí"-le contestó su compañera mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que se encontraba en la habitación.-"Solo yo he aceptado. Creo que a las demás no le agradó la idea de 'decir' nuestras identidades.

"Me imagino"-dijo Alex mientras se acercaba a la chica y se sentaba en la cama, cerca de ella.- "Y yo ¿cuándo…".

"Ayer"-le respondió. Ya sabía lo que iba a preguntarle.- "Ese es un mal vicio, Alex".

"Estaba estresada"-contestó como defensa. La verdad no recordaba nada aún.- La verdad no quiero ir. No quiero, enfrentarme a preguntas ni a criticas, ni nada por el estilo".

"No creo que lo hagas"-.le respondió Michelle mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.- "Estarán tan confundidas que ni preguntaran lo esencial".

"¿Tú crees?"-preguntó.

"Sí"-.le respondió con seguridad Michelle.- "Y ahora prepárate que ya debemos irnos. Primero recogeremos a la princesa y, después a la reunión".- dijo esto ultimo mientras se levantaba de la silla y comenzaba a salir de la habitación.

"Esta bien".-contestó pesadamente, mientras se levantaba de su lugar y estiraba sus músculos para quitarse la pereza.

Volvió a ver el reloj…

3:40 p.m.

_Ya es hora…_

* * *

Poco a poco las chicas comenzaban a llegar. Ami, Lita y Mina, habían llegado a tiempo y fueron recibidas por Rei quién se encontraba en su sala de oraciones desde hacia varios minutos. La chica de cabellos negros estaba preocupada, por las cosas que pasaban y por las cosas que pasarían.

La noche anterior, para el grupo de las scouts, había sido confusa. El hecho de que se presentaran un grupo de jóvenes diciendo que eran que venían acompañando a Rini (porque eso parecía) no era de todos lo días.

Era obvio que sospechasen. Con Rini había sido lo mismo. Una chica que vieniese del futuro diciendo que venía a visitar a su 'madre' no era algo común. No podía pasar eso OCHO más¿verdad?

Las demás chicas conversaron acerca de lo ocurrido y esperaron a su siempre 'puntual' líder, para comenzar la reunión. Por supuesto que también tenían que esperar a las guerreras exteriores. Ellas habían estado presentes cuando ocurrió (**N.A**: Qué coincidencia…) y era obvio que no iban a perderse este 'show'.

"Ya llegué!"-se escuchó una agitada voz y el fuerte azotar de una puerta deslizable al azotarse con el marco.- "Perdón por la demora"-dijo esto ultimo riéndose un poco".

"Hola Serena"-le dijeron sus amigas al ver a la rubia que llegaba algo agotada. Seguro que había estado corriendo para llegar a tiempo.

"¿Eh¿No han llegado aún?- preguntó la rubia al no ver a nadie (a excepción de sus amigas)

"Sí, llegaron. Pero te demoraste tanto que se cansaron de esperar y se fueron".-dijo Rei de manera significativa. Seguro quería molestarla por su tardanza.

"No te lo preguntaba a ti, Rei"-dijo la rubia algo molesta y regresándole la misma mirada.

"Entonces ¿A quién se lo preguntabas…Serena tonta"-le contestó, esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo cual hizo que la rubia se abalanzara sobre la chica de cabellos negros y comenzaba a 'ahorcarla'.

"Ya chicas no es para tanto"-decia Lita tratando de tener a las dos mujeres que comenzaban a jalarse de las mejillas.

"Siguen siendo unas niñas".-se escuchó. Las demás chicas se quedaron quietas y las dos 'amigas' que prácticamente se estaban mordiendo se detuvieron.

"Haruka, Michiru!"-dijeron las muchachas al verlas en pie en la puerta (**N.A**: Siempre dicen eso…).

"¿Cómo han estado?"-preguntó la mujer de cabellos aguamarina con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bien".- contestaron casi todas las demás al mismo tiempo. Estaban algo sorprendidas de verlas, pues hacía un tiempo que ellas no aparecían.

"¿Y ustedes?"-preguntó Ami.- "¿Cómo han estado?".

"Hemos estado bien…"-contestó esta vez Haruka, que junto con Michiru, entraron a la habitación y se sentaron en lugar que Rei les ofrecía.-"Hasta ayer"-concluyó algo ofuscada.

"¿Ayer?"-preguntó Serena. La chica ni sabía donde estaba parada.

"Serena…"-le dijo Rei mientras la miraba de reojo y le advertía para que detuviese esas niñadas.

"Si, esta bien…"-respondió.

"Y ¿han sabido algo?".-preguntó Michiru.

"No nada aún".-respondió Ami. "Me pregunto si ellos tendrán que ver con el enemigo".

"Es cierto"-dijo Lita mientras su rostro se volvía algo sombrío.- "Aún no sabemos nada de ellos".

"Nos han salvado la vida".-dijo Serena defendiendo (como siempre) a los 'jovenes en antifaz'.- "No son malas personas. Ellos luchan con nosotros, no hacen daño a nadie".

"Serena, sé bien que ellos nos han salvado, varias veces"-comenzó Ami.- "Pero tenemos que tener cuidado, estos sujetos no son personas ordinarias. Es más, quizá ni sean personas, tal vez sean de otro planeta".

"Pero Elinor, no es así".-dijo la rubia. Elinor se había vuelto su mejor amiga desde que había ingresado a la universidad.- "Ella es una mujer muy amable. Además, estaba con Rini, no puede ser nuestra enemiga".

Sus demás compañeras iban a replicarle pero fueron interrumpidas por Haruka:

"Bueno, si tu dices que no son nuestros enemigos, ya lo veremos hoy…, pero sino hay que estar alerta por si intentan hacer algo".-dijo esto ultimo mirando seriamente a las demás chicas.

Las demás simplemente asintieron. Era cierto que estaba Rini con ellos, pero ¿Qué tal si se trataba de una trampa? Era difícil, pero no imposible. Habían enfrentado tantos enemigos, que no podían dejarse engañar tan fácilmente. Rei comentó que no había sentido ninguna presencia maligna que fuese notoria. Si ellos eran 'los malos', se habría notado y mucho, pero había que dar crédito: Serena era muy 'distraída' para darse cuenta de lo que le rodeaba.

De cualquier forma, ya estaba apunto de dar la hora. En cualquier momento llegarían y todas sus preguntas serían contestadas…

* * *

"No sé por qué prometí esto".-decía la albina por lo bajo, mientras manejaba su adorado Ferrari rojo.- "Soy una idiota".

"Oye idiota".-dijo Elinor desde atrás y en un tono serio.- "Acelera que llegaremos tarde".

"Oye oye no soy tu chofer"-contestó algo molesta.- "Estoy acelerando lo suficiente".

"Sí, bueno".-dijo Elinor.

"¿Y a qué hora llegaremos?"-dijo la impaciente de Rini.

"Cuando la idiota se apresure".-le contestó Elinor con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba de reojo a Alex.

"Hey! Eso lo oí!"

"Ya niñas!"-les reprendió Michelle mientras miraba ha las demás y se ponía sus lentes azules.- "Dejen de pelearse. Ya están viejas para eso".-dijo esto ultimo para después abrir la ventana del auto

"¿Y tu no?"-dijeron las tres mientras la miraban significativamente. La joven de cabellos aguamarina no dijo nada y miraba a fuera disfrutando el viento.

"¿Y a qué hora llegaremos?"-preguntó otra vez. Se estaba volviendo irritante.

"Ya vamos a llegar. Es en la siguiente cuadra".- contestó Alex.

"A esta velocidad una tortuga nos ganará".-dijo irónicamente Elinor.

"Oh ¡cállate!"-concluyó mientras se detenían, al frente del templo.

Las chicas comenzaron a descender del auto rápidamente. Rini era la única que no tenía nada de humor para eso, pero tenía que ir. Después de todo ¿Quién las había metido en problemas?...

Las otras dos mujeres mayores comenzaron su largo ascenso por las innumerables escaleras del templo. Para Alex se había vuelto un martirio. El dolor de cabeza aún no pasaba por completo. Había disminuido después de tomar una pastilla, pero dejo de tener efecto cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Para cuando llegaron a la cima, lograron ver el dichoso templo. Era uno de esos templos típicos que hay en todo el Japón (pensaron), pero no les causó ninguna impresión. La verdad era que ninguna de ellas (a excepción de Rini) eran de adorar a esos dioses o andar en esas religiones, simplemente las respetaban.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente esta vez. Cada paso parecía durar minutos. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta y para su sorpresa, ninguno salió a recibirlas. Rini quería entrar toda emocionada, hacía tiempo que no veía a ninguna de las chicas, pero las demás la retuvieron por unos instantes. Estaban nerviosas.

Para Rini quizá haya sido fácil. Era una mocosa cuando llego por primera vez. Pero ahora ellas eran adultas, era más difícil aún.

Michelle le indicó a Elinor que entrara primero, junto con Rini. Elinor se colocó en la puerta y dio un ligero y nervioso suspiro…

Finalmente conocerían a sus madres…

* * *

**Roar18:** Lamento por la demora '

Espero sus reviews…nos vemos…


	24. Bismarck

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A**: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 24: Bismarck:**_

Estaba justo al frente de la dichosa puerta deslizable. Tenía muchos problemas para controlar su mano temblorosa, pero decidió darse un poco de su tiempo y dio un profundo suspiro para relajarse.

Solo tenía que deslizar la puerta y ya…

"Alex¿Quieres dejar de hacer ruido con tus dientes! Me pones nerviosa!".- le reprendió Elinor con un tono de voz muy baja y volteándose a verla. No quería que supiesen que estaban ahí.

"Perdón es que estoy nerviosa y no puedo evitarlo!"-dijo esta apenada mientras se cubría un poco la boca.

Elinor no hizo caso y simplemente regresó a su tarea de deslizar la maldita puerta…

"Hey! Elinor espera"-comenzó Michelle.- "Creo debemos esperar porque parece que Alex se va a orinar en sus pantalones".- dijo esto ultimo con sorna, quería molestar a su amiga.

Alex simplemente bajo su mirada para ver si era cierto. Era obvio que se lo había creído. Después de comprobar que era una mentira, coloco una cara de 'pucherito' que hizo que la otra chica de cabellos aguamarina se riera por lo bajo.

"Ya niñas"-les reprimió Elinor. Después de que todo había cesado (y de que Alex había dejado de morderse las uñas) decidió seguir con su tarea.

"Ay Elinor pero qué lenta eres!"-dijo Rini.- "Por qué no abres la puerta así y ya".-concluyó la joven de cabellos rosa al deslizar aparatosamente la puerta deslizable…

"Hola chicas!"-saludó muy emocionada la de cabellos rosa. Este saludo provocó que las demás mujeres mayores se levantaran de sus asientos y fueran a saludar a la recién llegada, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Serena, naturalmente, fue la primera en saludar a la quien sería su futura hija. Las demás chicas le siguieron una a una, a excepción de las exteriores, quienes solo pudieron darle un saludo a distancia, ya que no eran de mezclarse mucho con Rini.

Para cuando todos los saludos terminaron, las chicas se voltearon a ver a los que acompañaban a la joven. Las otras tres mujeres, estaban paralizadas. No se movieron ni un milímetro. Elinor, al ser la única que estaba un poco más adelante que las otras dos, fue la primera en ser vista. Al darse cuenta que se habían quedado 'tiesas' por más de 5 segundos, Elinor, tuvo que esbozar un nerviosa sonrisa al grupo de mujeres que se encontraban dentro del edificio.

"Hola"-solo supo decir. Era un buen comienzo. No era muy formal pero tampoco tanta confianza.

"¿Elinor?"-la reconoció Serena.- "Alex, Michelle¿Qué hacen aquí?".

"Eeehh…"-comenzó a decir Alex.-"Nosotros vinimos a acompañar a Elinor, verdad Michelle?".

"Sí, es cierto"-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, entendiendo la 'excusa' que querían dar.-"Así que ya nos vamos".-dijo esto ultimo tratando de alejarse junto con Alex.

"No, ellos también se quedarán con nosotros".- dijo Elinor con una sonrisa muy amable.-"No es cierto?".-dijo mirando amenazadoramente a los dos jóvenes.

"Siiii".-solo respondieron y finalmente entraron 'forzosamente' a la casa.

Los primeros minutos fueron sepulcrales. Ninguna de las mujeres presentes habló. Las Interiores, estaban más preocupadas por saber quiénes eran y qué hacían; mientras que para las dos Exteriores (naturalmente) querían sacarles la verdad a 'golpes'. Eran muy desconfiadas como para sentarse a charlar con alguien que, prácticamente, eran desconocidos.

Rini era la única que estaba más tranquila que las demás. Era obvio que no iban a recibir, precisamente, una calida bienvenida y por eso estaban tan calladas.

"Veo que ya se conocen"-comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa Rini. Quería que hubiese un poco de conversación.

"Sí, así es".-dijo Serena.-"Rini ¿tu los conoces?".

"Claro que sí!"-dijo con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa. Después de eso todo se volvió silencio. Las tres recién llegadas simplemente trataban de esquivar cualquier mirada con las demás. Dado a que se trataba de un hogar tradicional japonés, las chicas tuvieron que quitarse los zapatos. Era una extraña costumbre para ellas. Talvez Jessica si podía hacerlo, pues estaba acostumbrada, pero en el caso de ellas tres no. El nerviosismo se apoderaba lentamente con cada segundo q pasaba. A Michelle se le habían entumecido los pies y sus manos se habían congelados. Alex ni que decir. Elinor parecía ser la más fresca de las tres. Aunque estaba igual de nerviosa, lo oculto lo mejor posible.

"Y bueno…"-dijo Elinor.- "Creo que es hora de empezar la reunión¿verdad?".

"Sí, sí, estoy de acuerdo, si…"-contestaron nerviosas sus dos compañeras moviéndose un poco de su posición, para quitar un poco de tensión.

"Bueno, creo que ya nos conocen".-dijo Elinor.- "Nosotras hemos venido aquí con el propósito de decirles de que…".

"De qué vinimos a ayudarles con el enemigo".-interrumpio animadamente Rini.

"Sí…"-dijo Elinor.-"Porque el…".

"El enemigo es muy fuerte!".-interrumpio nuevamente.

"Sí, que…".

"Que hicimos un largo viaje hasta aquí".- qué molestia.

"Sí y también…".

"Qué venimos del futuro".-dijo la de cabellos rosa.

Elinor simplemente dio un pesado suspiro. Era obvio que no podía ganar con la más joven. Cuando quería ser molesta, lo era…

"No me dejas hablar¿verdad?"-le dijo Elinor seriamente.

"¿Yooo?"-le dijo toda incrédula.- "¿Por qué lo dices?".-dijo esto ultimo inocentemente. La otra chica simplemente agacho ligeramente su cabeza y ladeándola en señal de un '¿por qué a mi?'.

"Lo que queremos decirles, es acerca del enemigo. No podemos decirles con exactitud de quien se trata, pues el revelar cualquier detalle del futuro, podemos modificarlo".

"Entonces¿por qué nos lo dicen?".-preguntó Serena.

"Porque ese es nuestro deber, por eso hemos venido".-le contestó Elinor.-"Nos han enviado para avisarles del peligro que corren".

"Si es así ¿por qué no han venido antes¿Por qué no nos dijeron la primera vez que nos vimos?".-preguntó Rei.

"Y ¿nos hubiesen creído?.-le respondió con otra pregunta.- "Estarían sospechando sin siquiera preguntar. El decirles que vinimos del futuro, incrementarian mas las sospechas. Por eso tuvimos que esperar que la princesa llegara. Hasta ese entonces, estaríamos permaneciendo en el anonimato para ustedes".

"Es cierto".-dijo Rini mirando a las demás.- "Yo sabía que no les crearían (a excepción de Serena que creen todo). Es por eso vine, para ayudarles en su tarea".

"Y a todo esto ¿Quién es el enemigo?"-preguntó Lita, quien ya se estaba desesperando. Querían saber la respuesta lo más pronto posible.

"Solo podemos decirles que se llama Bismarck".-dijo Alex, quien había permanecido callada.-"Se trata de un hombre con tanto poder que a logrado pasar toda barrera de espacio y tiempo. Viene del futuro al igual que nosotros".

"Bismarck?".-preguntó Serena algo confusa.

"Sí"-respondió la albina.- "Un alemán que por ahora tendrá la edad de ustedes y quizás un poco más; pero que pronto, se convertirá en uno de los dictadores más poderosos de toda la historia".

"¿Del futuro? Pero ¿Cómo han llegado?".-se le escuchó decir a Rei bastante sorprendida.

"Eso es imposible!"-dijo una Mina sorprendida.

"Debieron pasar por las puertas del tiempo. Sets-".-dijo Michiru quien, al igual que Haruka había permanecido callada, pero más atenta que su compañera sin duda alguna.

"¿Por la guardiana del tiempo?"-le preguntó Elinor, interrumpiendo a la señora de los mares.-"El no pasó por las puertas del tiempo".

"Al ser un hombre con tanto poder…"-comenzó esta vez Michelle.- "Tiene el capital suficiente como para poder desarrollar la ciencia a limites jamás sospechados".

"Ha desarrollado un sistema de los llamados Portales Ínter dimensionales".-dijo Alex.

"¿Portales Ínter dimensionales?".-preguntó una confusa Ami.

"Se tratan de portales que fueron desarrollados con el propósito de trasladar material bélico, lo cual no fue del agrado de la Neo-Reina".- respondió Elinor.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque estaba violando un acuerdo que se estableció entre la Neo-Reina Serena y los lideres de los países (**N.A:** Jo! Creyeron que iba a ser así de fácil?)".

"¿Un acuerdo?"-preguntó Serena.

"Sí. Antes de ser asumir todo el control de la Tierra. Los líderes de los demás países decidieron hacer un acuerdo, reconociendo a la Neo-Reina Serena como la única líder, para evitar los enfrenamientos bélicos y permitir un eterno periodo de paz".

"Bismarck, estuvo en ese acuerdo".-siguió Michelle.-"Pero él deseaba desarrollar un sistema de defensa más poderoso, que el que la Neo-Reina tenía. Fue cuando desarrollo los portales, para transportar armas. No solo dentro de Alemania, sino a otros países que su unieron a su causa".

"El problema surgió cuando los portales comenzaron, no solo a trasladar armas".-siguió Alex.-"Fue cuando comenzaron a transportar personas y ya no solo a lugares cortos, sino a otros lugares más distantes, como los planetas".

"Los planetas?"-preguntaron confusas las chicas.

"Sí".-contestó, esta vez, Elinor.-"La Neo Reina Serena, después de liberar a la tierra del sueño eterno en el que habían caído, después de la Glaciación, hizo posible que los planetas fueran habitables. Ya las personas vivían ahí e incluso nacían ahí".

"Esa fue otra de las razones que Bismarck no soportó"-dijo Michelle.-"Al parecer el no quería que los planetas fuesen habitables, porque según él, ellos se convertirían los enemigos de la tierra".

"Por sus Portales Ínter dimensionales".-siguió Alex mirándola.-"Descubrieron que sus portales no solo los trasladaban a grandes distancias sino a otros tiempos".

"Y a otras dimisiones".-siguió Elinor.-"Los mounstros que vieron que trepaban por las paredes, eran demonios. Directos del infierno".-dijo esto ultimo con mucha seriedad. Las demás mujeres estaban heladas. ¿Habían oído bien¿Demonios del infierno? Era obvio que ahora comprendían que el enemigo no era cualquiera.

"Los hombres corpulentos, son personas".-continió.-"Fueron manipulados genéticamente. Sus cerebros fueron minimizados de tal manera que no pesaran más que en la destrucción".

"Eso es horrible!"-dijo exaltada Serena.-"¿Cómo es posible?".

"No lo sabemos".dijo Alex.- "Pero es una de las tantas cosas que ha hecho ese sujeto".

"Es preciso que ustedes se preparen para enfrentarlos".-dijo Elinor.-"Esta tras de ustedes y podrá atacarlas en cualquier momento. Deben estar preparadas. Las ayudaremos en todo lo posible".

"¿Y cómo podemos confiar en ustedes?"-preguntó una escéptica Haruka. Ella no iba a ser tan fácil de convencer.-"Parecen saber bastante pero ¿qué tal si ustedes son el enemigo?".

"Yo puedo responder eso".-dijo Rini mirando a la rubia.-"Michelle, Alex y Elinor, igual que Sharon, Jessica, Johann, Anika y Andrea, vienen del futuro igual que yo…".

"Rini…"-dijo Serena mientras miraba a quien seria su futura hija.- "¿Qué dices?".

"Si no pueden creer en mí, por lo menos crean en ellas".-dijo Rini mirando a las demás mujeres. Los años habían hecho que madurara.-"Porque ellas son…".-dijo esto ultimo mientras miraba a sus demás compañeras. Elinor simplemente asintió con la cabeza…

"Porque ellas son sus hijas…"

**

* * *

**

**Roar18-Duran17: **

Sí, me demoré. Pero prometo actualizar pronto…Espero sus reviews,nos vemos :-)


	25. Recuerdos

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A**: Ya saben lo que va aquí..._

_Y si no…_

_Pues regresen a otro capitulo y lean…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 25: Recuerdos…:**_

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que ocurrió la reunión. Era de noche. Regresaron a casa después de dejar a la princesa en la casa de las Neo-Inners. La joven estaba un tanto desconcertada cuando descendió del auto.

Lo que había sucedido después de que su inocente, aunque muy tonta, princesa revelará lo que tanto ocultaban…

Había dicho que eran sus hijas.

Después que un gran silencio ocupara toda la habitación, se escucharon gritos de sorpresas, preguntas incoherentes, explicaciones entrecortadas, más gritos y más explicaciones.

Sin embargo, dos de ellas no le creyeron por completo y las demás…probablemente no. Serena, era la que se creía todo. Si le decían que la tierra era plana, de seguro se lo creería. Pero sus amigas le previnieron de tener cuidado, que esta vez no podían creer en lo que decían.

La chica de cabellos rosados, había quedado tan decepcionada, de que sus 'amigas' no le creyeran y, mucho menos, las palabras de sus amigas.

Después de eso, Elinor se disculpó con todas, alegando que tenían que irse y que lamentaban el incidente. Las otras dos chicas solo pudieron quedarse calladas y seguir a su compañera. No podían pasar más vergüenza de la que ya habían pasado.

Después de que salieron del lugar, pensaron que talvez las otras 'estupefactas' mujeres irían tras de ellas para 'sacarles' la verdad de buena manera…o de la mala manera. De cualquier forma, Alex les indicó a sus tres compañeras moverse rápido para regresar al auto. No querían ser interrogadas para nada.

Para cuando llegaron al auto, las cuatro subieron como si se tratasen de gansters huyendo de la escena del crimen. Después de eso, todo fue silencio. Ninguna pronuncio ni una sola palabra durante todo el viaje.

Y ahora, la chica de cabellos aguamarinos, estaba sentada en el sofá, frente al equipo de sonido (o Stereo, como prefieran llamarlo). Escuchando lo que parecía ser Mozart. Un clásico de seguro.

No era como si madre. No era de tocar canciones con el Stradivarius que le había regalado su padre, cuando se sentía triste. No era de colocarse a preparar canciones y tocar hasta que sus dedos se hiciesen añicos. ¿Y de pintar? Jamás! No nació con ese don.

En su lugar, colocaba uno de sus innumerables discos de música clásica, y escuchaba. Se sumergía en aquellas operas y se dejaba llevar por aquellas notas que la conformaban. Era como si estuviese encerrada en una caja de música oxidada.

Alex, era diferente. Cuando estaba triste, deprimida o enojada, solía salir corriendo y al decir corriendo, corría por todas las calles para quitarse todos esos pensamientos negativos de encima. Corría hasta que su cuerpo no diese más.

Pero había encontrado algo diferente, que no la haría cansarse tanto, pero que seguro la mataría pronto: el alcohol. Para ese entonces, ella no estaba en la casa. Entró por unos segundos en ella, solo para sacar lo que parecía dinero de su dormitorio.

La chica de cabellos aguamarina no entendía bien. Teniendo tanto dinero, lo gastaba en estupideces como esas. La chica tenía vicios muy malos. El fumar, el cual no entendía de dónde había sacado esa manía; y el tomar, que eso si entendía el porque.

Sin embargo, había un tercer vicio que sin duda eso lo había heredado de su madre: las mujeres.

No comprendía bien, los gustos de Alex. Unas veces eran mujeres otras veces eran hombres (por un tiempo). Se rió un poco ante esto, al recodar su infancia, cuando Alex solía estar con joven muchacho, antes de que toda esa locura de las mujeres invadiera su aún joven mente.

No sabía porque, pero algunos recuerdos regresaban a su mente. Muchos de ellos fueron agradables, algunos no lo fueron tanto y otros no quería recordar. La chica de cabellos platinos, había sido su compañía durante su infancia. Habían sido criadas juntas. Ante esto, la chica de los ojos aguamarinas suspiro…

Era una pena…

Sus madres no se llevaban bien…

Sin embargo, en la tarde parecía todo lo contrario. Era como si el conflicto que se generaría (hablando en un futuro imperfecto) no hubiese sucedido.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando escuchó los pasos de una persona en el segundo piso. Seguro que era Elinor, que estaba en su habitación, haciendo Dios sabe qué.

Elinor, parecía ser la menos afectada en todo el asunto. Al parecer, ella sabía lo que pasaría. Talvez no con exactitud, por lo que cuando llegó el momento, no pudo contener su sorpresa.

No era como Alex, que salía a perderse por ahí. No era como ella que escuchaba música y se quedaba pensar hasta que su cerebro se quemará. Elinor, no era igual. Ella comenzaba a hacer diversas actividades: ordenaba papeles, libros, revisaba su laptop, escribía notas, leía, etc., en pocas palabras, trataba de mantener su mente ocupada.

En cuanto Andrea. Talvez ya sabía como había sido todo el incidente. A pesar de ser algo desobediente y distraída, la chica era muy sensible con lo que la rodeaba, por lo que no tuvo que preguntarles como les había ido. Talvez ya sabía la respuesta.

Su hermosa y brillante mirada se fijó en el reloj que estaba en su muñeca. Las 8:00 pm. aún era temprano. La albina no regresaría hasta más tarde.

Se recostó en el sofá dejándose llevar por la maravillosa música. Aún no había tomado su parte más dramática, su favorita.

Recordó que tenía que llamar a las demás guerreras. Las Neo-Inners, debían saber de lo ocurrido. Ante esto, se rió un poco. De seguro la joven princesa ya le había dado, con lujo de detalles, la información que necesitaba. De todas formas, tenía que llamar a Johann para decirle las indicaciones dadas por Elinor.

Las chicas no debían mostrarse por ningún momento, hasta que las cosas se relajaran. Talvez por dos o tres días no irían a la universidad. Se darían un tiempo libre, hasta que los 'humos' hayan bajado.

Esta vez ya estaba algo cansada. No sabía porque pero se sentía cansada. Talvez era por el 'shock' de tantas emociones. No estaba segura.

_Debí ir con Alex…talvez no me aburriría tanto._

Se levanto un poco mientras se acomodaba un poco su camiseta.

_Además, me aseguraría que regresara ilesa a casa._

Al recordar eso, se rió. Su amiga llegaba en un estado solía llegar en un estado no muy agradable. Talvez se peleaba o Dios sabe que, debido a que siempre regresaba con toda la ropa hecha jirones.

_Bueno, al menos se divierte…_

Dio otro pesado suspiro y siguió escuchando.

8:10 p.m

¿Qué podría estar haciendo ahora? Seguro que recién estaría llegando al local. O talvez recién estaría tomando su primera copa.

_¿Y así se ahoga las penas? Qué ridículo…_

Talvez lo era. Alex no solo sufría por las cosas que pasaban. Sufría por su mala suerte en el amor y por no haber tenido una buena infancia.

Al recordar esto, Michelle se entristeció. No había tenido nada de suerte durante su corta vida. Habían sido tantos los golpes que la albina recibió, ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos en una sonrisa.

Se estremeció ante esto. No era correcto, que ocultará lo que sentía bajo una sonrisa que para muchos (o muchas) era una sonrisa encantadora y conquistadora. Pero la verdad, era que se trataba de una sonrisa fría, calculadora y quizás manipuladora.

"_El fin justifica los medios…"_

Como odiaba esa frase. Sin embargo, Alex solía pronunciarla muchas veces.

"_Si quiero algo, lo tengo. No importa cómo."_

"No es así, Alex".-se escuchó murmurando.-"No es así"-dijo esto ultimo cerrando su ojos al recordar lo egoísta que podía ser.

Abrió nuevamente sus ojos. Estaba algo preocupada, por lo que pasaría.

No sabía hasta cuanto ocultaría todos esos sentimientos…

Hasta cuanto le duraría esa farsante sonrisa…

Al parecer, Alex se había vuelto una bomba de tiempo.

**

* * *

**

**Roar18-Duran17:**

Sí, me demore un poco. Pero ya ven…puse algo de Michelle y Alex.

Aunque algunas cosas están inconclusas, les haré saber con claridad en episodios posteriores

Bueno espero sus reviews…nos vemos pronto!


	26. Calculadora humana

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A**: Ya saben lo que va aquí_

_Y si no…_

_Pues regresen a otro capitulo y lean…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 25: Calculadora Humana:**_

Ella no tenía porque esconderse como lo hacían sus demás compañeras. Habían pasado ya tres días desde que se dio una especie de 'toque de queda' para todo el grupo de jóvenes guerreras, pero ella, se negó rotundamente a cumplirlo.

Era obvio que era la más lista de la 'sarta de taradas' que eran sus amigas (según ella), por lo que sabía que no la atraparían a ella, porque nadie la conocía y porque nadie querría a una 'calculadora humana'.

_Calculadora Humana…_

Sonaba muy obvio, pero para ella era una ofensa. El que le dijesen que era una calculadora, significaba solo una cosa:

Era un genio, pero no tenía corazón.

A ella no le molestaba. Sus amigas, le apoyaban siempre para que no cayese en un mar de desesperación y amargura. ¿Desesperación? Sí, porque ella era una genio y no podía expresar bien lo que pasaba por su mente, era mal vista. ¿Amargura? El expresar lo que sentía era muy mal visto por los demás.

No era romántica como sus amigas (es decir, no persigue un sueño), era más radical que ellas. Todo estaba fríamente calculado. Tenía una respuesta lógica a casi todo. Las demás se asustaban muchas veces de los experimentos que realizaba. Muchas veces eran peligrosos, pero ella no se amilano ante esto.

Era de una familia humilde. Su padre un ingeniero de sistemas que para la época en la que se encontraba, talvez era recién un simple estudiante universitario polaco.

No estaba en condición para asistir a clases. Tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer. Quizás ya sabia suficiente como para poder hacer un doctorado. Por más que su apariencia joven y casi inofensiva, engañase a la mayoría de gente, ocultaba algo muy secreto.

Era una hechicera…

Talvez casi igual de comparable como Michelle.

Sin embargo, nunca utilizaba esos poderes. Talvez era porque quería engañarse a si misma. No quería admitir de que algo tan ilógico (como la magia) existiría y que, sobretodo, pudiese usarlo!

No era que odiase su condición. Solo que no se sentía muy cómoda con su persona.

No le echaba la culpa a nadie. Estimaba mucho a las personas que le enseñaron todo lo que sabía, en especial, a sus padres, quienes le apoyaron en cualquier momento.

Sus amigas, también merecían parte del crédito. Ellas eran las únicas que no se quejaban de cómo era. Ellas siempre estaban ahí, a pesar de que las alejara.

Había aprendido a convivir con todas ellas. Al principio, no le agrado estar con tanta gente, que parecía 'torpemente imprudente', pero después de ello, la muchacha supo adaptarse a sus tan 'raras' compañeras que termino por gustarle.

Ahora se encontraba dirigiéndose a su última clase de la tarde. Para cuando terminara sería casi las 6:30pm. Tiempo suficiente para regresar a casa y prepararse para la cena.

Dio un suspiro y se movió de su posición. Había permanecido casi inmóvil, sobre el barandal de la facultad, observando a las 'infimas' personas que estaban en los primeros pisos. Ahora debía irse a su salón de clases donde tomaría una de esas tantas materias que le 'quemarían' el cerebro

_Qué aburrido…como si lo necesitara…_

* * *

"¿Y hoy qué harás de cenar?"

"Pollo frito con puré de patatas".-le contestó, la joven de cabellos castaños, mientras cortaba el pollo.

"¿Y las patatas?".-pregutnó la otra joven, de cabellos castaños más oscuros que los de su amiga.

La que estaba cortando el pollo, se detuvo en su tarea mientras se limpiaba las manos y señalaba una caja.

"¿De caja?".-dijo algo molesta.-"Eso no va a pegar!".

"No tengo tiempo para hacer uno de patatas frescas".-le respondió mientras sacaba una sartén y la colocaba en una de las hornillas de la cocina.

"Me lo hubieses dicho antes!".-dijo esta mientras se colocaba una mano en la frente.-"Pude haberlo hecho yo".

"Jaajaja, si ni siquiera sabes hervir el agua".-dijo con sorna la otra joven.

"Ja ja. Aquello solo fue un incidente, de acuerdo? No sabía que se evaporara tan rápido".

"Son las leyes de la física".-le respondió a un riéndose, mientras recordaba el incidente.

"LA física? Yo solo sé como se comporta la gente".-le respondió algo ofendida.

"Deberías tomar unas clases con Sharon".-le aconsejó.-"Tu sabes, 'Física para tarados'.

"Bueno, bueno".-solo pudo decir mientras cruzaba los brazos debajo de su pecho y se reclinaba en la silla donde se encontraba sentada.- "Por cierto¿a qué hora vendrá Sharon?".

"Vendrá temprano. No te preocupes".-le respondió.

"Anika y Rini?".

"Están jugando video juegos. Le pedí a Anika que la mantuviera distraída por unos momentos".

"¿Ya no ha vuelto a escapar?".-le preguntó mientras se levantaba e iba a la sala para recoger lo que parecía una revista y regresaba a la cocina para seguir haciéndole compañía a la joven más alta.

"No, parece que no".-dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y seguía, ahora, 'masajeando' al pollo en lo que era harina.

"Eso es bueno".-le contestó sonriendo.-"Además el toque de queda ya termino, ya puede salir si quiere".

"Ni lo digas, Jessica!".-le contestó súbitamente su amiga, algo asustada.- "Ya tuvimos problemas con estos tres días. Saldremos el fin de semana".

"Eso le alegrará mucho".

"Sí bueno".-solo contestó con una sonrisa para después sentarse con su amiga y conversar.

Estuvieron así varios minutos. Mientras esperaban que el pollo que había dejado freír en la sartén estuviese listo Anika y Rini bajaron a unirse a las dos otras jóvenes. Solo tenían que esperar el pollo y por supuesto a Sharon.

Para cuando dieron las siete sintieron que alguien entraba a la casa. Era Sharon, quien regresaba tomando un poco de agua mineral.

"Hey¿Qué hay?".-le saludo Johann.

"Hola".-dijo con una amble sonrisa. La joven de cabellos azules se veía muy cansada.

"¿Cómo te fue?".-le preguntó Jessica.-"Te vio alguien?".

"No lo creo".-le respondió mientras se sentaba al lado de sus compañeras y dejaba a un lado sus cuadernos.-"Y si me vieron, dudo que supiesen quien soy".

"Jajaja, conociendo como es la torpe de Serena".-dijo Rini riéndose al recordar a la rubia.

"Ya, Rini".-le decía Jessica mientras se reía un poco.-"No parece tanto".

"¿Tanto?".-le preguntaron sus otras compañeras. Ósea que sí era torpe.

"No me refiero a eso ".

"Ya, chicas, preparen la mesa".-les indicó Johann mientras miraba el pollo que estaba ya casi listo.-"Ya es hora de cenar".

Sharon sacó los utensilios de cocina y los coloco sobre la mesa. Rini se levantó y los colocó en sus sitios. Jessica ayudó a Johann a servir la comida en sus respectivos platos para llevarlos a la mesa y Anika…bueno Anika solo comió.

Las demás muchachas se sentaron a charlar mientras cenaban. No tenía mucho que decir a excepción de Sharon que era la única que había salido de la casa. Las otras habrían salido sino fuera por su aun, inmadura líder.

La joven de cabellos azules, no conversaba mucho. No era de conversar mucho mientras cenaban y menos cuando se encontraba de un humor, no muy agradable.

Las otras compañeras podían decir que algo le pasaba. Talvez estaba en sus 'dias' por lo que tenia que pasar por ese estado de humor. O es que habría escuchado algo que no le agradaba. No lo sabía. La chica era tan impredecible y poco emotiva, como para poder percibir algo.

Terminaron de cenar. Todas las muchachas terminaron de limpiar la cocina. Esta vez Sharon se excuso, alegando no poder hacer nada, ya que se encontraba cansada. Rini trató de animarla un poco, pero sus demás compañeras le impidieron decir una palabra, ya que talvez, Sharon estaba muy sensible como para realizar tareas.

Solo tuvieron que aceptar silenciosamente aquello. Al fin y al cabo al día siguiente esta hablaría o todo habría quedado en el olvido.

En cuanto a la joven de cabellos azules, ella estaba dirigiéndose a su dormitorio para poder tener un poco de tranquilidad. No sabia como se sentía, pero estaba segura que esa sensación ya la había sentido antes.

Entró a su oscuro y frió dormitorio. Encendió las luces, para percatarse que su cuarto estaba ordenado. Seguro Johann habría limpiado todo. Avanzó hacia su cama y dejo al lado de esta, sobre el escritorio, todos sus cuadernos.

Sacó de uno de los cajones una laptop de color negra. La conectó a un tomacorriente y la encendió. Se sentó frente a esta y esperó…

No tardó mucho en que la maquina cargara. Mientras tanto, la chica sacó del mismo cajón, un estuche que contenía los anteojos de esta. Los limpió un poco y se los colocó en sus ojos.

Se activó lo que parecía ser un programa, con muchos números y letras, que talvez solo ella podía entender. Comenzó a teclear y a teclear sin detenerse. No miraba las teclas, miraba la pantalla.

Cuando terminó de teclear, apareció una especie de imagen. Parecía ser una fotografía. Una fotografía de ella.

Al costado de ella, estaba su madre. Cargándola cuando era una niña. Y al otro costado, estaba su padre. Un hombre de cabellos negros, quien llevaba una ropa casual y unos lentes muy parecidos a los de ella misma.

Sonrió un poco al ver la foto. Siempre la veía, cuando se encontraba así. No sabía bien como describir la sensación que pasaba por su cuerpo. Solo sabía que era malo, y eso la mataba…

Extrañaba mucho su hogar. Ahí no tenía que estar expuesta ante tanta atrocidad, como era la universidad. Su madre insistió que se uniera al viaje, porque le hacia falta un poco de contacto con la sociedad. Muy a pesar de su negación, la chica no tuvo opción más que unirse a la misión.

No entendía bien eso de 'socializarse', pero por algo su madre lo había dicho. Ella obedecería siempre y cuando hubiese algo interesante que hacer. Su madre le había dado el ejemplo de obedecer lo que le mandaban por mas suicida que pareciese. Por supuesto que también le dijo, que solo actuase de acuerdo a lo que le parecía. Recibía órdenes, pero como las ejecutaba, era solo cuestión de ella.

Era la mejor estratega que tenía el reino. A pesar de su corta edad, ya sabía dominar extensos planos y plantear estrategias de combate, que daba mucha envidia a las grandes potencias.

Sin embargo, más allá de ello, radicaba su gran espíritu científico y creador. No solo era por sus grandes estrategias y cálculos de guerra por la que era admirada, sino que también, era admirada por crear diversidad de equipos, que para muchos, eran para el bien de la humanidad.

Era como el Einstein de la edad futurista. Creo un sistema avanzado que de alguna manera podría servir para la 'humanidad', pero que también podría ser utilizada en contra de ella, por lo que siempre tenía que mantener esto en secreto.

Nadie sabia de ello, a excepción de su padre, quien fue el quien la inicio en todo eso. Trabajaba siempre para tratar de perfeccionarlo. Aun era un programa, pero pronto seria algo físico y codiciado por muchos.

No estaba segura, pero era lo único que le importaba ahora.

No tenía novio. Según ella no tenia tiempo para perder en cosa tan 'superfluas'. No tenía amigos, solo las chicas que eran su compañeras de equipo, las cuales la aceptaban como era.

No tenía la fuerza y nobleza para el combate como lo tenían Johann, Alex, Michelle y Elinor, y tampoco tenia la astucia que tenían Jessica, Anika y Andrea. Solo era…ella. La que hacia los cálculos, preparaba los ataques e indicaba lo que debían hacer.

Talvez era importante para algunos, pero para ella no lo era. Se sentía inútil. Inservible. Como si se tratase de un robot…

Robot…

'…_no actúes como un robot!'_

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta de su dormitorio.

"¿Puedo pasar?".-se escuchó. Sharon la reconoció como la voz de Johann.

Inmediatamente la chica cerró la fotografía que observaba y 'cerró' la laptop. La chica de cabellos castaños ya había ingresado al dormitorio. Llevaba una lata de gaseosa en una de sus manos.

"¿Qué hay?".-le preguntó esta mientras cogía otra de las sillas que se encontraba en la habitación. Estaba justo a lado de la puerta.

"Nada".-dijo esta volviendo a mirar a su escritorio, donde estaba la laptop.-"¿por qué?".

"Por nada".-le contestó mientras se sentaba en la silla.-"Estabas algo rara en la cena ¿Sucedió algo?".

"Nada".-volvió a contestar, esta vez con más sequedad.

"Por la manera en que lo dices, dudo que no halla pasado nada".

"¿Acaso importa?".-le dijo en forma brusca, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué paso?".-le preguntó calmadamente mientras tomaba su bebida.

"¿Qué pudo haber pasado?".-le volvió a preguntar. Era obvio que no quería hablar del tema.- "Si todo es aburrido".

"¿Qué paso?".-dijo más calmadamente. Todas esas excusas ya se las conocía.

La joven de cabellos azules, sabia que no podría ganar a la pelicastaña. Dio un pesado suspiro y se quitó sus anteojos. Se frotó sus ojos quitándose la pereza que había sobre ellos y volvió a dar otro quejoso suspiro.

"Esta bien…".-dijo algo cansada, mientras se calmaba y trataba de que las palabras fluyesen de sus labios.-"Si pasó algo".

"Te escuchó…".-dijo esta acomodándose más en su asiento.

"En la clase de matemáticas…".-decía.-"Hicieron un problema que escribieron en el pizarrón. Querían saber la respuesta así que se las di con exactitud".

"El profesor, pensó que era suerte. Así que hizo un par de ejercicios más".

"Y los resolviste, verdad?".-le preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabia que su amiga no era para tontos juegos de matemática.

"Sí".-contestó tranquilamente.-"Hasta ese entonces todo iba bien, hasta que…".-fue ahí cuando se detuvo. Johann pudo notar que el ceño de su compañera se fruncía que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. No sabía como expresar ello, pero sin duda era algo desagradable.

"¿Qué paso?"

"Me equivoqué en un dato".-dijo finalmente la chica. Esta vez balbuceando las palabras y mirando al suelo, como si encontrase algo interesante ahí.

Johann quedó algo extrañada por ello. ¿Se molestaba por un error? No podía creer que su amiga, tomara tan enserio las matemáticas.

"El ingeniero ese…".-continuó, esta vez parecía un poco mas molesta.-"Por poco más y se burla".

Ahora sí lo comprendía. Ella no se equivocaba y cuando lo hacia recibía las peores criticas que pudiesen existir.

"Y el desgraciado dijo que yo era una robot".-dijo esta vez con sequedad.-"Que no pensaba, que solo me movía".

Johann solo se quedó ahí. Escuchó todo lo que dijo su compañera. Sabia que estaba molesta, pero no decía nada. No expresaba nada de lo que parecía ser amargura.

"Ese cretino".-dijo Johann mientras le daba un ultimo sorbo a su gaseosa.-"Debiste mandarlo bien lejos".

Sharon no contestó. Solo se quedó ahí, mirando a la nada. Johann sintió esto. Para ella hubiese sido fácil, pero para Sharon, que tenia la fama de ser educada por muy a su pesar que le dijesen de todo, significada una violación al código de buenos modales.

"Creo que tiene, razón".-dijo finalmente, mientras levantaba la mirada.-"Soy una calculadora, un robot. Actuó por actuar, ni siquiera pienso en lo que hago. No soy más que un cuerpo sin sentido".

"Espera, espera".-decñía su compañera al encontrarla tan alterada a Sharon.-"No digas eso. Tú no eres nada de eso. Tu eres más importante".

"¿Así? Pues yo siento que es todo lo contrario".-dijo esto levantándose de su asiento de manera brusca.-"Yo siento que es todo lo contrario¿Sabes por qué? porque no puedo opinar, porque no puedo decir lo que siento, porque solo me necesitan para hacer los trabajos duros, porque no me llaman para pelear, porque soy una inútil!".-dijo esto ultimo mientras abría de golpe las ventanas de su dormitorio y dejaba pasar el aire.

"Sharon, no digas eso".-le decía Johann.-"Tu eres importante, tu no tienes porque sentirte así".

La muchacha no dijo nada y solo se quedó ahí, en la ventana. Esbozó una melancólica sonrisa. Había perdido el control de si misma. De sus ¿Emociones? Sí, emociones…algo raro para ella.

"Ni siquiera puedo enojarme".-dijo.-"Dime si eso no es raro".

"Sharon…".-dijo Johann mientras se levantaba e iba al lado de su amiga.-"Sí, puedes, solo que no quieres admitirlo".

Sharon, la miró con cierta extrañeza. ¿Acaso Johann veía más lejos que ella?

"Sabes lo que sientes, tu misma lo has dicho. Sé lo que no te gustan que te diga. Este mundo es así y más aquí! La gente no tiene ningún tipo de respeto. Te ven retraída y así piensan que eres más manipulable y que puedes creértelo todo".

"Yo no creo todo".-contestó secamente.

"Exacto".-dijo con una sonrisa.-"Ellos no saben que eres más lista que cualquiera. Solo te hace falta un poco de contacto contigo misma".-decía esto mientras miraba a la chica de cabellos azules.

"Eso no ayuda en nada…".-decía.-"Soy una genio, pero no soy una guerrera, no debería estar en el equipo, porque no contribuyo a nada. No peleo como lo hace Alex, Anika o tú. Solo estoy atrás. Estorbando".-djio esto ultimo un poco más melancólica.

"Sharon. No digas eso".-le decía.-"Tu eres más importante de lo que crees. Talvez no puedas cargar una espada como lo hacen esa dos locas, pero estoy segura que sin ti, ellas se hubiesen matado ¡y a nosotras también!.-dijo esto mientras se reía y provocaba que su otra compañera se riese.

"Eres importante. Aunque pienses lo contrario".-dijo esta vez mirando hacia afuera hacia la calle.-"Aquella practica que tuvimos en Teed…hubiésemos muerto si tu no nos advertías del peligro que había".-dijo esto último mientras se tornaba más seria y recordaba lo que habían pasado.-"Sin ti no viviría para estar diciéndote esto".

La otra muchacha solo se quedó ahí, mirando hacia la calle. Talvez no podía expresar bien sus emociones, pero sin duda ahora se sentía mejor. Mucho mejor.

"He dejado algo de chocolate".-dijo Johann recordando el envase donde lo dejó.-"Deberías tomar un poco. Te haría bien".-dijo esto ultimo con el propósito de que su amiga se olvidará de todo lo ocurrido y volviese a la normalidad.

"La próxima vez, manda lejos a ese ingeniero"

"No me gusta el chocolate…"

**

* * *

**

**Roar18-Duran17:**

Sí, sí. me demoré. Pèro es porque he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. Recién he podido poner este episodio. Talvez este algo aburrido, pero prometo hacer algo mejor para el próximo.

He puesto algo de información de las chicas. Tratare de tocar de cada una de ellas Cosa que así resuelvo algunas interrogantes de ustedes

Una vez más, gracias a cada uno de los lectores en especial a aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios :-D

Espero que dejen sus reviews, porfavor…

Nos veremos en el prox capitulo.


	27. El recuerdo de Casablanca I

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece._

_Salvo este fic y lo personajes ficticios. _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 27: El recuerdo de Casablanca (Primera parte):_**

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Dado que ese día no tenía mucho que hacer, había decidido salir a pasear. Era un buen método para desestresarse, la joven había sufrido desde pequeña estrés, producto de sus preocupaciones que para algunos, era insignificantes.

Algunas personas la veían como una rara o una desubicada, pero a ella no le importaba eso. Había logrado, finalmente, la 'normalidad' que tanto reclamaban muchos y ahora que lo tenía, no iba a permitir que comentarios tan tontos, la molestaran.

El día era esplendido. Los rayos del sol cubrían casi cada rincón de la ciudad. Ella, lo sentía como una bendición de los dioses, pues eso implicaba la satisfacción de muchas de sus necesidades.

Miró estantes, almacenes, tiendas, etc. Cargaba una pequeña bolsa. Nunca salía para comprar, solo lo hacia para pasearse. No era como las 'aburridas' de sus compañeras, que andaban más preocupadas en los ataques que vendrían, los exámenes, los asuntos amorosos, en fin…toda una serie de cosas que ella no se preocupaba.

Era cierto. La joven había sufrido una especie de estrés durante su infancia. Renegaba mucho y se enojaba por todo, algo nada bueno a esa edad. Finalmente, se enfermó. Descubrieron que era el estrés que provocaba todo esto, así que, la única solución era que se despreocupase de todo (al menos así lo entendió) y así, todas su enfermedades sanarían rápido.

Y lo hizo…

El problema era que, se despreocupaba muchísimo. Tanto al extremo que ella no se preocupaba por las cosas más importantes. Antes se preocupaba mucho, ahora no se preocupaba por nada.

Para sus amigas era algo extraño, pero no la iban a juzgar por eso. Era solo que a veces, la joven no hacia nada, o daba unas respuestas tan poco interesadas, que terminaban con la paciencia de las demás.

Ella no tenía la culpa, era herencia materna.

Su madre también era de enojarse mucho. Era una mujer extravagante, pero obviamente, que no permitió que su hija siguiera el mismo camino, que ella había seguido.

Su madre se enojaba, pero Jessica era el extremo.

Cuando se enojaba era como si un volcán explotase. No se contenía, decía de todo y hacia de todo. No era una persona nada agradable en ese estado. Sus amigas se alegraban de que fuera distinta ahora.

Era de expresar sus sentimientos como toda chica normal. A diferencia de las demás (a excepción de Anika) había tenido novios hasta por gusto. Incluso una ves le 'prestó' uno a Sharon, con el propósito de que su amiga se animase un poco.

No le trajo problemas. Era una maestra del engaño. Ocultaba a los novios, para que los otros novios no supiesen la existencia de los primeros (?), hacia algunos arreglos, para poder salir con todos ellos, sin que nadie se enterase. Por supuesto, que todo eso era parte de su 'terapia' antiestrés.

Sus amigas le recriminaron muchas veces, pero (no podían quejarse mucho), pues ellas recibían 'prestados' a los novios de esta.

Además, un par de corazones rotos no hacía nada mal…¿verdad?

Ya era casi medio día. Tenía que regresar a casa si quería almorzar. De seguro las otras muchachas regresarían de sus clases para almorzar antes de regresar ha sus otras actividades. Ella, por suerte, no tenía clases temprano. Solo por las tardes y a un horario que le permitiría regresar a casa temprano.

El sol comenzaba a posarse por sus cabellos largos, dando a notar mas aún, el castaño oscuro que brillaba ante la mirada de algunos hombres, quienes no podían evitar ver a tan elegante mujer con gafas negras y vestida casi al estilo 'hombres de negro' con una falda que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Sin querer, pasó por una florería. Una pequeña tienda que tenía todo tipo de plantas ornamentales. Una joven se encargaba de ello, estaba limpiando el suelo de la tienda, podía verla desde fuera.

Sin querer sus ojos se posaron en una de ellas. Era una de las tantas creaciones que el cielo realizaba. Una planta favorita de su madre. Le traía muchos recuerdos, algo melancólicos por lo general. Su madre las cultivaba en su casa. Se había dedicado a ese tipo de especie que era muy común en su tierra.

La joven adoraba esos jazmines. No sabía cultivarlos aún. Su madre había prometido que le enseñaría cuando regresase de su viaje y ella podía tener unos de su propio cuidar.

Ahora estaban ahí. En el aparador. Solo tenía que acercarse y comprarlos…

* * *

"Ya regresé".-anunció, mientras entraba por la puerta principal. Avanzó por todo el pasillo. Llegó hasta la cocina y dejó sobre la mesa el pequeño paquete que llevaba en una de sus manos y el otro que llevaba en su brazo. Regresó hasta el pasadizo y cogió un jarrón que se encontraba solitario sobre la mesilla. Volvió a la cocina y llenó el jarrón con un poco de agua. Dejó el jarrón a un lado del lavadero y regresó a la mesa, donde recogió los jazmines envueltos en el papel de ceda. Los desenvolvió los dejó cerca al jarrón. Se agachó un poco para sacar de unas de las alacenas una tijera de podar. Una vez que lo obtuvo, se dispuso a cortar metódicamente los jazmines

"Ya regresaste".-se escuchó.

"Ah Hola Johann, hola Rini".-contestó al ver a las chicas acercándose más a la cocina.-"¿No han almorzado aún?".

"Estábamos esperándote".-dijo Rini mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Así?".-dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras volvía a su tarea.

"Sí".-dijo esta vez Johann.-"La cena ya casi esta lista, solo hay que poner a calentar un poco".

"¿Y Anika?".-preguntó.

"Esta arriba, bajara dentro de unos minutos".

"Y ¿a dónde fuiste?".-preguntó Rini con curiosidad.

"A comprar".-le contestó. Rini miró hacia un lado y vio la pequeña bolsa blanca que había traído la joven.

"¿Y eso?".-preguntó Johann mirando los jazmines que cortaba delicadamente de los tallos.

"Jazmines Casablanca".-dijo mientras dejaba a un lado la tijera y colocaba los jazmines en el jarrón.-"Quiero colocarlas en mi dormitorio. Necesita algo de mi vida".

"Sí, supongo".-dijo algo confusa.

"Aja".-solo se limito a decir mientras regresaba a la mesa de la cocina y las colocaba encima de ella.

"Uuuuy lencería fina".-se escuchó decir a Rini mientras sacaba un par de…ropa interior de la pequeña bolsa.

"Oye! Eso es mio!".-dijo algo ofuscada mientras se lo quitaba de las manos.

"Jessica!"-dijo esta vez Johann algo escandalizada por la ropa, mientras se la quitaba de las manos.-"Pero ¿Cómo puedes usar esto".-decía mientras miraba con detenimiento la prenda.

"No les importa!".-dijo enojada y también avergonzada la chica.-"Es ropa interior fina. Una chica tiene derecho a ponerse lo que le guste".

"¿A ti o a quién?".-dijo con sorna Johann, provocando que Rini se riese.

"Déjame en paz!".-gritó, dejando a las dos muchachas perplejas.-"Y dame eso".-dijo esto ultimo quitándole la prenda de las manos y regresándola a su sitio

"Esas pesadas! No saben hacer otra cosa".-decía mientras subía las escaleras, con el jarrón en un brazo y el pequeño paquete en una mano.

Llegó a su habitación. Dejó a un lado la bolsita y acomodo en sus manos el jarrón, para después colocarlo en la pequeña mesilla que estaba al lado de la casi amplia ventana de su dormitorio. Las acomodo bien y procedió a cambiarse por otra ropa más cómoda.

"El almuerzo esta listo!".-se escuchó decir a Johann desde abajo. Frunció un poco sus labios ante esto. Había regresado algo cansada, por lo que ni fuerzas para comer tenía.

"Ya voy!".-gritó al escuchar que la llamaban.

"Vendré a verlas, pequeñas".-dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras miraba a los jazmines casablanca.

* * *

GAME OVER

"Ohhh no es justo!".-dijo algo ofuscada.- "Te aprovechas porque no se nada de este juego".

"Jajaja, sí claro".-le contestó su amiga.-"Vamos! Sé que puedes algo mejor que eso".

"Esta bien…".-le contestó algo decepcionada de si misma. La rubia siempre le decía para jugar con los video juegos, porque la pobre no sabía mucho de ellos.

"¿Ves!".-dijo alteradamente mientras se golpeaba ligeramente la cabeza.-"No se nada de este maldito juego!"

"Ya bueno, niñas".-le Sharon, quien estaba leyendo un libro. Estaba sentada en el sofá que se encontraba detrás de las dos primeras chicas.-"No es para tanto".

"Pero¿por qué no le enseñas a jugar, Anika".-dijo Jessica mirando a la rubia. Estaba sentada al lado de Sharon, llenando lo al parecer un crucigrama.

"Sí".-dijo Rini quien estaba sentada al lado de las dos muchachas.-"Sería mas divertido".

"Naaa. No sería divertido".-dijo mirando de reojo a su amiga, quien aun tenía el control en su mano.

"Te odio ¬¬…".-dijo a secas mirando directamente a la rubia.

Anika solo le sacó la lengua. Era tan sencillo ganarle a Johann, porque esta no le gustaban los juegos de video. No le gustaba cosas que fueran relativamente, infantiles para su actitud 'madura' que tanto decía.

"¿Qué tal si jugamos F1?".-le sugirió Anika con mucho animo.

"¿Acaso tengo elección?".

"Mmmmm".-hizo el ademán de pensamiento.-"No".

"Bueno, dale".-respondió mientras daba un suspiro de derrota. Esto no seria nada fácil.

"Vamos! No es tan difícil".-le dijo animándola.

"Sí, pero tampoco me has enseñado a jugar eso".-dijo como puchero.

La rubia solo se rió ante esto. Y era como se esperaba. Johann no opodía mantenerse al nivel de Anika. La pobre había tenido tan poca experiencia en esos juegos que Anika aprovechaba eso para hacerla sentir menos.

"¿Otra vez?".-dijo desesperadamente Johann.-"Ohh ya no juego más!".-dijo dejando el controlador a un lado y se levantaba, estirando sus articulaciones.

"Eres una aburrida".-le reprochó.-"¿Y tú Jess? Quieres jugar?".-dijo esto mirando a su amiga.

"Mmmm bueno, yo tampoco se mucho de eso".-le dijo algo apenada.-"Pero intentaré".

Johann se colocó en el lugar de Jessica. Necesitaba descansar unos momentos, así que decidió ver como las dos jóvenes comenzaban a jugar.

"JA JA JA te gané!".-dicía Jessica sacándoselo en cara. Había logrado vencer al rubia en su propio juego.-"Te ganeeeeé!".

"No es justo! Hiciste trampa".-le decía mientras se cogía la cabeza. No creía lo que pasaba.

"Ya ya".-decía en su mejor forma arrogante la mujer de cabellos oscuros.-"Admitelo! Eres una mala perdedora. P-E-R-D-E-D-O-R-A".

"Mira Jess, no me provoques porque sino-".-se detuvo al notar que las luces parpadeaban, como si fuese a haber un apagón. El juego que estaba en el televisor se apagó al igual que este.

"¿Q-Qué fue eso?".-preguntó algo confusa Johann mientras se levantaba mirando las luces de la sala.

"Creo que fue un apagón".

"Eso lo sabía".-le dijo Anika., contestando a lo que era obvio.

Las luces se volvieron a apagar y se escuchó el grito de Anika. Las luces regresaron casi a los pocos segundos y todas notaron que la rubia había 'saltado' a los brazos de Jessica. Las luces se apagaron y esta vez se quedaron así.

"Oye bajate de mi!".-dijo Jessica para después soltar a la chica haciendo que se escuchara un hondo golpe contra el suelo.

"Ayayay!".-Anika se quejaba mientras se frotaba sus 'posaderas'.-"Podías haberme bajado con cuidado, sabes?".

"Sshhh".-dijo Johann. Sus demás amigas también se colocaron serias. Algo no estaba bien. Johann se asomó a la ventana que daba a la calle. Abrió una rendija de la cortina y pudo notar que estaba oscuro.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

El susto fue tremendo. Las cinco muchachas habían gritado del susto de haber escuchado el teléfono sonar de improvisto.

"Yo-yo contestó".-dijo Sharon algo nerviosa mientras cogía el auricular.-"Alo?"

Mientras Sharon contestaba, las otras cuatro muchachas estaban tratando de calmarse. El sonido del teléfono había puesto a Rini y Anika en un embrollo, por lo que saltaron a los brazos de Johann quien ya no podía cargar a las dos muchachas.

"¿Quieren dejar de hacer eso!".-gritó mientras las soltaba y las dejaba caer al suelo.

"Ayayay a este paso no voy a poder ni sentarme".-dijo Anika mientras se levantaba.

"Chicas…".-comenzó Sharon.-"Tenemos problemas".

"Tengan cuidado".-les dijo Anika, saliendo del lugar, siendo seguidas por sus dos compañeras.

"Esto esta muy oscuro".-decía una mujer de cabellos aguamarinas.-"Pensé que Alex vendría con nosotras".

"Valla a saber donde esta!".-decía su compañera. Una chica más joven que la primera.-"Ha de estar buscando el camino a casa".

La otra muchacha no contestó. No sabían nada de la albina desde la mañana, pero no se preocupaban mucho, cuando les convenía, pero cuando era lo contrario, se preocupaban por la chica porque la necesitaban mucho.

"Estamos caminando a ciegas".-decía Michelle.-"Elinor dijo que estaba cerca de construcción".

"Bueno, no hay muchas construcciones por aquí".-dijo Andrea mientras miraba las calles.-"Seguro es en la siguiente calle".

"Pero ¿No apuntaste la dirección?".

"Bueno,…me la comí".

"La perdiste, verdad?".-dijo esto mirando a la chica.

"Lo lamento, no la apunté. Pero, no te preocupes! Conozco esto como la palma de mi mano".

"¿Así?".

"Síp".-dijo.-"Ves? Llegamos".

Las dos muchachas vieron al otro lado de la calle, la tan llamada construcción, que Elinor les había indicado. El origen de todo parecía estar en ese lugar. Por alguna extraña razón, Michelle podía sentir que algo emanaba de ahí. Algo fuerte y maligno.

"Prepárate".-le dijo a Andrea, mientras sacaba de su ropa el antifaz. Su compañera solo asintió. Estaba igual de seria. Las dos jóvenes sacaron sus respectivas armas y con una señal que se hicieron ambas, corrieron hasta la construcción.

Llegaron cerca. Comenzaron a caminar con cuidado. No sabían lo que había adelante y como se trataba de una construcción. Había muchos objetos que obstruían su vista y más aún que todo estaba oscuro.

"Espera!".-indicó de manera más audible Michelle a Andrea.-"Escuché algo".

Andrea le indicó que se ocultará en uno de los pilares del edificio mientras ella se acercaba al sonido que también había escuchado. Avanzó un pilar más adelante y se dirigió al pilar de costado para ver más.

Ahí, de pie. En el asfalto, estaba lo que parecía ser un mounstro de lo más raro. Tenía un rostro casi sin emociones (ustedes saben…típico mounstro de Sailor Moon). no se podía decir si era humano, pues su cuerpo lo parecía, pero sus facciones indicaban que era un demonio. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y lo que parecían ser sus brazos, estaban enterrados en el asfalto. Parecía tener conectados unos cables alrededor de ellos. Algo emanaba de la tierra, parecía una luz. Estaba absorbiendo la energía eléctrica.

Andrea dio señas a Michelle para que se acercara. Esta se acercó con cautela, para evitar ser detectada.

"Esta absorbiendo la energía".-dijo Michelle.-"Pero, esta muy grande para nosotras dos".

"Ja! Crees que no me he enfrentado a cosas mas grandes?".-dijo en forma retadora.

"Eso lo sé".-le dijo callándola un poco.-"Pero no podemos ser imprudentes. Este debe ser otra de las rarezas de Bismarck".

"Entonces que hacemos?".-le preguntó.

"Atacaremos. Espera mi señal".-la joven se comenzó a moverse y fue al otro pilar, que estaba al extremo de donde estaba Andrea. Allí se colocó contra el pilar y espero unos segundos. Hizo un ademán a Andrea y esta cogió una de las tantas piedras que habían en la construcción y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo.

El sonido de la piedra hizo que el mounstro se detuviera. La luz dejó de emanar en ese instante. Michelle le indicó con sus dedos que a los tres segundos debían atarcar.

"Ahora".-se dijo Andrea quien salió disparada contra el mounstro. Estaba desprevenido, era la oportunidad excelente para sacarle la cabeza de un corte.

Pero no tuvo suerte.

El mounstro se volteó instantáneamente y uno de los brazos 'cableados' que tenía se movió, quedando atrapada entre una maraña de cables.

Intentó mover su guadaña, pero esta no había quedado tan sujeta como su cuerpo, que cayó al suelo sin más remedio.

"Andrea!".-gritó Michelle quien salió al encuentro del mounstro y lo atacó con su tridente, emitiendo un rayo muy poderoso.

El demonio no se inmutó, por el contrario, absorbió los rayos del tridente de Michelle haciendo que este pasara como electricidad por su cuerpo y , por ende, lastimando a Andrea.

Michelle pudo notar esto. Si le atacaba otra vez podrían matar a Andrea. El demonio no era ningún tonto. Sabía que teniendo a la joven en sus 'manos' sería sencillo ganar. Como si la nada, sacó su segundo brazo de la tierra y lo lanzo contra Michelle, quien no tuvo más opción que ir esquivando los golpes.

El cansancio parecía vencerla un poco. Al siguiente golpe no pudo esquivarlo. Para su suerte, una figura descendió del edificio y cortó el brazo del demonio. Este emitió un fuerte grito mientras movía su cortada mano.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?".-preguntó Michelle mientras le ayudaban a levantarse.

"Elinor nos avisó".-dijo Anika mirando a la joven. Llevaba su espada en una de sus manos.

"¿Elinor?".-dijo algo confusa.

"Pero qué rayos es eso?".-dijo algo sorprendida Johann al ver al mounstro que aun tenía en sus manos a Andrea.

"¡Qué importa! Solo destrúyanlo y ayúdenme!".-gritó Andrea para después ser cortada por el apretón que comenzó a darle el moustro.

"Así que por ti no puedo jugar mi juego, eh?".-dijo Anika arqueando su ceja.-"Pues, prepárate!".

La rubia se abalanzó sobre el demonio a toda velocidad. Dio un salto al aire esquivando el segundo brazo del demonio. Cuando creyó que podía cortarle el brazo para liberar a Andrea, el demonio emitió una descarga de luz que salía de su boca en sobre ella. La rubia no pudo hacer nada y recibió de llenó el impacto.

"Ahora veras!".-dijo Johann preparándose para un ataque.

"Golpe de Trueno!".

El rayo que salió al golpear la tan famosa hacha de jupiteriana, fue suficiente como para destrozar todo el pavimento en su camino, dándole un golpe certero al mounstro.

Pero las cosas empeoraron.

Michelle no pudo detener a tiempo a su compañera. El impacto no pudo dañar del todo al demonio, pero si a Andrea que se quejaba del dolor.

"Johann!".-le gritó Michelle.-"Ese demonio absorbe todo los rayos. Sí lo atacamos lastimaremos a Andrea.

"Tengo una idea!".-dijo súbitamente Jessica.-"Yo puedo bajármelo sin ningún problema. Anika! Libera a Andrea. Michelle, Johann distráiganlo todo lo que puedan.

"¿Pero qué vas a hacer?".-le preguntó Anika.

"Solo has lo que te digo".-dijo esta vez más seria.

Michelle y Johann se movieron rápidamente, rodeando al mounstro. El mounstro al sentirse 'molestado' atacaba a la que primero se le acercase. El brazo que tenía libre atacaba a las jóvenes que lo distraía. Andrea sentía que iba a vomitar, pues el otro brazo la tenía sacudiéndola, como si estuviese en juego de una feria.

"Ahí".-pensó, Anika al ver que el mounstro se desprotegía. corrió a toda velocidad para asestarle el golpe. El mounstro se dio cuenta y trató de detenerla pero ya era muy tarde.

Su segundo brazo se desplomaba por el suelo, y su prisionera, salía libre de sus garras.

"Atrás todas!".-gritó Jessica. Alzó su bastón dorado lo apuntó contra el mounstro que aún se retorcía del dolor.

"Muro…".-invocaba mientras un aura naranja la rodeaba y sus ojos brillaban del mismo color.- "…de fuego!".

Un muro de fuego rodeo al demonio y este comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, en un intento de salvarse. El fuego comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de este formándose como una especie de zarza.

Las jóvenes solo pudieron ver como este dejaba de gritar y caía sin remedio al suelo, mientras lo que quedaba de él, se convertía en cenizas.

"Pero¿Cómo lo supiste?".-le preguntó Michelle.

"El fuego purifica el alma".-dijo seriamente mirando las llamas.-"Estas criaturas malignas deben ser purificadas por las llamas de su propio sufrimiento. Es bueno saber que existe el infierno para esto".

Después de ello la muchacha se retiró de la construcción. Sus otras compañeras se quedaron algo impresionadas por aquello. Jessica siempre tenía ese comportamiento tan sombrío al ver el fuego en todo su 'esplendor'. Muchas veces decía presagios. Algunos buenos, muchos malos.

Andrea trató de recuperarse de los mareos que tenía. No logro levantarse a tiempo antes del ataque por lo que tuve que arrastrarse. La chica se veía muy pálida.

"Creo que voy a vomitar".-dijo esta antes de agacharse y hacer el gesto.

"Oh tranquila".-le decía Michelle mientras colocaba una mano sobre su espalda.

"Esa Jess y sus cosas raras".-dijo Johann.

"Sí".-le dijo Anika acercándose mientras seguía viendo el fuego.

"Pero nos salvó la vida…"

**

* * *

**

**Roar18/Duran17:**

_Nuevamente, disculpas por la demora. _

_Esperos sus reviews y comentarios._

_Nos veremos pronto_


	28. Confesiones

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece._

_Salvo este fic y lo personajes ficticios (naturalmente)._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 28: Confesiones:**_

Algo interrumpió la pacifica noche que trascurría. El sonido del teléfono sonando constante, como si se tratase de una emergencia. Se quejó pesadamente y abrió dolorosamente sus ojos. Hizo a un lado las sabanas y se levantó perezosamente, siendo recibida por las luces de la calle. El teléfono siguió sonando, insistentemente. De repente, se detuvo. Pensó que quién habría llamado se cansó de esperar, pero era obvio que el sonido volvería.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Sentada, en su cama, se levantó para caminar hacia el mueble que estaba al frente de esta.

-¿Aló?.-dijo levantando la bocina. Su voz sonaba casi rasposa.

-Michelle¿Qué pasa?.-preguntó al reconocer la voz de la otra línea.

-¿Ahora?".-dijo con flojera.

-No te preocupes.-dijo dando un rendido suspiro.-"La recogeré".

_

* * *

_

_-'No sé por qué hago esto'_.-pensaba.-'_¿Qué no sabe como regresarse?'._

El automóvil se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser, un bar. El local estaba ya casi cerrado, solo había una persona frente al local. Parecía ser un muchacho. Un muchacho albino.

-Hey! Johann!.-saludó.- ¿Acaso mi 'niñera' te mando?

-Sí, algo así.-dijo esta bajándose del auto.-Son más de las 3:00a.m ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Alex?

-No podía regresar-.-dijo algo seria.- -No conozco bien todas las calles.

-Y por como estas….-dijo esta sintiendo algo alcohol en el aliento de la otra muchacha.-Vamos, súbete al carro".

-Bueno, bueno.-dijo moviéndose a la puerta del copiloto para entrar. Pero antes de que abriese esta, escucharon un quejido en el callejón que estaba al lado del bar. La noche era muy oscura, por lo que no podía ver nada.

-¿Qué fue eso?.-preguntó Alex.

-¿Qué cosa?.-dijo Johann deteniéndose en seco.

El quejido se escuchó nuevamente. Solo que estaba vez adquirió la forma de un 'ayuda' doloroso. No era un fuerte sonido, pero sin duda era muy lamentoso. Se escucharon caer unas latas, probablemente las de basura.

-Eso no suena nada bueno.-dijo Alex.

-Tienes razón….-dijo cerrando la puerta del auto con cuidado.- Vamos a ver.

-Oye¿Qué tal si se trata de un gato?.-preguntó algo atemorizada. Había visto películas asi, y el resultado no era nada bueno.

-Por favor¿Acaso has escuchado a un gato decir 'ayuda?-.-dijo Johann mientras se volvía a repetir el sonido.

Las dos jóvenes se movieron lentamente hasta el callejón que solo era iluminado por algunas luces de la calle. Era como si toda vida se hubiese ido. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del callejón, no pudieron ver nada con mucha claridad. Estaba cubierto por algunos botes de basura y otras cosas. Avanzaron un poco más y sintieron en sus pies algo húmedo, parecía agua.

-Sangre.-dijo Alex seriamente, al agacharse y ver el liquido rojo en el suelo. Tanteo el suelo para sentir hasta donde llegaba el rastro de sangre, pero sus manos tocaron un objeto. Un objeto sólido y pequeño.

Alex instintivamente lo levanto. Observó que se trataba de una delgada laminilla de metal, como si se tratase de una tarjeta de crédito. Un luz roja muy pequeña, brilla en esta. Alex apretó la laminilla iluminándose tenuemente y apareciendo una persona. Un hombre…

"_Herr Bismarck se esta divirtiendo como nunca._

_Pero ya se cansó de jugar al gato y al ratón._

_No crean que estan ganando 'princesitas'. _

_Más vale que tenga cuidado con su princesa…_

_La gente desparece…o se muere_

_Les he dejado un presente…"_

El mensaje se cortó inmediatamente. Las dos jóvenes se miraron enigmáticamente, cuando se escuchó un gemido nuevamente. Era un gemido ahogado, ahora lo podían determinar. Las dos avanzaron un poco más hasta que vieron un cuerpo arrastrandose por el suelo. Era un persona.

Johann fue la primera en acercarse inmediatamente. El pobre hombre intentó alejarse pero no podía. Un charco de sangre se formaba y era arrastrado por el hombre casi 'vivo'. Johann cogió al hombre y este sintió como su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por las esas manos.

Lo que vió, fue atroz…

Sus ojos no estaban y era evidente que su lengua tampoco…

-¿Qué esto!".-decía algo alterada tratando de quitar su vista de aquello.-¡Qué le han hecho a este pobre hombre?.

-Es un mensaj".-dijo secamente Alex inclinándose a la altura del hombre, quien gimoteaba tratando de dar algunas palabras.

-¿Mensaje? Qué significa?

-No viviremos para verlo".-dijo mirando.-O contarlo…

* * *

'**_En otras noticias. Un sujeto fue encontrado gravemente herido en un cerca de un bar local. Los peritos indican que el hombre había sido ubicado gracias a una llamada anónima. Este se encontraba en un estado deplorable al no tener ojos ni lengua. Fue conducido rápidamente al hospital general donde se espera su pronta recuperación._**

_**En otras noticias…'**_

-Así que eso fue lo que paso.-dijo la rubia, mientras apagaba la tele.

-Sí.-le contestó Johann.-Ahora me crees?.

-¿Tú crees que vayan tras Rini?.-le preguntó.

-No lo sé.-dijo moviéndose en el sofá.-Pero estar alertas. Rini puede descuidarse con facilidad. Tendremos que vigilarla a todo momento.

-Claro, claro.-dijo algo perezosa mientras se levantaba del sofá.-Tengo hambre. Prepara el desayuno.

-Oyeme! Tu deberías hacerlo. Ya estas grandecita para eso.

-¿Pero que te cuesta?.-le dijo la rubia en forma de súplica.

-Sí me cuesta. Quiero descansar. Tuve que levantarme temprano para recoger a Alex en ese bar de mala muerte.

-Quién te manda a hacer esas cosas?.-dijo caminando hacía la cocina.

-Buenos días!".-dijo una chica de cabellos rosa.

-Buenos días Rini.-le saludó Anika.

-Hola.-saludó Johann poniéndose de pie y yendo a la cocina.- ¿Qué quieres desayunar?.

-Solo cereales.-dijo animosamente la muchacha.-Se me va a hacer tarde si como más.

-¿Y tú, pesada?.-dijo mirando de reojo a la rubia.

-Huevos. Revueltos.

-¿Y dónde están Jessica y Sharon?.-preguntó al no ver a las otras muchachas en la mesa.

-Ya deben estar por bajar.-contestó la rubia. Se levantó de su asiento y cogió un vaso para servirse un poco de jugo que había en el refrigerador.

-Mmm.-solo pronunció mientras se servía de la caja.- ¿Qué harás de almorzar hoy, Johann?".

-No lo sé.-dijo pensando un poco.-Talvez algo con pollo.

-¿Pollo".-dijo Anika.-Ya comimos pollo ayer. ¿Qué tal otra cosa?.

-Pues no veo otra cosa.

-¿Qué? Vas a preparar pollo otra vez?.- se escuchó decir a Sharon quien bajaba las escaleras con Jessica.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?.

-Buenos días.-dijo Jessica.

-Buenos días.

Las muchachas no dijeron nada y cada una se sirvió su propio desayuno. Anika quien estaba sentada en la mesa tomando su jugo, se detuvo abruptamente, como si le llegase una idea a la mente.

-Hey! Qué tal si yo cocino?

El silencio fue tremendo. Rini casi se atora al igual que Jessica, Sharon casi escupe la tostada y Johann casi se quema con la sartén.

-Ehem…creo que el pollo no es tan malo.-dijo Rini.

-¿Qué? No confían en mis dotes culinarios?

-Adivino.-dijo por lo bajo Rini a Jessica.

-¡Qué!.

-Ya tranquila.-le dijo Johann mientras le colocaba los dichosos huevos en la mesa.-¿Qué te parece si mañana lo haces?.

-Bromeas¿verdad?.-dijo Jessica con una cara de 'rayos'.

-Vamos! Anika no cocina tan mal.

-¿Qué? Cocino mal?.-comenzó a decir con una voz de tristeza.

-Sí, digo no! Es que lo que pasa es que…lo haces mal, digo bien, solo que necesitas practica!.-decía incoherentemente Johann.

La rubia no dijo nada y dejó su comida. Se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina muy molesta. Las demás muchachas simplemente se quedaron mirando como se iba para después ver a sus propios platos por sentirse mal ante esto.

-¿Ven? No debieron decirle eso.- dijo algo molesta Johann.- Ahora tengo que ir a arreglármelas yo.

-Tranquilízate, Johann.-dijo Sharon con una sonrisa confiada.-Ella estará bien, ya se le pasará.

-Además no es tu deber estar ahí.-dijo Jessica tomando su café.

-Pero, yo quiero estar a su lado….-contestó casi audible.

Sharon había escuchado un poco y bajo su mirada. Eso no era nada bueno…

-Ya es tarde!.-dijo.-Rini, te acompañamos hasta la escuela.

-Genial!.-dijo muy animada. Hacía un tiempo que no pasaba con sus amigas.

-Vendremos para el almuerzo.-dijeron las dos universitarias, despidiéndose así de la desconcertada muchacha.

Johann solo suspiro y limpió todo lo que habían dejado. No tenía clases temprano. Tenía clases dentro de una hora así que tenía que apresurarse para limpiar y actuar de 'psicologa' para la rubia.

Subió las escaleras pesadamente y se metió a su cuarto. Ahí se coloco otra ropa para ir a la universidad, alistó sus libros en su maleta y salió, nuevamente, al pasadizo que conectaba a todos los dormitorios. Avanzó y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¿Vas a ir?.-preguntó apoyándose en el pomo con una mano, mientras en la otra tenía sus respectivo libros.

Anika solo se estiró un poco y se sentó en su cama.

-¿Cocino mal?

-¿La verdad? Te hace falta un poco de práctica.

-Creí que sabía algo. Lo suficiente como para que no se quejaran.

-Pero tuvimos clases de cocina ¿A cuantas fuiste?.

-Solo a dos. Creí que tu madre podría hacerme unas clases rápidas, pero veo que es más difícil de lo que pensé.

-No te preocupes.-dijo Johann dándole confianza.-Te ayudaré mañana. Todo estará bien.

La rubia se animó un poco y se levantó de su asiento bastante decidida.

-Gracias!.-dijo dándole un abrazo.

Johann se quedo casi perpleja ante ese gesto. Esperaba que algún día se lo agradeciera, pero no pensó que sería así. Después de todo, no podía ocultar lo que sentía por la rubia…

La separó, con cuidado y le dio una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Anika.-comenzó.-aprovechando esto. Quiero decirte algo.

-¿Qué es?.-preguntó.

La mujer más alta se quedo ahí. Sosteniéndola de los brazos como si estuviese apunto de decirle lo que sentía, como si estuviese apunto de hacer lo que se arrepentiría después. Sin embargo, solo sonrió un poco y se agachó a recoger los pantalones de la chica.

-Vistete.-le dijo dándoselos.- Se nos hace tarde.

La rubia solo los cogió y le agradeció asintiendo. Johann salió de la habitación, lenta, pero firmemente. Cuando cerró la puerta, solo pudo reclinarse y suspirar pesadamente.

La oportunidad para confesarle que la amaba, se había esfumado una vez más. Al parecer, el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada. No le dejaría decir más allá de lo que deseaba. Ese era un motivo, el otro podría ser el hecho de que la rubia era muy temperamental. No se sabía como reaccionaría ante tal 'situación.

_La próxima se lo digo… _

* * *

-Así que no has hablado con Serena¿eh?.

-No me digas a mi! Tu tampoco le has hablado.

-Pero, tu eres a la que más conoce, después de Elinor.

-Bueno, es que…no la he visto en ningún lado.- contestó sacándose el sombrero negro que llevaba.

-Sí, claro.-contestó su compañera colocándose sus tan preciados lentes azules.- He visto como escapabas de ella, Alex.

-Esta bien, está bien.-contestó suspirando un poco y pasándose un mano por sus

cabellos blancos.

-Deberías hablar de eso.-dijo esta vez más seria.-Es un peligro que anden sin saber lo que puede atacarles. Sobre todo si Rini esta en peligro.

-Lo sé, Michelle.-contestó colocándose su sombrero negro.-pero, no deseo alarmarlas. Aparte de que no confían en nosotras aún.

-Tendrán que hacerlo.-dijo suspirando.-No tienen opción.

-Trataré.-dijo cogiendo sus cuadernos y el saco negro. Había mucho sol como para ponérselo.-¿Tienes tiempo hoy, por la noche?.

-Mmm,si…supongo.-contestó Michelle mirando desviando su mirada.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

-Porque quiero invitarte a salir.-le dijo acercándose nuevamente a la muchacha.- La última vez que salimos nos atacaron y no pudimos terminar nada.

-Bueno…-comenzó.-Esta bien.

-Bien. Entonces nos vemos después de clases. Pero¿Dónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé.-contestó sonriendo un poco.-Sorpréndeme.

-Bueno, de algo es seguro.-dijo antes de irse.-No iremos a ese restaurante otra vez

* * *

-¿Qué te parece si salimos después de clases, eh?.-le decía la rubia. Caminaban por la 'ciudad' universitaria. Habían llegado unos minutos temprano, por lo que tenían tiempo para conversar un poco.

-Bueno, no lo creo.- le contestó Johann.- Tenemos que regresar a hacer la comida para las demás muchachas. Además, no podemos andar en otras cosas con Rini andando sola por la ciudad.

-Pero para eso están Jessica y Sharon.-dijo haciendo un puchero.-No hemos salido a divertirnos hace un tiempo.

-Sí que sabes regresar a tu humor.-dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Digo que tienes humor jeje.-dijo riendose algo nerviosa.

-Lo que sea.-contestó algo incrédula.- Y ¿ahora tienes clases?.

-Bueno, iré a la sala de computo un rato.-le contestó comenzando a desviarse del camino de la rubia.- Aún tengo algo de tiempo.

-De acuerdo, entonces te veré más tarde.-dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa.- Nos vemos!

Johann se despidió con la mano y se dirigió a otro pequeño edificio. Pero, en su camino, se cruzo con la alegre niña de coletas. La rubia no la habia notado, pues ella apenas la había conocido un poco, pero para sorpresa de Johann, se acordó instantáneamente de quien era.

-Hola!.-saludó alegremente la muchacha.-Tú eres la amiga de Alex, verdad?.

_-¿Y ahora qué le digo?_.-pensaba.-Sí!.-_No!_.-Tú debes ser Serena. Te recuerdo por tus simpáticas coletas.

-Jeje, sí.-decía mientras se colocaba una mano en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo has estado?.-preguntó, para tratar de relajarse.

-¿Eh? Ah, he estado bien.-contestó riéndose un poco.- ¿Y tú?.

-¿Yo? Ah sí!...bien.-dijo simplemente.- Ehhh…creo que quieres hablar de algo¿verdad?

-Jajaja sí es cierto.

-Bueno, entonces sentémonos un rato.-dijo Johann mientras llevaba a la muchacha a un lado, donde había pequeñas bancas.-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

-Será raro que quiera conversar contigo.-decía aún con su nerviosa sonrisa.-A pesar que no te conozca bien.

-Creo que Rini ya habló mucho de nosotras.-le dijo Johann.

-LA verdad, es que eres la única persona que he encontrado, que es amiga de Alex.-explicó la joven.- No he visto a Elinor pues necesito que me conteste muchas preguntas…

Johann simplemente se quedó ahí escuchando como la rubia explicaba lo que le había pasado. Rei, Ami, Lita y Mina, podían creer algo de lo que escucharon el reunión. Aún así, no podía confiar plenamente en quienes eran sus ¿hijas? Sí, hijas. Por más que viniesen con Rini¿Qué tal si se trataba de un engaño del enemigo? ya habían pasado las cosa más raras que podían existir, asi ¿por qué no uno más?

En cuanto a las guerreras exteriores, no habían dado tregua a nada. Seguro estarían investigando al grupo de muchachas que fueron ese día. Para entonces, seguro que ya sabían donde vivían, qué hacían, qué comían…por supuesto, tres solteronas tenían mucho tiempo para acosar a la gente¿Qué? no podía dejar que su mente se fuese tan lejos. No era correcto criticar así a la gente.

-_Dios! A esta chica le hace falta marido_.-pensaba. El monologo de Serena se había extendido demasiado.

-…y eso es lo que pasa.-concluyó.

-Serena¿tú que piensas de nosotras? Porque sabes quienes somos¿verdad?

-Es que, las demás chicas me dicen que no debo confiarme, pero…soy una confiada en muchas cosas.- decía suspirando algo melancólica.- Yo siento que no son malas.

-Me alegra que alguien crea en nosotras.-dijo Johann dándole confianza.- Han enfrentado muchos enemigos, supongo que es por eso que tienen miedo, pero créeme. Nosotras hemos venido ayudarles. No queremos causarles problemas.

-Sí.-solo dijo ella algo mas tranquila y dando una sonrisa.-Disculpa si te moleste.-diciendo esto mientras se levantaba.

-Para nada!.-dijo riéndose.-¿Ya te sientes mejor?.

-Sí…ups! Ya se me hace tarde.-dijo mientras comenzaba a irse.- Nos vemos!

-Sí…adios.-dijo simplemente. Después que la rubia salió corriendo, dio un pesado suspiro. Felizmente que no le dijo nada que le preocupase. No pudo decirle lo del peligro que corrían, en especial Rini, quién se había vuelto en nuevo blanco del enemigo.

Al ver que no tendría tiempo para ir a su destino, volvió hacía el edificio poblado de alumnos, para empezar su primera clase del día.

* * *

La noche había caído. Anika se había decidido por quedarse en casa a ver un poco de televisión. Las demás muchachas estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones haciendo sus deberes. Johann limpiaba un poco la cocina después de la cena, mientras escuchaba el sonido que producía la televisión.

-¿Qué ves?.-le preguntó después de terminar sus deberes y sentarse al lado de la rubia.

-No lo sé.-le contestó.-Creo que es una película de acción.

-Ahh.-dijo simplemente y siguió viendo. Estuvo unos minutos viendo el video pero su mirada se desviaba para ver a la rubia.

Una vez más, el destino era piadoso y le daba una oportunidad para confesarle lo que sentía. Era el momento, ideal. Aprovechando que la rubia no parecía muy atenta en la televisión. Su mirada parecía estar perdida.

Sus labios se secaron y su lengua quedó inmóvil. Trató de relajarse mirando la televisión, pero no pudo al notar que la rubia apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, indicando su cansancio o aburrimiento.

Adoraba esa posición. Empezaba a disfrutarlo. Parecía una pequeña muestra de afecto de Anika hacía ella. Una leve sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su labios. Talvez si era el momento ideal…

_Esto se siente bien…_

-Anika, sabes? Yo…-comenzó, pero no siguió. La rubia se habia dormido. El destino jugaba nuevamente con ella.

No reprochó esto. Estaba cansada y entendía el porque. Apoyo su cabeza contra la de la muchaca rubia y sintió desvanecerse al igual que su amiga, pero algo la hizo despertar

_Alex_

Soñaba. Anika soñaba con el amor que alguna vez tuvo y perdió. Johann levantó su cabeza de la almohada de cabellos rubios que se había formado rapidamente. Miró hacia su compañera y se entristeció un poco.

Apagó la televisión y trato de moverse con cuidado, evitando que la rubia despertase. La colocó suavemente sobre el mueble para después cubrirla con una fina manta. Se agachó al nivel de su rostro y posó sus labios sobre la frente de esta.

Después de aquello, caminó lentamente hasta su dormitorio, subiendo las escaleras y abriendo la puerta de este. Cuando llegó abrió la ventana y se acostó sobre su cama. No encendió las luces. No quería que molestaran sus adoloridos ojos que trataban de contener las lagrimas.

Era una lástima.

Estaba enamorada de Anika, pero esta estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga. era una dualidad que no podía combatir.

O era el amor de su vida…

O era la amistad inquebrantable…

Comprendía que talvez, no le aceptaría. Que talvez nunca la escucharía siquiera. Todo sería inútil para ella. Sin embargo, no podía derrumbarse así¿verdad? Aún podía intetarlo mientras tuviese el animo de hacerlo.

Talvez, Anika no era el problema. Talvez la albina era el problema.

Sacudió su cabeza un poco y emitía un leve quejido. Esos pensamientos llegaban a lo mas profundo de su ser. No permitiría que esos pensamientos, llevase a odiar a su amiga.

_Ja! Creo que empiezo a volverme loca…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Roar18-Duran17:**_

_Nuevamente, disculpas a todos. _

_He tenido mucho trabajo y recien actualizo mis fics. Prometo que actualizaré pronto._

_Nos vemos :D_


	29. Anika

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece._

_Salvo este fic y lo personajes ficticios (naturalmente)._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 29: Anika…:**_

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto.

-De que te quejas, Rini. Anika no están mala cocinando.

-Es que nunca has probado su comida.

-Sharon tiene razón. No has probado nunca su comida, Jessica.

-Bueno…-se reclinó riéndose un poco.- Recuerden que lo hacemos por Johann. Ya ha pasado mucho con Anika y sus locuras.

Las demás dos muchachas se quedaron mirándola bastante escépticas.

-También por Anika.-dijo suspirando.

-¿Y qué ha elegido como menú?.-preguntó Sharon.

-Pues no sé….-decía Rini mientras pensaba un poco.- Creo que es Curry.

-¿Curry?.-dijeron ambas jóvenes tragando saliva.

-Muy bien muchachas!.-se escuchó decir. Era a Johann quien llegaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios mientras servía un arroz en cada uno de los platos.- He ayudado a Anika para preparar el curry. Le esta dando los últimos detalles.

-Espero que en esos 'detalles' no se equivoque.-dijo Sharon.

-Tranquilas.-dijo con una sonrisa muy confiada Johann.-Estará bien.

-Ya está listo!.-se escuchó decir desde la cocina. Dado a que era un momento 'especial' estaban por almorzar en la sala-comedor, de la casa.

-Espero que les guste.-dijo Anika saliendo con un delantal y en sus manos una pequeña cacerola.

Las demás muchachas solo se quedaron mirándose entre ellas, mientras la rubia servia en cada plato un poco del guiso.

-Mmm huele bien.-dijo Jessica. Al parecer estaba bueno.

Rini asintió ante esto. En verdad se veía muy bueno. Todo un trabajo.

-Gracias por la comida.

Después de agradecer por los alimentos, las muchachas probaron un bocado de la cocina de Anika. Las muchachas no pudieron tragar el primer bocado. Apenas y había tocado las lenguas de ellas y ya estaban deseando 'botarlo'.

-¿Es mi imaginación o Anika se pasó de sal?.-dijo por lo bajo Jessica a Sharon.

-Sí.-dijo después de tragar el primer bocado y tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado.-Se ha pasado de sal.

Rini estaba apunto de llorar. La comida estaba muy bien preparada, pero el hecho de que hubiese sal de más, arruinaba todo.

-Oye Anika.-comenzó Johann de forma calmada y dándole una sonrisa confiada.-¿No crees que te pasaste de la sal un poquito?

-¿Qué¿Está salado?.-preguntó la rubia, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-No, no, para nada¿Verdad muchachas?.-preguntó mirando a las demás chicas. Estas asintieron con la cabeza, ya que sus manos estaban cubriéndoles las bocas.

-No, les creo.-dijo la rubia.

-En serio Anika!.-dijo Jessica mostrando una sonrisa amplia mientras revolvía su comida y cogía otro bocado.-¡Está muy bueno!.-dicho eso se introdujo en la boca el tenedor y cuando lo saco apenas pudo aguantar que se le salieran las lagrimas.

-Hmph! A mí me gusta la sal.-dijo dandole un bocado a su comida y comportandose de manera indiferente.

-Con razón subió de peso.-dijo Sharon a Jessica.

-¿Qué?.

-No nada!.-trató de explicar Johann al notar el disgusto de Anika.- QQueremos agua.

-Ahhh.-dijo convencida.- iré a traerla.

Las jóvenes aprovechando esto trataron de expulsar solapadamente, el bocado. Era obvio que no podrían durar mucho con esa comida.

-¿No había dicho que estaba bien?.-le preguntó Jessica.

-Sí, eso era. Seguro debe haberle echado un poco más de la cuenta cuando la deje. Qué iba a saber que le gustaba la sal!

-Bueno, habrá que arreglárnosla.-dijo Sharon mirando alrededor. Notó que estaba una de las ventanas abierta, así que se levantó de su silla y camino con su plato arrojando al jardín un poco del alimento.

-Pero¿Qué haces?.-le preguntó por lo bajo Johann.

-Salvándome la vida.-dijo sentándose nuevamente.

-¿Puedo botar la mía también?.-esta vez dijo Rini en un tono algo imprudente.

-Sssh No! Así que come ¿quieres?

-¿Y qué tal les parece?.-dijo regresando Anika con una pequeña fuente que traía los preciados brebajes.

-Esta bueno.-dijo simplemente Jessica cogiendo otro pequeño bocado y casi después que lo paso, tomando casi todo el vaso con agua. Estaba salado…

-Qué Bueno!.-decía la rubia con mucha felicidad.- Si no fuera por Johann no me habría salido tan bien.

-Mmm gracias.- dijo respondiéndole con una ligera sonrisa mientras comía. Su lengua ya comenzaba a adaptarse a tanta sal.

-Bueno, debo reconocer que esta muy bien preparado.-decía Sharon. Había cierta mentira en ello.- A pesar, que no hayas ido a las clases de cocina con nosotras.

-Es cierto, Anika.-Dijo Rini.-¿Por qué no ibas?

-Es que…bueno, es que…ay no se como decirlo.-comenzaba a titubear.-Estuve ocupada con ya saben quien.

-¿Alex?.-preguntaron las cuatro.

-NO! Y dejen de estar metiéndola a Alex, que ya la tengo hasta en la sopa.

-Mejor dicho en el curri.-dijo Jessica por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?.-dijo Anika.

-No nada! que…que quiero un poco más de curri, por favor.-dijo estirándole el plato y dándole una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

-Oh, esta bien.-dijo la rubia levantándose y cogiendo el plato.

-Pero, con muchísimo arroz.-dijo Jessica antes de soltar el plato.

Después que se retiro, las otras jóvenes la miraron con rareza. ¿Estaba loca acaso?

-¿Estas loca?-preguntó Sharon.-¿Cómo puedes soportar ESTO?

-Vamos! Necesitaba una excusa, casi la riego más. Además Rini fue la que empezó.

-¿Yo?.-dijo Rini.- ¿Acaso le dije algo malo? Solo pregunte nomás.

-Sí claro.-dijo Jessica algo pedante.-Sí tu le preguntas porque no fue a clases de cocina.-dijo esto ultimo en una voz de 'tonto'-Eso esta resabido.

-¿Así?.-dijo de manera inquisitiva.- Pues yo no lo sabía, fíjate. Nadie me lo había dicho.

-Es que andas encerrada en tu cuarto pues!

-Eso es porque no me dejan salir ustedes. En especial tu Jessica!

-Es por tu cuidado!.-las voces comenzaban a sonar un poco más fuerte.

-Esperen , esperen!.-dijo Johann deteniéndolas.- No estamos como para pelearnos por eso. Recuerden que Anika tiene oído de Tísico.

Las dos muchachas se detuvieron y simplemente hicieron un suspiro.

-Bueno, eso no me va a librar de la comida…

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la mañana…

Hoy día estaba muy brillante como para estar dentro de un salón de clases. No entraría a su siguiente clase, así que podía quedarse un rato recostada en el pasto del campo de practica de la universidad.

Los únicos sonidos que eran claros, eran de los jugadores de fútbol americano, quienes estaban practicando. Solo escuchaba pero no los observaba. Estaba con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando cada rayo del sol.

-Hola.-se escuchó, provocando que abriese los ojos.

-Anika!.-dijo asustada levantándose casi inmediatamente, sentándose en el pasto.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada.-dijo esta sentándose a su costado.- Estaba apunto de salir cuando te vi aquí.

-¿Has venido a ver a los jugadores? .-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-No, solo pasaba por aquí, ya te dije.

-Sí claro.-dijo girando sus ojos.- Pues a esos muchachos no les agrada verte. Ya eres conocida para ellos.

-¿Eh?

-Claro.-decía.- Eres la rubia loca que los perseguía hasta los camerinos. Lo hubieran disfrutado sino fuera porque empezaste a hacerles cosas extrañas.

-Solo quería un autógrafo del capitán.- dio como excusa, mientras su rostro se cubría de un ligero carmesí.-Además, no estoy loca.

-Ooohh sí que lo estas!.-dijo recordando en eso momentos.- ¿Recuerdas aquel día en que sacaste a un jugador de su practica? Lo metiste en problemas con el entrenador.

-Es cierto!.-dijo recordando.- Me dijo que era la chica de sus sueños. Un buen tipo.

-Mmm sí.- dijo mirando hacia el suelo un poco.- Lamento lo de su suicidio.

-¿Qué!

-No, nada.-cambio de tema.- Y ¿Qué sucedió?

-Bueno, no tengo suerte con los hombres. Se marchó ¿Qué puedo decir?

-¿Tú no tienes suerte con ellos? O ¿ellos no tienen suerte contigo?

-Ya para ¿quieres?.-dijo molestando su un poco y haciendo pucheros.- Al menos me gustan los hombres, no como otrAs.-dijo esto ultimo mirándola de reojo y dando una sonrisa retadora.

-Eso si no me gusto.-dijo molesta.

Antes de que pudiesen replicar algo. El balón de la practica que se realizaba cayó cerca de los pies de la albina. Levantó su cuerpo un poco para ver lo que había caído y después de comprobarlo, una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Oye amigo! Pásanos el balón!.- se escuchó a lo lejos. Era uno de los jugadores que estaba practicando.

-Claro!.-gritó levantándose y cogiendo el balón, para lanzarlo. Estiró su brazo y lanzó lo más fuerte que podía. El impactó del balón fue en las manos del jugador, pero no pudo retenerlo bien, así que cayó en su estomago, haciendo que se le saliese un poco del aire. Luego de que pudo recuperar el aliento, sonrió y le agradeció el pase.

El entrenador, quien había quedado observando el movimiento que hacía el 'muchacho' quedó algo atónito. Pocos jugadores podían lanzar balones a esa distancia y con tanta fuerza. La practica seguía su curso, pero el entrenador quedó observando al muchacho, sentado en el paso al lado de…'la rubia loca', quien se había hecho la fama de la acosadora de jugadores, que tenia la escuela.

-Continúen jugando!.-dijo con voz tronante, dejando a uno de sus encargados al mando y avanzaba un poco, lo suficientemente cerca donde se encontraba 'el' joven.

-Oye tú! Muchacho¿Quieres jugar!.-gritó.

-Alex, creo que te esta llamando a ti.- le dijo Anika mirándola.

-Dudo que sea a ti.-dijo con sorna.

-Ja Ja Ja.-hacía la mueca.- ¿Qué haces?.

-Iré a jugar.-le contestó mientras se quitaba su sacó negro y dejaba ver su camisa azul.

-Pero ni siquiera estas vestida adecuadamente!.-dijo mirándola extrañada mientras recibía el sacó.

-Eso que importa.-dijo colocando sobre la cabeza de la rubia su sombrero negro.- Cuida mis cosa ¿eh?.

-Oyeme! No soy tu niñera.-dijo lanzando la ropa al paso.-Pero ¿qué se ha creído?.

Alex corrió hasta el entrenador y este le dijo que si sabía jugar. Ella solo pudo contestar que sabía un poco, pero que solo sabía la lanza. El entrenador no tan convencido por lo que escuchaba lo colocó detrás de la línea de jugadores. La posición llamada de 'quaterback'.

Alex, simplemente se colocó en posición y giró dándole las indicaciones a los jugadores, como se lo había indicado el entrenador segundos antes. Cuando dio el 'hut' todos comenzaron a correr y golpearse, pero ella retrocedió rápidamente y lanzó el balón la más lejos que el aire podía permitirle. Finalmente, terminó en las manos de un 'receptor' y en un espectacular 'touchdown'.

-Eres bueno, chiquillo.-dijo el entrenador, dándole una ligera palmada en la espalda.- ¿Dónde aprendiste?

-E-en la calle señor.-mintió dando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Necesitas entrenamiento muchacho. Eres un diamante en bruto. ¿Quieres entrar en el equipo?

-¿En serio, pero no estoy preparado ni na-.

-No te preocupes, chiquillo. Yo te entrenaré para que seas todo una estrella.- decía de forma orgullosa.- Necesito Quarterbacks como tú.

-Está bien.-dijo convencida.- ¿cuándo empiezo?

-Mañana mismo!.-le dijo.- Trae ropa de deporte y aquí te daré todo tu equipo para que no salgas lastimado en tu primera practica.-dijo esta vez riéndose fuertemente y dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda que casi la bota.

-Tú primer entrenamiento, muchacho, será que fortalezcas tus músculos. No me gustan los flacos.

¿Flaca? Estaba FLACA? Bueno hubiese sido delgada, pero ¿flaca?. Sin duda tenía que hacer caso a ese extraño entrenador.

-Entonces vendré mañana, señor!.-dijo despidiéndose del entrenador mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía donde estaba su rubia amiga. Al comenzar a caminar notó que alguien más se había unido a esta. Era Serena quien la saludaba con su tan revitalizante ánimo y su amplia sonrisa. Alex le dio un 'hey' antes de salir corriendo a saludarla.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas, Serena? .-dijo acercándose para después darle un beso en la mejilla.- ¿No deberías estar en clases?

-Es que la maestra faltó a clases así que no tengo nada que hacer.-dijo riendose.- Y ¿ustedes¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues aquí, disfrutando el tiempo libre.-dijo Anika.- Y Alex tratando de lucirse.

-Oye oye¿Qué lucirme? Solo fue ha darle una pequeña demostración al entrenador ese.-dijo señalando al hombre.

-¿Estas en el equipo de fútbol?.-preguntó una curiosa Serena.

-Sí, lo estoy.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sí?.-preguntó Anika.- No me digas que ese entrenador de admitió?

-Bueno…no exactamente.-dijo rascándose la cabeza.- El entrenador dice que me dejará jugar si practico primero, pero…

-Pero¿qué?.-preguntaron ambas.

-Es que…dice que estoy…estoy muy…flaca.

Después de un silencio, las dos rubias comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. No podían dejar de reírse por lo cómico y cierto que se veía.

-No se rían…-dijo algo avergonzada.- No soy tan flaca.

-¿Ósea que lo admites?.-le dijo Anika con sorna.

-Ja!.-volteaba su mirada.- Al menos no estoy subida de peso como OTRAS.

-¿Me estas llamando gorda!

-No solo te llamo 'rellena'.

Ahí comenzó una pelea por saber quien era la mas flaca o más gorda de las dos. Anika le lanzó la ropa que le había dado Alex, mandándola a callar, casi instantáneamente. Serena, quien estaba en el medio de las dos, las detuvo antes de que comenzaran a ahorcarse.

-¿Saben? Ustedes dos deben quererse porque siempre están peleando.

-¡No es cierto!.-gritaron ambas jóvenes. Luego de eso volvieron a discutir nuevamente.

-Oigan Oigan ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? Me muero de hambre.

-Esta bien, Serena.-dijo Alex levantándose y limpiándose los pantalones para después coger sus cosas.- Yo te invitó.

-Gracias.-dijo cogiendo la mano de esta, quien se la ofrecía.

-¿Y a mi?.-dijo Anika levantándose.- ¿No me invitarás?

-Tu ganas tu propio dinero!

-Sí, pero…-dijo acercandose, pegándose demasiado y colocando su cara de 'perrito'.- ¿Le negarás un mísero plato de comida a una amiga?

-Suenas muy convincente…-dijo irónicamente.- Bueh…vamos…

* * *

-¿Así qué siempre vienen a comer aquí?.-dijo Serena mirando al pequeño puesto de comida.

-Claro! Es mejor que la comida de la cafetería.

-¿Ves? Habó la experta.-decía Alex.- Se nota que vienes a comer seguido, Anika.

-No empieces¿eh?

-Ya, ya.-dijo Alex sentadose en una de las bancas e indicando a las dos chicas que se acercaran.- Pidan lo que quieran.

Después de pedir sus respectivos platillos comenzaron a almorzar y a charlar un poco. Claro que charlaron más Anika y Alex porque Serena había encontrado la comida muy deliciosa y su boca estaba llena de ella. Las otras dos jóvenes comían a gusto, pero Serena era insuperable. No se veía mal, al contrario, ellas se sentían felices de que la aún niña, comiera con tanta alegría.

Después de dos repeticiones, 4 malteadas y dos postres (dios esta chica es un barril!), acompañaron a Serna a hasta un tramo de su casa, pero antes de ir, esta decidió pasar por el arcade, pues hacía tiempo que no jugaba sus adorados video juegos.

-No me digas que pagaras esto también!.-dijo Anika mirando como la rubia jugaba.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?.-decía encogiéndose de hombros.- Tengo dinero suficiente así que no me juzgues.

-¿Juzgar?.-decía por lo bajo.-Sí, claro.

Después de unos cuantos video juegos, esta vez la acompañaron un tramo de su casa. Ya era tarde así que no podían hacer más.

La rubia se detuvo casi cerca de la casa. Las otras dos muchachas se detuvieron y la miraron con curiosidad. Parecía que quisiera preguntar algo.

-¿Sucede algo, preciosa?.-preguntó Alex acercándose a la rubia quien se había quedado atrás. No recibió respuesta.

-Creo que es con respecto al enemigo ¿verdad?

-Mejor dicho, a nosotras.-corrigió Anika.

-Serena, no somos malas personas.-decía Alex con su mejor sonrisa.

-No dudo de que sean malas personas, pero aún no puedo creerlo!.-dijo sorprendida.- Con Rini me sorprendió al principio, pero no pensé que…serian más.

-Bueno, es que la verdad…si dejábamos que Rini, apareciera así como así, bueno…talvez nos hubiese ahorrado problemas, pero seguro no sabría que hacer o…no sé-sonaba incoherente. No tenía idea de lo que decía.

-Lo que quiere decir Alex, es que disculpa por no haberlo dicho antes. Era porque teníamos miedo¿verdad?.-dijo dándole un codazo en el brazo.

-Sí jejeje.-se rió nerviosamente.

-Aaahhh, pero ¿Por qué no nos han venido a ver otra vez?.-preguntó Serena, quería conocer más de estas enigmáticas y agradables chicas.

-No te preocupes Serena.-dijo Alex.- Prometemos que nos reuniremos otra vez, así no habrá dudas, porque, eso es lo que tu quieres ¿verdad?.

-Sí.-dijo sinceramente.-Hasta ahora no entiendo nada.

-Jajaja si lo sabíamos.-dijeron ambas.

-Bueno, ya me voy.-dijo avanzando.- ¡Saluden a Rini!.-dijo volteándose y dándoles una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí, lo haremos.

Así se separaron de la rubia y se alegraron de que al menos sus 'madres' les estaban dando chance para que se 'reinvidicaran' con ellas, por no haberles dicho nada.

-Y ahora¿qué harás?.-preguntó Anika.

-Pues, no lo sé.-contestó Alex, acomodándose su sombrero.- Creo que regresaré a casa temprano. Michelle dice que tengo que mantenerme sobria durante las próximas semanas.

-¿Entonces, si tienes tiempo para otras cosas?.-dijo rodeando el brazo de la joven más alta.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?.-la miró deteniéndose.

-Nada.-dijo mirando a un lado y mostrando una sonrisa picara.

-Conozco esa sonrisa.-dijo sonriendo de la misma manera.- ¿Dónde?

La rubia se reclinó en la albina mientras le susurraba algo al oído. Esta última no pudo evitar sentir a la rubia tan cerca así que instintivamente la abrazó. Para cuando quiso separarse, Alex la tenía atrapada en un fuerte abrazo.

-No podré levantarme mañana.-dijo cerca de sus labios y mirándola fijamente.

-Qué importa.-contestó dándole un rápido beso en los labios.- Es viernes.

Alex solo dio un suspiro y su sonrisa se desaparecía poco a poco…

_Esto me traerá problemas._

Sin más que decir, soltó a la joven y la llevo del brazo, hasta donde talvez harían, su pequeña 'travesura'.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Roar18-Duran17:**_

_Nuevamente, disculpas a todos ustedes, lectores, por dejarles tanto tiempo esperar. La verdad he tenido mucho que hacer pero creo que no es excusa._

_Le he fallado un poco así que gomen-ne '_

_Espero sus reviews_

_Los veré en el prox. capitulo._


	30. Paternidad

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece._

_Salvo este fic y lo personajes ficticios (naturalmente)._

_Al fin…lo prometido_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 30: Paternidad:**_

_Se encontró corriendo por la entrada de su tan adorado hogar. Su rostro de cansancio y desesperación comenzaban a resaltarse, a cada paso que daba. Subió escaleras, corrió por otros pasillos y llegó a su destino: una amplia puerta de madera ponía límites entre ella y su madre._

_Sin dudarlo, abrió las puertas con ambos brazos y entró. No logró ver a nadie. La habitación lucia vacía, sin embargo avanzó un poco, acercándose al ventanal de la habitación, cubierto por unas simples cortinas._

_Ahí, frente al ventanal, había una solitaria silla. Parecía muy cómoda, muy grande para la delgada figura, que reposaba sobre ella. Cabellos rubios cenizos sobresalían de la silla. La noble dama que estaba ahí, se veía como una simple marioneta abandonada por su marionetero. Como una flor muerta, como una mujer derrotada y enferma._

_-Madre….-comenzó diciendo, tratando de tomar aire mientras se acercaba hacía ella._

_La persona en la silla, no se movía, continuaba mirando hacia el ventanal. _

_-Madre…por favor.-decía agachándose para ver los ojos verdes de la noble dama, los cuales parecían haber perdido su brillo.- Tienes que hacer algo._

_La mujer levanto su rostro, mirando a la su joven hija, de cabellos albinos. Se veía muy perturbada. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos y brillaban como si estuviese tratando de contener sus lágrimas y su odio._

_-Sí,.-contestó la mujer acomodándose un poco, pero sin perder esa expresión cansada.- Lo sé, Alex._

_-Debes hacer algo.-dijo desesperadamente, tratando de obtener ayuda._

_-No puedo hacer nada, hija mía.- decía suspirando pesadamente.- El rey ha decidido esto. Ni siquiera la Neo-Reina puede intervenir._

_-Pero, madre…-comenzó a decir, las lagrimas ahora salían.- Sí, no hacemos algo, lo matarán!_

_-El estuvo buscándolo..-explicaba ella.- Lo han encontrado culpable. No puedo hacer nada, por mas que lo intente, no puedo hacer nada._

_-No es justo….-comenzó a decir mientras se arrodillaba y colocaba su cabeza en las piernas de la dama, llorando amargamente, mientras su madre le _

_Él no tiene la culpa…_

_Papá no tiene la culpa…_

* * *

Después de un día largo, regresaba a casa. Su cuerpo gritaba de cansancio y dolor. En una de sus manos, estaba su tan preciado sombrero negro mientras que en el otro estaba la maleta negra donde seguro estaba todo su equipo de practica. Su cabello albino estaba hecho una maraña y sus ojos mostraban desesperación por llegar a casa.

Para su mala suerte, el entrenamiento no había resultado como ella lo había pensado. ¿Cómo puede existir un juego tan violento? No sabía por qué hacían eso, pero sin duda algunos disfrutaban como unos sujetos se agarraban a golpes por un simple balón de cuero.

Eso no era lo malo. No tenía nada en contra, pero después de aquel día, empezaba a pensar diferente. Había recibido golpes, golpes y más golpes. Había caído miles de veces en el gras del estadio. Había lanzado varias veces el balón y había logrado buenos touchdowns, lo único gratificante en el día.

Luego de un merecido descanso en las bancas. Trató de ir nuevamente a la cancha. 'trató', apenas dejo de beber agua un balón cayó directamente en su rostro. No le partió ni un hueso, pero le había lastimado un ojo, que sin duda, arruinaría mucho su hermoso rostro.

Pero ahí no había acabado. Tan pronto como impacto el balón, cayó al suelo de manera muy cómica. Prácticamente parecía un 'muerto' en medio de las bancas. Los demás jugadores la ayudaron a incorporarse y trataron que regresara en sí, pues el impacto la había dejado algo atontada.

El entrenador se rió un poco al igual que algunos compañeros, al principio. Pero luego de que la albina no se incorporará, después de 20 segundos, las risas cesaron. Tuvieron que llevarla a la enfermería para que fuese atendida por la enfermera del lugar.

Después de que la 'soltaran', fue a cambiarse y a recoger todas sus cosas. No llevaba sus cuadernos, se los había dado a Johann, quien seguro se los devolvería al día siguiente.

Y ahora, estaba llegando a su casa. Tenía que enfrentarse a las miradas de sus amigas, quienes seguro, estarían preocupadas por su 'tardío' regreso.

Llegó hasta la puerta principal y suspiro pesadamente. Colocó su fino sombrero sobre su cabeza y sacó de su saco las llaves, que le permitirían entrar. Para cuando entró notó que la casa estaba ligeramente iluminada. Había alguien aún despierto, después de todo.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala principal. Vio el televisor encendido y a dos figuras frente de el.

-Oh, ya llegaste, Alex.-dijo Elinor mirando a la albina.

-Te estuvimos esperando.-dijo Andrea.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-En la universidad.-contestó.

-Así que era cierto.-dijo Elinor sonriendo un poco.- Estas en el equipo de fútbol.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.-preguntó algo sorprendida.

-Johann vino a dejar tus cuadernos.-dijo Elinor levantándose del sofá.- Me alegra que hagas deportes, nuevamente. Te felicito.-dijo esto ultimo avanzando hacia la albina, pero se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué te pasó?.-preguntó algo preocupada al notar el aún ligero moretón en el ojo.

-¿Qué me paso de qué?.-dijo mirándola confundida.

-Eso…que esta en tu ojo.-dijo acercándose un poco, tratando de observar mejor el golpe.

-¿En mi ojo?.-dijo esta tanteándose el ojo y fue cuando se acordó.

_Rayos! el golpe!_

-Sí, en tu ojo.-le dijo tranquilamente y sonriendo un poco, como si se tratase de un chiste.

-Ah caramba!.-dijo Andrea acercándose mucho más que Elinor.- Es un moret-. No pudo terminarlo. Alex le cubrió la boca con su mano.

-SShh. Cállate niña.-le reprendió.

-Mmm parece que hay una historia detrás de esto.-dijo Elinor cruzando sus brazos.- ¿Qué te paso?

-Bueno, yo…-comenzó explicando y se quitó el sombrero para cubrirse el golpe.-Me cayó el balón en la cara.

-¿Cómo?.-preguntó algo extrañada.- Pero¿no se supone que te dan equipo suficiente para protegerte?

-Es que no traía el casco...puesto.-explicó.

-Qué Bruta!.-dijo Andrea en voz alta.

-Cállate.-le reprendieron ambas.

-¿Y por qué no lo traías puesto?

-Porque, estaba tomando agua y no pude ver cuando vino. Estaba descansando.

-Déjame ver eso.-dijo bajando el sombrero del rostro de la chica y mirando más de cerca el golpe.- Mmm, eso se pondrá feo en la mañana.

-Sí lo sé.-dijo mirando hacia el suelo. Sonaba algo triste.

-Bueno, será mejor que te prepares.-decía Elinor mientras regresaba al sofá, al igual que Andrea.

-¿Prepararme?.-preguntó confundida.

-¿Sabe Michelle algo de todo esto?.-preguntó con una sonrisa Andrea.

_Rayos! lo había olvidado._

-Eeeh…no.-respondió.- ¿por qué?

-La que te espera.-dijo Elinor sin dejar de mirar a la televisión. Andrea también, sabía lo que pasaría así que no le dio importancia. Total era pelea entre 'hermanas'.

Alex dio otro suspiro y se colocó el sombrero. Para no querer asustar a Michelle, buscó unos lentes negros que estaban en su bolsillo y se los colocó. Una sonrisa satisfactoria se formó en su rostro. Ahora sí no la reprendería!

Cogió su maletín y se dirigió a las escaleras. Llegó hasta el segundo piso pero antes de que pudiese ir más lejos, se la encontró.

-Bue-buenas noches, princesita!.-la saludó quitándose el sombreo de forma muy caballerosa y dedicándole una 'asustada' sonrisa.

-Hola, Alex.-le contestó esta cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bibibi-bien!.-contestó finalmente, moviéndose por el pasillo, tratando de 'safarse' de la presencia de la joven.- ¿Y a ti?

-Bien.-le contestó mirándola un poco de manera más detenida. Pero¿Dónde estaba el moretón? Claro! Lo había escuchado todo, tenía 'oído de tísico'.

-Oh qué bueno.-contestó un poco más tranquila, al sentir que podía 'escapar' de ella.- Bueno, yo…tengo que ir a bañarme. Ha sido un largo día! Te hablaré más tarde.-dijo esto ultimo caminando hacia su habitación y haciendo un ademán de 'despedida'.

-Alex…-comenzó a decir la joven. La albina se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué pasa Michelle?.-preguntó sin voltearse a mirarla y apoyándose en el pomo de la puerta.

La joven de cabellos aguamarinas, simplemente avanzó un hasta la joven y de manera delicada la hizo voltearse para que la mirara. Alex, se dejó llevar por la chica quien colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros para después llevarlas a su rostro y obligarla a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Cuando pudo obtener toda la atención de esta, Michelle sacó con cuidado los lentes oscuros que servían de limites, entre su mirada y la de ella.

Alex, derrotada, solo pudo dejar que la joven, bajara los lentes para que la observasen. Cuando se los quitó ocultó su rostro con el sombrero, pero al igual que los lentes, también se los quitó. La cara qué puso! Era una expresión de molestia y lastima. No se notaba mucho el golpe, pero sin duda se vería muy mal, en el simpático rostro de la albina. Su ojo sin duda se podría rojo por la mañana.

-Princesita¿Por qué no hablamos mañana? Me siento muy cansada.-dijo de manera apenada.

-Alex ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?.-preguntó sin prestarle atención a lo que había dicho antes.

-Princesa, perdóname, es que no tuve tiempo no pude verte esta mañana, tenía clases temprano.-explicaba.

-Pero¿por qué tienes que ocultármelo? Preguntaba algo preocupada.- ¿Acaso no somos amigas?

-Sí, lo somos, pero…-quiso seguir explicando pero era inútil.- Lo lamento.

Michelle solo pudo ladear un poco la cabeza. Ella no podía hacerla entrar en razón a la albina. ¿Qué tenía de malo contarle sus cosas? Acaso no eran buenas amigas? No comprendía bien, esto. Trataba de llevar bien su relación con la chica, pero esta le ocultaba cosas, por Dios sabe qué.

Sin embargo ahí no había quedado todo…

-No regresaste en la noche.-le dijo de forma calmada.- ¿Dónde dormiste?

-Yo…-decía de forma audible. Su garganta se le había secado. Ahora si venia lo difícil…

Michelle, al notar su silencio, llevó una de sus manos hasta la camisa de la joven. Abrió delicadamente esta por el cuello, dejando expuesta la piel de la albina.

-¿y eso?-preguntó sin soltarla.

¿Eso¿Había algo en su cuello?

-¿Eso?-decía mientras trataba de mirar su cuello, pero era obvio que era imposible.- ¿Qué es?.-pregunto asustada. Esperaba que no fuese lo peor.

-Esa marca.-preguntó AUN seguía tranquila.

Alex estaba confundida por eso. ¿Acaso su aventura nocturna con la rubia, le había dejado una consecuencia?

Caminó rápidamente hasta el baño, al final del pasillo. Abrió de golpe la puerta y avanzó hasta el espejo que estaba en el pequeño cuarto. Con cuidado y con un poco de miedo, movió su camisa para ver la 'marca' a la que se refería Michelle.

No se había equivocado.

Ahí, estaba una 'marca. Una peculiar y notoria marca. Estaba como algo pequeño, pero que sin duda no era normal, al menos, no normal en el cuello de la albina.

No puede ser

Eso, no era una simple marca…

La albina volteo lentamente y salió del pequeño cuarto. Miró a su compañera. Estaba algo enojada, muy enojada.

Tendría mucho que explicar.

* * *

Para la mañana siguiente Alex ya se encontraba fuera de su casa. Se encontraba en el centro, sentada en una banca, frente a los grandes escaparates, de las grandes tiendas. Unos lentes oscuros cubrían sus ojos. El golpe que había recibido el día anterior, se había tornado un color entre negro y morado, justo como lo había previsto Elinor.

No se quedo en casa. Michelle le había dicho que podía salir. Después de la 'pequeña' charla que tuvieron, Alex, se sorprendió que la joven lo tomara con tanta calma, sabiendo lo celosa que a veces podía comportarse. Pero no podía culparla por eso. La propia Alex la ponía así con su comportamiento, bastante reprochable.

Sentía un poco de tristeza. Tenía que reprimir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la joven, por evitar lastimarla. No quería confesarle algo, que talvez podía ser rechazado, o algo peor, ser correspondido.

A pesar de haber 'desobedecido' las reglas de la casa, al no regresar a tiempo, Michelle, no le reprendió por nada. Simplemente escuchó su explicación. Alex, no entró en detalles de su 'aventura', solo pudo contarle lo que había sucedido. No quería seguir preocupando más a la joven de lo que ya estaba.

En su explicación, pudo notar que Michelle no le prestaba atención a las palabras que salían de sus labios, simplemente se dedicó a observar el golpe que había recibido. Después de explicarle, Michelle aplicó un par de medicinas a su herido ojo y le indicó que no hiciera nada brusco por un par de días.

Y ahora, estaba ahí, sentada mirando tontos escaparates. Ropas de dama sin duda alguna. Algo que no era de su 'gusto'. No tenía a otro lugar donde ir. No tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo. Su ojo le dolía cada vez que trataba de mirar a un lado. Tendría que andar con cuidado un par de días más.

Como tenía suficiente tiempo, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al pequeño puesto de revista, que estaba cerca de su posición. Compró lo que parecía ser una revista de espectáculos y regresó a su asiento para leerla.

Su mente estuvo divagando entre los tantos actores, actrices, cantantes, grupos, etc. En fin, nada que conociese no que le importase, pero tenia que pasar el rato así que no tenia otra opción. Estuvo así por un buen rato, tanto que ni siquiera notó que una simpática señorita se sentaba a su lado.

La revista no cubría totalmente su rostro, por lo que aquella joven podía ver sus cabellos albinos. ¿Acaso ella no era la amiga de Rini?

Alex seguía leyendo su revista como si nada pasara. Cuando se dispuso a cambiar de pagina, recién pudo notar la presencia de la joven. ¿Qué no era ella, la que estaba en la reunión?

Se observaron por un breve momento, cada una tratando de adivinar quiénes era. Una, trataba de averiguar quien era la muchacha albina. Por supuesto, claro que sabía que era una mujer. Era muy conocida su capacidad de observación. Tantas clases y tan prometedora había sido su carrera, como artista, que le permitía reconocer el cuerpo humano con mucha facilidad.

En cuanto a la otra, trataba de asimilar lo que veía. Sin duda, se parecía a Michelle, pero un poco…mayor, como pare que fuese ella. Alex pensó que no la reconocería, pero sin duda, después de haberse quedado observándola por varios minutos supo que la reconocía o, al menos, trataba de hacerlo…

-¿Te conozco?.-pregunto a decir la mujer.

-Eso es lo mismo que yo me preguntaba.-le respondió Alex, tratando de relajarse un poco.

-Tu eres amiga de Rini¿no es cierto?.-preguntó ella de forma directa.

-Sí, así es.-respondió con una sonrisa. Al parecer ya la reconocía.- Y ¿Tu eres…?

-Kaioh Michiru.-le saludo estirando su mano para que la estrechara. La mujer parecía estar riéndose por la coincidencia (**N.A**: igual que todos ustedes, incluyéndome).

Alex solo pudo coger casi instantáneamente la mano de la mujer y agitándola suavemente, mientras su rostro expresaba una notoria sorpresa.

Michiru Kaioh! Piensa Alex! Piensa! Piensa…Actúa como si no la conocieras…

-Michiru Kaioh…-comenzaba a decir, mirando el rostro de la mujer. Esta ultima estaba por reírse, la expresión que había puesto la albina era de caricatura. Alex soltó con cuidado su mano y regresó su vista a la revista que había leído con anterioridad. Cogió el papel y comenzó a revisar sus paginas rápidamente hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando…

-¿Eres Michiru Kaioh?.-preguntaba mostrándole la revista.- ¿La de la foto?

-Sí, así es.-decía riéndose al ver la foto en la revista.-¿Y tu eres…?.-decía para seguirle la corriente.

-¿Yo señorita?.-decía dejando la revista y señalándose a si misma.- Oh yo no soy nadie, señorita. Solo soy un peatón.

-Oh valla!.-decía la joven.- Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Alex.-contestó.- Alex Tapia.

-¿Alex?.-repitió la mujer tratando de asimilar el nombre. Luego sonrió un poco y miró a la albina.- ¿Por Alexandra?

-¿Eh?.-Alex quedó algo sorprendida por la pregunta. ¿Acaso sabía de su verdadero genero. Solo pudo reírse un poco y relajarse. No valía la pena seguir ocultándolo.

-No, no es por eso.-dijo sonriendo y quitándose los lente. Para su suerte algunos de sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos.- Es por mi padre.

-¿Tú padre?

-Sí, mi padre.-explicó.- Mi padre también se llama Alex.

-Ya veo.-decía Michiru. Al parecer ya ganaba algo de la confianza de Alex. Talvez eso podía servirle para sacarle información.

-¿Y bueno?.-dijo Michiru acomodándose en el asiento.

-¿Y bueno qué señorita?

-¿Me dirás QUIÉN eres?.-decía.

-Entiendo.-decía Alex, riéndose un poco.- Usted quiere saber DE quién soy¿verdad?

Michiru no respondió y simplemente se quedó observando. El sol era ocultado por las nubes, dejando que el viento pasara libremente por los cabellos de ambas jóvenes.

-No soy de usted, sin duda alguna.-contestó Alex cruzándose de piernas y colocándose sobre una de ellas la revista y observándola.

-Eso lo sé.-respondió.

-¿Cómo?.-preguntó calmadamente.

-Eso no lo sé. Dímelo tu.

-Yo tampoco lo sé.-contestó dirigiendo su mirada al rostro de la mujer.

-Entonces…

-Entonces….-decía. Era obvio que no podía responder.- Señorita, es obvio que sabe quien soy yo.

-Esta bien.-respondió. Genial! Ahora no tendría ni una sola información. Sin duda este ser era un hueso duro de roer.

-Pero...-comenzó Alex.- Sí quiere responder a sus dudas, podemos hacerlo en un lugar menos concurrido.

La violinista se mantuvo pensativa por unos instantes ¿Era prudente exponerse a este sujeto? No sabía. Sin embargo, tenía que obtener todo tipo de información de estas visitantes quienes proclamaban ser sus hijas.

El todo por el todo…

-Esta bien.-finalmente respondió.

-Muy bien Señorita.-dijo esto ultimo levantándose mientras se ponía los lentes y cogía la revista.- Mi automóvil no esta lejos, así que podemos ir en el.

Michiru simplemente cogió la mano que le ofrecía la albina.

Al fin recibiría algunas respuestas.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flash back**:_

_Dos mujeres caminaban por los pasillos del palacio mientras conversaban sobre un asunto de suma importancia. Pasaron por la gran fuente que estaba en el castillo. La mas alta, una mujer de cabellos rubios cenizos ligeramente largos, se detuvo al notar que su acompañante, una mujer rubia con coletas, se detenía para observar dicha fuente._

_-Así que has decidido dejar a tu hija en la tierra.-comenzó a decir la rubia de coletas mientras se sentaba en el borde de la fuente._

_-Así es, su majestad.-decía la otra dama.- Tengo que dejarla, porque mis asuntos en Urano me mantendrán ocupada y no podré cuidar a mi hija como es debido. Así que prefiero que este a vuestro cuidado._

_-Te entiendo.-respondió la Neo-Reina Serena. Gobernadora suprema de toda la Tierra.- Sé…que tienes un gran sentido del deber y que de estos asuntos delicados, te tendrán ocupada. Sin embargo¿no crees que es una decisión poco meditada?_

_-Su majestad.-explicaba.- He pensado bien esta decisión. No puedo llevar conmigo a Alex, pues conmigo no aprendería mucho. Es por eso que necesito que se quede aquí. Ella ya tiene casi un año, podrá adecuarse bien._

_-Ese es no es el problema.-dijo interrumpiéndola.- Estas llenando tu vida de trabajo, por querer olvidar lo que te ha traído hasta aquí. Tu misma te privas del amor a tu hija. Dejándola aquí no solucionara tus problemas ni solucionará los de ella. Debes saber que ahora tu cuerpo soporta todo esto, pero tarde o temprano no lo soportarás. No permitas que ese recuerdo nuble tu juicio._

_-Mi juicio no esta nublado.-objetó.- Es mi corazón el que no perdona aquella traición. No culpo a Alex por esto._

_-Sin embargo lo haces.-explicó la Neo Reina mirando a la fuente.- No permitas que tu hija viva en un conflicto sin fundamentos._

_-Lo sé.-simplemente contestó. Estaba cansada de explicar lo mismo._

_-¿Y su padre?.-preguntó.- ¿Por qué no dejarla con su padre?_

_La mujer de cabellos rubios cenizos se rió un poco. No era un recuerdo muy agradable, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que le hicieran esa misma pregunta._

_-No.-dijo levantando su mirada nuevamente.- No sé donde estará y dudo que pueda cuidarla. Talvez haya regresado a Inglaterra._

_-¿Piensas privar a Alex de su propio padre?.-dijo sorprendida la Reina._

_-No pienso hacerlo. Tampoco pienso dejar a mi hija abandonada. Vendré a verla cuando termine estos asuntos. Cuando su entrenamiento haya culminado, la llevaré a Urano para tenerla cerca._

_-Esta bien…-dijo suspirando la Reina en forma de derrota y levantándose.- Mis asuntos no interrumpen con los tuyos, Lady Urano. Vos has recurrido a mi presencia para pedirme este gran favor. No es mi deber juzgarte por si actúas moralmente o no. Simplemente estas cumpliendo tu deber y solamente puedo…puedo desearte buena suerte esta nueva empresa. _

_-Gracias su majestad.-agradeció la dama inclinando su cabeza, después de levantarse._

_-Ve.-ordenó.- Yo me encargaré de que Alex, sea cuidada como si fuera mi propia hija…_

_

* * *

_

_-¿Me llamaba, Su Majestad?.-saludó la dama inclinando su cabeza ligeramente en forma de reverencia._

_-Sí, Lady Neptuno.- dijo la Neo-Reina sonriendo un poco. Indicó a sus sirvientes que abandonarán sus aposentos, pues tendría que atender un asunto de mayor importancia._

_-Lady Neptuno...-comenzó la Neo-Reina, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiendo su mirada al ventanal que daba a su balcón.- Te he llamado a mis aposentos, porque tengo que darte un deber muy importante._

_-Sí, Su Alteza.-respondió algo intrigada y extrañada ¿Qué podía ser?_

_-Sé…-comenzaba a decir mientras regresaba a su asiento y miraba a la dama frente a ella.-…que el conflicto entre tu y Lady Urano, sigue tan latente como cuando inició. Pero, debo encargaros algo que es sumamente importante para la guerrera del viento._

_-Sí, su Majestad.-dijo a duras penas. El recuerdo de aquel conflicto, sin duda era muy doloroso._

_-Acércate.-le indicó esta mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a otra sección de la amplia habitación. Llegó hasta una parte que estaba cubierta por unas finas cortinas de seda transparente, que impedían que su interior fuese visto con facilidad. La Neo- Reina abrió un poco la cortina e le indicó a la otra dama que pasará. Cuando ella entró encontró dos pequeñas camas para bebes: en una de ellas, dormía placidamente, la hija de la Neo-Reina, pero en la otra estaba una pequeña niña, la cual estaba sentada mirando con curiosidad a la nueva 'visitante'. Tenía unos ojos verdes muy peculiares y se notaba apenas sus cabellos de color albinos._

_-Lady Neptuno…-comenzó la Neo-Reina mientras avanzaba a esta pequeña y la levantaba.- Esta es Alex. Ella es la hija de Lady Urano._

_La otra dama había quedado sorprendida por lo que sus oídos escuchaban…_

_-Me ha encomendado su cuidado, mientras este atendiendo unos asuntos en su tierra. No puedo cuidarla yo misma. He consultado con las otras guerreras, pero es obvio que necesita una imagen maternal en estos momentos._

_-¿A qué se refiere, Su Majestad?.-preguntando confundida._

_-Quiero…que tu la cuides.-dijo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Sí, así es. Deseo que la cuidéis, pues sos la única persona con la que puedo confiar este delicado asunto.-explicaba.-Sé…que el conflicto generado entre vos y Lady Urano, ha traído muy desagradables consecuencias. Sin embargo, deseo que cuidéis de ella como si fuera tu propia hija, pues ella nunca ha tenido la culpa de todo esto._

_-Su alteza, no puedo hacerlo.-dijo Lady Neptuno.- No es mi hija y ¿ qué puedo brindarle yo? Talvez solo podría tener tristezas y amarguras._

_-Lo dudo.-le dijo.- Tenéis mucho que ofrecer. Sos una gran guerrera, una noble dama y una madre amorosa. Alex necesita a alguien como tu en estos momentos. Además, vuestra hija, Michelle, de seguro la aceptará rápidamente._

_Lady Neptuno no dijo y simplemente suspiro. No podía negarse, era un deber impuesto por la Reina. Las palabras que había pronunciado la Reina tenía algo de cierto: la niña no era culpable de nada y, según ella, Lady Urano tampoco lo era. Talvez era una oportunidad perfecta para remendar 'errores'._

_Sin dudarlo, cogió a la niña, apartándola de los brazos de la Neo-Reina, y la alzó para observarla mejor._

_La hija de Haruka…_

_La cuidaré como si fuera mi propia hija._

* * *

La noche ya había llegado. Alex estaba sentada en el borde que estaba cerca de la ventana. Subió una de sus piernas para sentirse más cómoda al mirar la luna, la cual estaba iluminando casi toda la habitación con su luz brillante. La tan enigmática sonrisa de la albina, se había desaparecido y solo estaba en su lugar, un rostro sin emociones.

Acompañándola, estaba Elinor, sentada en una silla y mirando a su amiga. la charla que habían tenido, había terminado…

-Así que Michelle y tú no son hermanas.-dijo de forma concluyente.

-Nunca lo fuimos.-dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.- Fui criada por la madre de Michelle y viví con ella casi toda mi infancia. Es como una hermana, pero no es mi hermana.

-¿Qué pasó con tu madre?

-Ella, tuve que seguir atendiendo sus asuntos. Venía a verme, pero no era por mucho tiempo. Muchas veces fui cuidada por las demás guerreras de la Reina, pero más me quedé en la casa de Michelle, junto a su madre. Eso fue lo que converse con la Señorita Kaioh.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Mi padre fue expulsado del Reino.-explicó melancólicamente.- Fue cuando empezó la guerra. Debido a que parte de Inglaterra apoyaba la guerra, se rumoreó de que mi padre apoyaba la causa de forma activa. Así que el Rey Endimión decidió que nunca regresará al Reino por ser un traidor.-suspiro dolorosamente.- Desde ese entonces, no lo he vuelto a ver.

-Entiendo…-dijo Elinor mirando a Alex. Se entristeció al notar que su amiga trataba de contener las lágrimas mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza.

-Ese hombre…-comenzó a hablar con amargura.- Alejó a mi padre.A mi propio padre!

Elinor, simplemente cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro. Se levantó y camino hasta donde estaba Alex. Esta simplemente se quedó observándola y casi instintivamente, la abrazo por las caderas y comenzó a llorar amarga y silenciosamente.

Desahogote...-decía.- Desahogote…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Roar18/Duran17**_

_Hola a todos:_

_Sí, finalmente algunas dudas serán resueltas. Sobre lo que hablaron Alex y Michiru, no lo colocaré hasta otro capitulo o que se yo._

_Nuevamente disculpas por el retraso_

_Espero que les guste:-D_

_No se olviden de los reviews_

_Nos veremos el prox capitulo…:-D_


	31. Michelle, Michelle

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_N.A: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 31: Michelle, Michelle…:_**

Michelle se encontraba leyendo unas cuantas revistas en aquel pequeño sofá de la casa. No había salido de casa en lo que iba del día. El clima había estado muy nublado desde la mañana, y ahora ya comenzaba a llover. Faltaba poco tiempo para que la lluvia estuviese en su momento crítico.

Andrea y Elinor, también, permanecían en casa. Andrea había llegado hacía poco de la escuela. Era obvio que sus otras compañeras podían faltar a clases, pero ella no. La chica ya tenía un historial por faltar a las clases y, las demás, ya no querían que esos problemas se repitieran.

La joven de cabellos aguamarina, ya había tenido con sus compañeras un respetable almuerzo y ahora estaba descansando un poco, pues ya no tenía nada que hacer para esas horas. Se alegraba de que fuese viernes, y que no tuviese nada que hacer para el día siguiente. Esperaba poder salir un poco ese día, pero el clima prometía ser un impedimento.

Dado que no había nadie en ese piso, salvo ella, colocó uno de sus tantos cd's de música clásica, que tanto adoraba. No tocaba ni una música clásica, pero le encantaba oírlas.

No podía tocar el violín como lo hacia su madre. Lamentablemente, sus dedos eran demasiado 'duros' como para moverse con la agilidad que lo hacían aquellos artistas. La pintura no era algo que le agradase. Sabía algunas técnicas, pero no despertaban el interés en ello.

Las escuchaba porque siempre le hacían recordar a su padre. Un cantante de opera muy conocido. Probablemente no aún en esta época, pero en la suya…era todo un digno representante de la música clásica.

Muchos se decepcionaron de no poder ver el arte como lo hacían sus padres. No tocaba un instrumento 'refinado', no pintaba, no hacía actividades propias de la gente de la gran alcurnia' como se le solía decir. Recibía muchas críticas, por no parecerse a su madre. Por no realizar cosas que hacían damas como ella. Caracterizadas por su gran distinción y cultura. Era segregada, por algunas personas.

Sin embargo, pese a todo ello. Pese a las comparaciones que le hacían, ella nunca tenía rencor a su madre. Esta última siempre le apoyaba en lo que fuese. Cierto que, ella le hubiese gustado que fuese como ella, pero eso no le importaba. Michelle nunca le importó lo que le dijeran, pues su madre pensaba al igual que ella.

'_Si mi hija es una joven con ganas de experimentar algo diferente, entonces que lo haga….'_

Se rió ante esto y dejó a un lado la revista que leía. A veces mientras se lee, recordamos algo que trae mucha dicha. De cosas que se creían olvidadas y que de repente…vienen a la mente como si se tratase de una película.

Pero, siempre había algo que la perturbaba cada vez que recordaba aquellos buenos momentos. Siempre que ella recordaba aquello, recordaba que cada experiencia, había compartido con una sola persona: Alex.

Llevó sus rodillas hacía su pecho y su expresión se cambió a una más amarga. En cierto modo estaba molesta, pero era más una amarga tristeza que molestia. Claro! Molesta por no poder decir nada de lo que sentía hacia la chica. No solo sus sentimientos 'positivos' sino también aquellos que la hacían enojarse muchísimo.

Su mirada se apaciguo, al pensar que todo ese tumulto de sentimientos, comenzase a afectar su relación con la albina, pues talvez, empezaría a tenerle cólera y odio. No quería que eso pasase. Si quería que todo estuviese bien, tendría que decírselo seriamente algún día. No podría evitarlo.

El día en que la princesa uraniana le contó sobre su amor por la joven de Venus, sintió que su sangre hervía! Sintió que la fuerza contenida en su espíritu iba a salir en ese momento. Odio tanto a la rubia que deseaba que se quemase en el infierno por toda la eternidad, junto a todos esos lujuriosos reyes, que le habían antecedido. Pero no solamente a ella, también a Alex, pues esta a pesar de haber pasado por lo que pasó, seguía en cierto modo, detrás de la 'extraña' líder de las interiores.

Pero no podía molestarla en nada. la joven era candidata a ser líder del prestigiado grupo de sailors. Sí ella salía en lugar de Alex, estaba segura de que no podría escaparse.

Personalmente, Michelle esperaba que Anika fuese la líder de las sailors. Alex era podría ser mucho mejor, pero no confiaba mucho en ello. No pensaba mucho en sus tácticas, por lo que podía llevar al grupo a la ruina. No confiaba mucho de sus acciones. La albina era muy egoísta. Podría llevar al grupo a hacer cosas insospechadas. Podría llevarlas a una desastre total.

El egoísmo de Alex, podría llevar a una tremenda sed de venganza, contra cualquiera que se le interpusiese. Podría nublar su juicio, pensando de que es lo correcto. Michelle, no quería que se llegase a eso, pues si alguna vez daba un paso en falso podría arrepentirse de ello.

-Vaya! Si que esta lloviendo allá afuera.-se escuchó decir. Michelle levantó su mirada mientras movía sus piernas hacia el suelo.

-Ya llegué!.-anunciaba el visitante mientras se escuchaban unos pasos acercarse.

-¿Hay alguien?-dijo Alex cuando entró a la sala. Para su sorpresa encontró a Michelle.

-Hey.-le saludó.-¿Qué haces aquí sola princesita? Y ¿las demás?

-Están arriba.-contestó la chica mientras se estiraba un poco y colocaba la revista en la mesa que estaban en el centro.- ¿Cómo estuvieron las clases?

-Cansado y aburrido.-contestó la albina mientras se sentaba en el lado opuesto a Michelle y desajustaba la corbata que llevaba puesta.- Con esta lluvia lo que uno mas quiere es estar en cama.

-Mmm si.-contestó la joven sin prestarle mucha importancia.

-¿Y tú día?

-Pues igual de aburrido.-le contestó mientras se acomodaba mas en el sofá.- No es por nada, pero he comenzado a sentirme sola.

-¿Sola?.-preguntó algo extrañada mientras la miraba con una mirada confusa.

-Sí, sola.-se lo repitió.- Desde que llegamos no he podido evitar extrañar mi casa.

-Entiendo…-dijo dando un suspiro. Era obvio que extrañase su casa, a pesar de ser mujeres adultas, no podía evitar sentirse algo aterradas, por estar en un momento desconocido.- Yo también extraño un poco mi hogar.

-¿Eh?-levantó su mirada al notar el cambio de tono. Sonaba algo melancólica.

-Bueno,…-comenzó a explicar mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa.- No es que extrañe estar en ese palacio…sola, sino que…bueno tu sabes…tu sabes.

-Mmmm , esta bien.-contestó riéndose un poco mientras volteaba sus ojos.

Alex solo puso una cara de puchero. Al parecer Michelle siempre sabía que pensaba, por eso talvez se reía. Se reía que no pudiese decir las cosas correctamente.

-Hey Michelle.-dijo Alex.- ¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana? Claro, si es que puedes.

-Mañana.-preguntó algo sorprendida Michelle.- ¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?

-Bueno, es que…hace un tiempo que no hablamos ni salimos juntas, pensé que talvez podríamos salir por ahí a, no sé¿a comer?

-¿a comer?.-eso parecía una cita. Lo pensó por unos instantes, pues no sabía si esto podría tratarse de un momento adecuado para tener la atención de la albina.- Mmm, bueno, esta bien.

-Genial.-dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras se erguía en su asiento.- Quería llevarte, pues también, la ultima vez que cenamos juntas…nos atacaron y nada salió bien.

-No te preocupes.-le dijo.- Al menos logramos comer nuestras cenas…bueno casi por completo.

-Ohhh si.-decía mientras se reclinaba en el sofá y levantaba una de sus manos para llevarla a su frente.- Hasta ahora no puedo olvidar el sabor de esa langosta.

-Ja! Tú querías que pidiera por ti.-contestó Michelle cruzando sus brazos y fingiendo estar ofendida.- Sí querías carne me hubieses dicho.

-Jajaja pero eso ya no pasará más, princesita.-decía con orgullo.-Ya sé dónde iremos a comer.

-¿Eh?

* * *

-De todos los restaurantes, de todas ciudades, de todos los paises, de todos los mundos! Me trajiste aquí…-decía la chica mientras señalaba un pequeño puesto de comidas, donde solamente estaba el cocinero (al parecer).

-Vamos¿No me digas que no te gusta estar entre el 'pueblo'¿Verdad?-le preguntaba Alex, mientras la miraba.

-Sí! digo…no. No me importa.-se corrigió rápidamente mientras avanzaba al pequeño puesto. No quería que el 'bonachon' de Alex se diese cuenta de sus predilecciones por la gente.

-Racista…-dijo por lo bajo, esperando no se escuchada.

-Idiota.-le contestó dándole un golpe en la pantorrilla.

-Eres muy mala, Michelle!.-le gritó en forma muy infantil.

-Sí, ya lo sabía.- contestó Michelle mientras se sentaba en la banca de madera y colocaba sus brazos en lo que parecía una pequeña mesa.- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? Ven!

-Ya voy, ya voy…-decía mientras trataba de caminar h asta la chica.- Rayos Michelle. No deberías usar esos zapatos.-se sentaba al lado de Michelle mientras se frotaba la pantorrilla.- Le pueden romper la pierna a alguien.

-Sé como defenderme.-contestaba.-Será mejor que comencemos a pedir no quiero…-en eso se detuvo. Su mirada se posó en un producto en especial.

-¿CURRY?-decía la chica, captando la atención de Alex.- Será mejor que tengas mucho dinero, chica.

-Oh oh…

* * *

No había duda de cuando algo le gustaba a Michelle, lo consumía hasta agotar. El dueño de aquel puesto estaba feliz, pues la joven ya estaba por acabar con su segundo plato y parecía querer más. Esto sería todo un negocio. La única que no estaba tan feliz, era Alex. No rea que le importase, pero ver a Michelle comer así, significaba que la dejaría sin nada. Ella simplemente comía un emparedado con pollo pues era todo lo que podía pagar, después de lo que consumiera Michelle.

-Princesita…-le decía al ver que pedía el tercer plato.-No crees que…engordaras más?

Se detuvo en seco por unos instantes. Al haberle dicho, 'engordaras MÁS' le había colocado en una posición de molestia. Lentamente giro su cabeza hasta observar a Alex, quien no podía evitar sentirse con miedo. Esa mirada…si hubiesen sido cuchillos la hubiesen matado ya.

-Princesita…-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Me estas llamando gorda.-sonaba más a una advertencia que a una pregunta.

-¿Qué?.-decía algo atemorizada la albina.- No, no, pero ¿de qué hablas princesita? Si estas como un palo de taco.-decía mientras le incitaba a seguir con su plato. Come! Come! Que lo necesitas princesita.

Come todo lo que quieras

-¿En serio?-preguntaba con mucho interés.- Ay! Gracias Alex!

-Sí, lo que sea…-decía resignada mientras volvía a su tarea. El comer el misero emparedado que se había vuelto casi duro.

De repente alguien les saludó ¿Qué no era la chica de coletas?

-Alex! Michelle!.-saludaba. Era Serena quien venía abrazada al brazo del Darien.

-Serana, Darien ¿Cómo están?.-saludaba Alex.

-Hola Serena. Hola Darien.-saludaba la mujer de cabellos aguamarina.

-Estamos bien.-contestaba Serena.- ¿Y ustedes¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues lo ves.-decía Alex mientras comía el ultimo trozo de pan.- Comiendo. Queríamos salir un rato. ¿y ustedes?

-Je je pues…lo mismo.-contestaba Serena.- Es que tengo mucha hambre y pues, aquí hacen una comida excelente.

-Si sin duda lo es.-contestaba Michelle con su mejor sonrisa.

-Sí. Michelle ha estado disfrutando ese curry bastante.-dijo arrastrando la ultima palabra mientras se acercó un poco para tratar de pedirle algo a la joven.- Anda! Dame un poco ¿quieres?

No recibió ninguna respuesta, solo un leve gruñido.

-Oh esta bien…

-Veo que si lo esta disfrutando…-decía Darien quien no podía evitar reírse ante esto.

Bueno, pero…tomen asiento. Me agrada tener más compañía con quien conversar. Al parecer Michelle no esta del todo interesada en eso.-dijo señalando a sus espaldas, lo cual provoco otro 'gruñido'.-Sí, princesita. Lo lamento. '

-Y bueno¿Cómo han estado?-preguntaba Darien mientras se sentaba, al igual que Serena.

-Pues, hemos estado bien.-decía.- Nada nuevo en realidad.

-No las había visto en mucho tiempo.-decía Serena.

-Es que estuvimos muy ocupadas.-explicaba Alex.-Desde que estoy en el equipo de fútbol, no he tenido mucho.

-Es cierto.-decía la rubia de coletas. Parecía recordar algo.- Vi tu ultimo partido. Estuvieron geniales.

-¿En serio?-decía Alex algo sorprendida.

-¿Juegas fútbol Alex?-preguntaba Darien.

-Sí, así es. Hace poco que me 'descubrieron.-reía un poco.

-Jugaste muy bien ese día.-decía Serena.

-Sí, lo hice. Lastima por el golpe que me di en la cabeza con el balón.-decía esto ultimo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.- el entrenador me dio mando a correr como 10 vueltas a toda la cancha.

-Ese entrenador es un bruto.-decía Serena mientras pedía uno de los platillos de la carta.- He oído que ha faltado a muchos partidos por estar ebrio.

-E-en serio?-preguntaba.

-Bueno nada que importe decía mientras se acomodaba para recibir el enorme plato hondo que el señor le servía. Mientras que a Darien solo pudo pedir un plato con una especie de arroz.

-¿Vas a comer todo eso?.-preguntaba una sorprendida Alex.

-Sí¿por qué?.-le respondía Serena.

-No, por nada.-contestaba. Se reclinó un poco hacía el lado donde estaba Michelle y le susurró- Creo que tienes competencia.

-Cállate…

* * *

Estuvieron conversando durante un buen tiempo. Ya era casi de noche. El sol ya casi estaba oculto, dejando simples tonalidades rojas a su paso. las luces de la calle ya se encendían, dando pasó a entender de que ya muchos debían regresar a su casas.

Los cuatro jóvenes siguieron su agradable charla. A pesar de que no eran aun aceptadas completamente por las guerreras, Serena las estimaba pese a ello y había encontrado en ellas unas personas muy agradables. La única que no parecía estar muy atenta era Michelle, quien aun comía un plato más de ese curry

La conversación que mantenían se detuvo al escuchar los gritos de personas. Un sujeto se acercó corriendo aterrorizado.

-Auxilio! Auxilio!-gritaba.- Hay unos mounstros.-decía esto mientras señalaba y volvía a salir corriendo. Después de el le siguieron otro grupo de personas, alertando más aún a los que estaban a los alrededores.

Serena se asustó al ver que todo comenzaba a descontrolarse. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que vió las criaturas que tanto atemorizaban a la gente.

-Son esos demonios!.-decía Darien.

-Pero, creí que ya no atacarían!

-Creíste mal Serena…-decía Alex.

En verdad era todo un grupo extenso de ellos. Comenzaron a correr como locos mientras se abalanzaban sobre la gente dando mordidas y arañazos, como si se tratasen de gatos. Serena, Darien y Alex buscaron un lugar donde ocultarse, pero no había nada, en plena calle.

-Serna Darien!-decía Alex mientras se ocultaba al costado del puesto. El vendedor había huido tan pronto vió a los animales.- Ocúltense pronto!

-Pero ¿y tu, Alex?-preguntaba una preocupada Serena.

-No te preocupes. Estaremos bien.-contestó. Serena asintió ante esto y buscó un lugar donde ocultarse y obtener su transformación lo más antes posible.

-Michelle! Michelle!.-llamaba a su amiga quien parecía estar aún sentada en el lugar.- Deja de comer eso y ayuda!

-No.-decía mientras seguía comiendo.- No quiero perderme esta comida, como la anterior vez.

-Oh rayos!-maldecía por lo bajo. Era obvio que no recibiría ayuda de Michelle esta vez.

Dado que el puesto de comidas estaba debajo de un edificio, cerca de la entrada, Alex corrió hasta los murales y se ocultó para después salir con su clásico antifaz, su espada en mano.

-Oigan!.-gritaba mientras bajaba un par de escalones, casi corriendo. Trataba de llamar la atención. ¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño, eh! Vengan!

Los gritos que les lanzaba comenzaron a tener efecto. Pronto casi todas las criaturas que estaban ahí posaron sus miradas en la albina.

-'Son demasiados'-pensaba.-'No podré con todos'. Las criaturas se acercaban lentamente, con precaución. Esta 'extraña' podría ser una amenaza…

-Muy bien…-decía Umbriel mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su espada.- No les dejaré que den el primer golpe. y con eso lanzó un ataque con su espada cuya onda exparsió a muchos y elimino a algunos.

Entre la confusión Umbriel regresó a uno de los pilares donde había estado antes. Los mounstros empezaron a buscarla, con mucha cautela. La detectaron detrás de uno de los pilares.

-Johann! Johann!.-avisaba en el celular.- Necesito ayuda. Pronto!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy siendo atacada por uno de esa…no lo se! Solo ayúdame. Estoy en el edificio municipal. Apresúrate!-con eso cortó la llamada. Se asomó un poco y vio que se acercaban lentamente, hasta donde estaba.

-Michelle! Michelle!.-la regañaba por lo bajó a la chica que aún permanecía sentada.- Deja de comer eso y ocúltate. Te atacaran!

-No lo harán-le respondió sin inmutarse.- Esas criaturas están ciegas. ¿No te has fijado?

Umbriel no comprendió bien. ¿Estaban ciegas?

-No pueden verte, pero si olerte.-explicaba.- Te oyen pero tampoco lo hacen bien. Lo que pueden hacer es olerte. No se acercan a mí porque el curry no huele tan fuerte como el perfume que tienes.

-¿Eh?-pero no pudo seguir con muchas dudas. Las criaturas comenzaron a gruñir apenas la sintieron cerca.

-Por eso dicen que AXE es solo para hombres-decía por ultimo Michelle.

Bang! Una de ellas saltó cerca de Umbriel, pero esta pudo esquivarlo. Después de ello tuvo que correr hasta el medio de la calle para evitar se atrapada por los demás.

Se encontraba algo desesperada, buscando algo de ayuda. Y Michelle que no se movía!

-Maldita sea!.-maldecía por lo bajo. No pudo percatarse que una criatura salta encima de ella y la llevaba contra el pavimento. Boca abajo.

"¡SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE…"

…ENCIENDETE!

Algo voló por su espalda. Era una flecha encendida. Aquel mounstro ni siquiera lo vio venir.

-Sailor Moon-susurró.

(**N.A**: Aquí obviaremos el clásico dialogo de esta heroína)

-Cuidado!.-gritó Umbriel Los mounstros se abalanzaban sobre ellas. El grupo se esparció por el lugar permitiendo que los mounstros atacaran a diversos puntos.

Sailor Moon demostraba ser una maestra en el arte de esquivar golpes. Pero no podía permanecer mucho tiempo. A su lado, estaba Tuxedo Mask, que lograba disminuir los ataques que hacían contra Sailor Moon, pero tampoco era demasiado efectivo.

Mars, Venus y Júpiter atacaban combinando sus poderes, a cualquiera que se acercará. Pero a más mounstros que mataban, más aparecían. Mercury trataba de buscar algo que fuese su fuente de origen, pero tras un intento en vano, decidió unirse a la lucha.

Las jóvenes peleaban de manera espectacular, lograban eliminar a muchos, pero obviamente que se cansarían de tantos que llegaban.

Alex ya de pie, trató de matar a todos. A todos los que pudo, pero no podía. Solo lograba darles cortes que les mantenían a raya, pero no los mataba, pues, no podía enfocarse bien en todos.

-Esto no tiene fin!-gritaba Mercury.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntaba una desesperada Mars mientras seguía atacando.

-Debe haber una salida.-mascullaba Umbriel. Antes de que pudiese advertirlo uno de ellos se abrió paso entre todos los demás. Este era delgado, que se notaban sus huesos. Gris como el asfalto y con una cola que lo hacia parecer más reptil, ya que venían arrastrándose por el suelo. Tenía unos ojos casi celestes muy brillantes.

-No respiren…-les indicó Alex a las demás Sailors.

La criatura se acercó más y comenzó a mover su nariz, si a eso, se le podía decir nariz. Tal como predijo Michelle. Las criaturas no podían verlos pero si sentir su olor. Tantos olores confundían a la criatura. No estaba segura si eran de una sola persona o de varias.

Hasta que otro olor captó su atención.

Volteó casi inmediatamente apenas lo sintió y emitió un leve sonido al reconocerlo.

-Michelle…-susurró Umbriel. La criatura dio grandes pasos mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Michelle.-gritaba una desesperada Umbriel mientras corría para detener al mounstro.

-Espera!-Sailor Moon se unía a la carrera al igual que las demás chicas preparaban para atacar. Los mounstros que quedaron atrás, comenzaron a moverse a atacar a quienes habían gritado, pues, como Michelle había dicho, escuchaban un poco.

La más grandes de las criaturas se detuvo en seco, detrás de la joven y luego se levanto en sus 'piernas' haciendo muestra de su largo cuerpo. Una especie de 'esfera' del mismo color de sus ojos se acumuló en una de sus manos.

-Cuidado!.-gritó Sailor Moon, pero antes de que pasará algo malo, los ataques de las otras cuatro sailor's impactaron en la criatura.

Para mala suerte, la criatura voló hacia delante, llevándose consigo, el pequeño puesto de comidas.

Pero ahí no había quedado. La explosión ocasiono que el plato en que comía Michelle, prácticamente 'explotara' esparciendo su contenido por tu el cabello de la bella joven.

Fue ahí donde el infierno se desató.

Michelle se quedó quieta ahí por varios segundos. El resto también se había quedado quieto. El haber molestado a la dulce joven, quien no había hecho nada hasta ahora, se convirtió en la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Michelle.-se acercó Umbriel, casi asustada.- Princesita¿estas bien?

No contestó. Pero pudo notar que una aura muy extraña comenzaba a formarse alrededor de ella.

No sabían cuantas horas la joven pasaba lavándose su hermoso y largo cabello. Las incontables lavadas y cepilladas. Lavadas y cepilladas.

Y cepilladas…

Y cepilladas…

-Ese era mi curry.-finalmente murmuró.

-Princesita, cálmate.-le repetía una nerviosa Umbriel. Podía sentir el cambio de ánimo.

-¡Y ESTE ES MI HERMOSO CABELLO!.- de repente sacó su tridente y comenzó a lanzar una especie de láser a todo lo que veía.

-MUERANSE!-gritaba como una loca, arrasando con toda criatura que había. No tenía tregua. Las criaturas trataban de correr despavoridas, pero el rayo los alcanzaba a todos.

-Cúbranse!-gritaba Sailor Moon a las demás chicas que solo pudieron agacharse y cubrirse.

-Por Urano! Esta loca!.-decía Umbriel al ver que su compañera atacaba a quien sea.

Ya casi cuando ya no quedaba nada, y la chica seguía atacando.

-Princesita! Princesita!.-le decía Umbriel tratando de calmarla.- Cálmate.

Pero nada ocurría.

-Michelle! No te preocupes. El cabello se puede limpiar. Si…si quieres yo te ayudo a lavártelo.

Nada aún…

-Te ...te compraré más curry.

Fue ahí cuando se detuvo de golpe.

-¿En serio lo harás?-preguntó con su voz inocente.

-Sí, sí, princesita!.-le respondía algo nerviosa.- Pero, debes calmarte por favor.

-Esta bien.-dijo haciendo que desapareciese su tridente.

Cuando todo se calmó ambas jóvenes miraron a la calle. Había fuego por todos lados, agujeros por doquier, escombros y una que otra toma de agua abierta, 'regando' los autos volteados en la pista.

-Dios Mío!.-decía Júpiter quien se levantaba de los escombros al igual que todas sus compañeras.- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Mi cabello…-decía con un tono muy triste Michelle.-Esta arruinado.

-Tranquila, princesita.-le aseguraba Alex, ahora que se había quitado el antifaz.- Se puede arreglar.

-¿En serio me compraras mas de comer?.-preguntaba esperanzada.

-Sí, todo lo que tu quieras.

Luego de ello llegaron Johann, Elinor y Andrea. Después de ver todo lo que había hecho la princesa Neptuniana a la calle, quedaron atónitas, al ver que a esta no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-Creo que no tendremos una buena noche, nunca.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.-preguntó Johann.

-Nunca logramos terminar la cena…

**

* * *

**

**Roar18-Duran17:**

Sí un poco tarde. Lo lamento. He tenido muchas cosas que hacer, espero que me perdonen.

Gracias por vuestros reviews. Espero que les agrade este capitulo…

Nos vemos!


	32. En el antro

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_N.A: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 32: En el 'antro':**_

Su mente estaba viajando entre el conciente y el subconsciente. Su rostro estaba apoyado en la almohada blanca de su cama. Las sabanas cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo. Todo parecía estar muy tranquilo aquella mañana sabatina. Nada podía interrumpir aquella quietud que hacia su descanso, mas placentero.

Nada…

Casi nada…

En eso se escuchó un fuerte sonido. Sus ojos se movieron un poco pero no se abrieron. Se movió un poco esperando aminorar el sonido, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no podría.

Ese sonido se volvió mas claro cuando finalmente se despertó.

Era una especie de rock. Del pesado…muy pesado.

-Dios Santo!.-decía para sí.- ¿Acaso no tiene sueño esa niña?-Colocó su almohada sobre su rostro esperando cubrir sus oídos, pero era inútil.

-Aarrgh! Esto no lo soporto.-dijo levantándose de golpe y colocando una mano sobres su cabellos. A regañadientes, se sentó en la cama y se colocó un pantalón que se encontraba en el suelo y salió de su dormitorio.

Caminó un poco y se colocó frente a la puerta.

-Andrea!.-gritó tocando la puerta. El sonido era tan fuerte que probablemente la chica no escuchaba.- ¿Quieres bajarle el volumen!

-¿Qué pasa?-.salió la joven de su habitación encontrándose con los ojos de la albina. Se veía cansada.

-¿Qué es ese escándalo a estas horas, eh?

-Quería escuchar música.-le contestó la joven mientras se pasaba un manos por sus cabellos.

-Pero ¿Qué no puedes ponerlo un poco más bajo?.-decía algo molesta.- por ultimo usa los audífonos que te compré.

-Sí…pero no es lo mismo.-explicó, mostrando cierta molestia.

-Pero es que no puedes levantar así a las personas a estas horas!

-Vamos Alex! Son más de las 7 de la mañana. No es tan temprano ya.-le dijo- Además, mi música es mas inocente que los gemidos que das cada vez que sueñas con la rubia loca de Anika!

-Mira niña!.-la agarró del cuello apunto de pelearse.

-Niñas! Niñas!.-se escuchó decir a Michelle desde el otro lado del pasadizo. Alex y Andrea se quedaron observándola. La pobre joven estaba quitándose la pereza un poco. Estaba ligera de ropa.- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Nada…-contestaron ambas.

-Miren chicas.-decía Michelle acercándose a ambas.- se que ambas tienen sus diferencias, pero ¿No pueden llevarse mejor?

-Pero, ella empezó.-se defendió Alex.

-No es cierto!

-Sí lo es!

-Que no!

-Que sí!

-Que no!

-Basta!.-dijo deteniendo a ambas.-Miren…traten de llevarse un poco mejor ¿quieren?.-dijo esto mirando a Alex.- Alex, tiene razón(señalando a Andrea), ya son más de las 7 de mañana, ya es tarde así que era hora de despertarse. No tenías que hacer tanto escándalo.

Alex solo se encogió de hombros, pues en parte, lo que decía Michelle era muy cierto.

-En cuanto a ti Andrea…-siguió.-No tienes que subir tanto el volumen¿de acuerdo? Si quieres escuchar trata de hacerlo lo más callado posible. Debo confesarlo estaba muy alto y habéis despertado a casi a todas en la casa…al menos eso creo.-dijo suponiendo que Elinor estaba despierta.-Bueno…la próxima vez, que no sea tan alto ¿de acuerdo?

-'Ta bien.-contestó la joven. Alex solo esbozo una amplia sonrisa, pero esta desapareció cuando Michelle le dio un 'pequeño' pellizco en su 'zona baja'.

-Anda ve a bañarte.-le indicó la princesa de neptuno.

-'Ta bien…-contestó con flojera Alex, metiéndose a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Cuando la joven albina desapareció del pasillo, Michelle se acercó un poco más a Andrea…

-Y ahora…-empezó.- ¿Qué eso de los sueños?

Andrea solo esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

Vengarse de Alex sería divertido…

* * *

Ya por la noche cuando los ánimos estaban un poco más calmados…

-Quiero ver las carreras.-le dijo Alex.

-¿Así? Pues yo quiero ver las luchas-le respondió Andrea. Estaba sentada en el mueble más grande que estaba en la sala. Al parecer ella había llegado desde antes y no estaba dispuesta a ceder su asiento por unas tontas carreras.

-Pero, has estado viendo la televisión todo el día…-decía Alex a forma de puchero-. Por lo menos déjame ver las carreras. Solo una hora.

-No.-contestó tercamente.- Quiero ver las luchas.

-Pero las carreras son importantes!

-No! Las luchas!

-Las carreras!

-Las luchas!

-Las carreras!

-Las luchas!

-Oh la novela…-se escuchó en medio de la pelea. Era Michelle quien había tomado el control del televisor y había cambiado a otro programa.

-HEY!.-se escuchó decir a ambas jóvenes.

-¿Novela? Pero¿Qué clase de programas vez?-dijo una sorprendida Alex.

-Bueno…seré una guerrera, pero también me gustan los romances.-dijo Michelle defendiéndose.- Además, ambas han estado haciendo lo que han querido en todo el día. ¿Por qué no hacen algo juntas y dejan de estar peleando? Así me dan un poco de paz a mi también.

-¿Hacer algo? Hmmph!.-dijeron ambas para después darse la espalda. Era obvio que Andrea y Alex no estaban llevándose nada bien aquel día.

-Vamos¿Qué tiene de malo?.-les preguntó Michelle.- Es sábado porque no se divierten un poco ¿eh?

-Ni hablar!.-contestó Alex.-No iré a ningún lado con la chiquilla.

-Ja! Y tu crees que yo quiero salir contigo ¿Eh?

-Miren niñas…-comenzaba de forma tranquila Michelle.- Si no salen de la casa, me asegurare de que pasen la peor de las noches, hoy día ¿de acuerdo?- Ahora si sonaba algo amenazadora. Cuando Michelle daba amenazas, no había duda que las volvía acciones.

-Pero…-comenzó a objetar Alex.

-Dije…DIVIERTANSE.-dijo raspando las palabras.

-¿Divertirnos? Pues claro como no! Verdad Andrea?-dijo una asustada Alex.

-Ehh…¿Qué?.-no había entendió.- Ah! Si si, claro! Jeje…

-Muy bien.-contestó Michelle con una jovial sonrisa y regresando a su posición original- ¿Por qué no llevan a la princesa, también? Estoy segura que querrá salir por un rato.

-¿No habrá ningún problema?-preguntó Alex mirando a su compañera.

-No lo creo.-contestó.- No creo que las chicas le impidan salir con ustedes.

-Esta bien…-contestó dando un suspiro.- Bueno, vamos Andrea. Iremos por la princesa y luego nos vamos a donde quieras.

-'Ta bien…-contestó con pereza.

* * *

Ya habían llegado a la casa de las princesas interiores, por hacia varios minutos. Esperaban a que la princesa saliera de la casa para poder llevarsela con ellas. La joven se demoraba pues probablemente no encontraba algo que ponerse.

No entiendo porque se demora tanto.-pensaba Alex.- Ni que fuera tan difícil ponerse algo de ropa.

Finalmente la jovencita salió. Se apresuró para llegar al automóvil rojo estacionado frente a la casa.

-Hola, Alex.-saludó Rini con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas, princesa?.-dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-He estado bien…-le contestó.

-Hey!l le saludo a su mejor estilo Andrea.

-Andrea! Al fin puedo acercarme a ti.-le dijo muy emocionada dándole un abrazo.

-Sí, lo sé-contestó- 'Alguien' cree que soy una mala influencia para ti.-dijo esto ultimo mirando de reojo a Alex.

-No digas tonterías niña.-dijo la albina dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Oye! Voy a quedar mas idiota con esos golpes ¿eh?-contestó en defensa.

-Bueno, bueno…-decía mientras abría la puerta trasera para que las jovencitas se subieran. Ya una vez en el carro, vino el tema de ¿A dónde ir?

-¿Dónde quieren ir?-preguntó.

-Pues…no lo sé-contestaba Rini.- ¿Qué tal si vamos al centro a comer algo?

-Bah! Qué aburrido!-masculló Andrea.

-¿Alguna otra sugerencia, Andrea?-preguntó Alex.

-Hey¿por qué no vamos a uno de eso clubs?

-¿QUEEE?-.dijo una sorprendida Rini.- Estas loca?

-Sí…lo esta.-dijo por lo bajo Alex.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, Andrea.-dijo retractándose rápidamente.- Digo que sí!...vallamos a comer ¿qué tal?

-Suena bien…

Y con esa respuesta, pusieron el auto en marcha.

* * *

-Tengo sed.-dijo Andrea casi a mitad del camino. Ya habían llegado al centro, pero aun no habian llegado a su destino.

-Pero¿Qué no puedes esperar a que llegamos? Ya casi estamos allá-le respondió Rini.

-No.-contestó.- Oye 'poco seso' tengo sed.

-¿Y qué crees que soy eh?-preguntó Alex, tratando de concentrarse en la pista.- ¿Tu sirviente o qué?

-Mmmm…si.-contestó rápidamente.

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte.-contestó Alex.- No me detendré por una niñería como esa.

-¿A no?.-dijo Andrea mientras se movía en su asiento y le susurraba en el oído a Alex.- Si no lo haces, le diré a Michelle que has estado escapándote de la casa en la noche…-sonó como una advertencia.

-Voy a pararme.-finalmente dijo. Se detuvo cerca de una pequeña tienda, donde probablemente encontraría lo que querían.

-No se muevan de aquí¿de acuerdo?-advirtió Alex mientras salía del auto.

-Esta bien.-contestó Rini. Cuando ambas se quedaron solas Andrea comenzó a examinar la zona en donde estaban.

-Esto es aburrido-decía.-No hay nada interesante.

-Talvez, porque es de noche.-contestó de forma inocente Rini.

-Duuh! Qué fue eso?-.preguntó Andrea-. Es sábado Rini. Siempre hay mucha emoción los sábados por la noche¿sabes?

-Oh sí1.-dijo Rini pensando.-Mi madre también me decía eso…

-Claro…-Decía Andrea mientras regresaba a su asiento. Fue entonces que algo captó su atención. Un grupo de gente entraba a un local que tenía una entrada, no muy estrecha, pero que resaltaba del gris sitio, por sus llamativas luces. Quienes entraban parecían ser jóvenes y adultos. Un hombre alto y fornido cuidaba la entrada.

-Hey…-llamó a Rini casi por lo bajo.-Mira. Podemos ir ahí.-decía señalando el lugar.

-¿Ahí?.-preguntó Rini.- Pero, ese es un club nocturno. Solo los mayores de edad pueden entrar.

-Y ¿qué?.-dijo Andrea.- Yo conozco al sujeto de la entrada, nos dejara entrar.

-¿Lo conoces? Pero ¿Cómo?

-Te lo explicaré después.-dijo abriendo la puerta del auto.- Vamos!

-E-Espera!.-decía mientras se baja del auto.- No podemos ir. Alex se enfurecerá.

-¿Y qué? Qué se moleste!-dijo continuando su camino.

-Pero¿Qué tal si nos pasa algo? Hay gente desconocida y quizás sean unos depravados y…

-Cálmate.-le aseguraba Andrea.- No hay nadie así. Es solo un club nocturno, no es un bar de mala muerte.

Rini pareció dudar un poco. Sabía que eso podía causarle muchos problemas. Nunca se había metido a lugares como eso antes. Tenía cierto pavor al encontrarse en tal dilema. No quería ser atrapada en el acto y tampoco quería encontrarse con una situación bastante incomoda. Sin embargo, Andrea parecía conocer algo. Seguro producto de sus innumerables huidas.

-¿Vienes o no?-.volvió a preguntarle.

-Esta bien…-dijo rendida.

Rápidamente, ambas jóvenes avanzaron hasta la puerta del local, donde se encontraron con el sujeto corpulento, cuidando la entrada.

-Hola, Víctor.-saludó Andrea de forma muy amical.

El sujeto bajo un poco sus lentes y observó bien a la jovencita. Pronto la reconoció y esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal, niña?-saludo.- ¿Quieres entrar otra vez?

-Bueno…si no hay problema-dijo Andrea de forma inocente.- He traído a una amiga conmigo.

-Mmmm…esta bien-.dijo moviéndose de la entrada.- Puedes entrar, pero procura de que nadie se te acerque.

-Esta bien, Víctor.-le respondió.-Vamos!.-dijo cogiendo la mano de la confundida Rini e ingresando en el lugar.

Cuando entraron el lugar parecía estar ligeramente iluminado por algunas luces del lugar. La música sonaba fuerte y apenas y se podía pasar entre la gente que bailaba en el medio de la pista. En lo más alto, estaba el 'dj', cambiando discos y haciendo sonar muchas notas en su equipo, lo cual provocaba que los jóvenes se unieran en el baile.

Andrea le indicó que no se separará de ella, pues podría perderse entre la gente y que si sentía que se alejaba demasiado, le cogiera de la mano para que así no se separarán.

-Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Rini en voz alta. La música estaba en lo más alto.

-Pues ponernos a bailar.-dijo Andrea indicando a la barra. Había un par de jóvenes que las estaban viendo.

-¿Qué¿estas loca!-preguntaba Rini.-Esos hombres son mayores que nosotras.

-No lo creo!.-dijo Andrea moviéndose.- Vamos! Escoge a cualquiera. Yo me quedo con el que tu no quieras.

-Pero ¿Qué crees que son…-dijo mientras se dejaba llevar por la joven de cabellos oscuros…-Co..sa…s…-dijo esto ultimo mirando, de pies a cabeza, al muchacho rubio que estaba en la barra. En verdad era muy atractivo

-Tranquila…-le dijo este dándole una amplia sonrisa, mientras la tomaba de la cintura con mucho cuidado.- Tengo 16 también.

-Ah…-Rini no podía hablar. Deseaba que las parpadeantes luces ocultaran el sonrojo que tenía en el rostro.

-Ve a bailar.-le decía Andrea mientras regresaba su mirada a la del otro joven de cabellos negros que estaba al lado.- Yo me quedo con este…

-Pe-pero.-trataba de contestar pero no pudo. Ahora se encontraba atrapada en los brazos del muchacho.

En que lío se había metido…

* * *

Afuera, en la calle, Alex regresaba al automóvil llevando en sus manos, dos latas de bebidas , para las sedientas jovencitas. Había encontrado un poco difícil el comprar, pues el lugar estaba lleno de varios jóvenes, que parecían salir de una fiesta. No teniendo mucho apuro y confiando en que Andrea y Rini, no harían nada en su ausencia. Decidió esperar.

-Pero cuanta gente hay!.-exclamaba.-Felizmente que no demoró tanto el tipo.- Se acercó al auto y abrió la puerta delantera, sentándose en el asiento del conductor.

-Aquí tienen sus bebidas…-dijo de forma desganada. No recibió ni una respuesta.

-¿Chicas?.-decía mientras se volteaba.- ¿Qué pa-…..?- no había nadie. El auto estaba vacío!

-Pero qué…!-bajo rápidamente del auto y comenzó a buscar por todos los alrededores, hasta que su mirada se posó en el letrero del club.

-MALDITA SEA NIÑA!-dijo muy molesta dándole una patada a la llanta del carro.- Ahora tendré que sacarla de ahí!.

Mientras tanto adentro, las dos jóvenes parecían divertirse mucho. Para Rini, obviamente era algo que no iba acorde a las reglas de etiqueta enseñada por sus maestros. No era propio de 'señoritas' educadas y de buena clase. En cuanto a Andrea,…bueno, no importaba, no había nadie para reprimirla, al menos no aun.

-Oh oh…problemas…".-se dijo Andrea al ver que una figura conocida pasaba entre la gente. Con una excusa como 'voy al tocador', fue suficiente para separase del joven con quien bailaba.

-Rini, tenemos que irnos…"-le dijo desesperadamente.- Alex nos esta buscando.

-¿Q-qué?-decía torpemente, estaba muy comisionada con la presencia de quien era su pareja de baila.

-Que…

-¡Qué Alex esta aquí!-dijo dándose cuenta.- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Esta bien vamos!.-dijo jalándola, sin siquiera darle mucho tiempo para despedirse de los chicos.

Sin percatarse, Andrea se detuvo de golpe haciendo que la 'distraida' de Rini se chocara contra una joven.

-Cuidado idiota!-gritó la rubia. Se veía mayor.

-Lo lamento.-se disculpo Rini en la forma más educada que pudo en esos momentos.

-Fíjate dónde caminas, estupida!.-dijo esta vez una de las acompañantes de la chica. parecía que estas eran el tipo de personas de que las que tienen un ego demasiado grande como para aceptar una simple disculpa.

-Oye ya te pidió disculpas!-intervino.

-¿Y tú que te metes, enana?

La gota que colmó el vaso…

Si había algo que Andrea no soportaba (aunque era cierto), era que la llamarán 'enana' 'chaparra' 'chaparrita'…lo que fuera que aludiese a su estatura. Eso si la molestaba…

-¿Qué dijiste?.-dijo apretando sus puños y teniendo un rostro sombrío.

-Eeeh Andrea, espera…-decía Rini tratando de calmarla.

SLAP!

La música pareció detenerse en unos instantes. El golpe de la delgada jovencita hacia la rubia desconocida, captó la atención de casi todos.

La rubia se cubrió la mejilla lastimada, pero en unos instantes le devolvió el golpe con otra cachetada haciéndola entorpecerse un poco para después cogerla de los cabellos.

Andrea, para no dejarse jalar, también la cogió de los cabellos y fue ahí donde todo empezó.

Ya para ese entonces todos los que estaban bailando se detuvieron a ver la pelea, lanzando arengas las dos 'contrincantes' y diciendo una especie de 'pelea de chicas'

Ambas jóvenes trataron de jalarse los cabellos, pero Andrea en su desesperación la llevó contra la barra y trató de azotar la cabeza de esta. Como oponía resistencia, aprovechó la cercanía de su brazo y lo mordió con fuerza.

Naturalmente que la chica pegó un grito y se cubrió la zona herida. En ese momento se aprovechó Andrea, de golpearla contra la barra. Solo fueron un par de golpes antes de que la ya 'herida' rubia la volteara poniéndola contra la barra y golpeándola también.

En cuanto a Alex, trataba de abrirse paso entre la gente. Había tenido problemas para entrar, pero después de haberle rogado al guardia que la dejara entrar y de que tuviese que darle para su 'cena', pudo entrar sin problemas. Ahora tenía dificultades para llegar al punto de atención donde algo se concentraba.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la joven tratando de ver lo que sucedía.

-Dos chicas se están peleando.-decía un joven.- Están fenomenales.

Alex se asustó un poco, esperaba que no fueran las dos amigas. No esperaba que quisiera meterse más en problemas, mas de los que ya se habían metido. Se abrió rápidamente pasó entre la gente y ahí las vio.

-Dios mío!.-decía mientras se acercaba, pero sin darse cuenta una botella voló hasta ella golpeándola en la cabeza y tirandola al suelo como un pesado paquete. De ahí no vio más.

-Alex!.-gritó Rini. Había estado ahí parada sin hacer nada pero que golpearan a la albina que no tenia nada que ver la enfureció. Así que rápidamente cogió un vaso enorme y se acercó a las dos chicas, ya bastante golpeadas, y golpeó con ella a la rubia, dejándola inconsciente.

Con eso todo cesó. No se escucharon nada…

-Creo que no debiste hacer eso…-le dijo Andrea, tratando de reponerse.

En eso se escuchó sonidos, eran los de una sirena.

-Es la policía-se escuchó de alguien. Inmediatamente, todos los que estaban ahí trataron de salir lo más rápido que podían. Ya nada de que lo que había ocurrido importaba.

-Pero somos inocentes!.-decía Andrea oponiéndose a la detención. Era cierto que le habían golpeado, pero la otra joven había quedado peor. A todos los que habían logrado detener los metían en una especie de camión de la policía.

-No puedo creerlo…-decía Rini mientras trataba de Alex recuperará mayor conciencia. Había despertado apenas la levantaron del suelo, pero no estaba conciente del todo, por lo que podía pasar como un 'tipo' ebrio de ahí.

-Este antro quedará clausurado!.-decía uno de los policías. Uno de esos tipos de voluminoso vientre y de gran nariz.- ¿Cómo es posible que haya menores de edad, eh?

Ahora sí no tenían salvación. Con Alex medio inconsciente y apunto de ser llevadas a la dependencia policial mas cercana, estaban seguras de que la habían cometido un error.

Metieron la pata en grande…

**

* * *

**

**Roar18-Duran17**


	33. Miedo

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_N.A: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 33: Miedo:**_

Por la noche, un par de ojos de color carmesí, eran lo único que podían verse en aquella habitación. Desde que llegaron del hospital no pudo conciliar el sueño ni por un instante.

Luego de haber recibido la llamada de Rini, diciéndoles de su incidente en aquel lugar 'de mala muerte' como prefería decirlo, tuvieron que ir al hospital para que atendieran las heridas de las dos jóvenes. Una, por haberse peleado con una completa desconocida, y la otra, por haberlas llevado a ese sitio que bien pudo haberse evitado sino fuera por la grandísima tomada de pelo que hizo la primera.

Un poco confuso, pero así era…

Trató de bloquear los sonidos pensando en otra cosa, pero era imposible hacerlo. Dado que Alex había recibido un golpe en la cabeza que le abrió una ligera herida en la cabeza, los efectos de la anestesia que le habían aplicado ya comenzaban a peder efecto y, por lo tanto, comenzaba a quejarse.

-_Cuando acabará_?.-pensaba.-_¿Acaso no le han hecho daño antes?_

Otro quejido. Le sorprendía que sus demás compañeras no lo notaran. Probablemente Andrea tenía más moretones que Alex, pero no se quejaba porque se curaba con mayor facilidad así que, era posible que ya no le doliesen mucho. Ella estaba agradecida de que la jovencita no saliese más lastimada y agradecía a los dioses porque la botella le haya caído a la dura cabeza de Alex y no a Andrea.

En cuanto a Michelle, era posible de que estuviese disfrutando el concierto de gemidos de su amiga. ¿Por qué? era una demostración de que se lo merecía. Alex parecía no entenderlo o no querer entenderlo, pero Andrea siempre le tomaba el pelo. Siempre inventaba algún tipo de excusa para después meterla en problemas.

Obviamente quien terminaba pagando los platos rotos era la albina, pues todo no hubiese sucedido si no se hubiese detenido en aquella calle.

Otro gemido más…

-_Por Caronte…, esta si que sabe quejarse_.-pensaba mientras permanecía su mirada fija en el techo.

Un gemido más por parte de Alex, esta vez más doloroso, fue suficiente para colmar su paciencia. Se levantó a oscuras de la cama y se colocó una bata. Se dirigió a su propio baño y sacó del botiquín que se encontraba ahí un pequeño frasco. Luego de tener todo lo que necesitaba salió con precaucion de su dormitorio y se dirigió al de al frente.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Alex recostada de un lado, se acercó a esta e hizo que volteará para verla.

-Alex.-le llamaba.- Despierta.

Alex abrió lentamente sus ojos y la vió.

-Elinor…-murmuraba mientras trataba de sentarse.

-Tomate estas.-dijo dandole el pequeño frasco.- Mitigará el dolor.

-Gracias.-dijo mientras lo recibía y sacaba un par de ellas.

-¿Necesitas agua?-le preguntó.

-Sí, por favor.-le respondió. Elinor le dio un pequeño vaso con agua y después de tomarse las píldoras se recostó con cuidado en la cama.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, algo.-contestaba mientras miraba al techo. Las vendas que estaban en su cabeza hacían que le fuera incomodo dormir bien, pero debía tenerlas ahí hasta la mañana siguiente.

-¿Necesitas algo más?-volvió a preguntarle, esta vez ya estaba un poco más tranquila.

-No te preocupes.-dijo mirando a su amiga y esbozando una ligera sonrisa.- Creo que ya me siento mejor.

Elinor solo asintió y se dirigió a la puerta para irse a su dormitorio…

-Elinor!.-la llamó, provocando que se detuviera.- Gracias…

-No te preocupes.-dijo dándole una sonrisa. Con eso, cerró la puerta y fue a su habitación.

Ya con Alex más calmada se metió a su cama y dio un pesado suspiro. Al fin ya tenía paz.

Era cierto que era la hermana mayor, pero a veces tenía sus propios problemas. Naturalmente que nadie venía a escucharla. Siendo ella la que manipulará por pocos momentos, los espacios de tiempo, probablemente solucionaba sus problemas con mayor facilidad.

Pero nada de eso era cierto. No sabía de lo que deparaba el futuro 'con exactitud' no controlaba los grandes vértices de tiempo que hacía su madre y que la hacían tener un carácter muy particular.

En su lugar, se conformaba con la lectura de cartas. Algo que podía ser muy util en algunos aspectos. Sin embargo, las cartas no eran exactas, por lo que sus deducciones de eventos no podían ser ciertas. Tuvo muchos problemas respecto a eso.

Ahora, su mente no estaba concentrada en lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente. Estaba más pendiente en poder conciliar el sueño. Por la mañana talvez ya se sentiría un poco mejor…

* * *

-Buenos días.-saludaba Alex mientras entraba a la cocina. Michelle y Andrea estaban ya tomando sus respectivos desayunos mientras que Elinor servía una taza de café. 

-Buenos días.-saludaba Michelle.- ¿Habéis dormido bien?

-Sí.-dijo con una flameante sonrisa mientras se sentaba.-Gracias a Elinor…

-¿QUÉ!.-dijeron las otras deteniéndose inmediatamente y mirándola sorprendidas.

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que pensar que es eso?-dijo visiblemente sonrojada.- lo que pasa es que ayer me dio unos analgésicos y pues…con eso dormí como piedra.

-Aaah menos mal.-dijo Michelle dando un sorbo a su café.

-¿Y cómo va esa herida?-preguntó Elinor mientras le daba la taza de café que tenía en sus manos y, de paso, miraba el pequeño 'parche' que estaba en su frente. La venda ya no estaba, por lo que sus cabellos ya cubrían aquel parche sin problemas.

-Bueno ya no me duele tanto.-dijo mordiendo un trozo de las tostadas que se encontraba en la mesa.

-Qué bueno.-decía Elinor mientras regresaba por otra taza. La suya.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer hoy?-preguntó Alex.

-Pues yo creo que me quedaré en casa.-explicaba Michelle.- Tengo que hacer un par de trabajos para la universidad.

-¿Y tú, niña?

-Pues, nada.-dijo Andrea.- Estoy castigada.

-Vaya! Qué milagro.-decía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Es en serio, Alex.-intervino Michelle mientras cogía una revista y comenzaba a leerla.- Tendrá que limpiar toda la casa si quiere salir.

-Eso te tomará horas, pequeña.-dijo Alex riéndose un poco.

Andrea solo murmuraba por lo bajo su mala suerte. Esta vez no se había escapado.

-Yo saldré a comprar algunas cosas.-decía Elinor.

-Yo puedo acompañarte.-dijo Alex.- No tengo nada que hacer. Además te debo una por las pastillas.

-Bueno, bueno...

-Espero que puedan respirar un poco de aire fresco.-les decía Michelle.

-Sí eso espero…

* * *

La ciudad no era para respirar de aire puro. A pesar que era domingo, aun había gran cantidad de gente en las calles. Personas que iban y venían a la mínima señal de 'avance' que daban los semáforos al peatón. Trataron de acomodarse al orden ya establecido de la cuidad japonesa. Era simplemente que no se acostumbraban aún a mezclar con la gente 'común'. 

-¿Y qué vas a comprar?-preguntó la albina.

-Cosas.-le respondió.

-¿Y qué cosas?-preguntó con una confusa sonrisa.

-Sí te lo digo, te irás.-le contestó riéndose un poco.

-Bueno, siendo yo la que va a pagar…-decía.-sería justo que me dijeras que comprarás.

-Ropa.-contestó.

-Oh….-Alex sintió cierta urgencia de reírse, pero si lo hacia probablemente Elinor molestaría.

-No te preocupes. No tienes porque entrar a la tienda si no quieres.

-Bueno…eso ya lo sé.-dijo sonrojándose un poco.- Pero ¿por qué compraras…eso?

-¿Qué no puedo?

-Sí…bueno…claro! Pero es que ¿ya no tienes suficiente?

-Sí. Pero ¿Acaso no puedo darme algunos gustos?

-Mmh. Tienes razón.-dijo metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de saco negro que llevaba puesto.

-Además, Alex.-le decía mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.-Tu eres mas 'especial' para la ropa que Michelle y yo. No sabes que ponerte a pesar que son solo pantalones.

-Sí si ya lo entendí.-dijo algo apenada.

* * *

Esperar a Elinor fuera del lugar no era nada fácil. La mujer podía estar varios minutos ahí adentro y el haber estado más de media ahí, indicaba que su billetera iba a quedar tan vacía como su alma. 

_Felizmente existe la tarjeta de crédito…_

A pesar de todo a ella no le importaba. Tenía tanto dinero del que podía gastar cuanto quisiese o como quisiese.

Estuvo caminando por unos momentos evitando alejarse demasiado. Había tal cantidad de gente, que apenas y podía moverse de la manera a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Sin embargo, eso no la impedía de percibir que alguien más la seguía…

De entre las sombras algo se ocultaba. No sabía que era, pero estaba cerca. Cada vez que se volteaba, no veía nada. Comenzó a sentir cierto temor a cada segundo que pasaba. Si alguien la atacaba podía terminar en terribles consecuencias.

Volteó una vez más, pero no encontraba nada aún. Finalmente, su instinto le indicó la ubicación de aquella presencia. Con precaución se dirigió a uno de los callejones que estaban cerca, apresuró su paso al llegar pero algo la detuvo…

* * *

-Hola, Alex!-saludó una rubia cuyos cabellos estaban atados en un par de coletas. tenían una gran sonrisa en su rostro 

-Serena…-dijo casi sin aliento, mientras trataba de darle una nerviosa sonrisa. Desvió un poco su mirada tratando de ubicar al intruso, pero la presencia se había desvanecido.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó Serena.- ¿Te sucede algo?

-¿Eh? No nada!-contestaba nerviosa.- No es nada Serena, es solo que me sorprendiste, es todo

-Ahh pues lo lamento.-decía apenada.

-Jajaja no es nada malo, linda.-dijo calmándose un poco y acercándose a la chica.- Es solo que me sorprende…ver chicas tan lindas como tú.

-aaah gracias…-contestaba la chica mientras un ligero rubor invadía su rostro.

-¿Y qué llevas ahí?-le preguntó Alex al ver que la jovencita traía unos paquetes.

-Ah son unos bocadillos que compré…-decía algo avergonzada.

-Mmm suena bien.-dijo Alex mientras le daba una sonrisa enigmática a la chica.- ¿Me invitarías un poco?

Una excelente técnica para distraer a la jovencita. No quería que se percatara de aquel detalle.

-Cla-claro…-contestó la rubia. Alex pasó sus brazos por su hombro y la llevó a una de las tantas bancas que se encontraban al frente de los grandes almacenes.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-preguntó Serena mientras se sentaba.

Alex señaló al almacén que estaba casi al frente de ellas. Serena la miró sorprendida.

-Tú! En una tienda para mujeres!

-Eehh eh no, no, no! nada de eso!.-dijo nerviosa.- He venido acompañando a Elinor que esta dentro de la tienda.

-Aaahhh.-ahora entendía.-¿Elinor esta adentro?

-Sí, así es.-le contestaba mientras regresaba su mirada al frente. Serena en esos momentos se percató del pequeño 'parche' que estaba en la frente de la albina.

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó preocupada.

-¿Ah¿Te refieres a esto?-dijo señalando su parche.- Tuve un problema con la motocicleta….me caí.- Una buena mentira sin duda.

-¿Motocicleta?-preguntó interesada.- ¿Manejas motocicleta?

-Sí, lo hago…por pasatiempo.

-Debes haber sufrido muchos accidentes.

-Si.-decía mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.- Me los he roto todos. Tres veces los brazos, cuatro veces las piernas, la clavícula.

-¿Y también….?

-Sí, eso tambien.-dijo impidiendo que terminara la oración.

-Oh!

-Sí quieres, te invitó algún día a viajar conmigo.-le dijo.- No sufro accidentes cuando llevó a una chica tan linda como tú.- dijo esto ultimo acercándose casi de forma 'amenzadora' a la chica.

-Oh…bueno…-Serena balbuceaba palabras incoherentes mientras trataba de alejarse un poco.- Veo que eres igual a tu madre…-se le escapó.

-¿EH?.-retrocedió un poco Alex.- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Aaahh que debo decirle a mi madre…-contestó rápidamente dando una risa nerviosa.

-Aaah.-mala suerte la de Alex. Estuvo apunto de cometer probablemente una tontería. Si se acercaba más a la chica para sacar lo que fuese de ella, era posible que sus demás compañeras lo supieran al instante y, en los problemas que se hubiese metido.

Pero, no tenía importancia si lo hacía…

Al fin y al cabo no recordará nada…

El silencio reinó entre ellas por varios minutos. A pesar del casi 'sobrepaso' por parte de Alex, Serena no se escapó.

En cierto modo, no podía negar que la joven albina tuviese una personalidad muy atrayente. Su manera de comportarse podía confundir a cualquiera. Era MUY difícil reconocerla como una mujer y talvez por eso la diferenciaba de cualquier persona normal. Talvez por eso no eran tan aburrida como las personas corrientes.

No era igual que…

_No…_

_Es más atrayente…_

-¿Quieres que te invité algo?-le preguntó.- ¿Qué te parece un café? Así comes todos esos bocadillos que llevas en tus brazos.

Serena lo pensó por unos instantes para luego asentir ligeramente.

-Muy bien.-le dijo sonriendo satisfecha.- Espera aquí. Le avisaré a Elinor, para que no se preocupe.

Serena asintió nuevamente y permaneció sentada. Pudo ver como Alex entraba al local y se adentraba más a el. El brillo que producía los rayos del sol sobre el ventanal, impedía que viera con claridad lo que pasaba a dentro, pero pudo ver a Alex susurrarle algo a Elinor para después darle una pequeña tarjeta color dorada en sus manos y después salir.

-Ahora si.-dijo acomodarse la ropa- ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

-¿Qué sucede, Alex?-preguntó Elinor al reconocer a la albina acercarse. 

-Serena esta afuera.-le informó- Voy a invitarla a tomar algo.

-¿A Serena?-le preguntó sin mirarla. Su atención estaba puesta en las finas telas que formaban el bello vestido en sus manos.- No crees que es muy joven para ti?

-No bromees!-dijo algo ofendida.

-Lo que sea.-dijo volteándose y dirigiéndose a otra prenda.- ¿Entonces cómo pagaré esto?

-Toma esto.-dijo susurrándole mientras le daba una tarjeta.- ¿No dicen que mastercard vale aquí y en la china?

-Jajaja , esta bien puedes ir.-dijo.- Regresaré a casa por mi cuenta.

-Hey! ni que fuera a quedarme todo lo que va del día con ella.

-Seguro…-dijo irónicamente mientras reía un poco.

-Eres imposible.-dijo golpeándose la frente un poco.

-Anda ve…No la hagas esperar más.

-Bueno.-dijo despidiéndose.- Nos vemos después.

-Seguro, 'tigre'.

Alex solo se rió un poco ante el comentario, antes de salir y encontrarse con la inocente jovencita.

-Ahora si…¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.-contestó levantándose aun sosteniendo el paquete.

-Dame eso, pequeña.-dijo cogiendo el paquete.- Yo lo llevaré.

-Gra-gracias.-decía algo nerviosa. Sin duda actuaba como un todo un 'caballero'.- ¿Dónde iremos?

-Pues a un lugar cercano.-contestó mientras caminaban.- No te llevaré tan lejos ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí…supongo.-contestó con duda.

-A menos…-dijo Alex sonriendo para sí.- Que quieras ir a otro lugar…

¿Qué quería decir?

-Nonononono!-contestó con rapidez Serena, su mente trabajo en la idea

-Tranquila, tranquila!-decía Alex- Me refería a tu casa. Talvez tus padres se molesten si no llegas a casa pronto.

-¿Eh? Ah no, no hay problema.-decía Serena.- Están acostumbrados a que llegué tarde a veces.

-Seguro piensan que estas con tu novio…-dijo Alex.

-Sí! digo no.-contestaba.- No es que…bueno tu sabes…eehhh…¡Tú entiendes!

-Sí, claro.-dijo algo confusa.- Hey! Que te parece si vamos a ese restaurante que esta en la esquina?

Serena vio el pequeño local que se encontraba casi en la esquina de la otra calle. Parecía cómodo.

-Esta bien…

* * *

Ya era noche cuando salió de la tienda. Había logrado comprar todo lo que quería y, por lo tanto, llevaba varios paquetes en sus manos. Lamentaba que Alex no estuviera cerca, para ayudarla. Pues ahora tendría que pedir por un taxi para que la llevara y casi no tenía mucho dinero, solo tenía la tarjeta de crédito que Alex había dado amablemente. 

-_Al menos en algo me ayudo…_-pensó.- _Se morirá si sabe lo que he gastado._

Ya casi no había nadie de gente. Ahora las calles estaban casi abandonadas. Solo unos pocos locales permanecían abiertos y el local en donde ella estaba ya, también, cerraba sus puertas.

-_Supongo que ahora estoy por mi cuenta. Será mejor que regrese antes que pase algo_.

Dado que estaba algo cansada de permanecer casi de pie probándose las innumerables prendas que compró, se sentó por unos momentos en la bancas cerca de la acera. Ya era muy tarde y no podía evitar sentir que el frío la invadía.

-_No es como en plutón_.-pensaba.

Dio un pesado y cansado suspiro mientras se relajaba. Sacó del bolsillo del abrigo que llevaba, un celular de color negro y miró la hora con detenimiento.

Pero algo ocurrió…

La pantalla de este mostró un símbolo muy extraño. La aparición fue momentánea. Casi imperceptible. Era como un leve parpadeó de luz naranja que mostraba un símbolo, como si estuviese marcado en una piedra. Era el símbolo de una estrella…

La temperatura bajó más. Sintió que su sangre se enfriaba y para su sorpresa la calle quedó completamente vacía.

Algo extraño pasaba…

Algo maligno estaba cerca. Esto no era nada normal.

Nada de lo que había sentido antes.

Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a andar por los alrededores. Se olvidó de los paquetes y siguió avanzando. Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba completamente sola y que lo que fuera que producía esa terrible sensación, estaba cerca. Estaba acechándola.

Revisó su celular otra vez y vio que no volvió a pasar aquel parpadeo extraño con el símbolo.

Fue ahí cuando se detuvo…

Algo la observaba…

Colocó sus manos en su pecho y sacó inmediatamente su arma. Para cuando volteó algo saltó encima de ella.

Por suerte, teniendo reflejos rápidos esquivo el golpe que le iban a dar. Lo que la haya atacado era rápido y no solo eso, era enorme.

Volteó lentamente y ahí lo vio. Era una criatura como de dos metros. Parecía una especie de toro, solo que sin cuernos y sin ojos…al parecer. Una de su 'patas' si podría llamársele así, era de metal y sus dientes eran tan afilados como unos cuchillos al igual que sus garras.

-_Por Plutón!. Esto no es normal_.-dijo sorprendida. No pudo pensar mucho antes de que la criatura volviera a atacar nuevamente…

* * *

Disfrutaba de la compañía de la jovencita rubia. En verdad era una niña muy dulce y, como decía Elinor, muy joven para ella. En un principio trato de sacar provecho de ello, pero era obvio que después ni ella ni sus compañeras se lo perdonarían. 

Agradecía que no hubiese mucha gente en el lugar.

-¿Y qué te pareció?-dijo mientras cogía un mondadientes y comenzaba a trabajar con el en sus dientes.

-Estuvo muy delicioso.-contestó la chica mientras dejaba sus cubiertos sobre el plato. Pensaron que tomarían algo pero terminaron comiendo uno de los platillos que servían ahí.

-Veo que tienes buen apetito.-dijo Alex mirando los otros dos platos que había comido.

-Jajajaja eso siempre me dicen.-dijo algo avergonzada.- Creo que por eso subí de peso.

-En lo absoluto, Serena.-dijo dándole una sonrisa.- Yo creo que tienes el cuerpo ideal.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó con la misma intención que tenía Alex.

-Jajajaja ¿Cómo para qué? Lo dije porque creo que te ves bien…nada más.

-Sí verdad.-dijo riéndose también.

-¿Sabes Serena? Me alegro que hayas aceptado mi invitación. En verdad me sentía muy sola haya en las bancas.-explicaba.-Esperar a Elinor hubiese sido todo una tortura para mí.

-Pues a mi me agradó encontrarte también.-dijo sonriendo.- Además eres mi amiga.

-¿Solo soy tu amiga?-preguntó fingiendo decepción.

-Bueno yo…-pareció dudar un poco, pero algo la interrumpió. Las luces del lugar parpadearon un poco. Ambas jóvenes se sorprendieron por aquel detalle.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó una confusa Serena.

-Seguro es un fusible-dijo Alex tratando de calmarla. Sin embargo, una sensación extraña comenzó a invadirla. Sintió que la temperatura bajaba. Observó a los pocos que estaban en el lugar y notó que ellos también se sorprendían con el cambió repentino del clima.

Serena también lo sintió. Frotó sus brazos con sus manos para tratar de conseguir algo de calor, pero era obvio que la temperatura había bajado de golpe.

Alex la miró con preocupación. Ambas se sintieron invadidas por algo terrible.

Y de repente. Algo golpeo contra los grandes ventanales del lugar.

Alex cubrió a Serena llevándola al suelo. Tuvieron suerte. Las lunas rotas no les hicieron daño. Cuando Alex levantó su mirada (aun en el suelo) vio que algo había entrado al lugar. Era un criatura tumorosa de color rosado palido. Andaba en cuatro patas como si se tratase de un toro. Sus dientes eran afilados como sus garras.

-Dios Santo¿Qué es eso?-logró decir Serena. Estaba debajo de Alex quien al igual que ella no entendía lo que pasaba.

La criatura volvió a moverse provocando que las demás personas salieran corriendo al primer movimiento que hizo.

-Serena!-decía Alex mientras se levantaba.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí lo estoy.-decía mientras trataba de recuperarse.- ¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé.-contestó.- Será mejor que salgas de aquí. Presiento que esto se pondrá feo…

Serena dudo por unos instantes, pero Alex le aseguro que no pasaría nada y que era mejor que se pusiese a salvo.

-No te preocupes. Me encargaré de esto...-Y sin más se levantó y salió del lugar por el ventanal roto.

Cuando salió vio que la criatura era enorme. Era mucho más grande que cualquier toro normal que haya visto.

Frente a él estaba Elinor. Trataba de contener a la criatura.

-Elinor!.-la llamó. Mala idea.

La criatura se volteó hacia ella y corrió a su encuentro.

Con mucha suerte logró esquivarlo. Aprovechó la confusión de la criatura para sacar su espada.

-Pero ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Alex sorprendida por la enormidad de la criatura rosada.

-No- no lo sé.-dijo Elinor aún más sorprendida. No tuvieron tiempo para seguir analizándolo, pues otra vez la criatura se movió hacia ellas. Era muy rápida a pesar de su tamaño y sus filosos dientes eran lo que más resaltaban de esa criatura.

Para su sorpresa, cuando se acercó a Elinor esta criatura pudo sostenerse en sus patas traseras antes de intentar de darle con sus garras.

-No voy a poder hacerle nada!-gritaba Elinor mientras se escabullía de la criatura.

Alex esperó a que la criatura contraatacará y con rapidez se subió trató de subirse en ella. Logró hacerlo, para cuando estuvo en su lomo, atacó a su frente esperando detenerlo, pero no lo logró.

La criatura, sintió el dolor y dio un intenso grito mientras comenzó a moverse desesperadamente tratando de quitarse al intruso encima de el. Alex saltó a tierra y espero en guardia pues la criatura podría atacarla en cualquier momento. Daba especie de saltos mientras una especie de sangre oscura salía de su frente.

Poco tiempo pasó antes de que la criatura volviese a recuperar y prepararse a atacar de nuevo…

_Ya basta…_

La criatura se detuvo inmediatamente. Alex y Elinor trataron de ubicar aquella voz, pero…no había nadie en la calle. La criatura miró al cielo y comenzó a formarse una luz naranja debajo de el. Un símbolo se formó sobre esa luz amarilla y la criatura desapareció.

Ambas jóvenes quedaron sorprendidas ante ello.

El viento jugaba con sus cabellos, trayendo consigo caóticos ecos…

_Estan condenadas…_

_La muerte esta cerca…_

El miedo comenzó a invadir sus corazones…

Algo terriblemente maligno iba a ocurrir.

**

* * *

**

**Roar18-Duran17…**


	34. Llevándonos¿Mejor?

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece._

_Salvo este fic y lo personajes ficticios. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 34: Llevándonos…¿mejor? **_

Se acomodaba sus cabellos mientras estaba frente al espejo que estaba en su habitación. Aquella mañana era muy gris como para salir, sin embargo, a ella no le importaba. Había tenido exámenes durante un buen tiempo y si este era su único día libre, no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Pasó su mano por sus cabellos casi blancos y luego observó su palma. Unos cuantos cabellos habían quedado en sus manos…

_La princesa se quema! La princesa esta en llamas!_

Pareció 'retorcerse' ante el recuerdo. Cada vez que sucedía algo como eso, ella recordaba. Intentaba no hacerlo, pero ¿Cómo podría controlar a su cerebro?

_Apáguenlo! Saquéenla de ahí!_

Cerró su puño y después se abrió la camisa que llevaba puesta. Se volteó y trató de observar su espalda desnuda.

_Ayúdame Michelle!_

La voz de su amiga, Johann, le hacía recordar con claridad los sucesos mientras observaba a través del espejo, la marca.

Una marca que probablemente explicaría la razón de su tan extraña apariencia. Una marca que 'quemaba' cada vez que recordaba aquellos sucesos. Una marca que demostraba que tenía un punto débil.

Se colocó nuevamente la camisa y la cerró lentamente. Dio un pesado suspiro antes de volver su mirada al espejo. Se notaba algo confundida. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Su mente no dejaba de divagar en las razones por las que tuvo que ocurrir.

Creía que era inmune como le había dicho Lady Neptuno…

Desde entonces, no confiaba mucho en lo que decía. Era cierto, que sus consejos solían ser muy acertados, pero a veces estos podrían ser **devastadoramente** erróneos.

Dio otro suspiro y salió de su habitación. Cerró con cuidado la puerta de su habitación, pues no quería molestar a nadie. Ha esas horas era probable que todas las demás estuviesen enfrascadas en sus propios problemas. Se escuchaba un televisor encendido, probablemente Andrea viendo la televisión. No ha mucho volumen, pues también era consiente que no debía molestar a nadie.

Elinor parecía estar en su dormitorio, probablemente trabajando, pues se escuchaba el tecleo que hacía en la computadora. Sin duda estaría ahí hasta muy tarde.

Solo una habitación estaba abierta. La de Michelle. Siguió caminando y se detuvo justo al frente de la entrada a la habitación de la joven. Ahí, estaba Michelle, secándose el cabello. Al parecer había salido del baño, pues esta solo llevaba una toalla. Una pequeña toalla.

_Una muy pequeña. _Eso sería para Alex. No era la primera vez que la veía así. Había sido eso muchísimo antes, desde que eran jóvenes. Ahora suponía que se mordía los labios para evitar que se le escapara cualquier palabra de sus labios. Cuando eran jóvenes probablemente no era tan importante como ahora. Ahora notaba más la presencia de la chica. No podía evitar que la belleza de la joven atrapara todos sus sentidos.

Michelle volteó al sentir que la observaban ¿Tanto estaba ahí en pie?

-Alex…-solo dijo como mero suspiro. Alex no se movió y siguió mirándola. La albina, simplemente avanzó hasta estar cerca de la joven. Todo el tiempo estuvo callada.

Michelle sintió el extraño e incomodo silencio que inundo la habitación. El cepillo que usaba había quedado en su mano, la cual estaba muy tensa. No se atrevió a moverse mucho, pues esta solo observaba a Alex, quien la miraba con mucho detenimiento. Sin expresiones, sin sentimientos.

Finalmente, como si se tratase de una 'resurrecion', Alex esbozó una sonrisa y cogió una de las toallas que estaban sobre la cama de Michelle. Con cuidado, estiro la toalla y la coloco sobre los hombros de la jovencita.

-Eres muy bonita princesita.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Michelle aún no podía decir nada. Sentía como si se hubiese formado un nudo en su garganta. Sintió sus labios secos. Estaba fuera de si.

-No me gusta que andes así.-siguió Alex.- Te resfriarás.

Michelle, despertándose de sus ensoñaciones, cogió la toalla con una de sus manos, como muestra de que seguía aun con 'vida'.

-Regresaré tarde.-dijo Alex alejándose de ella. Esta vez un poco más seria.- No me esperes.

Con eso, la albina salió de la habitación. Michelle solo pudo ver como la joven salía. No pudo decir nada porque de alguna manera sentía que estaba inmovilizada. No supo que decir ante la situación. Estaba tan confundida.

Al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse, ella regresó en si. Se sentó pesadamente en su cama y dio un suspiro.

Lo que había empezado con un agradable baño, había terminado en un confuso encuentro…

* * *

Qué extraño podía ser el clima. Ya casi a mediodía, las nubes grises que prometían traer una helada y torrencial lluvia, se despejaron. Dando paso a los acogedores rayos del sol. Comenzaban ya a reflejarse sobre el mar mientras ella observaba desde una banca. 

Era un hermoso espectáculo. Los pocos rayos que caían iluminaban a todo aquel que posaba sus ojos sobre el. Sus ojos aguamarina brillaban como un simple destello, dando la impresión de que esta generaba aquella luz.

El olor del mar, era sin duda incomparable. Sentía sus pulmones llenarse de aquel aroma inigualable. De aquel aroma que tanto la reconfortaba y del cual, ya identificaba.

El golpe de las olas sobre los acantilados, era otro sonido que ya reconocía. ¿Qué haría si no existiera nada de esto?

No oía el viento, pero podría descifrar a través del mar, las cosas que se avecinaban.

Para su suerte, el mar ya no traía ningún mensaje para ella. No podía decir lo que pasaba ni lo que ocurriría. Todo se había vuelto un silencio, un vació. Ella que tanto confió en las aguas que formaban el mar, este no traía ningún mensaje esperanzador.

Mucha quietud…

Mucha paz…

Demasiado para los sucesos que ocurrían.

A duras penas logró salir de su casa. Su compañera no la dejaría salir sola por ningún motivo. Se alegraba de que tuviese la perfecta excusa de salir a 'comprar'. A penas y esta se lo creyó. En cierto, le parecía extraño verla salir a esas horas. Si iba a ir a comprar¿por qué no permitir acompañarla?

De repente, el sonido de las olas chocando contra los riscos, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una motocicleta. Ella no volteó a ver y simplemente siguió observando. Escuchaba que la maquina se apagaba. Luego escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella.

De momento una persona se sentó a su lado. Llevaba un traje negro, cubierto por un saco negro más largo que el que llevaba en su interior. Cubría sus ojos con unos lente oscuros. Se quitó el sombrero negro mientras pasaba una de sus manos por sus cabellos blancos. Cuando se sintió mas cómoda sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja, sacando de este un cigarro y encendiéndolo. Se recostó un poco y expulsó el humo por sus labios.

-Buenos días, Srta. Kaioh.-dijo finalmente, después de un largo silencio.

-Buenos días.-contestó la mujer, sin ver a su acompañante.

-Supongo que debe existir una razón para que me haya citado en este lugar¿no?-preguntó.

-Sí, la hay.-contestó.- ¿Acaso no te agrada este sitio?

-Un poco.-contestó, esta vez mirando al encendedor que estaba en sus manos.- No me gusta estar lejos de casa.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo guiarme de los lugares aún.-contestó riéndose un poco.-Si me alejó demasiado me perderé.

-Oh.-parecía que su acompañante no estaba del todo atenta. Parecía estar demasiado relajada. Un poco más de lo que ella podía soportar.

-¿Y a qué se debe que me halla citado aquí?-continuó.-¿Por qué no en el sitio de siempre, eh?

-Me gusta estar aquí.-decía la mujer mirando al mar.- Me sintió más tranquila.

-¿Se siente completa?-sonó mas a una conclusión que a una pregunta.

Ella no contestó y siguió perdida en sus pensamientos. Alex apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas mientras seguía 'jugando' con el encendedor plateado.

-Se ve confundida.-dijo Alex observándola.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-contestó Michiru mirándola.

-No lo sé. Sus ojos indican que esta perdida en sus pensamientos.-dijo regresando su mirada al encendedor, mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa No se mueven en lo absoluto… Esta preocupada¿verdad?

Ella no contestó. Sintió perderse en su mente, trató de concentrarse en algo más, pero no pudo.

-¿Acaso se nota?-contestó con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Sí.-dijo riéndose un poco.- Talvez sé lo que le preocupa…

Michiru simplemente la miro de manera confusa. ¿Qué trataba de decirle?

-¿Sabe algo, Srta. Kaioh?-comenzó a decir seriamente, captando la atención de Michiru.- Talvez deba decirle la verdad…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Michelle se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas que estaban el aula. Era una clase extraordinaria a la que cualquier alumno de cualquier rama podría asistir. Estaba interesada en el tema que hablaba el maestro. Lastima que muchos no opinaban lo mismo, pues había pocas personas en aquella inmensa aula generalmente usada para hacer algunas conferencias. 

Escuchó sonidos de pasos de varios alumnos que se unían a la conferencia. Entre ellos se apareció Alex, traía consigo sus cuadernos y su saco negro en una mano.

-Hey!.-le saludó apenas audible. El maestro no era de los que soportaban los ruidos.

-Hey…¿dónde estabas?-preguntó cuando la joven se sentó a su lado.

-Perdóname.-se disculpaba.-Pero, tuve que ir a hacer unos asuntos. El entrenador del equipo me quiere para el partido de mañana por la mañana.

-No entiendo como puedes seguir en ese juego.-dijo murmurando.

-Pues, tendrás que acostumbrarte.-le contestó.

Luego de ello permanecieron calladas por varios minutos. El maestro siguió hablando mientras mostraba varias 'plantillas' en el proyector que estaba en el aula.

-Ayer regresaste muy tarde.-volvió a murmurar Michelle.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Por ahí.-contestó a secas. No podía dar detalles de ello.

-¿En serio?-murmuraba mientras arqueaba una ceja.- Me parece que has estado con…

-Ni lo digas…-advirtió.-No estoy con humor para eso.

-Bien…lo que digas.-dijo dando un suspiro mientras trataba de prestar atención al maestro.

-Vaya eres imposible!.-decía mientras se movía un asiento más, alejándose de la joven.

Ambas no dijeron nada. Trataron de concentrarse en las palabras que salían del maestro, pero era obvio que estaban enfrascadas en sus propios pensamientos.

Michelle, por un lado, conocía de los extraños encuentros que tenían con la dama quien supuestamente sería su madre. Por supuesto! Nada de esto se le escapaba a Elinor. Era obvio que las cosas pasaban por alguna razón. Si así debía cumplirse el futuro, así sería…

-Lo hice…-murmuró Alex, bajando la mirada.

-¿Hiciste qué?-preguntó sin observarla.

-Se lo dije…-dijo mirándola.

-¿QUÉ!-preguntó un poco más alto.

-¡Jóvenes!-se escuchó decir al maestro.- Sus nombres…

-Tapia…

-Wagner…

-Genial!.-decía Alex mientras cerraba la puerta del aula.- Ahora nos sacaron. ¿No podías contenerte?

-¿Contenerme?.-dijo una ofuscada Michelle.-Tu eres el que no se contiene…¿Cómo pudiste!

-Lo sé.-decía Alex mientras trataba de calmarse.- No pude contenerme, necesitaba saber la verdad. Creo que estaba desesperada.

-¿Desesperada?.-decía Michelle.-Eso que tiene que importarte! Tu sabes que no debes decir nada!

-Esta bien, lo sé!-repetía, molesta.- Pero, pensé que estaba bien y le dije lo que debía saber! No pasara nada…

Amas se apoyaron en los barandales de uno de los tantos balcones del edificio.

-De todas formas no recordará nada…-dijo Alex melancolicamente.

-¿No recordará nada?.-le dijo Michelle.- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

-Elinor dijo que…-comenzó Alex.

-Alex, no es seguro…-decía.-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que no recordará nada? Puede recordar las cosas como si se tratase de un flashback.

-Pero…Elinor me dijo que no pasaría nada.-decía.- Incluso no recordarán a Rini.

-Y¿Crees que Rini ha dicho algo con detalles?.-comenzaba otra vez. Aun lucía molesta.- Hasta esa niña sabe los riesgos.

-No le di ningún detalle!.-contestaba.- Solo le dije lo que sabía. Lo único que sabía era de mi padre, de acuerdo? No sé nada más.

-Eso puede ser decisivo. Puede identificarlo!

-Esta bien! Esta bien!.-dijo esta vez muy molesta, Alex.-Se lo dije¿Esta bien! No puedo hacer nada ahora. Lo hice porque creí que era lo correcto de acuerdo. Así que no me molestes!

-Bien! Si eso quieres…-contestó molesta.- Yo no quiero volverte a ver!

-Bien!

-Bien!

-Bien!

-Bien! -y con eso ambas se dirigieron por caminos distintos…

* * *

Azotó la puerta de la casa apenas entró a esta. Estaba muy molesta. Cuando entró se fijó en el reloj que estaba en la pared de la sala. En las 5 de la tarde. 

Maldijo por lo bajo, pues en su enojo, ni si quiera se fijo de su siguiente clase. Su única reacción fue salir de la universidad lo más rápido que pudo y, sin querer, había regresado a su casa.

La 'pequeña' pelea que había tenido con Alex, le resultó muy incomodo durante todo el camino, y probablemente seguiría siéndolo durante todo el día.

Era natural que se sintiera molesta. Alex había cometido un error gravísimo, que podía afectar muchas de las cosas que ocurrirían en el futuro. Si daba información como esa, el enemigo podría usarlo en su contra, o peor aún…sus madres podían cambiar algo.

Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba.

…_No me molestes!_

-Es una imbecil…-decía por lo bajo.

-¿Michelle?-se escuchó. Era Elinor, quien estaba en las escaleras mirando a la jovencita, quien se había quedado en pasillo.

-Ah…hola Elirnor.-saludaba sin ánimos.-Oí la puerta cerrarse ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Creí que estarías en clases.

-Eh? No! No…-mentía- Se suspendieron. El maestro no fue a clases.

-Ya veo.-decía Elinor. La mujer de piel canela, observó bien a Michelle. Había algo distinto en ella.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, lo estoy.-contestó secamente.- Estoy bien, Elinor. No te preocupes.

-¿Segura?- no estaba del todo convencida de lo que decía.

-Sí, no te preocupes.-dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras.- Iré a tomar un baño.-dijo esto ultimo dando una ligera sonrisa.

-Sí, esta bien…-dijo Elinor mientras miraba a su compañera subir las escaleras. No había duda que su perfil era muy triste.

Pero, cuando Michelle decía que no debían preocuparse, no había que hacerlo.

* * *

**Roar18-Duran17**


	35. Más problemas

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_**N.A**: Sailor Moon no me pertenece._

_Salvo este fic y lo personajes ficticios (claro esta)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 35: Más problemas:**_

Ya era casi de noche y ya todos los alumnos de ese turno salían de sus clases. Su único alivio después de la pelea era escuchar a uno de los tantos profesores, el hablar y hablar durante varias horas. Pensó que poniendo algo de atención, su mente se despejaría y, lo hizo. Pero cuando salió su mente comenzó a trabajar en los sucesos que habían pasado. En sí no podía olvidar nada. Se colocó su largo abrigo, pues comenzaba a sentir algo de frió. El clima en las noches podía ser muy engañoso.

En parte, Michelle tenía razón. No debió contar aquello que esta prohibido. Era cierto que cuando regresaran a su época, las personas que las vieron en el pasado, no las recordarían, pero también era cierto, que estas memorias 'borradas' podían regresar. Así que no era completamente seguro.

Pero Alex no se arrepentía de nada. Consideró que decir aquello, era lo correcto y no podía arrepentirse de las decisiones que tomaba, pues eso no haría una líder. Bien o para mal, lo hecho está.

Vio un grupo de alumnos acumularse en los pasillos, tratando de ver lo que parecían ser grandes hojas de registros. Al acercarse no pudo evitar notar una chica rubia con un extraño arreglo de cabello.

Se acercó con cuidado y le tocó el hombro…

-Hola Serena.-le saludó.

-Eh?...ah! hola, Alex.-le respondía con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-preguntó poniéndose a su lado.

-Estoy tratando de ver las notas mas altas de los últimos exámenes.

-Vaya, lo había olvidado.-decía mientras se golpeaba la frente.- ¿Crees que estarás ahí?

-No lo creo…-decía algo decepcionada.- Solo quiero ver si alguien conocido esta ahí.

-Vamos, preciosa…-dijo Alex abriéndose paso entre la gente.- Estas aquí. Te lo aseguro…-y con eso, comenzó a buscar en los papeles que estaban ahí. Finalmente, dio con el nombre.

¿Lo ves? Aquí estas.-decía triunfante.

-¿En serio?-dijo Serena acercándose.

-Valla si que eres buena, preciosa.-decía Alex mirando la nota.-Has sacado una buena nota. Estas entre los primeros.

Serena observó repetidas veces, si en verdad, esa nota correspondía a su nombre. Si esa nota era suya. No se había equivocado…

-Tienes razón.-dijo Serena sumamente alegre. Su primera nota en la universidad y era una muy buena.

-¿Verdad qué si?.-decía Alex.- Y tu no creías que lo harías.- dijo esto al ver que Serena, prácticamente saltaba de la alegría.

-Tranquilízate…-decía la albina.- Hey¿Qué te parece si te invitó algo, eh? Para celebrar tu esfuerzo.

-¿En serio?-dijo emocionada.

-No veo por qué no. ¿Tienes a alguien que te espere?

-No.

-Entonces, te llevo a algún sitio. Celebremos esto.

-Hey! Alex.-se escuchó.

-Johann! Anika!.-decía Alex.- Hola!-dijeron ambas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Anika.

-Estábamos viendo las notas de los exámenes. La 'señora' nota que ha obtenido Serena.

-¿En serio?-dijo Johann acercándose, junto con Anika y mirando los registros.- Vaya! Si que es una 'super' nota.

-Estas en los primeros 20.-dijo Anika.

-Si, verdad jeje.-decía torpemente Serena.

-Y por ello iremos a un sitio para celebrar su éxito.-dijo Alex abrazando con un brazo a Serena.- ¿Quieren venir?

-Claro¿por qué no? Tu que dices Anika?

-Esta bien.-contestó.

-Y bueno ¿Dónde iremos?

* * *

Había un número pequeño de personas en el sitio. No parecía un lugar ameno y sin problemas. A la entrada podía verse la enorme barra, donde se sentaban hombres y mujeres, que conversaban de diversas cosas. Todos parecían recuperar sus energías después de un largo día de trabajo. 

-¿Alguna ves te han invitado un trago, Serena?-preguntaba Johann mientras se sentaba al igual que las demás en frente de la barra.

-La verdad no reacciono bien al alcohol.-dijo Serena mientras recordaba aquel incidente en la fiesta que invitaron a sus amigas y a ella. Todo un espectáculo sin duda.

-Jajajaja No te preocupes, Serena.-dijo Alex mientras se dirigía al cantinero.- Un Ginger Ale, por favor-dijo esto ultimo señalando al sitio de Serena.- No te preocupes, no tiene alcohol.

-Gracias.-dijo Serena.- Las demás chicas pidieron sus bebidas y se sentaron a conversar….

* * *

Un par de horas después de haber 'celebrado' aquel éxito de Serena, las cuatro jóvenes decidieron acompañar a Serena hasta su casa, pues ya era demasiado tarde como para dejarla sola. A pesar que la chica podía defenderse, estas no la dejarían sola, pues aun podía existir el riesgo de que algo le pasara. 

-¿Sabes Serena?-decía Anika.- Tienes unas anécdotas muy graciosas.

-Sí-afirmaba Johann con una gran sonrisa.- Nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida.

-Je je, pero esas cosas suceden.-decía riéndose un poco.- Soy muy torpe.

-Nada de eso, Serena- decía Alex.- Es solo que eres muy inocente.

-Claro!.-dijo Johann riéndose un poco.- Eso de confundir un jugo con el aceite, es pura inocencia.

Las demás se rieron a pesar que Serena, puso su cara de enojada. Pero había que admitirlo, había pasado un agradable momento con estas tres personas y si ha ellas le parecía gracioso, no tenía porque ser nada malo.

-Bueno, hasta aquí te acompañamos.-dijo Alex al llegar a una esquina.

-Tu casa esta aquí cerca¿verdad?-preguntó Anika.

-Sí asi es.-dijo Serena.

-Bueno, espero que ahora puedas andar sola una cuadra.-dijo Alex en broma.

-No te pedí que me acompañaras.-hizo un capricho.

-Esta bien, esta bien.-decía la albina.- Bueno, nos veremos otro día Serena.

-Aja. Cuídense. Nos vemos.

-Adiós.- y con eso las tres chicas tomaron rumbo diferentes.

-¿Y ahora qué harás Alex?-preguntó Johann.

-Pues, no lo sé.-dijo Alex mirando al cielo.- Tuve una pelea con Michelle, así que, no puedo ir a casa aún.

-¿Qué es lo que le dijiste?-preguntaron las otras dos chicas.

-¿Yo? Pero¿por qué siempre tienen que pensar que le dije algo malo?

-Porque siempre le dices cosas que la lastiman.-dijo Johann.

-¿Así?-preguntó una confundida Alex.

-Claro!.-dijo Anika esta vez.- ¿Recuerdas el día en que tuvimos practica en Agincourt? Le dijiste que era un asco con la espada y que probablemente terminaría cortándose un dedo o algo por el estilo.

-Sí-decía Johann.-También recuerdo que el día que nos tomaron el examen de estrategias. Le dijiste que no podía encontrar ni siquiera el camino a su dormitorio, porque ni siquiera sabía leer un mapa.

-Eeehhh…bueno, pero eso lo dije en broma¿verdad?-dijo una avergonzada Alex.

-¿En serio? ¬¬

-Esta bien, tienen razón.-dijo exasperada.- Le dije que no molestará por una pequeña pelea que tuvimos.

-Bueno, entonces.-dijo Anika.- ¿Dónde irás?

-Pues regresaré a la ciudad.-dijo.-Compraré algo para comer y regresaré a casa. Supongo que ya estará descansando para ese entonces.

-Si quieres te acompañamos.-dijo Johann mientras seguían caminando.- Nosotras no tenemos mucho que hacer en casa. Sharon y Jessica deben estar cuidando a la princesa. Desde el incidente de la discoteca, se han tomado muy enserio vigilarla.

-Bueno, no las culpo.-dijo.- Fue en parte, mi culpa.

-Qué novedad-dijeron las dos irónicamente.

-Cállense…

* * *

-¿Te gustóel viaje?-le preguntó. 

-Sí, estuvo esplendido.-contestó mirando por unos instantes a su compañera. no se veía muy animada

-Qué bueno.-contestó con una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras mantenía su mirada en la pista. Creyó que la otra mujer diría algo, pero permaneció callada.

-Es una hermosa noche¿no es así?-continuó.

-Sí, lo es.-contestó secamente. Casi como un susurro. Sin duda la chica estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Mmm Y ¿qué hiciste hoy?-preguntó.

-No mucho…-contestó, aún sin mucho animo.

Ella no siguió. Miró de reojo a su compañera y notó que esta muy callada. Demasiado para su gusto. Parecía estar perdida en sus propios pensamientos, sin duda. De seguro solo contestaba de forma automática.

-Michiru…-estaba preocupada.

-¿Mmm¿Sucede algo?-dijo mirando a su compañera.

-¿Te sientes bien?-dijo mirándola fugazmente.- Te veo algo preocupada.

-No es nada.-contestó esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Segura? Has estado actuando muy extraña últimamente.-decía.- De hecho, has estado así desde ayer. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No ha pasado nada, Haruka.-contestó mirando a otro lado.- Es solo que estoy cansada, eso es todo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, estoy segura.-contestó con incomodidad.

-Esta bien…-dijo algo apenada. Parecía que la mujer de ojos turquesa, no estaba de buen humor. Su perfil parecía ser muy melancólico, podía sentir que algo no estaba bien con ella. Probablemente había algo que la estaba acechando. Algo que la estaba atormentando.

_Dudo que importe…De todas formas olvidara que escuchó esto…_

Michiru escuchaba dentro de su cabeza aquellas palabras. No sabía como sentirse, pues sentir tristeza por sucesos que aun no ocurrirían. Se sentía muy confusa. Esa talvez era la palabra. Confusión, pero esta confusión pronto se volvería en un desesperante miedo.

_Tiene miedo de su destino…Si lo tiene, entonces no es verdadera guerrera._

Nuevamente, sintió perderse. Apoyó su frente sobre la palma de su mano. Las palabras comenzaban a sonar más fuerte.

_No acepta su destino…_

Era confuso...

_-¿Cuándo sucederá?_

Doloroso…

_-Muy pronto…_

-Michiru…¡Michiru!

-¿Eh?

-¿Estas bien? Creo que algo grave te esta pasando.

-No, es nada.-aseguraba.-No te preocupes. Te dije que solo estoy cansada.

-Mmm.-no parecía creerle.- ¿Regresamos a casa, entonces?

-No.-negó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Esta bien.-dijo Haruka, para mantenerse en silencio después. A pesar de años de conocerse, Michiru aún podría ser todo un misterio para ella. Sin embargo, la joven no era buena para ocultar lo que sentía. Si algo la molestaba se le notaba, como ahora.

Desde el día anterior, Michiru no había tenido ánimo para nada. Su extraño comportamiento comenzó a afectar a sus demás compañeras de vivienda. Setsuna, naturalmente, no dijo nada al respecto. Parecía que dama del tiempo, sabía lo que pasaba.

Trató de acercársele un poco, pero esta parecía totalmente indiferente a ello. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

-¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un café? Te invitó un poco de café-. Le sugirió tranquilamente.

-Esta bien-. Contestó.

Condujo un poco más hasta llegar al centro. Aún no era demasiado tarde, así que había algunas personas caminando aún en las calles. El automóvil se detuvo frente aun pequeño, pero elegante café.

Pronto ambas ya se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas cuyas sillas estaban forradas de terciopelo.

La mujer de cabellos turquesa, había permanecido por varios minutos en silencio. A penas había tomado un poco de la pequeña taza que contenía el oscuro líquido. Había movido, varias veces con la cuchara el café, sin siquiera animarse a probar más allá de lo que había ya probado.

Haruka, ya había tomado un poco más que ella, sin embargo, no dejaba de observar a su compañera. Sin esta se veía tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no pudo evitar la desesperación de sentirse impotente ante tal situación.

Varias veces paso sus manos por sus cabellos rubios cenizos, en un intento de calmar sus nervios. Miraba a todos lados buscando alguna respuesta en el ambiente y también, buscando llamar la atención de Michiru. Nada resultó.

-Michiru…-comenzó-. ¿Qué te sucede? Estas actuando muy extraña.

Michiru simplemente levantó su mirada de la taza de café, para observar a Haruka, e inmediatamente, regresó su atención a la taza. No era buena en esconder sus inquietudes sin duda…

-No me sucede nada-. Habló por primera vez, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la mesa.- Estoy bien.

-No, no es cierto.-contestó una intranquila Haruka, mientras comenzaba a moverse constantemente en su asiento.- Has estado así desde ayer. Regresaste a casa bastante perturbada.

-No me ha sucedido nada-. mentía aún-. Solo que estoy cansada.

-Michiru…-sonó un poco exasperada.- No me mientas…

Michiru no dijo nada y miró a un lado. Sintió que Haruka le sostenía la mano. Por unos instantes, sintió que todo podía prevenirse. Solo tenía que…

-Haruka…-comenzaba. Había algo de miedo. Podía ser un grave error.

-Michiru si hay algo que tienes que decirme, lo oiré.-dijo calmándose un poco.- Tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo…

-Haruka…yo…-sintió las palabras en sus boca, sintió la idea en su cabeza. Tenía todo en orden, solo tenía que hablar. Solo tenía que…

-Nada…-terminó. No pudo seguir. Se hizo un nudo en su garganta. Su mente. Sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre ella, al notar que no habían salido las palabras. Su garganta dolía, al retener la dolorosa realidad en ella. El destino, ganaba sobre su propia felicidad.

Haruka no dijo nada y la soltó a penas notó que la chica volvía a permanecer silenciosa. Estaba desesperada ¿Qué pasaba?

Se reclinó en su asiento y comenzó a ver a todos lados. Buscaba, probablemente, algo en que calmarse. Sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño televisor que se encontraba colgando del techo.

En eso…ocurrió algo interesante.

La pantalla parpadeo por unos segundos mostrando una extraña imagen. Un símbolo.

-Michiru…-comenzó Haruka sin mirarla.

Luego, la imagen se fue.

-Michiru.-volvió a decir, esta vez mas fuerte. Para cuando esta se dio cuenta, sucedió otra cosa. Las luces parpadearon.

Todos los que estaban no se detuvieron por unos instantes, pero luego siguieron en sus asuntos.

-El ambiente…-comezó Michiru, tornándose muy seria-. Esta muy extraño.

Un gritó desgarrador fue suficiente para alertar a todos. Las jóvenes lograron ver que la gente corría en las calles. Los que estaban a dentro se preguntaban lo que sucedía.

-Pero ¿Qu-. No tuvo tiempo de terminar. El cuerpo de alguien dio contra las lunas del lugar. Los presentes, solo pudieron ver como este cuerpo caía lentamente al suelo.

Tras esta visión, todos salieron huyendo lo mas rápido posible, por cualquier salida. Haruka y Michiru no se reponían aun de lo visto y dado a que los ventanales estaban cubiertos de sangre, no lograron ver a fuera.

Reaccionaron apenas lograron ver a su atacante. Una criatura de más de dos metros de alto, que andaba en sus cuatro patas. Sus brillantes colmillos, señalaban que estaba dispuesto a desgarrar la carne como cuchillo caliente en mantequilla.

Estaba ahí por algo. Había venido por ellas…

* * *

-Oye, Alex. ¿Qué te parece si te quedas con nosotras en nuestra casa?-preguntaba Johann mientras caminaban por las transitadas calles de la ciudad. 

-¿No las molestaré?-preguntó la albina.

-No te preocupes.-le respondía.- Puedes quedarte en casa hasta que se calmen las cosas.

-Sí, tu lo dices.-dijo Alex casi de forma desinteresada. Era generosa la oferta, pero de repente no era lo adecuado. Aun estaba preocupada por Michelle.

Llegaron a especie de tienda de abarrotes que estaba cerca de los pequeños cafés y restaurantes. Casi pasaban algunos carros, pero había una cantidad regular de personas caminando por las calles.

-En estos días hay muchas personas.-observaba Anika.- Qué extraños.

-Jaja lo que pasa es que no estas acostumbrada a esto, Anika.-dijo Alex le señalaba para que esta entrará a la tienda.

Las tres jóvenes se separaron los pasillos de lugar. No era demasiado pequeño, pero tampoco era muy grande. Agradecían que estuviese, relativamente cerca de la casa de ellas, porque no estaban como para caminar tanto.

-¿Qué te parece unos bocadillos para pasar la noche?-dijo Alex a Johann con una sonrisa.

-Suena bien para mi.-le respondió Johann del otro pasillo.

Alex solo se rió un poco mientras comenzaba a coger las cosas que quería. Sin quererlo, la mano de la rubia se posó en el mismo objeto que quería Alex.

-Lo lamento.-dijo Alex algo nerviosa mientras retiraba su mano.

Anika simplemente cogió el objeto sin dejar de observar a Alex, quien también se había quedado mirándola. Cuando el objeto ya estuvo en el regazo de la rubia, Alex siguió observando los productos.

Anika, también prosiguió con su trabajo, cogiendo lo que fuera. De vez en cuando las jóvenes intercambiaban miradas.

-Espero que no te moleste que me quede en tu casa.-dijo Alex. Una buena estrategia para cambiar de tema.

-No creo que me moleste.-contestó.- Mientras no te quedes dormida en el sofá.

-Jajaja. No creo que me quede a dormir en tu sofá-. Dijo Alex entre risas.

-No estoy segura que no-. Dijo Anika sin ánimo mientras cogía una pequeña lata.

-A menos que me quieras en tu cama.-le susurró al oído deteniéndola. Alex la acorralado en el estante que contenía todos los productos. Sus labios rozaban el ya enrojecido oído de la jovencita. Anika no volteó ningún instante para ver a la chica. Al hacerlo, se encontró con la mirada de Alex, que mostraba insistencia por querer saber la respuesta de la rubia.

Como solo tenía un objeto en su mano, lo dejó caer al suelo al instante que sus labios se unieron en un beso. Alex se aferró a la cintura de la rubia, con mucha desesperación, mientras que Anika se perdía en la sensación, acariciando los cabellos de la albina.

No pasaron muchos segundos, hasta que sintieron la sensación de que las luces se iban. Anika abrió los ojos y separó con cuidado a Alex de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Alex, al ver que la rubia se tornaba seria.

-¿Lo sentiste?-preguntó mirando hacía fuera del lugar.

-¿Sentir?-preguntó una confusa Alex mientras la soltaba.- ¿Qué cosa?

Anika no dijo nada y se quedó quieta. Trató de concentrarse en aquel presentimiento. ¿Qué era tan fuerte?

-¿Anika?-preguntó Alex algo preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó esta vez una preocupada Johann, al escuchar la voz de Alex.

Fue entonces cuando lo vieron. Era una criatura enorme, era la misma criatura que había atacado a Elinor y a Alex hacía pocos días. No pudieron moverse al instante, pues fue tan sorpresivo su ataque, avanzaba hacía adelante, sin prestar atención a las demás chicas.

-Pero ¿Qué es eso?-dijo una sorprendida Johann.

-Es esa criatura.-dijo Alex.

-¿Sabes lo que es?

-No hay tiempo para eso-dijo Anika.- Rápido, debemos hacer algo.

Las otras dos jóvenes asintieron y salieron rápidamente de la tienda. No vieron casi nada, mas que las huellas de la criatura. No solo era fuerte, sino que también era rápida. Había bajado varias cuadras en poco tiempo, golpeando todo lo que podía.

-Habrá que correr…-dijo Anika.

-Yo me adelantaré.-dijo Alex partiendo a la carrera.

* * *

Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, habían intentado sin éxito, detener a la criatura, que al parecer solo tenía interés en ellas. Apenas se sintió la presencia de ellas, comenzó a atacar. Agradecían su suerte, pues no estaban dentro del local ya, una vez que comenzó a atacarlas. 

Uranus hacía un esfuerzo para tratar de atravesar la dura coraza de la criatura con su espada, sin ningún éxito. Neptune, atacaba constantemente, tratando causar algún daño en la criatura, pero nada ocurría.

A pesar de fallar, la criatura parecía ser frenada por los ataques constantes de las dos guerreras. No podía moverse mucho de su posición, a pesar de su fuerte corazón, en cierto modo la criatura no podía concentrarse en ellas.

Si no recibían ayuda pronto, la criatura les agarraría de cansancio.

Finalmente, harta de los ataques, el mounstro sacudió su cabeza y avanzó hacia las sailors.

Uranus logró esquivarlo con mucha suerte, pero Neptune no podía hacerlo. Estaba apunto de ser envestida!

Para suerte algo la sacó del sitio. No pudo percatarse de nada, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados todo el tiempo.

La criatura no pudo envestir nada y quedó confusa. No duró mucho hasta que fue nuevamente atacada. Esta vez por un fuerte destello de luz.

-Este si que es enorme.-dijo Afrodita al acercarse. Sabía que la criatura no moriría fácilmente con ese ataque. Solo había logrado aturdirla. LA rubia sabía que podía contraatacar de nuevo en cualquier momento

-Este va estar muy difícil-. Dijo Io, naturalmente con sus respectivos antifaces.

Efectivamente. La criatura se abalanzó sobre sus nuevos atacantes, olvidándose de las otras dos jóvenes. Esta vez lucía muy molesta. Emitía constantes gruñidos.

Mientras tanto, Sailor Neptune recién se recuperaba del impacto, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con alguien…

-¿Está bien?-preguntaba mientras la dejaba cerca de un muero.

Neptune solo pudo asentir, pues aun esta con la conmoción en su cabeza. Podía ver a través del antifaz a su 'salvador' de cabellos blancos.

-Qué bueno…-dijo Umbriel secamente mientras se separaba de ella.

-Gra-gracias!.-agradeció Neptune, antes de que Umbriel se fuera.

-No fue nada.- respondió Umbriel.- Es mi trabajo.- y sin mas, Umbriel se unió con su compañeras.

Las cinco atacaban en un intento desesperado de matarlo, pero nada parecía resultar. Cada vez que recibía un ataque, se movía hacia esa dirección. Anika, trato de llegar hasta la cabeza de la criatura, pero no podía. La criatura sentía cuando estas se aproximaban demasiado. En un intento desesperado, Io atacó con su hacha, haciendo que la criatura quedase confundida. Durante la confusión, se ocultaron en uno de los callejones.

-Dios mio!-decía Afrodita muy cansada.- Pero ¿Qué diablos es ESO?

-No lo sé.-dijo Umbriel quien estaba en el extremo del callejón, mientras miraba la calle.- Cuando atacó a Elinor, no parecía tan molesto. Es como si algo estuviese animándolo.

-Como si algo estuviese buscando.-sonó más a una oración que a una pregunta, por parte de Io.

-Eso es…-dijo Alex para sí.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó una confusa Anika.

-Sssh! Silencio!-le advirtió. Con cuidado, cogió una pequeña piedra que estaba en el suelo y la lanzó a un lado distinto al de ellas. Al caer la piedra, el sonido que provocó llamó la atención de la criatura.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Io.

-Es ciega.-susurró Alex.- Nos puede oler, nos puede oír, pero no nos puede ver.

-Entonces será mejor no hacer ruido.-concluyó Afrodita.

Las tres chicas se quedaron ahí observando a la criatura, quien parecía intentar detectar la posición de las tres, sin éxito aun.

Alex, logró divisar a las guerreras en uniforme al otro lado de la calle. Cuando divisó a a la guerrera del planeta de los mares, le indicó con un dedo que no emitiera ni un ruido. Que se mantuviera en silencio. Al parecer le comprendió.

-Rayos!-se escuchó mascullar a Umbriel.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Son esas niñas.-dijo al notar a las otras compañeras de las guerreras que estaban ocultándose.- Sailor Moon y las demás.

-¿Qué?-no comprendía bien Afrodita¿por qué estarían ahí?

-Necesitamos ayuda.-susurró Io quitándose el antifaz para frotarse los ojos.

-Sí, lo sé.-contestó Afrodita mientras buscaba entre los bolsillos de Io.- Necesito el 'pager' que tu llevas.

-Yo pediré ayuda a las otras.- murmuró Umbriel mientras sacaba el suyo de su largo abrigo. Era una pequeña lámina, muy parecida a una tarjeta de crédito, un poco mas gruesa. Ahí, apretó un botón la cual hizo que una pantalla se activará emitiendo el mensaje de 'enviando'.

-¿Qué haremos mientras?

-Tendremos que atacar.-murmuraba Umbriel.- No podemos hacer nada más. No podemos permitir que le hagan daño a Sailor Moon

-Esta bien-contestó Io, colocándose su antifaz nuevamente.

-¿Están listas?-preguntó Afrodita.

Las dos jóvenes asintieron y tan pronto recibieron la señal, salieron al ataque nuevamente…

* * *

Elinor trabajaba en su computadora mientras era iluminada por la pequeña luz de la cocina. Hacía un par de horas que estaba ahí, pues tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. 

-¿Elinor?-. Alguien le preguntó. Elinor volteó a ver quien la llamaba. Era Michelle, quien parecía estar levantándose de su descanso.

-¿Aún no ha llegado?-preguntó la agotada joven.

-No, aún no ha llegado.-contestó Elinor regresando a su trabajo.

Michelle se sintió un poco decepcionada al escuchar esto. Pensaba que Alex ya estaría en casa al despertar, pero no era así.

Con pereza se movió hasta el refrigerador y de ahí sacó una pequeña lata, para beber de ella.

-Te ves preocupada.-dijo Elinor al notar que Michelle se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-Lo estoy.-admitió.- Estoy preocupada por Alex.

-¿Sucede algo con ella?-preguntó sin dejar de mirar a su pequeña 'laptop'

-Creo que ha estado soñando con aquel incidente últimamente.-dijo Michelle mientras tomaba un sorbo de la lata.

-¿En serio? Con el incendio?-preguntó Elinor de forma desinteresada.

-Sí.-respondió.- Estoy segura que es eso.

-Mmm talvez tengas razón.

Michelle notó Elinor no estaba del todo interesada en lo que decía. al parecer Elinor parecía conocer más a Alex que ella misma.

-En realidad no estas preocupada por eso ¿verdad?-volvió a preguntar Elinor. Michelle dejó la lata en la mesa y suspiro.

-Siempre sabes todo¿verdad?

-Mmm algo así.-contestó.- Estas preocupada por que temes que se haya ido a busca algo de 'cariño', en otro lado¿no es así?

Michelle no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirando la mesa. No lo había pensado exactamente como Elinor lo ponía, pero talvez, en el fondo, podría ser eso.

-¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos, eh?

-No peleamos por una tontería.-contestó.

-Ya veo…-dijo aun escribiendo en la computadora.

Michelle quería hablar respecto a ello, pero era obvio que no podría hacerlo. Talvez molestaría a Elinor, y no quería pelearse con otra de sus amigas.

-Tranquilízate.-dijo Elinor, esta vez mirando a la jovencita.- Alex, estará bien. Ya regresará a casa. No te preocupes.

-¿Tu crees?-preguntó Michelle.

-Sí.-le aseguró Elinor.- Si hubiese problemas, Alex hubiese enviado una señal de ayuda.

En eso, la pequeña 'tarjeta' que Elinor tenía al costado de ella, comenzó a emitir una tenue luz roja. Elinor miró de reojo a Michelle, quien se veía angustiada. Con nerviosismo cogió la tarjeta y la introdujo a un lado de la maquina. En instantes en la pantalla, apareció un mapa con los datos detallados, de donde provenía esa señal.

-Es a pocas cuadras de aquí.-concluyó Elinor.- Es Alex sin duda alguna.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó una asustada Michelle.

-No lo sé.-dijo Elinor.- Parece grave tenemos que ir.

-De acuerdo.-asintió Michelle, mientras se preparaba.

-Michelle-comenzó Elinor.- Llama a Andrea. Creo que necesitaremos de ella también…

* * *

Por fin! La criatura ya tenía un par de heridas en su 'lomo' lo cual confirmaba que esta no era tan 'dura' como parecía. Umbriel y Afrodita, habían logrado perforar la coraza de la criatura con mucha facilidad. Sin embargo, aun no caía. 

-Esto es interminable.-se escuchó decir a Sailor Neptune.

-Este mounstro no se rinde.- decía esta vez Uranus, esquivando los ataques de la veloz criatura.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-decía una Júpiter desesperada.- Lo atacamos pero no se rinde.

Como había adivinado Umbriel, la criatura no veía pero podía sentir la presencia de ellas. Le sorprendía la capacidad para diferenciar sonidos entre tantos otros. No parecía confundirse.

Las demás sailors ya habían debilitado considerablemente a la criatura, por lo que se había vuelto un punto de ventaja.

Sin embargo, a penas detectó a la rubia de coletas, la criatura se lanzó con fuerza hasta ella.

Sailor Moon lograba esquivarla pero aun no podía ser muy seguro.

-Maldita sea!-masculló Umbriel.- Ya me estas aburriendo.- Y con eso lanzó una especie de onda expansiva con su espada, que chocó contra la bestia.

La criatura al sentir el golpe, cambio de objetivo y esta vez se fue contra Umbriel.

Esta casi indefensa no pudo hacer nada y la criatura la golpeo con su duro cráneo. El impacto la lanzó contra el muro con mucha fuerza.

Umbriel, no se percató pero su cabeza había chocado de lleno contra las paredes. Cayó al suelo de espaldas.

Las demás guerreras quedaron impactadas. Desde el momento que la golpeo, supieron que esa bestia era muy fuerte. Umbriel había permanecido de espaldas en el suelo. Aun estaba conciente, pero no podía moverse, sintió que su cuerpo le fallaba, no podía evitar que le temblara un poco. Trató de levantarse pero no podía, ni siquiera podía voltearse sobre su vientre. Su cerebro fallaba!

La criatura avanzó hasta ella. Sintió el miedo que se formaba alrededor de la chica, lo podía oler. Umbriel intentaba pronunciar alguna palabra, pero ni eso podía hacer.

-ALTO AHÍ!-se escuchó.- LA criatura se detuvo cuando giró su cabeza, algo se clavó en ella.

Pegó un fuerte grito y sin percatarse, algo 'saltó' al suelo.

-Eres mio!-dijo Titán acercándose rápidamente y cortándole la cabeza.

La bestia no tuvo tiempo en saber que ocurrió, pues cayo de lleno al suelo, poniendo fin a su existencia.

-¿Estáis todos bien?-preguntó Titán seriamente.

-Sí, estamos bien.-contestó Afrodita.

Titán solo asintió y cuando se acercó a lo que quedaba el cadáver de la criatura, esta comenzó a quemarse sola. Pronto no quedó nada de ella, solo una lanza. Un tridente.

Al lado de Titán, también llegó Tritón quien recogió su tridente.

-Umbriel!-se escuchó decir a Johann quien corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaba la guerrera caída.

-Alex.-dijo esta vez Michelle quien fue la primera que llegó a ella.- ¿Estas bien?

Alex no respondió. Levantó un poco sus brazos del suelo, mientras esta parecía retorcerse levemente en el suelo.

Cuando Johann se acercó Alex la jaló de su camiseta.

-Ayúdame a voltearme.-le susurró con desesperación. Johann, entendiendo esto ayudó a Alex a voltearse. Cuando esta sintió que estaba ligeramente volteada, trató de incorporarse por si misma, apoyándose en la pared, pero apenas lo intentó, sintió que su vista le fallaba y volvió a caer al suelo.

-Debemos llevarla al médico.-concluyó Tritón, de forma desesperada. Las sailors no sabían lo que pasaba, a penas se acercaron, lograron ver como levantaban al guerrero de cabellos blancos.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-se escuchó decir a Sailor Moon.

-No te preocupes, Sailor Moon.-contestó Titán.- Nosotras podemos con esto.

-Esta gravemente herida.-dijo Sailor Mars.

-Necesita ayuda médica.-resaltó Mercury.

-No se preocupen.-contestó la jovencita con una sonrisa. Las luces de un automóvil comenzaron a iluminarlas antes de detenerse.- Nosotras nos encargaremos.

-Pero…-Sailor Moon no pudo decir nada más. Una camioneta negra se detuvo. Io ayudó a Tritón a meter a la apenas con vida, Alex al vehículo.

-Nos has sido de gran ayuda, Sailor Moon.-Se escuchó decir a Afrodita.- Te lo agradecemos…

Sin más que decir, las jóvenes se subieron al automóvil negro y se fueron, dejando solas aunas confusas guerreras…

* * *

**Roar18-Duran17**


	36. Secuestrada

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_N.A: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 36: Secuestrada:_**

En la noche, muy a su pesar, despertó abruptamente al sentir los dolores de su cabeza. no había logrado conciliar el sueño por días. Ya era casi una semana desde que la atacaron. El golpe en su cabeza simplemente había sido una antesala a los constantes dolores de cabeza, a su falta de coordinación…todo aquello que le hacía imposible dormir.

No le había dicho nada a sus compañeras sobre ello. Había disfrazado aquellos dolores muy bien, pero ahora temía por no hacerlo más.

Se sentó sobre su cama. El sudor cubría su frente, mientras ella sostenía su cabeza con sus manos. Un leve quejido escapó de sus labios antes de sostener con mayor fuerza sus manos.

Con cuidado, trató de alcanzar el pequeño vaso que estaba cerca de su cama. Tomó un sorbo de este y lo dejó en su lugar. Al lado de este, se encontraba un pequeño frasco blanco. Lo cogió y lo abrió, sacando dos pequeñas pastillas para después ponérselas en la boca. Cogió el vaso nuevamente y esta vez, tomo todo su contenido.

Cuando sintió que las pastillas ya habían pasado su garganta, volvió a recostarse en su cama y trató de conseguir algo de sueño.

No pasaron unos minutos hasta que nuevamente, el dolor regresaba. No podía tomar mas píldoras para calmarlo, ya que había tomado ya muchas aquel día. Buscó muchas posiciones con el propósito de lograr el sueño o por lo menos que su cuerpo le diera más importancia a su descanso, que al dolor. Gimió muchas veces, pero trató de reprimirlos lo más que pudo.

Finalmente, su brazo quedó fuera de su cama al igual que sus esperanzas para buscar tranquilidad en su lecho. Sus ojos trataron de cerrarse por completo, pero lo único que hacían era contraerse un poco mientras botaban algunas lágrimas. Trató de enfocar su mirada hacía la puerta de su habitación, ya que se sentía tan débil como para girar su cabeza a otro lado.

De todos sus síntomas, su ceguera temporal era lo más notable. Trató de enfocarse en la mano que estaba fuera de su cama. La oscuridad solo dificultaba más aun su visión.

Sin percatarse, alguien la observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

Alex, cuando pudo reconocerla, no emitió ni una palabra, tan solo se quedó ahí, en silencio.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó un a Michelle muy preocupada.- Oí que gemías.

-Sí, estoy bien.-contestó.- Solo que tuve una pesadilla.-dijo esto ultimo dandole la espalda a la joven.- ¿Qué haces despierta?

-No podía dormir.-contestó mientras avanzaba hacia la cama de Alex y se sentaba.

-¿Estas preocupada por eso también?-preguntó Alex refiriéndose a los mounstros que atacaban.

-Sí…Es solo que…-la joven parecía estar confusa, por lo que no podía decir con exactitud que era lo que sentía.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Creo que sí.-dijo.- Pero, me preocupa pues tengo la impresión de que nada esta saliendo como se supone que debía salir.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Alex esta vez haciendo un esfuerzo al levantarse y observar a su compañera.- ¿Sucede algo?

-La verdad nunca me he enfrentado a algo así, Alex.

-Sí, lo sé.-decía. para su sorpresa, el dolor de cabeza parecía haberse desaparecido.- Supongo que yo también puedo decir lo mismo.

-Todas podemos decir lo mismo.-se escuchó. Era Elinor quien estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Daba un ligero bostezo mientras avanzaba hacia las otras jóvenes.

-Elinor ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?-.preguntó Alex.

-Ustedes, niñas, hablan demasiado fuerte para dejar dormir.-dijo sentándose al otro lado de la cama de Alex, de tal manera que esta ultima había quedado atrapada entre las dos.- No tienen que preocuparse, chicas. Mañana por la noche nos reuniremos con ellas para discutir el problema.

-¿Crees que nos trataran bien?-.preguntó Alex.

-Jajaja Alex…-decía.- No debes preocuparte. Estas personas no son nuestras enemigas, van a ser nuestras madres¿En verdad crees que no aceptaran nuestra ayuda? La futura Reina es muy generosa. Nos ha permitido luchar a su lado.

-Pero ¿Qué le diremos? No tenemos ni la menor idea de lo que nos ataca.-decía Michelle.

-Le diremos lo que sabemos.-dijo Elinor.- Además, estoy segura de que ocultar la verdad no nos servirá de nada.

-Tenemos prohibido decirles todo lo que tenga que ver con la formación de Tokio de Cristal.-dijo Alex.

-Sí lo sé.-respondía inquisitivamente a la albina.- Pero, tengo entendido que has hablado con quien sería Lady Neptuno ¿verdad?

Alex sintió el dolor de cabeza le regresaba al recordarle aquello. Miró de reojo a Michelle la cual simplemente sonrió. La venganza era dulce.

-Pero, no le dije mucho.-se defendía.

-Sí, eso también lo sé. Pero, no digas nada más. Mañana solo diremos lo que necesitan saber para que podamos recibir la ayuda de ellas.

-No sería bueno si anduviésemos diciéndole que pasará-dijo esta vez Michelle.

-Sí, bueno.-contestó Alex acomodándose en su cama para luego esbozar una sonrisa.- ¿Saben algo? Nunca he intentado los tríos pero podría probar con ustedes.

-Oh Cállate!

* * *

A la noche siguiente, tanto como el grupo de Anika como el grupo de Alex, acordaron en reunirse en el lugar que Serena y sus amigas habían mencionado. Por supuesto, Rini tendría que asistir obligatoriamente, pues mucho dependía que la joven estuviese con ellas, para que todo saliera bien.

Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita y Mina, eran las primeras que estaban en el Templo aquella mañana. Darien también se encontraba con ellas, porque era muy natural, que todo esto también lo incumbiese a él.

Las guerreras exteriores aun no llegaban a la escena. De hecho, ellas también tendrían que estar presente. La decisión que tomaran dependía mucho de que todas las guerreras estuviesen presentes. Sea lo que fuera, tendrían que andar con mucho cuidado.

Estaban fuera de la casa de Rei, pues, era un buen día para disfrutar.

-No llegan…-decía una impaciente Serena mientras golpeaba ligeramente el suelo con uno de sus pies

-Serena tonta!.-le regañaba Rei.- Ellas estarán aquí pronto. No llegan tan tarde como tu.

-Ay Rei eres una malvada!.-decía con su clásico berrinche.

-Al menos concéntrate en lo que haremos. Madura! Madura!

-Tranquilícense chicas.-dijo Ami mientras interfería entre las dos.- Yo también estoy nerviosa, pero no es para que estemos peleando.

-Ami tiene razón.-dijo Lita.- Todos estamos nerviosos por lo que dirán. La verdad la idea de conocerlas no es exactamente lo que tenía planeado para este fin de semana.

-¿A qué te refieres?-decía Mina.- Hablas por ti. Yo si quiero conocerlas.

-A ti si te agrada la idea verdad.-dijeron las cuatro chicas mirando a la rubia.

-Seguro a ti te agrada porque sabrás así que no estarás tan vieja para encontrar pareja.-le dijo Lita con sorna.

-¿Qué dijiste!

-O-Oigan ¿Por qué mejor no se tranquilizan?-dijo Darien con una sonrisa nerviosa.-Recuerden que debemos esperar a Haruka y a las demás. Así que será mejor que se calmen.

Las jóvenes asintieron ante esto y trataron de que sus nervios no las llevarán a pelearse otra vez. Cuando hubo nuevamente la calma, Lita se levantó de su posición y comenzó a andar por la habitación. Serena seguía en su desesperado golpeteo con el pie, Rei intentado darle un par de cachetadas a la rubia, pero solo podía darle amenazadoras miradas; Ami trataba de leer uno de sus libros, pero era imposible que llegará más allá del segundo párrafo, pues sus nervios hacían que se perdiera entre líneas; y Mina, probablemente era la que menos se preocupaba, al igual que Lita comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación.

-Mmm.-no llegan.-volvió a decir Serena. Rei simplemente masculló unas palabras. Ya no podía decirle nada.

-Eres muy impaciente cabeza de bombón.- se escuchó.

-¡Haruka¡Michiru!-.decía Serena mirando a las dos jóvenes recién llegadas.- Qué bueno que llegaron.

-Sí parecía que no podías esperar más-. Dijo Haruka entrando junto a Michiru.

-Sí, bueno…-decía Ami.- Ya saben como es Serena a veces.-diciendo esto movió el tazón de galletas hacia las dos jóvenes.- ¿Desean coger una?

-De lo que queda, claro.-dijo Lita mirando las pocas galletas que ya quedaban en el tazón.

-Eeeh no se preocupen.-contestó Michiru con una sonrisa.- Prefiero que la princesa se coma mi parte.

-Lo mismo digo.-también decía Haruka negando con cabeza.

-¿Y dónde están Setsuna y Hotaru?-. Preguntó Darien mientras miraba detrás de las jóvenes esperando ver alguna de señal de las referidas.

-Ellas no vendrán.-contestó la rubia.- Hotaru tenía que quedarse en casa y Setsuna tenía que cuidar de ella.

-Oh ya entiendo.-contestaba Rei.- Bueno, supongo que no se perderán de mucho. Conociendo a Setsuna que parece saber de esto.

-Y de Hotaru, quien no se queda atrás.-dijo Lita.- Estoy segura de que ella también debe saber algo.

-¿A ustedes les comentó algo Setsuna?-.preguntó Serena.

-En realidad,-. Comenzaba Michiru.- No nos ha comentado nada al respecto.

-A estado actuando muy raro.-decía Haruka.- A permanecido muy alejada de nosotras. Ya casi ni podemos verla por su trabajo en las puertas del tiempo.

-Creí que eso era normal.-decía Mina.

-Sí, lo es.-respondía la mujer de cabellos aguamarina.- Pero, últimamente lo ha hecho con demasiada frecuencia.

-Sin mencionar su silencio casi sepulcral.-intervino Haruka.- Cada vez que le preguntamos sobre ello, permanece muy callada y, como no nos gusta molestarla, no le hemos insistido.

-Supongo que no sabremos nada hasta que vengan.-dijo Darien refiriéndose a las guerreras mas jóvenes.

-¿Alguna de ustedes sabe algo?-preguntó Lita.- Me refiero a los enemigos.

-La verdad, no he logrado analizar nada de ellos.-contestó Ami.- Han sido pocas veces las que nos han atacado.

-¿Ustedes recuerdan algo?-preguntó Darien.- Por lo que me contó Serena, dijo que las estaban atacando.

-No sabríamos que decirles.-contestó Michiru, un tanto preocupada.- La verdad es que no nos percatamos cuando atacó.

-Tiene razón, pero…-contaba Haruka.- Recuerdo que, antes que apareciera, las luces parpadearon un poco.

-Eso es!.-decía Serena.- lo mismo sucedió cuando nos atacaron. Las luces del restaurante parpadearon por unos instantes.

-Sin mencionar ese extraño símbolo.

-¿Símbolo¿De qué hablas?.-preguntó Serena.

-Un símbolo.-contestó Haruka.- Apareció en la televisión del lugar. Era como una estrella.

-Una estrella? Eso suena muy extraño.-contestó Ami.- ¿Qué creen que sea?

-Esa es una buena pregunta.-se escuchó. Las sailors voltearon hacia aquella voz, encontrándose con la figura de una delgada jovencita de largos cabellos oscuros.

-¿Quién eres tú?.-sonó una amenazadora Haruka.

-Parece que están teniendo problemas¿no es así?-. se escuchó nuevamente. En su lugar apareció una joven de cabellos largos rubios. Lucía una confiada sonrisa.

-Tu eres…-pronunciaba Serena intentando recordar a aquel personaje.

-Es por eso que hemos llegado.- dijo esta vez una joven de cabellos cortos y albinos-. Al igual que ustedes necesitamos de su ayuda.

-Nosotras tenemos información que les puede ser útil.-dijo una joven de cabellos aguamarina.

-Si se niegan…-dijo esta vez la joven de cabellos largos y negros.- El futuro se destruirá completamente.

- Y creo que no les agradará eso…-se escuchó otra voz. Esta vez la de una joven de cabellos azules muy oscuros.

-¿El futuro?- dijo Lita.- Ustedes son…

-Vinimos del futuro con el propósito de detener al enemigo.-contestó la mujer conocida como Elinor.

-Al igual que ustedes.- esta vez se escuchó decir a la joven Rini, quien se acercaba a las guerreras.- Ellas cuidan todo el sistema solar.

Son sus hijas…

_¿Nuestras…hijas?_

-Sí.- contestó Elinor.- Fuimos enviadas a cumplir una misión.

_¿Misión?_

-Debemos deshacer la presencia del enemigo en esta epoca.- contestó Michelle.

_¿Quién es?_

-Hasta ahora, solo ha sido Bismarck.-contestó Alex.

-Pero, estamos seguras de que hay alguien más atrás de todo esto.-contestó Andrea.

_¿A qué se refieren?_

-El símbolo.-dijo Jessica.

_¿El símbolo?_

-Todo indica que es el símbolo del caos y el desorden.- contestó Johann.

-La estrella.-dijo Anika.- Esta más allá de cualquier hechizo e invocación utilizada.

_¿Y los mounstros?_

-Probablemente otra aberración de los experimentos de Bismarck.

_Pero¿Qué quieren?_

-El cristal de Plata.-contestó Sharon.

_¿El cristal de plata? _

_¿Por qué?_

-No lo sabemos.-contestaba Alex.- Pero, es lo unico que podría interesarle.

-Las varas transformadoras emiten una energía similar al Cristal de plata.-explicaba Sharon.- Es por eso que las atacaron (refiriendose a Haruka y a Michiru)

-Nosotras no poseemos aquellos accesorios.-siguió Anika.

-Es por eso, que no nos buscan.-dijo Jessica.

-Pero, no demoraran en hacerlo…-concluyó Alex.

-Entonces buscaran a Serena.-dijo Rei, después de haberles preguntado.

-Es probable.-contestó Elinor.- Serena. Sé que es muy arriesgado, pero necesitamos de tu ayuda para enfrentar esto.

-Pero…

-Es obvio que no tratamos con un simple ser humano.- dijo Alex.-Es posible de que se trate de algo contra lo que no hemos sido preparadas.

La duda empezó a correr por la rubia. Nunca habia sentido aquel sentimiento antes. Estas jovens pedían ayuda, sin embargo, el hecho de poner su vida en riesgo, significaba mucho para ella. Sus compañeras de combate, la miraban esperando una respuesta solida por parte de ella. Estaba insegura.

-Serena.-dijo Rini acercándose a la joven de coletas.- Por favor, si no hacemos algo, no pasará mucho hasta que todo esto este completamente destruido. Necesitamos tu ayuda. Eres la única que puede brindarnos ese poder.

_Piensalo…_

Serena miró a sus compañeras, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta, pero era obvio, que ninguna de ellas parecía estar conciente de todo ello. Era una decisión difícil.

Al fijarse su mirada en la de su amado, pudo notar que este mostraba más determinación que las demás. Sujeto fuerte su mano y le dio una confiada sonrisa, en señal de apoyo.

-Esta bien.-contestó una decidida Serena.- Las ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-Muchas gracias!-.dijo Elinor acercándose más a Serena esbozando una relajada sonrisa.

-Princesa…-decía Michiru.- ¿Esta segura?

-Tranquilícense.- les aseguró.- Confió en ellas. Si ellas creen que podemos ayudarles, lo haremos.

Para sellar el 'acuerdo', Serena amablemente le estrechó la mano a Elinor, en señal de confianza y amistad.

Cuando las demás guerreras observaron este gesto, sus cuerpos se tranquilizaron y sus corazones comenzaron a calmarse. Todo había resultado como esperaban. Al fin tenían éxito.

Extraño. Apenas las jóvenes se separaron, una leve risa escapo de los labios de Alex talvez como producto de su tanta tensión. Una especie de catarsis que había hecho que su dolor de cabeza se calmará por unos segundos.

Las demás las quedaron observando por lo extraño que parecía, sin embargo a ella se le fueron uniendo todas ellas. Terminó en una leve carcajada, que había dejado perplejos a los demás.

-Lo lamento.-dijo Alex calmándose.- Es que, estábamos con mucha preocupación que…que pensé que no nos aceptarían.

-Así es-. Dijo Anika.- En verdad te lo agradecemos Serena.-con esto todas las guerreras agacharon levemente sus cabezas en señal de agradecimiento, para después dar una fuerte carcajada.

-Ustedes si que son muy raras.-dijo Serena al notar que la risa de estas jóvenes comenzaba a calar en ella.

-Discúlpalas.-dijo Elinor mientras daba un abrazo afectuoso a Rini, quien también reía.- Lo que pasa es que adquirieron eso de tu hija.- dijo señalando a la joven de ojos rojos.

Tanto como las guerreras interiores como las dos guerreras exteriores decidieron tratar de hacer las paces con estas nuevas visitantes, por lo que comenzaron a acercarse a ellas.

Sin embargo, se produjo algo extraño.

El aire estaba algo enrarecido. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse notablemente. Era como si se aproximara una terrible tormenta.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-se escuchó decir a Darien.

-No lo sé.-susurró Alex mirando al cielo. Su visión comenzaba a fallarle al notar que aire comenzaba a tener un extraño aroma.

-Se siente…se siente como si fuera…-comenzó a decir Andrea mientras trataba de acertar aquel aroma.

-Azufre…-concluyó Sharon.- Es como Azufre. Muy concentrado.

Las Sailors comenzaban a sentir aquellos efectos también. Al alzar sus miradas notaron el cielo completamente oscurecido. La luz de la luna era opacada por estas extrañas nubes.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?-.se escuchó decir a Lita.

De un momento algo sucedió. El mismo símbolo (la estrella) apareció en el suelo, emitiendo una especie de rayo, el cual trajo consigo la aparición de una criatura.

Al otro extremo ocurrió lo mismo. El símbolo, la transportación y la criatura. La oscuridad impedía que las guerreras pudieran ver de que se trataban, pero algo de era seguro…innumerables ojos rojos brillaban en aquella oscuridad.

-Qu-?.-Elinor no pudo saber que sucedia. Varias criaturas aparecían de la misma manera.

-¿Qué sucede?.-preguntó Serena.

-No lo sé.-le contestó Darien abrazándola más fuerte. El también estaba aterrado por las apariciones.

Finalmente cuando creyeron que todo había acabado, se encontraron rodeas por casi más de 10 de estas criaturas. Poseía una piel oscura, con múltiples ojos, unos dientes muy filudos al igual que sus garras. La criatura no era muy fornida como las anteriores, pero sin duda, prometía ser veloz.

Sorprendentemente, estas criaturas, caminaban en sus dos piernas. Como una persona, pero sin duda mucho más fuerte que una.

Al principio todas se quedaron quietas. Ninguna se movió a pesar que las otras criaturas parecían ser una gran amenaza. Todas estaban en una especie de 'shock'.

Hasta que una de ellas se movió.

-Cuidado Andrea!-.gritó Rini, pero la joven ya había sido golpeada por la criatura.

-Transfórmense, chicas!.-gritó Mina a sus demás compañeras.

Andrea trataba de quitarse de encima a la especie de 'demonio'. Era más delgado, pero era más alto que ella y un más pesado. Tenía problemas para evitar se cortada por sus filudos dientes.

Tan pronto como se transformaron comenzaron a atacar. Para su sorpresa, los ataques eran esquivados con mucha facilidad. Mars pudo acertarle a uno con su 'saeta llameante'; Júpiter y Mercury, combinaron sus poderes para poder detener a uno de ellos rápidamente; Venus detuvo a un par más con su cadena de amor de Venus, para dejarlo a merced de Tuxedo Mask; Sailor Moon no podía hacer mucho, mas que esquivar ataques (como siempre); y Neptune y Uranus, parecían lograr eliminar a algunos, pero aun no tenían éxito.

-Son demasiados!.-le dijo Alex a Anika, quien estaba a su costado. Ambas lideres cogían sus espadas en un intento desesperado de protegerse a ellas misma.- No puedo darle a ninguno de ellos.

-No tenemos opción…-le dijo alzando su espada.- Al suelo!

Una especie de luz salió de su espada y se 'disparó' contra uno de los mounstros, pero falló. Las criatura era demasiado rápidas y sus saltos eran del mismo nivel que sus movimientos.

-No nos queda de otra.-le dijo Alex a la rubia.- Tenemos que enfrentárnosles cuerpo a cuerpo.

La rubia simplemente asintió y entraron al combate.

Michelle y Sharon tenían un poco más de suerte. Sus ataque podían ser hechos a distancia prudente. Atacaron varias veces para solo darle a dos de estas criaturas. Las flechas de Sharon se clavan en las enormes frentes de estas criaturas, mientras que Michelle realizaba especies de conjuros para frenarlos mientras su compañera los atacaba.

Andrea, Jessica y Elinor evitaban que se acercaran a Rini. Ellas, como Alex y Anika, tenían que entrar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Una de las criaturas les sorprendió. Sailor Moon apenas pudo esquivar el ataque de la criatura. Comenzaba a lanzar especies de bolas de fuego de sus manos.

-Sailor Moon!-.gritaba Darien mientras golpeaba a una de las criaturas para quitarsela de encima.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si me encuentro bien.-contestó Sailor Moon un poco aturdida.- Pero…cuidado!.

El numero de bestias era demasiado. Por alguna razón, parecía haber más y más. Por cada uno de que mataban, aparecía uno nuevo. Cada vez que mataban a uno, estas se evaporaban. Se volvían cenizas.

Ahora atacaban con fuego. Como si se tratasen de grandes esferas de fuego. Las sailors no podían detenerse en ningún momento.

Entre la conmoción, Michelle, quien estaba al otro extremo de las dos guerreras lideras, vio que la misma estrella aparecía. Esta vez era otra criatura. Era misma que había atacado a Alex, noches atrás.

-Alex!-. gritó.- Detrás de ti!

La albina volteó preparada para atacar, pero quedó atónita al ver el tamaño de la criatura.

-Creí que los habíamos matado!-observó Anika con asombro.

-Creo que tenían mas.

La criatura no espero más y comenzó a moverse por todos lados. Las sailors, al percatarse de la criatura, comenzaron a esquivarla, saliéndose de su camino.

-Sailor Moon.-le dijo Sailor Uranus-. No te separes de nosotras.

-Pero-

-No discutas!.-le reprendió Mars protegiéndola.- Si buscan el Cristal de Plata irán tras de ti.

-Debes proteger el Cristal de Plata, Sailor Moon.-le dijo Tuxedo Mask.

Los demonios comenzaban a disminuir, pero aquella criatura aun era el problema mayor. Elinor decidieron atacar primero, mientras las demás terminaban los pocos que quedaban.

Aquella especie de toro no se detenía. Golpeo a Elinor y Andrea, lanzándolas contra el suelo. Michelle y Sharon eran las siguientes, al igual que Jessica, quien no tuvo opción más que recibir el golpe de lleno. Alex y Anika, lo esquivaron con éxito. Sin embargo el ataque era incontrolable.

Agitado su cabeza cuando no pudo darle a las dos rubias y se dirigió contra las sailors. Estas atacaron con todo lo que podían frenándolo antes de fuera contra ellas.

Emitía fuertes quejido y gritos de dolor, pero aun no caía. Este iba a ser igual difícil.

_Ya basta…_

La criatura se detuvo. Las guerras trataron de buscar de donde provenía esa voz.

_La princesa…_

_Quiero a la princesa…_

De un momento a otro las nubes comenzaron a disiparse rápidamente. Fue entonces que se escuchó un fuerte grito. Observaron el cielo y fue cuando notaron algo. Una especie de 'ave' apareció en el techo del templo. Sus fuertes agarras se clavaron en el techo, destruyendo parte de la construcción.

Era una criatura terrorífica, que traía consigo el miedo y el sufrimiento. Propugnaba la muerte y perdición de cualquier esperanza. Su cuerpo estaba hecha de puros huesos, mientras que su cráneo era la de un ser un humano, conformado por un par de cuerno que estaban a cada lado de su quijada. Era enorme. Era más de lo que habían imaginado.

Pero eso no era todo. Había alguien montado sobre el. era un hombre. Un hombre de cabellos negros. La luz de la luna ocultaba su piel pálida mientras que el traje oscuro que llevaba, ocultaba una especie de armadura.

-¿Quién eres?.-preguntaba Sailor Moon.

_Quiero a la princesa…_

La criatura gimió nuevamente sacudiendo su cabeza. Finalmente corrió hasta…Rini!

-La princesa!.-gritó Elinor.

Las demás sailors se movieron con el propósito de detener a la criatura. Rini había quedado perpleja.

Finalmente, el golpe fue terrible. Rini cayó varios metros más allá de donde estaba. Las demás sailors fueron en su ayuda pero la criatura se lo impidió.

-Maldita bestia!-. Maldecía Alex, mientras intentaba acercarse. Por alguna razón la criatura no dejo que nadie se acercara a la inconsciente joven.

Entre la confusión, la enorme ave descendió rápidamente, hasta donde estaba Rini.

-¿Qué haces!.-gritó Sailor Moon, desesperada, al ver que la criatura, levantaba a la inconsciente chica con su boca.

-Se la esta llevando.- advirtió Andrea.

-Deténganla!.-gritaban las Sailors. La criatura había colocado a Rini como su escudo. No podían atacarla con facilidad.

-Sal de mi camino!.-mascullaba Alex al enorme 'toro', antes de lanzarse sobre ella y hacerle un corte en una de sus 'patas'.

Cuando tuvo el camino libre corrió hasta el ave para detenerla. Pero esta, le respondió con una especie de lanza llamas, que la mantuvo a raya.

-Suéltala!-.gritaba Tuxedo Mask.

-Jajajaja tontos humanos.-se escuchó. Era el hombre de cabellos negros.- sus estupidos poderes no servirán contra mis demonios. Son tan inútiles como Bismarck lo dijo.

-Tu estas con él.-dijo Anika-. ¿Qué quieres! Deja a la princesa.

-Jajajaja.-volvió a reírse.- Soberbias princesas. ¿Creen que podrán derrotarnos?

Niñas estupidas…

Con eso comenzó a tomar vuelo. Alex, volvió a intentarlo, pero algo falló.

Su vista se nublo. No pudo levantarse cuando cayó al suelo irremediablemente.

-'No ahora'-.pensaba.- '¡No ahora!'

El enorme toro, desapareció, al igual que el enorme ave…llevándose consigo a la indefensa Rini.

**

* * *

**

**Roar18-Duran17**


	37. Uniendo fuerzas

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_N.A: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 37: Uniendo fuerzas:_**

Todas las presentes habían quedado atónitas. El cansancio y el dolor, fue reemplazado por el asombró. Tantas cosas nuevas habían pasado en pocos minutos y ahora, se complicaban más aun.

Rini había sido secuestrada.

La criatura alada se había llevado consigo a la jovencita.

Pero ¿No era el Cristal de Plata lo que buscaban? Entonces ¿para qué querrían a la princesa?

-Alex!-. le llamó Michelle yendo a su lado y ayudándola a incorporarse.- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo estoy algo mareada.-contestó sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Fue entonces que sus miradas se posaron en un sitio. Ahí donde había estado la gigantesca ave, brillaba algo a la luz de la Luna.

-¿Qué es eso?-.murmuraba la albina.

Sharon, fue la primera en acercarse con cautela. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo reconoció.

-Es una tarjeta de mensaje.

Como habían acordado ayudarse mutuamente, las guerreras interiores junto con Darien, decidieron unirse a quienes serían sus futuras hijas, en la investigación de la extraña 'tarjeta' negra que se encontró en el suelo. Talvez era una pista para saber el paradero de Rini.

-Esto esta encriptado.-comentaba Sharon tecleando las teclas de su laptop. La tarjeta había sido introducía a un costado de dicho aparato, con el propósito de averiguar su contenido. No sería fácil, pues parecía estar bajo una clave de seguridad.

-El numero puede ser cualquiera.-comentaba Johann quien andaba de un lado a otro en la habitación.

-Pero¿Por qué Bismarck quería nos daría un mensaje así?.-preguntó Jessica.

-Nos quiere retrasar.-concluyó Anika.- No encuentro otra respuesta.

-¿Creen que puedan encontrar algo en esa pequeña...cosa?-. preguntóSerena.

-Es un sistema complicado aunque no lo creas, es posible.-contestó Sharon. Es algo muy común en nuestra época.

-Pero¿Cómo h as logrado hacer que entre en la computadora?

-¿Eeeeh? Es qué he tenido que adaptarla para ello.-contestaba algo avergonzada.

-Increíble!-.decían Rei y Mina al escuchar los relatos que les daban sus hijas.

-Veo que ya se están llevando mejor…-comentó Sharon.

-No puedo creer que este hablando con quien va a ser mi madre!.-comentó Anika.- Esperaba que fueras un poco…no sé. ¿Joven?

-¿Qué dijiste?-sonó más amenazadora Mina.

-Chicas cálmense no es para tanto.-decían Lita y Johann.

Serena simplemente las veía con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Al menos ellas estaban felices, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse vacía.

-Serena,.-le llamaba Darien.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien Darien.-le contestó sujetando su mano.- Solo que estoy preocupada.

-Lo dices por Rini, verdad?-.preguntó Darien. Sus ojos mostraban la misma preocupación que ella. No podía evitarlo, pero también estaba asustado de lo que podía pasarle.

-No se preocupen.- le dijo Jessica.

-La encontraremos tan pronto lo sepamos donde la tienen cautiva.-dijo Anika.

-Y cuando los encontremos.-comenzó Johann apretando un puño.- Patearemos sus traseros como…

-Tranquila, tranquila.-le dijo Anika con una sonrisa.- No es para tanto.

-Mmm, lo siento.-dijo.

-Aja! Bingo!

-¿Qué sucede, Sharon?-.preguntó la rubia.

-Lo logramos.-dijo victoriosa al lado de Ami.- Al fin hemos logrado abrir el archivo.

-¿Qué es lo que se trata?-.preguntó una curiosa Mina.

-Parece ser un mapa.-contestó Ami mirando la pantalla.- ¿Sabes dónde esta esto?

-No, no lo sé.- contestó Sharon mirando aun, el mapa.- Ampliaré la imagen.

La imagen se amplio múltiples veces, hasta llegar a un detalle casi exacto de la ubicación.

-Parece un edificio demolido.-dijo Johann.

-Esperen un momento…-comenzó a decir Mina.- ¿Acaso ese no es la academia Mugen?

-¿Academia Mugen?-.preguntaron las neo-inners.

-No puede ser posible-.dijo Ami.

-¿Qué no se supone que estaba destruida?-.dijo Serena.

-¿Conocen algo de …esto?-.dijo Sharon señalando en la pantalla el sitio donde solía estar aquella academia.

-Sí.-contestó Darien.

-Nos enfrentamos antes aun enemigo ahí.-dijo Serena.

-Pero, el pasaje que llevaba a la otra dimensión, estaba sellado.- aclaró Ami.

-Eso suena extraño.-dijo Johann.

-Si es una dimensión sellada…-decía Sharon.- ¿Por qué habría de abrirse de nuevo?

-No sabría decirles.-contestó Ami.

-Entonces¿es ahí dónde tienen a Rini?-. Concluyó Serena.

-Eso parece ser…-contestó Sharon.

-¿Qué haremos?-.preguntó Rei.

-Bueno, por el momento.-le contestó.- Llamaré a Alex y a las demás. Después veremos que hacer.

Todas las demás jóvenes asintieron.

Apoyo sus manos sobre el lavadero, esperando poder tranquilizarse. Había lavado su rostro, esperando de que el agua fría apaciguara el fuerte dolor de cabeza, que hacía que piel hirviera. Nada daba resultado.

Cansada, cogió una pequeña toalla y con ella comenzó a secarse. Cuando se la quitó del rostro, notó que alguien estaba esperándola en el marco de la puerta. No se inmutó.

Dejó con cuidado la toalla a un lado del lavadero, mientras se erguía nuevamente, dejando a revelar su lamentable estado.

La joven apoyada en el marco de la puerta, tenía sus brazos cruzados por debajo de su pecho, mientras observaba con detenimiento a su compañera.

Esta, por su parte, no dijo nada y aparentó que no estaba ahí. A través del espejo, la joven de cabellos verdes oscuros, podía ver el palidecido rostro de la albina. Sus ojos estaban casi rojos y su rostro intentaba ocultar el terrible dolor que sentía.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sientes?-.preguntó finalmente.

-Desde hace unas dos semanas.- contestabauna derrotada Alex

-Has estado teniendo dolores de cabeza¿verdad?-. Aun permanecía calmada. a secas.

-¿No has podido dormir?

-No

-No puedes ver bien, no es asi?

-No.

-Alex…-se acercó-. Te golpeaste la cabeza aquel día. ¿Esperas estar bien a pesar de ello?

-No…-contestaba sin ganas. No era un buen momento para discutir acerca de su salud¿verdad?

-No dejaste que un doctor te viera.-le seguía diciendo.- Cuando te golpeaste a penas y podías hablar. Has debido hacerlo antes.

-No, interesa ahora.-contestó mientras se volteaba a ver a su amiga.- Estaré bien, no te preocupes, Elinor.

-No, lo creo.-contestó.-Mírate! No puedes ver ni tu propia mano. A penas y puedes ver donde pisas y esperas poder pelear con esa ceguera¿Eh?

-Escucha, Elinor.-le decía.- Tienes razón, talvez debería ir a un médico, pero, tardaré mucho tiempo en recuperarme. No quiero perder mi tiempo en uno, cuando la princesa la tiene ese maldito bastardo!

-Entiéndelo!-. Le seguía insistiendo.- Talvez no encontremos un buen doctor aquí. Aquí no lograran solucionar esto tan rápido como dices.

_Debes regresar..._

-¿Regresar?.- contestaba muy ofuscada.- Yo no puedo regresar. Mi equipo me necesita. La princesa me necesita!

-Alex.-trató de calmarse.- Si te quedas aquí, talvez el daño a tu cerebro sea irreversible. No puedes entenderlo, acaso?

-Lo sé, lo sé…-contestó apoyándose en el lavabo.- Pero, no puedo regresar así a casa. Si regresó a casa en estas condiciones, seré una vergüenza. Le habré fallado a la reina, le habré fallado a la princesa…le habré fallado a mi madre.

-¿Eso es?-.dijo Elinor-. ¿Honor¿Orgullo¿Legado? Alex, ni la Reina o la princesa y ni siquiera tu madre, querrían que te quedarás bajo estas circunstancias. Si te quedas podrías morir!

_Y nuestro destino es vivir para gobernar…_

Alex simplemente agachó su cabeza, mientras cerraba fuertemente lo ojos. Elinor tenía mucha razón. Si se quedaba, era probable que le pasara algo muchísimo peor. Pero, si no lo luchaba al lado de sus camaradas, entonces, ese viaje no habría valido la pena en lo absoluto.

-Por favor, Elinor.- le suplicó.- Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo. Solo permíteme estar aquí hasta sacar a la princesa.

_Necesito cumplir con mi deber…_

Elinor simplemente se quedó observándola. Era un decisión difícil.

-Eres tan terca como tu madre…-susurró.- Esta bien! Si tu quieres así será. Pero, no quiero llevar malas noticias¿me escuchaste?

-Gracias.-dijo Alex un poco más animada.

Elinor dio un pesado suspiro antes de salir mientras ladeaba su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

-Elinor!-se escuchó. Era la voz de Michelle.

-¿Qué sucede?-.le contestó.

-Elinor…-la detuvo Alex, esta vez.- Por favor, ni una palabra a Michelle.- le advirtió en voz baja.

-QUÉ?-.le contestó en el mismo tono.- ¿Estas loca!

-Por favor.-le suplicaba.

Elinor simplemente movió sus ojos. Esta chica era la muerte!

-Elinor, Alex.-dijo Michelle acercándose.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Eeeh solo estábamos hablando.-dijo inocentemente la mujer de cabellos verdes.

-¿Sucede algo?-.preguntó Alex.

-Sí.-retomando el tema.- Al parecer Sharon encontró algo. Creo que tiene que ver con el paradero de la princesa.

-Perfecto!.-dijo Alex saliendo del estrecho cuarto.- Ahora podremos actuar…

* * *

A la tarde del día siguiente, el grupo de las Sailors Scouts y el grupo de las nuevas guerreras, se reunieron en un terreno casi baldío, donde solía ser el Instituto Mugen. Anduvieron buscando algo indicio de aquella supuesta entrada a la otra dimensión.

Cuando la encontraron, observaron que se trataba de una especie de alcantarilla. Algunas gotas caían de la leve 'tapa' que cubría el hueco. Probablemente había un pasaje subterráneo.

-¿Es aquí?-.preguntó Sailor Moon mirando aquel hoyo. Todo era oscuro. Nada podía verse. Ni siquiera su reflejo en el pequeño charco de agua que se había formado en la profundidad.

-Sí, aquí es.-dijo Sharon mientras revisaba su laptop. No era como la de Sailor Mercury. La guerra de Mercurio, sabia que aquel instrumento era mucho más útil que su pequeña computadora. Podría ser más grande, pero quizás era porque operaba cosas más amplias de las que ella había pensado. Sharon manipulaba una serie de botones que le permitía saber de determinadas áreas.

-Se suponía que estaba sellada.-dijo Sailor Mars.

-Sí era obvio que estaba sellada.-contestó Alex agachándose hasta aquella tapa.- Pero no lo esta más.- Con eso colocó con cuidado sus manos, evitando cualquier respuesta desagradable. Cuando se dio cuenta que era seguro, con un poco de fuerza, retiro aquel obstáculo.

Todas las guerreras observaron con cuidado el fondo del agujero. Se veía muy profundo y oscuro allá abajo.

-Eeeeh ¿S-Seguro que es ahí?-.preguntaba una temerosa Sailor Moon.

-No hay otra opción.-contestó Anika seriamente.

-Muy bien…-dijo Sharon alejándose del sitio mientras comenzó a sacar de uno de sus bolsillos dos audífonos con unos visores.- ¿Quién desea llevárselos?

-¿Qué?-.dijo una indignada Anika-. ¿Acaso piensas quedarte?

-No querrán que una genio como muera ahí ¿verdad?-. Contestó sin dudar.

Las demás se quedaron mirándola muy extrañadas. No pensaron que se lo tomaría tan a la ligera.

-Vamos! No morirán…no si siguen mis indicaciones.-explicaba.- Alguien tiene que hacer el 'papeleo' aquí.

-Bueno vale!.-dijo Michelle quien fue la primera quien se acercó y tomo los visores.- No puede ser tan malo.

-¿Y ustedes?-.dijo mirando al grupo de Serena.

-Yo los llevaré.-contestó Tuxedo Mask cogiendo los visores y colocándoselos.

-Excelente.-dijo Sharon colocando su Laptop en una de las cajas que habían quedado en el lugar. Lo suficientemente alta para mantener su preciado aparato, seguro.- Ahora cada visor esta equipado con censores que gravaran lo que ustedes vean. Obtendrá un escaneo rápido del área, condiciones en las que se encuentra, etc., en fin, todo lo que ustedes vean yo lo veré y podré ver más allá aun, porque quedara registrado todo. Tendrán micrófonos con los que podrán comunicarse conmigo.

Las demás chicas se quedaron mirando. Si que no entendían del todo…

-Bueno,…-siguió-. ¿Quién más se queda?

Las demás Sailors se quedaron mirando entre ellas. ¿Quedarse?

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?-.preguntó Johann.

-No esperan que lo haga todo yo¿verdad?-. Contestó recibiendo unas miradas 'asesinas' por parte de sus amigas.

-Supongo que yo lo haré-. Contestó Mercury.

-¿Tú Mercury?-. contestaron sus sorprendidas amigas.

-Chicas, creo que seré más útil aquí.- contestaba.- talvez así pueda ayudarles mejor.

-Suena bien.-contestó Alex ya sin darle importancia.- Bueno sera mejor que nos movamos.

-Sí!

* * *

Comenzaron a descender por una escalera, con mucha precaución. El sitio era muy oscuro sin duda alguna. Tendrían muchos problemas para poder ver más adelante.

-¿Qué haremos?-.dijo Sailor Moon.

-No se preocupes.-dijo Jessica para después darle un golpe al suelo. Con ello una especie de piedra incandescente, comenzó a arder en el medio de su lanza iluminando el sitio.

Lo que vieron, las sorprendió…

-Esto es extraño-.dijo Sailor Uranus mirando. Había dos entradas que naturalmente, daban a caminos diferentes.

-Esto no había Sailor Neptune.

-Sharon ¿Puedes ver lo que vemos?-. dijo Michelle comunicándose por el micrófono.

-_Es difícil_.-contestaba. Su voz podía sonar lo suficientemente claro,como para que las demás pudiesen escuchar.- _Por lo que tengo de información, antes solía haber un laboratorio._

-¿El laboratorio del profesor Tomoe?-.dijo Sailor Plut escuchando la conversación.

-_Si era un laboratorio, podría ser. Pero…esperen!…creo que tengo algo_

-¿Qué sucede?

-Aparentemente, cualquier camino que tomen, las llevara al mismo sitio. Hay varios caminos que se cruzan. Si avanzan llegaran a encontrarse pronto. Al menos, eso espero.

-Entonces eso nos deja con la única opción de dividirnos…-dijo Michelle, haciendo el mismo procedimiento que hizo Jessica para encender aquella luz, solo que esta era de un color blanco un poco menos intenso.

-No nos queda de otra.-contestó Anika-. Tomaremos caminos separados.

Todas asintieron y asi, el grupo se dividió en dos.

* * *

El camino que habían tomado las Inners y las Neo-Inners no era demasiado estrecho. Estaban asombradas de lo enorme que parecía ser. No recordaban haber visto algo asi antes. La primera vez que habían entrado, no tuvieron tiempo para observar asi que probablemente esto si estuvo antes.

-¿Dicen que este sitio es una entrada a otra dimensión?-.preguntó una curiosa Jessica.

-Bueno, eso solía ser.-contestó Sailor Júpiter.- Se suponía que era el laboratorio del profesor Tomoe.

-¿Tomoe?-. dijo Johann con cierta duda.- Ah! Sí creo recordar algo así.

-Pues ese profesor si que hacía cosas raras.-dijo Anika mirando alrededor.- Este sitio es tétrico.

-Probablemente ese sujeto tenía una doble vida.- comentó Jessica.

-Bueno, era algo así.-dijo Sailor Venus riéndose un poco.

-Este sitio debe haber sido utilizado para diversas investigaciones.-comentaba Tuxedo Mask mientras observaba a su alrededor.- Se ve demasiado complejo. Ese hombre de seguro realizaba importantes experimentos.

-Me alegra que Jessica este iluminando el sitio.- comentó Sailor Moon.

-Sí. sería terrible andar aquí a oscuras.-comentó Sailor Mars.

-No es nada.-respondía Jessica.- Solo espero que esto no se haga más grande. No podré iluminar tanto.

En ese momento, la conversación que tenían se ve interrumpida por el un leve sonido que emitió el pequeño transmisor que llevaba Tuxedo Mask.

-_Chicas…-_se escuchaba. Al parecer era Sharon.- _No van a creer esto. He descubierto todo el mapa y sin duda es bastante extenso. No estoy segura si habrá una salida aun, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que sus caminos se cruzaran a unos 10 o 20 metros más adelante._

-Entonces ¿No hay salida?-.preguntó una preocupada Sailor Venus.

-_Debe haberlo_.-contestaba-. _No se exactamente donde. Pero, primero, deben asegurarse que las demás esten al otro lado. A penas ustedes pasen deben verlas. _

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntaba Johann.

-_Deben hacerlo así sabrán que las demás siguen avanzando.-_ esta vez contestó Sailor Mercury.- _No se preocupen. Estamos seguras de que se encontraran más adelante. Fuera._

-Qué sencillo sonó eso.-dijo Jessica con cierta ironía.

-Ahora debemos tener mucho cuidado si no queremos perdernos más adelante.-seguía Anika.

-Tranquilas.- les decía Sailor Venus.

-Sí permanecemos alertas nada pasará.- aseguró Sailor Júpiter.

-Eso espero…

* * *

Ya llevaran un par de minutos caminando. Habían escogido el peor de los caminos. Las Neo-Outers a diferencia de sus contrarias, no parecían llevarse tan bien con las Outers.

-¿Sabes?-. decía Elinor a Alex.- Debí haber traído mis botas de minero. Cada vez que avanzamos nos mojamos más.

-Estoy mojándome hasta los talones.-comentó Andrea con desagrado.

-Quéascoquéascoquéascoquéasco...-se escuchaba murmurar a la pobre Michelle que constantemente miraba al suelo, evitando mojarse demasiado.

-Tridente al frente, Michelle.-ordenó Alex, sin muchas ganas. Tenía una cara largísimo. La poca luz hacía que no pudiese ver bien y, como consecuencia, tenía un dolor de cabeza.

-Creo que debimos ir por el otro lado.-comentó Sailor Saturn.- Debo admitirlo, esto no es nada agradable.

-Este sitio parece ser muy distinto al que vimos¿Verdad, Neptune?-. Preguntó Uranus.

-No recuerdo haber visto algo así antes.-le respondía Sailor Neptune mientras miraba a su alrededor. La tenue luz que emitía el tridente de Michelle no era permitía ver con claridad mientras caminaban. Su mirada se posó en Sailor Plut y la mujer llamada Elinor, quienes se encontraban unos pasos atrás de ellas. Sus oídos captaban unos sonidos. Conversaban en un idioma extraño. Parecían conocerse desde antes.

-¿Qué es lo que hablan?-.dijo una intrigada Sailor Uranus.

-Es el idioma de Plutón-. Contestó Andrea.- Un idioma muy antiguo.

-Es por ello que no puedo entenderlas…

-Pero ¿Cómo es que…-. Trató de preguntar Sailor Neptuno.

-Sailor Plut es la señora del tiempo, la joven de cabellos negros.- Probablemente es la única que sabe de todo esto.

-Eso explica el por qué de su poco interés.-concluía Sailor Uranus.

-Espero que esto se termine pronto.-se escuchaba decir a Michelle.

-Apenas han pasado unos minutos y ya estas quejándote.-le contestó Alex.

-Solo fue un comentario.-contestó.

Alex simplemente masculló algo y siguió caminando. Ninguna volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna. Lo único que se escuchaban en los ligeros murmullos que emitían los dos seres de Plutón. Después de ello, lo único que se oían era sus pasos en el agua. Conforme fueron avanzaron, el nivel bajo considerablemente. Ya casi no había mucha agua. Por fin había algo seco.

Pero algo interrumpió esa tranquilidad. Algo paso por los pies de Michelle. La joven se movió algo asustada antes de emitir un grito mientras retrocedía. Para su mala suerte, empujo a Alex, quien al sentirse golpeada, emitió otro grito asustado, antes de que las dos chicas cayeran.

Alex se sentó respirando agitada mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho. Michelle había dejado caer el tridente, colocando en total confusión a las demás guerreras.

-¿Qué sucedió!-. Preguntó una alarmada Andrea.

-Creo, creo…creo que vi algo.-dijo Michelle levantando su tridente y señalando el sitio.- Por allá.

Andrea simplemente se acercó con cuidado hasta el sitio de apuntaba la temblorosa Michelle, quien al igual que Alex, seguía en el suelo.

-¿A esto tenías miedo?-.dijo Andrea agachándose, para después levantarse.- Es un pequeño ratón.- dijo sosteniendo a la pobre criatura, parecía tener más miedo a los extraños, que los propios extraños.

-¿Un ratón?-.preguntó ambas.

-Por Crono!-. Decía Sailor Plut mientras se acercaba a las jóvenes y las ayudaba a levantarse.- Ustedes dos son unas cobardes!

-Yo no tengo nada que ver!-. Contestó Alex-. Es Michelle la que gritó. Todo por un ratón…!

-Pero…-trató de explicar, pero la otra simplemente dio un 'bah!'

Pronto fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del pequeño visor que llevaba Michelle.

_-¿Chicas?-._ Preguntaba la otra línea.-_ ¿Se encuentran bien?_

-Sí, estamos bien.-contestó Michelle.

-_Bien. He analizado bien el mapa. El lugar es bastante extenso, pero encontraran muchos pasajes donde cruzaran caminos con las demás. Es imperativo que se encuentren con las demás, así sabrán que las otras están bien._

-¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar ahí?-. Preguntó Sailor Neptune.

-_Aproximadamente unos 10 a 20 metros. Fuera._

-Genial…-decía Alex.- Espero no encontrarme con otra de esas pequeñas criaturas de la noche.-decía exagerando la ultima frase.

-Hey! No es mi culpa que haya aparecido ahí.-contestaba Michelle.

-Tridente al frente, Michelle.-ordenó Elinor.

-Tranquilas.- les aseguró Andrea.- Tan pronto como las encontremos, todo estará arreglado.

-Tienes razón…

* * *

Las guerreras del sistema solar interno estaban ya apunto de llegar al primer punto de encuentro. Tan pronto como vieran a sus compañeras, podrían intercambiar algún reporte o por lo menos, ya se sentirían más seguras de que aun estaban al otro lado.

Sin embargo a penas llegaron al punto de encuentro, se dieron cuenta que no habían caminos cruzados. En su lugar había una pared.

-Aquí se supone que debemos cruzarnos.-dijo Johann.

-Pero, aquí hay una pared. No hay nada.-decía Sailor Mars.

-Sharon, me estas fallando.-masculló Anika.

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-._ Se escuchó.- ¿_Acaso no confías en mi?_

-Dijiste que habría un camino cruzado, no hay nada aquí.-le decía mientras golpeaba la pared.- Es solo una pared.

-_Es imposible_.- contestaba esta vez Sailor Mercury.- _En el mapa claramente, indica que deberían cruzarse sus caminos. Debería haber una entrada ahí._

-Pues no lo hay sin duda.-contestó Sailor Venus.

-A menos que la hayan bloqueado.-concluía Tuxedo MAsk.

-¿Tú crees?-. Preguntaba Sailor Moon mientras se acercaba al muro.

-Puede que haya sido bloqueado cuando derrotamos a Faraón 90.- contestaba.- Quizás sea por eso.

-Esto parece muy sólido.-decía Johann.

-No importa.-dijo Anika comenzando a moverse.- Hay otras entradas más asi que será mejor que no perdamos tiempo.

-Sí…

* * *

-Supongo que aquí debe estar la entrada.-decía Alex, mientras aun caminaba. Para la sorpresa del grupo, no habían encontrado ninguna entrada y ya había caminado casi los 20 metros que decía Sharon. ¿Se habría equivocado?

-'Houston', Tenemos un problema.-decía Michelle al estilo astronauta en nave espacial.

-_Chicas, se que me mataran apenas regresen_.-dijo una apenada Sharon.- _Pero al parecer esta bloqueada. Probablemente cuando lo demolieron haya bloqueado ese pasaje. Ya me comuniqué con las demás y están bien. Han pasado antes que ustedes._

-¿Quieres decir que habrá que caminar más?-. decía con algo de molestia Michelle.

-Eso parece ser.-contestaba Alex.

-_No se preocupen_.-continuaba Sharon.- _Más adelante si hay otro pasaje. No hay pierde_.

-Qué fácil sonó eso.-contestó Andrea irónicamente.

-Bueno, no hay otra forma.- dijo Alex.- Michelle, tridente al frente.

-Esta bien…

* * *

-Esto se esta volviendo muy extraño!-. dijo Andrea mirando la pared. Habían llegado al segundo punto de encuentro, pero no había camino. Otra pared se interponía entre ellas y sus compañeras.

-Las coincidencias pueden ocurrir.-decía Sailor Saturn.

-Sí, pero esta muy raro.-dijo Alex palpando la pared.- ¿Acaso no se parece a la anterior?

-¿Estaremos dando vueltas?-decía Sailor Neptune.

-Esta comenzando a irritarme.-decía Sailor Uranus.

-Sharon.-avisaba Michelle por el micrófono.- ¿Puedes ver esto?

-_Sí…-_contestaba.- _Esto es extraño estaba segura de que aquí habría un pasaje._

-Pues no hay nada aquí.- Decía Sailor Uranus.

-Sin mencionar que parece un congelador.- comentó Sailor Neptune, mientras trataba de abrigarse con sus propias manos frotándolas contra sus brazos. Su aliento se había vuelto frió. El vapor de su propio, reaccionaba ante el frió.

-¿Dijiste frió?-.dijo Alex volteándose. Algo estaba muy extraño.

-Tienes razón.- comentaba Michelle mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Si. Es como si…-se detuvo Elinor. Su mente pareció trabajar con algo. Una memoria, un recuerdo. Una sensación ya muy conocida.

Las demás jóvenes también estaban algo desconcertadas. Todas comenzaron a mirarse entre si. La conversación con Sharon parecía ya estar fuera de lugar. Esta les llamaba constantemente, pero ellas no contestaban. Estaban petrificadas.

-Esta muy callado.-finalmente susurró Andrea, mientras miraba a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron a las espaldas de Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus. Algo comenzaba a bajar del techo, colgándose de este. Muy silencio, demasiado grande para ser…

-Oh cielos…!-.susurraba de forma alarmante. Las otras guerreras la miraron con extrañeza. La joven de cabellos oscuras movió su brazo y señalo el sitio.

Ya no eran uno. Hora eran más de cinco de esas cositas. Unas especies de arañas colgaban del techo y salían de los orificios del suelo. Era más grande que una araña normal.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Preguntaba una asustada Sailor Neptune. Jamás en su vida había visto una criatura así. La luz tenue que emitía el tridente de Michelle solo mostraba los filudos dientes de la criatura. Su cabeza parecía ser la de un ser humano, pero invertido. Solo dos ojos acompañaban su pálido rostro.

-Corran…-susurró una asustada Alex.

¡Corran!

Las jóvenes no esperaron más y salieron corriendo del sitio, siendo seguidas por las pequeñas, pero veloces arañas. Ninguna dio alguna oportunidad para atacar y combatirlas, estaban aterrorizadas. Eran pequeñas pero todo parecía ser que eran muy letales. Sharon las llamaba constantemente esperando alguna respuesta de ellas, pero solo podía escucharse las bocanadas que hacía Michelle que intentaba escapar lo más rápido posible.

Finalmente llegaron al final del pasillo que, para su sorpresa, encontraron que el camino estaba volteado.

-Se suponía que debería haber una entrada aquí!-. Dijo Andrea.

-Estamos perdidos.-dijo Elinor.

De repente una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió. Un ascensor. Un medio de escapatoria, pero…

-NO hay tiempo…-dijo Alex al ver la duda de sus compañeras.

Las jóvenes rápidamente se metieron y cerraron la puerta antes de que una de las arañas se lanzaran sobre ellas, estallando cuando chocó contra la puerta.

-Estamos a salvo…-dijo Sailor Uranus entre jadeos. Jamás en su vida se había sentido cansada, producto del miedo que la invadió al igual que las demás.

-¿Qué es esto?-. Preguntó Michelle mirando el ascensor donde estaban.

-No-.Alex se vió cortada cuando en la pantalla que indicaba los pisos, apareció la estrella y se oscureció el ascensor.

De un momento al otro el ascensor se encendió y comenzaron a descender demasiado rápido. Todas gritaron al mismo tiempo que el ascensor bajaba como bólido. No veían nada pero podían sentir la fuerza y la presión que ejercía la maquina al bajar. Hasta que en pocos segundos, se detuvo.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a sus asustado y muy apretados pasajeros. Cuando lograron acomodarse, salieron del ascensor con mucho cuidado. Confusión aun estaba en sus rostros.

-¿Dónde estamos?-. Preguntó Sailor Neptune mientras miraba a su alrededor. Estaba oscuro, la luz del ascensor no era lo suficientemente fuerte para iluminar el lugar.

-Creo que hemos bajado demasiado.- Le contestaba Sailor Uranus.

-No recuerdo haber visto algo así antes.- Le decía Sailor Saturn.

-Trataré de comunicarme con Sharon.-dijo Michelle. Dio varios mensajes, pero no hubo respuesta. Había una desagradable interferencia.

-No puedo. LA señal no puede llegar hasta aquí.

-Es decir que estamos andando a ciegas…-le informó Alex a Elinor mientras sostenía con una de sus manos su cabeza. El dolor comenzaba otra vez.

-No nos queda de otra…-contestó.- Michelle, tridente al frente.

-Sí!.-le contestó mientras volvía a 'encender' su tridente. Al encenderse la luz, dio a revelar algo horrible.

Había cadáveres en el suelo.

La sangre parecía brotar de los techos y paredes.

-¿Qué es esto? -. Decía Sailor Plut asombrada por lo que veían sus ojos.

-Parece una tumba…-dijo Andrea igual de sorprendida.

-Esto es increíble.-dijo Sailor Uranus ladeando su cabeza en forma negativa.- ¿Sabes algo de esto, Saturn?

-No…no.-contestaba mirando a su alrededor.- Esto es…-. No podía. Nunca había visto algo así. Aquellos cuerpos parecían ya haber sido consumidos durante mucho tiempo, probablemente durante la época del laboratorio del prof. Tomoe. Sin embargo.

-Necesitamos movernos.- Sugirió Alex.- No quiero quedarme aquí sabiendo que puede haber algo que nos mate.

-Tienes razón.- le dijo Sailor Plut.- Andando…

* * *

-_Chicas…-_se escuchaba decir a Sailor Mercury.- _No lo creerán pero hemos perdido contacto con las demás._

-¿Qué? a qué te refieres?-. Reclamaba un desesperado Tuxedo Mask mientras las demás se detenían.

-_He intentado comunicarme con ellas, pero es imposible.-_le explicaba_.- La señal no es muy buena. No las veo en mis registros. Es como si hubiera…_

-Desaparecido.- concluyó Anika.

-Oh no!…puede haberles pasado algo.-dijo una angustiada Sailor Moon.

-No te preocupes-. Le aseguró Tuxedo Mask.- Las encontraremos. Debemos darnos prisa.

Las guerreras comenzaron a correr lo más rápido posible. Durante su trayecto, notaron que no había ningún pasaje como lo había dicho Sharon. Todas estaban bloqueadas. Su única opción era seguir de frente hasta llegar al punto donde, realmente encontrarían su camino.

Finalmente, llegaron a una especie de puerta. La llama incandescente que servía de iluminación, mostraba que se trataba de un gastado ascensor.

-Es un ascensor.- decía Sailor Mars.

El ascensor casi de inmediato se encendió y abrió sus puertas a las jóvenes, invitándolas a pasar.

-Esto es una trampa.- decía Sailor Júpiter.- Lo tienen todo preparado.

-No tenemos otra opción.-dijo Anika entrando en el. las demás la siguieron, tratando de acomodarse. Tal y como se abrió, se cerró inmediatamente, comenzando a bajar a una velocidad regular.

-_Estoy…per-…la señal_.-se escuchaba a Sharon.- _Necesit-….-_no siguió. La señal se había desaparecido completamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-. Preguntó Johann.

-No lo sé. Ha cortado la comunicación.

-Probablemente este sitio este causando una interferencia.-. Dijo Sailor Venus.

Las demás llegaron al último piso o al menos eso creyeron. El indicador de los niveles que estaba en el ascensor, no se había movido en lo absoluto. Era como si la maquina tuviese vida.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con un pabellón oscuro. Apenas sus pies tocaron suelo firme, las luces comenzaron a iluminar el trayecto de las jóvenes.

Como habían visto las jóvenes outers, había algunos caducares en los suelos. Sailor Moon sintió ganas de vomitar, como casi el resto de sus compañeras. ¿Cómo era posible que trajeran a Rini a un sitio como este?

Conforme fueron avanzando, empezaron a sentir un extraño aroma. El inconfundible aroma del azufre. Algo incandescente.

Hasta ese entonces, el trayecto era recto. No habían girado a ningún lado, ni se detuvieron. El sitio era demasiado macabro para quedarse observando y correr, no serviría de nada si es que el enemigo las esperaba.

Para la sorpresa de las demás, llegaron a una esquina. Las luces parecían ya estar completamente iluminadas para entonces.

-Hay algo que no me gusta.-dijo Anika poniéndose adelante del grupo.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntaba Johann algo confundida.

Anika no dijo y se pegó contra la pared. Su propósito era observar quien estaba en el siguiente pasillo. No habían sido atacadas, pero dentro de ella, sabía que estaba muy callado para que todo estuviese normal.

Les indicó con un dedo que permanecieran callados y se pegaran mucho al lado en donde ella se encontraba. Le indicó a Johann que estuviese a su lado muy pegada a ella, para poder apoyarla por si las dudas.

Anika tomó unos ligeros respiros antes de girar rápidamente en la esquina y apuntar con su espada a quien sea.

Las gargantas de ambas jóvenes se vieron amenazadas por espadas de ambas. Estuvieron a punto de matarse…

-Alex eres tú...-concluyó la rubia dando un suspiro.

-¿Y a poco quién esperabas?-. le contestó retirando su arma.- ¿Santa Claus?

-¡Alex!-. dijo Johann mientras era seguida por las demás.- Pensábamos que les habían pasado algo…¿Dónde están las demás?

-Están más allá-. Señalo Alex a uno de los pasillos.- Hemos encontrado algo interesante. Será mejor que vengan.

Las demás se miraron algo desconcertadas antes de seguir a Alex. Esta en el camino les contó que, al igual que ellos, habían perdido la señal con Sharon, desde el momento en que fueron 'atacadas' por aquellas pequeñas criaturas. Naturalmente que Sailor Moon estaba un poco asustada, pues estas criaturas podrían aparecer de cualquier hoyo que estuviese disponible.

Finalmente llegaron a una zona. Esta estaba oscura. Las luces ya no iluminaban mucho, pero lograron divisar al grupo de outers.

-¿Chicas se encuentran bien?-. Preguntó Sailor Moon.

-Princesa, estamos bien.-contestaba Sailor Uranus.

-¿Qué es esto?-. Miró Darien el sitio. En frente de ellos, se encontraba una especie de enorme puerta. Parecía un gran bloque de piedra, sin duda. Algo estaba tayado en ella.

-Michelle a estado tratando de descifrar el enigma.-dijo Sailor Neptune.

La referida estaba tocando las puertas palmo por palmo. Las pequeñas runas que estaban grabadas, no podían ser vista con facilidad, por lo que ella las tanteaba con el propósito de descifrarlas.

-Es un idioma muy antiguo.-dijo Michelle.- No logró entenderlas a la perfección, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Esta estrella.-dijo mientras volvía a tantear el muro.- Esta estrella es la misma que vimos cuando aparecieron esos mounstros. Es una especie de advertencia. Un mensaje. No explico cómo pero…espera!

La piedra, una palabra era la más resaltante de todas:

**Έρεβος**

-¿Qué sucede?-. Se acercó a Andrea.

-Erebos.-dijo casi sin aliento.

-¿Erebos?-preguntaba Sailor Moon.- ¿Qué significa?

-Oscuridad…-dijo incorporándose.- Erebos. Dios de la noche y el caos.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-. Preguntaba una notablemente preocupada Sailor Plut.

-Esta relacionado con Hades.-dijo Andrea.- La muerte, la destrucción. El caos en sí.

-¿El caos? Eso es imposible.-decía Sailor Uranus.

-El caos no puede haberse liberado!-. Continuaba Tuxedo Mask.

-Lo sabemos pero…

-Erebos, también significa…-no pudo continuar. Las letras grabadas en la piedra, comenzaron a brillar. El símbolo fue más notable antes de abrirse y dar paso a un grupo de escaleras que comenzaba a bajar.

-Es una invitación.-Concluyó Tuxedo Mask al ver el pronfundo lugar.

No hay retroceso. No hay otra alternativa…

**

* * *

**

**Roar18-Duran17:**

Hola a todos:

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y agradezco a todos por sus reviews. Espero tambíen que hayan disfrutado el fic, porque este es el antepenúltimo capitulo. Continuare en otra parte para aclarar algunas cosillas (sobre todo lo de Alex y Michelle)

Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Nos vemos pronto :-D


	38. Erebos

**SAILOR MOON: LA SIGUIENTE GENERACIÓN**

_N.A: "Sailor Moon, su historia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con otros personajes es pura coincidencia..."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 38: Erebos:**_

-¿Esta viniendo, Aesus?-. Se escuchó la voz de un hombre, mientras observaba una especie de esfera transparente, que al parecer mostraba cada rincón del lugar.

-Sí. Es como tú lo predijiste Bismarck.-dijo el hombre

-Esas tontas guerreras de la luna llena, vienen directamente hasta aquí.- se escuchó la voz de una mujer

-Será mejor prepararnos.-dijo Aesus mirando la esfera que flotaba frente a ellos.- No queremos que se decepcionen con nuestros modales.

-¿Crees que haya sido buena idea traerlas hasta aquí, Bismarck?.-dijo la mujer.

-No te preocupes, Jenia.-contestó un hombre de barba espesa gris al igual que sus cabellos.- Secuestrar a la joven princesa fue una gran idea, ella no podrá hacer nada mientras la tengamos con nosotros.

-El cristal esta muy bien protegido.-dijo el hombre.- ¿Cómo podremos acercarnos hasta el?

-No necesitamos tener con nosotros…aún, Chymes.-dijo Bismarck.- No podremos tocarlo pero podremos activar el poder latente que encierra desde muchas generaciones. Tal como dijo nuestro señor…

_Su verdadera naturaleza._

* * *

Habían descendido por las escaleras, al parecer, de caracol. La luz que emitía el tridente de Michelle, fue acompañado por las pequeñas antorchas que adornaban el lugar. El lugar ya no se parecía a las instalaciones de un laboratorio. Ahora todo comenzaba a tornarse distinto. Parecía una especie de tumba egipcia. Todo tallado en piedra, con innumerables escritos que probablemente, no eran de ese mundo. 

Nuestras guerreras habían quedado impresionadas por el detalle de cada pared. No podían creer que todo esto existiera en un subterráneo. Probablemente, ni existía.

El descenso fue largo, antes de llegar a una pequeña sala, donde los escritos desaparecieron casi por completo. Una amplia puerta yacía frente a ellas. El temor de abrir y encontrarse algo desagradable, la invadía, pero Rini estaba en peligro, no podía retroceder. Habían avanzado bastante, incluso, habían llegado a otra dimensión. No había manera de regresar.

-Será mejor entrar.- dijo Tuxedo Mask, recibiendo el asentimiento de las demás.

Las amplias puertas se abrieron, dando paso a las guerreras. Al entrar se percataron que un cuarto muy amplio. Iluminado tan solo por unas innumerables y pequeñas antorchas, en el medio se encontraba una especie de plataforma muy amplia. Innumerables cables se conectaban a esa amplia plataforma, que parecía tener vida propia por las ondas que emitía. Un círculo de acero permitía la aparición de una luz naranja

-¿Qué es esto?-. Preguntó una confusa Sailor Moon.

-Talvez sea el transportador que ha estado usando Bismarck.-dijo Elinor.- Es muy probable que esos cables sean la fuente de su poder.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que han logrado construir esto?-preguntó Sailor Mars.

-Eso quiere decir que ha estado hace tiempo aquí.-dijo Michelle mirando a su alrededor. Todo parecía indicar aquel supuesto. Estaba demasiado trabajado para ser un trabajo de pocos días. Los reportes de aquel viaje al pasado estaban equivocados. Bismarck había logrado llegar al pasado muchísimo antes de lo planeado.

-¿Dónde estará Rini?- Preguntó Sailor Júpiter mientras era seguida por Sailor Venus, Johann y Anika.

-No parece que hayan puertas cerca.-dijo Sailor Mars mientras observaba el lugar.

-Eso es lo extraño.-dijo Andrea.- Eso solo puede significar una cosa.

-Que estamos justo donde quieren.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El enemigo.-continuó Alex.

-¿Estan aquí?- preguntó Sailor Uranus, preparándose al igual que sus compañeras.

-No lo sé.-continuó mientras levantó un poco su espada y miraba al techo.- Probablemente están observándonos.

Las demás permanecieron quietas y se quedaron observando entre sí. Sí lo que decía era cierto, tendría que estar atentas. No podían distraerse en ningún momento.

Andrea, no prestó atención a esta advertencia y siguió caminando. Sin embargo, no se percató que al pisar una de las lozas del suelo, se encendió una luz tenue sobre ella.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?-. Preguntó Sailor Júpiter, quien estaba cerca.

-No lo sé.-dijo Andrea. Fue entonces que vio su pie y se percató de ese detalle. En ese momento, el portal pareció temblar un poco y comenzó a emitir un sonido muy particular. Casi instantáneamente, pequeñas estrellas aparecieron en el suelo y un rayo naranjo provocó la aparición de unos mounstros con múltiples ojos, en cada esquina de la habitación.

Pronto las guerreras comenzaron a pelear contra estos nuevos seres multiojos con grandes garras. Mucho de los ataques fueron esquivados. Podían saltar grandes distancias para atacar con sus filudas garras o podían lanzar pequeñas esferas de fuego de sus bocas. Parecían demonios salidos del mismo infierno.

Cuando lograban vencer a uno, la misma estrella naranja aparecía trayendo a otro mounstro multiojos. Sailor Moon, inútilmente trataba de atacarlas con su cetro, pero era evidente, que sus guerreras tenían que estar cerca. Incluso Tuxedo MAsk no podía permanecer mucho tiempo a su lado. Al parecer, algo atraía a las criaturas hacia la rubia.

Las interiores estaban divididas. Codo a codo con quienes serían sus futuras hijas. Las jovencitas, no podían dominar los poderes que sus, algún día madres, podían. Por lo que sus armas se habían vuelto el perfecto escudo para las guerreras más expertas. Un grupo estaba cerca de Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask, el otro trataba de destruir a todos los que podían.

-¡Cuidado!-. Gritó Johann a Sailor Venus, al ver que esta no se percató de una de las criaturas a punto de atacarla. Un fuerte corte en la cabeza, hizo que la criatura cayera sin remedio al suelo.

-Gracias.-dijo Venus mientras seguía defendiéndose.

-De nada.-dijo Johann cubriendo la espalda de la guerrera del amor.

-¡Abajo!.-se escuchó gritar. Johann instintivamente llevó al suelo consigo a Sailor Venus. Un rayo de luz pasó sobre ellas. Cuando levantaron sus cabezas, vieron los cuerpos de las criaturas disolverse. El ataque de Anika era rápido y letal.

Júpiter y Mars estaban evitando a toda costa de que se acercaran a Sailor Moon y al Cristal de Plata. Jessica y Andrea estaban apoyando a Tuxedo Mask quien a su vez protegía a Sailor Moon.

-Sailor Moon.-dijo Elinor mientras golpeaba a uno de los mounstros.- Tienes que evitar usar el Cristal de Plata!

-¿Qué?-. No entendía¿qué estaba diciendo?

-La energía…-dijo deteniéndose por unos momentos.- La energía que emite el Cristal de Plata es potente. No sé de q- sin embargo fue envestida rápidamente por una de las criaturas, arrojándola contra una pared cercana.

-¡Elinor!-. Sailor Moon se separó de Tuxedo Mask para apoyar a su compañera, pero apenas esta se acercó, noto que Elinor atravesaba la pared conforme el mounstro la empujaba, como si se tratase de una pared falsa.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Anika esquivando el golpe del enemigo y tratando de observar el sitio donde había desaparecido Elinor.

No pudieron preguntarse más que era lo que había pasado. Entre la conmoción Sailor Moon fue atrapada, rápidamente por una de las delgadas y ágiles criaturas.

-Sailor Moon!-. Gritó Tuxedo Mask acercándose rápidamente a la criatura.

-No te acerques.-advirtió esta.

-¡Esta hablando!-. dijo Sailor Mars impactada al ver que los labios de la criatura se movían.

-Solo soy yo quién hablaba.-volvió a repetir en su momento de lucidez. Todo pareció detenerse en unos segundos, tanto que de un momento a otro, la rubia de coletas desapareció entre la luz naranja con la estrella.

-¡Qué rayos-!-.Tuxedo Mask trató de buscar alguna marca del sitio donde había desaparecido la rubia, pero nada.

Pronto todas se vieron atacadas por estas extrañas criaturas y entre la conmoción, Michelle y Andrea fueron llevadas de la misma forma que Sailor Moon. Venus, Mars, Júpiter y Jessica fueron envestidas contra el suelo para atravesarlo desapareciendo como Elinor.

Las demás guerreras permanecieron en el combate con los pocos enemigos que quedaban. Sin embargo, no pasaría mucho hasta que aparecieran más de aquel portal. Destruirlo era la única opción, pero no podría hacerlo con tantos enemigos en el camino.

-¿Dónde están?-. se preguntaba Tuxedo Mask mientras evitaba los golpes.- ¿Dónde esta Sailor Moon.

-Deben haberla llevado a otra habitación.-dijo Sailor Plut.

-O a otra dimensión.-siguió Sailor Saturn.

-Tendremos que abrirnos paso.- Dijo Sailor Uranus sacando su espada. Las técnicas ya no importaban.

De un momento a otro, el portal comenzó a emitir una especie de resplandor naranja, muy fuerte. Los guerreros tuvieron que detenerse ante esta luz casi cegadora que comenzó a disminuir lentamente hasta revelar a un criatura que salía desforzadamente del portal.

Una criatura gigantesca y tumorosa que andaba en sus dos fornidas piernas mientras emitía un fuerte grito alzando ligeramente sus brazos, preparándose para la batalla. A cada paso que dio la tierra tembló.

-Creo que necesitaremos algo más que buen ánimo.-dijo por ultimo Anika.

* * *

La habitación era oscura. Una densa neblina cubría el lugar impidiendo ver más allá de este extraño cuarto, si es que era un cuarto. 

Michelle y Andrea habían caído en esta extraña habitación cuando fueron atrapadas por esas dos criaturas que al parecer las habían transportado. No recordaban nada. el viaje parecía haber sido muy confuso y extraño.

-¿Dónde estamos?-. dijo Andrea mientras trataba de enfocarse en algún frente en la habitación.

-No lo sé.-dijo Michelle.- Creo que hemos sido transportadas a otra parte de la dimensión. Me sorprende el tamaño de toda esta ilusión.

-No creo que sea una ilusión. Esto esta demasiado real como para ser una ilusión.-dijo esto mientras tocaba la neblina.

-Me pregunto si aún nos encontraremos dentro de los laboratorios.-dijo Michelle.- Esto parece estar fuera.

-No hay que confiarnos.

Michelle hizo brillar su tridente, pero la luz que esta emitía era muy pobre para poder iluminar el lugar. La neblina era tan densa que ni la luz podría pasar. Al notar lo inútil de su arma, dejo de iluminar el sitio.

-¿Qué haremos?-. Preguntó Andrea.

-Tendremos que caminar. No podremos pedernos. Después de todo, estas dimensiones pueden ser manipulables. En cualquier momento Bismarck nos puede atacar. Hay que estar preparadas.

Andrea asintió y comenzó a moverse. Michelle la siguió de cerca, evitando encontrarse con algo que pudiese estropear su caminata tan sigilosa. Tan pronto avanzaron, la neblina desapareció, pero aún así se encontraron en medio de una oscuridad tenebrosa.

-Aún estamos en los laboratorios.- dijo Michelle tanteando las paredes.- Talvez estamos en otro lado de la dimensión.-Con esto, ella volvió a iluminar el lugar, teniendo mejor visión de su alrededor.

-No me agrada esto.-se escuchó decir.

-¿¿A qué te refieres??-. dijo Andrea.

-Telarañas…-dijo mientras movía su mano a la luz, viendo la pegajosa tela impregnada en sus manos

-¿Y qué? no es un sitio muy limpio que digamos.

-¿Tu crees que ESTO sea normal en un sitio sucio?-. dijo esto iluminando todo el suelo. Estaba cubierto de telarañas por montones. Sí. Algo terriblemente mal.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón.-dijo Andrea con algo de miedo mientras trataba de deshacerse de la telaraña en sus zapatos.

-Será mejor que busquemos la salida.-dijo Michelle.- No quiero encontrarme con algo que-

Unos leves pasos. Muy ligeros para ser los de una persona, comenzaron a oírse. Las dos jóvenes se detuvieron en seco y voltearon hasta donde escucharon el sonido, pero no lograron ver nada.

-Si nos ataca algo.-decía Andrea por lo bajo.- Será tu culpa.

-¡¿Qué?!-.respondió en el mismo tono.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso en estos momentos?

El sonido volvió a escucharse. Las dos jóvenes trataron de buscar donde se encontraba, pero no veían nada. Tan solo telarañas.

-Debemos buscar la salida.-dijo Michelle. Las jóvenes ni siquiera se percataron de la criatura que descendía lentamente hasta ellas, como si estuviese colgando de un hilo

Las chicas comenzaron a sentir que la temperatura bajaba.

-Odio decir esto…-dijo susurrando Andrea mientras el miedo la invadía.- Esta detrás de nosotras.

-Lo sé.-contestaba Michelle en el mismo tono.- ¿Lista?

Andrea asintió y así voltearon a enfrentarse a su enemigo.

Habían caído en el nido de las arañas…

* * *

Al sitio donde Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter habían sido transportadas, parecía estar más tranquilo que el anterior. Trataron de buscar una salida en los estrechos pasillos que se erguían en frente de ellas, pero parecía que se encontraban en un laberinto. Separarse no era una opción. 

-¿Dónde estaremos?-. Decía Sailor Venus mientras caminaba con precaución por el sitio.

-Parece un laberinto.-dijo Sailor Mars mientras observaba el sitio.- Espero que no nos ataquen.

-¡No digas eso!-. Dijo algo asustada la rubia.- No es buen lugar para ser atacadas. No me gustaría la idea de encontrarme a esas criaturas tan horrorosas.

-No quiso decir exactamente eso.-dijo Jupiter.- Pero, nos han sorprendido tantas veces ya que la idea que no nos sorprenda alguien, me asusta más aún.

-No es momento para tener esos pensamientos tan confusos.-le reprochaba.- Debemos de-

-¡Espera!-. le detuvo la pelinegra.- ¿Escuchaste?

-¿Qué? No escuche nada.-dijo en voz baja Jupiter

-Parece pasos.-dijo prestando atención. Era cierto, eran pasos firmes, pero al parecer se movía lento. Sailor Venus se asustó.

-No es cierto…-dijo desesperada. No quería admitir que lo escuchaba.- No has escuchado nada. ¿De acuerdo? No has escuchado nada!

-¡Dejate de tonterías! Estoy segura de que-- . Otra vez. Esta vez los pasos comenzaron a moverse más rapido. El estrecho pasillo en donde se encontraban se vió invadido por esos pasos.

-Tenemos que avanzar.-dijo Sailor Júpiter a las demás.

-¿Estas loca?

-No hay opción. Si nos atacan perderemos. Tendremos que encontrar la salida.- Júpiter comenzó a correr. Venus la siguió muy de cerca. Mientras más se alejaban, sentían que los pasos eran más constantes. Como si las estuviese persiguiendo.

Pasaron por varios pasillos tratando de escapar de este lo que fuese que estuviese siguiendole.

-Estamos perdidas.-dijo Mars mirando a todos lados.- ¡Por aquí!-. Con eso giró hasta otro pasillo, pero apenas lo hizo chocó con algo provocando que esta cayera y Venus pegará un grito del susto.

-¡Tranquilas, tranquilas!-. Dijo la joven.- Soy yo.

-¡Jessica!-. Sailor Venus dijo algo asustada.- Casi nos matas del susto.

-Perdónenme.-dijo esta mientras ayudaba a levantar a su futura madre. Las escuche murmurando. Seguí sus voces y no pensé encontrarlas aquí.

-Es que nos estaban siguiendo.- explicó Venus ayudando a levantar a su compañera caída

-¿En serio?-. se escuchó decir.

Venus pegó un grito provocando que soltara sobre Sailor Jupiter

-Elinor, estas aquí.-dijo Jessica.

-Sí. Las escuche hablar desde el otro pasillos y me pareció que podía encontrarlas aquí. No pensé que hablaran tan fuerte ni que se asustaran tanto.

-No es eso.-dijo Sailor Júpiter dejando caer al suelo a la rubia'.- Es solo Sailor Venus que es una miedosa.

-Lo lamento.-dijo la rubia.

-Vimos que desapareciste a través de aquella pared.-dijo Jessica.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-La verdad no lo sé. Sentí como si estuviese en un profundo sueño cuando pasó eso. Cuando me desperté, me encontré en este laberinto. ¿Han encontrado la salida?

-No aún.-dijeron las tres Sailors.

-No se preocupen.-dijo Jessica con una confiada sonrisa.- He encontrado la salida.

-Pero¿cómo has podido encontrarla?

-Es más sencillo de lo que creen.- dijo.- Al final del laberinto encontré un portal que nos puede ayudar. Eso si, es un largo trayecto.

-No veo otra solución.-dijo Sailor Mars.- Bueno será mejor que nos movamos.

-Pero¿cómo recuerdas el camino?

-Memoria fotográfica.-dijo con orgullo.

-Esa es mi chica.-dijo Mars por lo bajo mirando de reojo a la fastidiada Sailor Venus y Júpiter tan solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

* * *

Sailor Moon comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. No veía muy bien al principio, veía todo borroso. Se levantó de su posición y se froto los ojos con sus manos enguantadas. 

-¿Dónde estoy?-.decía mirando alrededor. El suelo parecía ser bastante rustico, al mirar hacía arriba no podía determinar había un techo. Una niebla densa cubría gran parte del sitio. Como si se trataran de pequeños 'volcanes'.

-Al fin despiertas.-se escuchó. Sailor Moon dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que le hablaba, sin embargo uno de los 'geyser' emitió una especie de agua caliente que asustó a la rubia.

El hombre simplemente se rió.

-Bienvenida a Erebos, querida. Y pensar que la futura Reina…-decía mientras caminaba hasta ella.- Es una niña débil y miedosa niña. Patética.-al acercarse pudo notar que era el mismo hombre que se había llevado a Rini. Vestía una capa oscura al igual que sus cabellos.

-¡¿Tú eres…?!

-Chymes, para ti-. Contestó.

-¿Dónde tienes a Rini¿Qué has hecho con ella?

-Ella esta ahí.-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa señalando a la jovencita. Estaba recostada en una especie de altar.

-¡Rini!-. Serena corrió hasta donde estaba ella, pero apenas llegó fue recibida por un muro de fuego que logró quemar parte de su uniforme.

-Jajaja. Eres un niña estupida.- dijo acercándose a la caída Sailor Moon.

-Suelta a Rini.- Exigió la heroína.

-¿Crees que te la daré así de fácil, princesa de pacotilla?-. dijo molesto atacándola con una especie de onda expansiva. Sailor Moon, lo esquivo bien, pero el segundo ataque le dio de lleno y la llevó contra el suelo.

-Pensé que eras más fuerte que eso.-dijo el Chymes.- Pero veo que no eres nada sin tus guerreras-. Volvió a atacarla y lanzándola más lejos de él.

Sailor Moon se levantó a duras penas. Siempre había sido muy agil para esquivar golpes, pero este sujeto no iba amilanarse por su apariencia inocente.

Sailor Moon respondió contraatacando, pero Chymes se protegió con una especie de campo de energía. Se abalzanó hasta ella para darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago que la hizo caer de rodillas.

-Sin duda eres una torpe como ha estado diciendo nuestro señor.-dijo con una sonrisa.-No podrías tocarme con tus poderes tan débiles.-dio un leve carcajada.- Aun sigo sin entender como alguien tan patético como tu puede ser una criatura tan fuerte. Y más aún, que enviaras a esta niña con algo tan preciado.

Serena trató de levantarse, pero algo en ese ataque la hacía sentirse muy mareada. En la confusión el hombre comenzó a caminar a lado contrario de ella

El hombre simplemente se detuvo en frente de Rini antes de acariciar su mejilla. Finalmente, de su capa sacó un pequeño objeto. Al abrir su mano, este brillo intensamente.

-¡¿Es el cristal de plata?!

-Pensé que solo existía un cristal de plata.-dijo el hombre.- Pero ahora veo que existen dos. Esto sin duda podrá muy alegre a nuestro señor.

Sailor Moon estaba muy confundida. ¿Acaso estos hombres no sabían que había dos cristales de plata¿A qué señor se refería?

-Y ahora…-dijo volteandose lentamente. El cristal comenzó a emitr un brillo muy extraño. Empezó como una luz dorada, pero luego se torno una luz naranja.- Lo usaré para tener el otro Cristal.

Sailor Moon creyó todo perdido.

¡Alto ahí!

* * *

Este extraño demonio, no se movía muy rapido, lo cual era una ventaja para las jóvenes guerreras, sin embargo, había tantos otros demonios menores, que el moverse con agilidad era casi imposible. Las guerreras tenían que destruir a todos los demonios que pudieran. 

Tuxedo Mask trató de aminorar la carga de las Sailors, llamando la atención de estos pequeños demonios. Ya había recibido varios golpes, pero el no se iba a rendir hasta encontrar a su adorada princesa.

El grupo de las guerreras exteriores trataba de lidiar con la criatura gigante, pero podrían encontrarse con obstáculos como lo eran los demonios. Sailor Saturn ayudaba a Sailor Uranus a dejar el camino libre para que Sailor Neptune y Sailor Plut dieran sus ataques a distancia, lo cual funcionaba a la perfección. Pero caía uno, salía otro más, dando muchos problemas a las guerreras.

Alex, Johann y Anika eran las que lidiaban con la criatura gigante de forma directa. Era muy inteligente sin duda y su fornido cuerpo lo convertía en un enemigo letal.

Lograron darle unos cuantos, pero solo lograron colocarlo mas furioso hasta tal punto, que un momento comenzó a atacar hasta las propias criaturas que trataba de 'ayudarlo' en su 'tarea'.

-No creo que podamos ganarle-. Dijo Johann esquivando sus fuertes puños que, para suerte, daban contra el suelo.

-Habrá que darle por abajo.-dijo Anika separándose de su compañera y dirigiéndose a las piernas de la criatura dando certeros cortes a sus talones, provocando que esta emitiera un fuerte grito y cayera en una de sus rodillas.

-Lo logré.-dijo la rubia con una confiada sonrisa. Pero el demonio volteó a verla mientras exhibía sus afilados dientes. Estaba sumamente molesta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Anika esquivó el golpe que pretendió darle la bestia con uno de sus brazos. Volvió a levantarse nuevamente.

Sailor Saturn tenía problemas para controlar a la horda de demonios que se abalanzaban sobre ella. Probablemente era muy pequeña para poder contrarrestarlos a todos, pero gracias a Sailor Plut, lograba detener a la mayoría. Su ataque Campo de Energía podía resultar muy ventajoso para proteger a sus compañeras y así misma cuando no podía contenerlos al instante.

Sailor Uranus también demostraba, al igual que sus compañeras, sus habilidades en la batalla. Su espada espacial le había sido de gran ayuda en la mayoría. Había logrado controlar más que Saturn y, por ello, era la que atraía más a los enemigos. Sin embargo, una embestida hizo que el arma cayera de sus manos. No tuvo más opción que repartir golpes al único que demonio que la tenía acorralada.

-¡Uranus!-. Sailor Neptune se distrajo en sus ataques y corrió para ayudar a su compañera. No le importó si los demás demonios la siguieran. No le importó si quiera que sus amigas se desconcentraran para detenerla. Al fin y al cabo, Sailor Uranus podía defenderse sola.

-¡No Neptune. No Vengas!-. Dijo Sailor Uranus mientras trataba de librarse de este demonio lo más rápido que pudo.

Pero la joven guerrera del planeta de los mares, se vio acorralada por varias criaturas. Goleó unos cuantos mientras avanzaba hasta ella, pero luego se vio atrapada por los brazos de una de ellas. Sailor Neptune solo pudo ver horrorizada como los dientes de esta criatura casi brillaban preparándose para atacarla.

-¡Sailor Neptune!-. se escuchó.- ¡Al suelo!

La Sailor no lo dudo y se lanzó a un lado. Para cuando alzó su mirada vió que el demonio era atravesado en la cabeza por una espada, siendo un golpe muy certero. Nunca supo lo que pasó.

-¡Neptune!-.dijo esta vez Uranus quien se libero del mounstro. Cuando estuvo casi lejos, lo atacó con su 'Tierra Tiembla' y corrió hasta ella-. ¡¿Estas bien?!

-Sí.-dijo ella algo confundida.- Lo estoy.

-¡Alex¡Cuidado!

La albina había lanzado su espada evitando que la guerrera del planeta de los mares, fuera herida por aquel demonio. Sin embargo la dejó completamente desprotegida. La criatura gigante le dio un golpe dejándola en el suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero estaba tan mareada por el golpe que apenas pudo alzar su cabeza.

El demonio se había olvidado por completo de las demás. Probablemente sabía que la persona caída era más débil que los demás.

Alex volteó su mirada para ver con desesperación, como la otra criatura, la sostenía de una de sus piernas para tratar de alzarla como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-¡Rápido! Tenemos que bajarla de ahí!-. Dijo Anika a Johann.

Las guerreras exteriores, tuvieron que abandonar su ataque. Después de que Sailor Neptune rompiera el ritmo de los ataques, todas tuvieron que replegarse nuevamente e impedir que Johann y Anika fueran atacadas por el resto de los demonios. La albina tan solo podía dar unos leves golpes a los dedos de la criatura, pero lo único que logró fue que este la cogiera por completo con sus manos. Como si estuviera apunto de aplastarla.

-Tengo una idea.-dijo Johann.- Voy hacerlo caer en sus rodillas. Preparate para una cabalgata.

-¡Mi espada!-. Gritaba Alex.- ¡Lanza mi espada!

Johann hizo un gesto de molestia y avanzó hasta la espada de Alex y la cogió con una de sus manos. Con ambas armas en sus manos, podía lastimar al demonio desde su punto débil.

Corrió hasta el mounstro y este, al verla, trató de cogerla de la misma forma que Alex, pero Johann fue más rápida y se deslizó por debajo de sus piernas, cortando en el trayecto, los talones de la criatura. Cayó sin remedio en sus rodillas.

-¡Alex!-. Johann lanzó la espada directamente en la mano de la criatura, soltando a la albina. Esta inmediatamente cogió su espada y se colocó debajo del demonio. En su agonía, Alex logró atravesar su estomago con su espada.

Anika ágilmente subió sobre la criatura y en ese mismo momento le atravesó el cráneo con su propia espada. El demonio al fin era derrotado.

Alex tuvo que retirarse rápidamente, antes de que este cayera encima de ella. Con mucha suerte las tres guerreras sobrevivían ante su primer enemigo difícil.

-Que sea un empate.-dijo Alex mirando a la criatura y Anika.

-Hecho.-dijo algo cansada.

-¿Alex!-. se escuchó a Tuxedo Mask, quién se acercó a ellas, al igual que las exteriores.-¿Estas bien?

-Sí no se preocupen.-dijo ella.- Ahora, tenemos que buscar a Sailor Moon y a las demás.

-Pero¿Cómo podremos?-. Dijo Sailor Saturn.- No veo que exista alguna salida de este sitio.

-Es una dimensión-. Contestó la albina.- Talvez la única salida sea ese portal.

-¿Por el portal¿Estas loca?-. Dijo Anika.- Usarlo podría enviar a un sitio más lejano al de la princesa.

-Entonces qué sugieres?

-Yo iré.-dijo Tuxedo Mask

(¡!)

-Iré a rescatar a Serena y a Rini.

-¿Estas loco?-. dijo Sailor Uranus .- ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo¿Qué¿Quieres morir?

-Príncipe, no podrías usarlo. No sabrías a donde te llevaría.- dijo con más calma Sailor Neptune. Podrías perderte.

-Lo sé, pero…-el hombre comenzó.- Si no lo intentamos menos posibilidades tendremos de recatarla. Tendremos que intentarlo. Lo haré. Con ustedes o no, lo haré.

Las demás solo se quedaron viendo entre sí y pensando lo que había dicho. El príncipe de la tierra había hecho dos juramentos: proteger a la tierra y sobre todo, proteger a su amada.

-No te dejaremos ir solo.-dijo Sailor Plut, dándole confianza.

-Así es. Nuestro deber es proteger al príncipe y a la princesa.

Tuxedo Mask miró a sus otras guerreras y estas también asintieron con firmeza.

-Bien.-dijo Alex mientras se movían al portal.

-No sabemos donde los llevaran.- dijo Johann, pero estoy segura que llegaran a otro lado de la dimensión. Será mejor que evite separarse tan pronto lleguen.

-Esta dimensión esta siendo manipulada constantemente.-decía Anika.- Manténganse alerta.

Ellos asintieron y se prepararon para su viaje. La primera fue Sailor Uranus quien lentamente introdujo una mano en el portal, al atravesarlo, su cuerpo siguió su mano y desapareció por completo. Neptune le siguió rápidamente, para ser seguida por Saturn y Sailor Plut. Tuxedo Mask fue el último.

-Cuídense.

-Nos veremos, pronto.-dijo Alex. Finalmente, el pelinegro atravesó el portal.

Las tres guerreras solo se quedaron viendo en el sitio donde habían desaparecido sus amigos.

-Espero que lleguen al sitio donde quieren ir.-dijo Anika.

-Eso espero yo también.-contestaba Johann.- Espero que logren llegar a tiempo.

-No se preocupen. Son fuertes lo harán.-dijo Alex colocando su espada sobre su hombro.

Eso creo

**

* * *

**

**Roar18**

Fue mucho tiempo ya que escribí esto. Lo que sucedió fue que mi maquina pago las consecuencias de mi falta de ideas para escribir fanfics y pues…ya saben, tuve que esperar a ese 'milagro' de navidad para poder actualizarles este fanfic.

Disculpas por las esperas, espero que les agrade :D

Una feliz navidad (atrasada) y que tengan un feliz año nuevo!!!

Nos vemos!!


End file.
